


Wind in the wires

by Chibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 108,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[X-men!AU] In un mondo che sta cominciando ad accettare la presenza dei mutanti nella sua società, Dean Winchester si trova immischiato in una guerra per cui si prepara da tutta una vita, ma che comincia ad assumere colori che non si era aspettato. Con suo padre scomparso, suo fratello che non sa più come trattare e un gruppo di mutanti che hanno deciso, apparentemente, di mettere il naso nelle sue faccende, Dean non è certo di come potrà fermare i piani dell'Hellfire Club e vendicare sua madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il capitolo due sta ancora subendo dei lavori di betaggio ;D Verrà aggiornato tra qualche giorno \o/

Quando Castiel venne al mondo i suoi genitori lo chiamarono come un angelo del Signore, come il dono del cielo che era stato dato loro.

Era un nome strano, forse, ma quando Donna guardò il bambino che aveva appena partorito, e che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere (aveva rinunciato ad avere un figlio dopo l’incidente di quasi dieci anni prima, e poi era arrivato lui e Donna l’aveva stretto tra le sue braccia con tutta la cura che possedeva), seppe che non avrebbe potuto scegliere nessun altro nome.

Quando Castiel venne al mondo era un bambino normale, con due grandi occhi blu e Donna si era innamorata all’istante, gli aveva promesso di amarlo per sempre e che nulla avrebbe mai potuto separarli.

Donna era una bugiarda e Castiel non era un bambino normale.

Quando due ali bianche e candide come quelle di un angelo spuntarono sulla sua schiena, Jacob diede la colpa a Donna e al maledetto nome che lei aveva scelto (come se sarebbe potuta essere  colpa sua).

Donna scoppiò a piangere e Castiel rimase fermo in mezzo al soggiorno, chiedendosi perché i suoi genitori non riuscissero a guardarlo in faccia.

 

Quando Dean Winchester venne al mondo, il vento stava cantando fuori dall’ospedale e Mary non faceva nulla per fermarlo. John aveva provato a dirle di smetterla, che avrebbe fatto meglio a non mostrare al mondo il suo potere, che John non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerla.

Eppure Mary non voleva tenere a freno quello che era, perché era l’aria stessa a pregarla di essere lasciata libera di festeggiare quel piccolo fagotto che teneva tra le braccia.

Dean Winchester che non aveva alcun potere, ma che la faceva sentire capace di scalare montagne e creare tornado con la sola forza del pensiero (e questo non era mai stato il suo potere, il suo controllo era molto meno potente, si limitava a piccole brezze primaverili o raffiche di vento se si concentrava abbastanza).

«Questo è un bambino speciale,» aveva detto a John, e forse Dean Winchester non aveva poteri, ma Mary non aveva mai avuto un solo dubbio su di lui.

 

I suoi genitori lo avevano cacciato fuori di casa quando aveva dieci anni e le sue ali erano bianche e maestose sulla sua schiena, impossibili da nascondere.

Più tardi gli avrebbero detto che era stato fortunato, che avrebbero potuto chiamare la polizia e a quel punto si sarebbe perso in esperimenti e sarebbe impazzito pian piano.

Castiel aveva vagato per un giorno intero prima che le sue gambe cedessero sotto il suo peso, spossato dalla mancanza di cibo e di acqua. Aveva fame, ma quella città era piena di ricordi che non voleva avere, di memorie che ora lo ferivano come le lacrime sul viso di sua madre.

Era caduto in ginocchio, nel mezzo di una stradina che normalmente non avrebbe nemmeno guardato. Aveva fame ed era stanco e si sentiva così _inutile_.

Era stato allora che aveva visto una mano apparirgli davanti – era un poco più grande della sua, ma Castiel poteva vedere che apparteneva comunque ad un ragazzo, non ad un adulto, non poteva avere avuto più di venticinque anni.

«Mi piacciono le tue ali,» aveva detto, e Castiel sapeva che avrebbe dovuto correre via – non andava bene che qualcuno commentasse le sue ali, rischiava di essere riportato, rischiava di essere pestato a morte.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo, ma il ragazzo davanti a lui stava ridendo, un sorriso che sembrava fatto di ghiaccio.

«Io sono Michael. Non preoccuparti, sei al sicuro.»

Castiel non aveva avuto altra possibilità se non credergli.

 

La prima volta che Sam aveva mostrato il suo potere era stato quando aveva fatto lievitare la palla di gomma nella sua mano, squittendo allegramente e guardandoli come se non avesse appena fatto volare una maledetta palla ma il mondo intero.

Mary aveva preso Sam in braccio e aveva cominciato a danzare, piccole spirali di vento che si muovevano accanto a lei, scombinandole i capelli (ci sarebbero voluti anni prima che qualcuno di loro scoprisse che quello non era che il potere latente di Sam, non il suo potere principale).

Dean li aveva guardati, invidioso di questa connessione, sentendosi diverso nella sua normalità. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere capace di far danzare il vento della sua mamma, essere capace di renderla così felice da fare tremare gli alberi fuori dalla loro casa.

Eppure quello era Sammy, Sammy e la sua palla di gomma e Dean aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva imparato ad accettare che non sarebbe mai stato speciale quanto Sam (ci sarebbero voluti anni prima che imparasse ad accettare anche che non c’era nulla di male in questo).

 

Michael insegnò a Castiel come piegare le sue ali e nasconderle sotto un cappotto largo, come nascondere quello che era dalla gente che non voleva altro che fargli del male, che non avrebbe mai potuto capirli. Insegnò a Castiel che poteva avere un’altra famiglia oltre quella che l’aveva abbandonato.

C’erano decine di bambini, uniti dal loro potere speciale, riuniti sotto Michael.

C’era Gabriel, che poteva cambiare la realtà a suo piacimento; Uriel che poteva muoversi veloce come il vento; Anna che poteva sentire i pensieri di tutti loro. Raphael, che era il più scostante di tutti e poteva trasformare la sua pelle in pietra; Michael che era in grado di ghiacciare anche il fuoco più caldo (Gabriel aveva riso a quella descrizione e gli aveva detto che si sbagliava, che c’era un fuoco che Michael non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ghiacciare, ma non aveva ampliato il discorso e Castiel non aveva chiesto).

Castiel aveva abbandonato il suo cognome, come la famiglia a cui esso apparteneva aveva abbandonato lui. Era diventato Castiel, l’angelo.

Si era sentito libero per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita.

 

Quando Mary era morta, il vento sembrava essere morto con lei. Dean non poteva sentire il rumore delle foglie che si muovevano dolcemente o quello dell’erba, che si piegava sotto la carezza di sua madre.

Non poteva sentire nemmeno la leggera brezza fredda contro la sua guancia, quella che lo seguiva ovunque andasse. Era come se il mondo non si stesse muovendo, come se non avesse più alcuna ragione di cantare.

Dean poteva capirlo, poteva capirlo fin troppo bene.

Suo padre era pallido accanto a lui, troppo stoico, troppo freddo. Dean voleva essere abbracciato, ma le braccia di John erano troppo rigide e quindi Dean si limitò a stringere Sammy più forte che poteva.

Quando si accorse di avere una coperta intorno a lui, guardò verso Sam e seppe che era stata opera del suo fratellino.

(Dean non aveva sentito cosa avevano detto a mamma quei due uomini che avevano dato fuoco alla casa, non aveva sentito di cosa stavano discutendo nella camera di Sammy, ma sapeva che erano due mutanti, proprio come mamma, e che volevano portare via Sam e Dean non poteva permetterlo, perché Sammy era _suo_.)

«Hellfire club,» aveva detto suo padre – nel corso degli anni Dean avrebbe sentito quel nome ancora e ancora, prima dalla bocca di suo padre e poi da quella di qualsiasi altro mutante del mondo.

Lo avrebbe comunque odiato con tutto se stesso.

 

La prima volta che aveva volato era stato Gabriel a spingerlo – un minuto prima Castiel stava leggendo nel salotto e il minuto dopo si trovavano sul tetto e Gabriel gli aveva detto «Non ce la faccio più a vederti con il musone. Impara ad essere libero, fratello mio!» e poi l’aveva spinto.

Castiel stava cadendo, stava cadendo verso l’abisso e non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come salvarsi.

E poi aveva sentito la voce di Anna, chiara e cristallina, che gli diceva «Apri le ali e vola, Castiel,» e quindi aveva fatto esattamente così.

Era volato sopra la testa di Gabriel, sopra l’intera città, le sue ali bianche che risplendevano alla luce del sole.

«Gli esseri umani non possono volare o leggere la mente delle altre persone o plasmare la realtà come essi ritengano opportuno,» aveva detto loro Michael quella sera «ma noi non siamo persone normali, non siamo esseri umani. Noi siamo un regalo del Signore per questa umanità persa. Noi siamo superiori.»

E loro avevano ascoltato, perché Michael era il più vecchio e il più forte tra loro. E perché avevano passato tutta la loro vita a fuggire da quello che erano ed erano stanchi. Così tanto stanchi.

 

La prima volta che Sam aveva avuto una visione era stato quando aveva tredici anni e si era svegliato urlando che Dean sarebbe stato colpito al fianco da un dardo di ghiaccio (e sarebbe successo, tanti anni dopo, ma nessuno si sarebbe ricordato di quel sogno).

Dean gli disse che l’aveva semplicemente sognato, e non lo dissero a John.

Quando Sam gli aveva detto, tre giorni prima che accadesse, che avrebbero incontrato un’altra mutante, una mutante con i capelli bianchi e la capacità di cambiare il tempo a suo piacimento (e quando aveva cambiato il corso del vento, Dean aveva quasi pianto, ricordando che un tempo il vento era stato una presenza costante nelle loro vite, dolce e mai capace di far loro del male), Dean aveva quasi riso, fino a che non era successo davvero.

«Credo che abbiamo un problema,» aveva detto Sam, stringendosi le spalle.

Dean aveva scosso le sue «Non abbiamo un problema, Sam, non c’è alcun problema. Tu sei speciale, e va bene così.»

Anche se non era vero, anche se Dean non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe mai potuto proteggere quel fratello così speciale che si ritrovava – soprattutto perché suo padre era sempre via e Dean non era speciale.

Non c’era nulla che Dean potesse fare, perché non era particolare come Sam, ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio comunque.

 

La prima volta che Castiel aveva sentito parlare dell’Hellfire Club era stato quando aveva quindici anni ed Anna si era bloccata nel bel mezzo di una loro discussione (succedeva a volte che lei si perdesse nei pensieri che la circondavano, ma sembrava così spaventata, così scioccata).

«Anna?» chiese, confuso, ma Anna non lo ascoltò e si voltò – Castiel poté sentire l’urlo mentale che lanciò, anche se non era diretto a lui.

 _Michael,_ chiamò, ovviamente agitata, _lui è qui_.

Castiel stava quasi per chiedere _lui chi?_ Quando una figura apparve sulla porta della loro casa – che era un capannone che Gabriel aveva fatto apparire dal nulla e che guadagnava una stanza ogni volta che trovavano un nuovo fratello o una nuova sorella.

«Lucifero…» aveva mormorato Michael, che sembrava aver corso fino al salotto. Castiel non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

«Fratello mio, finalmente ci rivediamo,» Quello che si chiamava Lucifero sembrava assolutamente tranquillo, come se fosse completamente all’insaputa della tensione che aleggiava nella stanza.

Gabriel era apparso al fianco di Michael, come per dargli forza.

Loro due erano i più vecchi lì, quelli che erano stati abbandonati per primi, che si erano riuniti e avevano creato quel santuario per tutti loro.

«No,» aveva detto Anna a bassa voce, evidentemente sentendo i suoi pensieri «prima erano Michael, Gabriel e Lucifero,» aveva spiegato, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso ai tre «hanno costruito questo posto, hanno cercato altre persone speciali come noi, ma Lucifero… Lucifero crede che dovremmo governare questo mondo, che dovremmo uccidere tutti i normali esseri umani.»

Castiel pensò che probabilmente poteva capirlo, ma il viso di sua madre, quando ancora lo amava, quando ancora gli voleva bene, non lo abbandonava mai. Non avrebbe potuto dichiarare guerra al genere umano, lo sapeva.

«Quindi ci ha lasciato per fondare l’Hellfire Club, si è portato via un sacco di noi, ecco perché siamo così pochi. Prima eravamo quasi una cinquantina,» ne parlava con nostalgia, come se quelli fossero stati i momenti d’oro dell’Heaven.

«Fa ridere come, di tutti noi, tu sia l’ultimo a cui sia davvero stato dato un nome da angelo,» aveva continuato Anna, apparentemente compiendo un volo pindarico che Castiel non riusciva a seguire «tutti loro si sono scelti il nome a seconda di chi volessero diventare. Puoi capire molto dal nome che le persone si sono scelte,» e Castiel capì che stava parlando di Lucifero.

Lucifero, il diavolo in persona (e poi si chiese quale fosse il suo vero nome, ma era una domanda stupida. Lucifero era il suo vero nome, era questa la regola dell’Heaven e probabilmente anche dell’Hellfire Club).

 

Cambiavano casa con una frequenza imbarazzante e non era solo per nascondere i poteri di Sam – su cui non aveva ancora completamente controllo e a volte Dean vedeva i cucchiai della cucina che volteggiavano in aria senza che Sam se ne rendesse conto.

John Winchester stava inseguendo il mostro che aveva portato via il loro vento, stava inseguendo questo Hellfire Club senza tregua.

Dean l’aveva visto tante volte collassare nel mezzo del soggiorno, troppo stanco per muoversi e lo aveva trascinato a letto con le sue sole forze, attento a non svegliare suo fratello.

Perché si sarebbe preoccupato ed era suo e doveva proteggerlo.

Aveva dieci anni la prima volta che era andato da suo padre e gli aveva chiesto di insegnargli a combattere. Forse non poteva muovere oggetti con la sola forza del pensiero e magari non poteva prevedere il futuro o appiccare un incendio solo perché lo voleva, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse inutile.

John gli regalò il suo primo coltello all’età di tredici anni, era fatto di plastica («Esistono mutanti che possono manovrare il metallo, non portare mai nulla di metallico di cui non puoi facilmente liberarti,» gli aveva detto, ma Dean non era mai riuscito a togliersi la collana che Sam gli aveva regalato) e Dean aveva cominciato ad allenarsi giorno e notte; suo padre l’aveva guardato con fierezza e suo fratello l’aveva guardato come se non capisse.

A sedici anni era in grado di combattere con un mutante meglio di un qualsiasi altro essere umano, conosceva metà delle mutazioni esistenti al modo e il modo migliore di contrastarle.

Ci sarebbero sempre state cose che non avrebbe potuto prevedere (gli avevano raccontato che c’era un mutante che poteva teletrasportarsi a suo piacimento e Dean non aveva la minima idea di come potesse combattere _quello,_ per dire) ma sapeva di essere molto più preparato di altri cacciatori.

 «Perché dovresti imparare come combattere, Dean?» gli aveva chiesto Sam, appena dodicenne e lui non era stato in grado di spiegargli che c’erano mutanti cattivi a quel mondo, che c’erano umani che avrebbero voluto fargli del male se solo avessero saputo.

(Dopo che una ragazzina a scuola, che aveva visto per sbaglio il quaderno di Sam volare, aveva mandato la polizia a casa loro e Dean non aveva potuto fare altro che combattere e combattere perché John era via e volevano portare via Sammy e non poteva permetterlo – ne era uscito con una costola rotta e il viso così gonfio e sanguinante che non era riuscito a ridere bene per due giorni... dopo questo Sam aveva capito).

 

Lucifero parlava di dominazione, della razza migliore, di fare il posto all’evoluzione, di lasciare che la natura seguisse il suo corso.

Lucifero parlava di sterminio, parlava di odio e violenza e Castiel non capiva come qualcuno dei suoi fratelli potesse ascoltarlo. Nessuno di loro amava gli umani, tutti loro erano stati feriti troppe volte e troppo profondamente per potersi fidare, per potersi avvicinare a quella società senza timori, ma da lì a pianificarne la completa distruzione…

Castiel ricordava ancora il tocco di sua madre, le risate dei suoi genitori, i suoi compagni dell’asilo, che erano tutti bambini normali e che non avevano alcuna parte se non essere nati. Come lui non aveva alcuna colpa se non essere nato _diverso_.

Eppure Lucifero parlava di odio, parlava di una guerra che stava già accadendo, che sarebbe accaduta tra poco. Non aveva che trent’anni ma parlava come un uomo che aveva navigato il mondo, che aveva già visto tutto quello che aveva da offrire e non aveva trovato nulla di buono da salvare.

Gli faceva pena, a dire il vero.

Eppure, quando aveva chiesto chi si sarebbe unito alla sua campagna, Uriel aveva fatto un passo avanti, accecato da una promessa di potere e libertà, da una promessa di un futuro che sarebbe stato costruito sul sangue di altre persone. Sul sangue di altri mutanti.

Castiel provò ad afferrargli il braccio, a fermarlo, ma Gabriel lo bloccò, scuotendo la testa tristemente.

«Questa è la sua scelta,» spiegò, perché erano una famiglia, perché avevano deciso di chiamarsi fratello e sorella, ma non erano legati che da paura e qualsiasi potere ognuno di loro avesse.

E non avevano alcun diritto di fermare chi voleva andarsene.

«Noi non apparteniamo a questo mondo,» aveva detto Uriel, voltandosi verso di loro «non c’è nulla di male ad ammetterlo, non c’è vergogna in ciò.»

Castiel non provava vergogna, provava solo un’infinita pena per i suoi fratelli costretti a combattere per un mondo che non li voleva. Per un mondo che aveva cercato di spingerli via con tutta la forza di cui era capace, che forse Lucifero un giorno avrebbe conquistato, che forse un giorno Michael si sarebbe convinto abbastanza di non volere a sua volta.

Che forse un giorno lui…

«Attento,» gli aveva detto improvvisamente Anna, accostandoglisi «quello è un pensiero pericoloso, Cas,» e probabilmente lo era. Anche se non l’aveva mai concluso, anche se aleggiava semplicemente nella sua mente come una minaccia.

 

Sam aveva cominciato a controllare il suo potere solo a quindici anni, quando era abbastanza grande da comprenderne i meccanismi, quando era abbastanza grande da capire perché fosse importante che nessuno vedesse la sua cartella volargli nella mano come se nulla fosse.

Dean l’aveva aiutato, spingendolo sempre più forte, costringendolo a fare cose a cui Sam non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato se fosse stato da solo.

Eppure non c’era nulla che potessero fare per le visioni, non c’era modo di bloccarle o di prevederle o di sapere su cosa sarebbero state. E quindi Sam sognava di un futuro che non era ancora arrivato, di ali d’angelo e del fuoco dell’inferno.

Un giorno aveva sognato di Dean, immobile in un lago di sangue, ma non l’aveva mai detto, non aveva mai nemmeno osato pronunciare quelle parole a se stesso. Si era semplicemente infilato nel letto dell’altro e si era stretto a lui il più possibile.

Aveva sognato di una donna dai capelli biondi e il sorriso gentile, che lo prendeva per mano e rideva e rideva e lo baciava sulla bocca e giocava con i suoi capelli e si era innamorato di una visione.

Chissà cosa sarebbe successo della loro vita se non avesse mai avuto quella visione, se non avesse mai saputo cosa lo aspettasse a Stanford, lontano dalla protezione di Dean e di suo padre.

Forse si sarebbe concluso tutto in maniera diversa, forse no. Nessuno poteva saperlo.

 

Si era fatto spiegare tutto da Anna una volta che Lucifero era scomparso, portandosi con sé ben tre dei loro fratelli.

«Un tempo,» aveva cominciato, «Michael e Lucifero erano amici per la pelle, dei veri fratelli. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla che non avrebbero fatto l’uno per l’altro. Non so come si sono incontrati, non bene comunque, ma avevano più o meno tredici anni, di questo sono sicura – quindi è successo più o meno dieci anni prima che tu ti unissi a noi. Lucifero era nato da una famiglia ricca, che aveva un altro bambino, un bambino normale. I suoi genitori non l’hanno cacciato fuori di casa come con me,» _o con te_ , non lo disse, ma Castiel lo sentì lo stesso «però Lucifero non riuscì a tenere sotto controllo la sua invidia per il suo fratello amato dai suoi genitori e diede fuoco alla casa. Lui dice che fu un incidente, che perse il controllo dei suoi poteri, ma nessuno può esserne sicuro…»  
«Vuoi dire che ha ucciso la sua vera famiglia?» Castiel non poteva immaginarlo, non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci.

Anna era rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Quando aveva ricominciato a parlare non aveva detto altro sull’argomento, ma aveva continuato con la sua storia.

«Non vivevano assieme al tempo, Michael viveva in questo capannone con Gabriel e qualche altro bambino, un po’ come noi ora,» aveva detto, guardandosi intorno «ma quando aveva saputo cosa aveva fatto Lucifero… hanno litigato e Lucifero ha detto qualcosa come “non possiamo continuare a rimanere oppressi” e Michael ha detto qualcosa come “noi siamo la razza superiore, non possiamo abbassarci al loro livello” e poi hanno divorziato. Alcuni bambini sono rimasti qui, altri sono andati con Lucifero.»

Anna si alzò a quel punto, e abbassò lo sguardo «Non posso dire di non capire Lucifero, ma… ma non potrei mai…»

Castiel annuì, perché la capiva. Perché era esattamente la stessa cosa che pensava lui.

 

«Dopotutto questo è quello che volevi, no? Che io fossi come una persona qualunque,» e Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli no, che l’aveva aiutato a padroneggiare il suo potere, a padroneggiare quello che era perché voleva solo che Sam rimanesse in vita. C’era una sostanziale differenza, perché non poteva capirlo?

Non gli sarebbe importato se avesse avuto la pelle blu, se fosse in grado di distruggerlo con un solo sguardo, Dean avrebbe sempre voluto semplicemente che Sam _rimanesse in vita_.  Mutante, alieno, umano, quello era Sammy, il _suo_ Sammy, e Dean aveva passato i primi vent’anni della sua vita cercando di proteggerlo dal mondo.

Anche ora che le leggi sui mutanti cominciavano a diventare più buone, anche ora che la loro voce cominciava a venire sentita in parlamento. Dean voleva solo che Sam stesse bene.

Però Sam stava facendo la valigia e li stava lasciando e loro padre era troppo arrabbiato e troppo concentrato sulla sua vendetta per fare qualcosa. Dean non era sicuro che ci fosse nulla che lui potesse fare, il che era anche peggio di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

«Devo farlo per me, Dean,» e Sam lo stava abbracciando, forte, lo stava soffocando e Dean voleva che quel momento durasse per sempre.

 _Perché nessuno prova mai a fare qualcosa per me?_ avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma aveva smesso di essere invidioso tanto tempo prima.

E poi Sam se n’era andato, era uscito dalla porta ed era andato alla fermata dell’autobus accanto casa e lui non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita. Non sapeva cosa fare ora che non doveva prendersi cura di Sam, ora che suo fratello aveva deciso di andare a fare la _persona normale_ e lo aveva lasciato in questo mondo di _persone speciali_ (più speciali di lui, sempre più speciali di lui) senza uno scopo.

Era stato allora che suo padre gli aveva fatto leggere, per la prima volta, il file sull’Hellfire Club, su tutti gli atti terroristici che aveva compiuto in quegli anni, su tutte quelle morti che aveva causato (non solo la mamma, ma così tante altre persone).

E Dean, che non aveva più uno scopo, che era un uomo senza nulla da fare, aveva deciso che se non poteva proteggere Sammy direttamente, l’avrebbe fatto indirettamente.

Prese tutte le ricerche che suo padre aveva fatto in quegli anni, prese ogni singola informazione su qualsiasi mutante suo padre avesse mai incontrato e cominciò a leggere. A studiare, a pianificare.

Lesse di Uriel, lesse di “Occhi Gialli”, lesse del fantomatico capo che John non aveva mai incontrato, ma di cui tutti parlavano.

Lesse anche dell’Heaven, ma solo di sfuggita – una massa di mutanti che avevano deciso di distanziarsi dal mondo, di chiudersi nella loro superiorità e mandare a ‘fanculo i poveri mortali. Dean rise, che andassero a farsi fottere, non avevano bisogno di loro.

Dean Winchester non aveva bisogno di nessuno.

 

Castiel e i suoi fratelli erano nati sotto la guida di Michael, che aveva spiegato loro tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno, e con l’aiuto di Gabriel, che aveva dato loro tutto quello che volevano, plasmando la realtà per loro, plasmando l’universo.

(«Ci sono dei limiti,» gli aveva detto una volta «delle cose che nemmeno io posso fare,» e quando lui gli aveva chiesto quali fossero questi limiti, cosa non potesse fare, Gabriel aveva sorriso tristemente e aveva guardato verso Michael. Castiel non aveva più chiesto).

Castiel aveva vissuto lontano dalla guerra, lontano dalla realtà, in un mondo creato appositamente per loro.

Quando Michael aveva detto «Si sta avvicinando una guerra a cui nemmeno noi potremo sfuggire, Lucifero si è spinto troppo oltre,» Castiel non ne era rimasto esattamente sorpreso.

(Aveva diciassette anni quando Anna gli aveva detto «Quanto tempo credi potrà durare questa pace? Michael è testardo e Lucifero è arrabbiato e si vogliono ancora bene, nonostante tutto. Un giorno dovremo combattere,» e Anna aveva sempre ragione).

Quindi sì, nessuno era sorpreso del fatto che Michael volesse fermare Lucifero e il suo ultimo, apocalittico piano. Il punto era che nessuno voleva realmente farlo.

 

1.

 

Dean non sapeva cosa fare. Da una parte avrebbe voluto continuare da solo, seguire la soffiata che aveva faticato così tanto a trovare e occuparsi del maledetto mutante da solo, dall’altro lato non era stupido.

Da solo non avrebbe avuto alcuna chance, lo sapeva. Non era un lavoro che poteva fare in solitaria, non quello, non contro di lui.

Non sentiva Sam da quasi due anni, dopo quella volta che l’aveva chiamato da un telefono pubblico e aveva sentito Sam rispondere ridendo, come se fosse finalmente nel posto a cui apparteneva e oh, come avrebbe potuto parlare, a quel punto? Come avrebbe potuto rovinare la felicità di Sammy a quel modo?  
Quindi non sentiva suo fratello da due anni (nel senso che non sentiva la voce da due anni, ma non lo vedeva da tre anni e qualche mese,) e la sola idea di andare da lui a pregarlo per il suo aiuto gli faceva venire voglia di urlare – era stato Sam ad andarsene, dopotutto, e per quanto gli mancasse, Dean aveva ancora una dignità e si era ripromesso di non inseguirlo.

Eppure ora aveva bisogno di lui, non c’era nessun’altro che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, che avrebbe potuto capire perché questo lavoro fosse così importante per lui.

Quindi si era intrufolato in casa di Sam entrando dalla finestra – dopotutto probabilmente quel cretino gli avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia in ogni caso – e si era guardato un attimo intorno, cercando di accettare che quella era la nuova vita di Sammy e che lui non ne faceva parte.

Aveva sentito i passi di dell’altro che si avvicinavano dalle scale – questi tre anni lo avevano un po’ rammollito, Dean avrebbe dovuto lavorarci un poco – ma l’aveva lasciato fare comunque, aveva lasciato che desse il primo pugno, parandolo e rigirando il braccio dell’altro, abbastanza dolorosamente – ma non abbastanza da creare un qualche danno.

Sam rispose cercando di farlo cadere a terra, una buona mossa, ma Dean era più abituato di lui a combattere, aveva tre anni di esperienza in più alle spalle dopotutto, e quindi riuscì a ribaltare la situazione in un secondo, costringendolo sotto di lui.

«Tranquillo, tigre,» disse, ridacchiando, (anche perché era ovvio che Sam stava considerando di lanciargli contro un qualche oggetto della stanza, Dean poteva sentirlo concentrarsi fin da lì).

«Dean?» chiese, incredulo, Sam e lui rise, deliziato – perché quello era comunque suo fratello e gli era mancato il suono della sua voce ed i suoi stupidi capelli e il suo maledettissimo super-cervello.

Si rialzò in piedi, allungando la mano per tirarlo su, che l’accettò senza dire nulla. «Ciao, Sammy,» lo salutò.

«Non hai sentito parlare dei telefoni?» chiese Sam, ovviamente un poco seccato (se per essere stato svegliato così bruscamente o perché aveva perso, Dean non lo sapeva).

«Mi saresti stato a sentire?» domandò a sua volta e il silenzio che seguì fu una risposta in sé.

A quel punto qualcuno accese la luce e Dean si voltò a guardare una deliziosa ragazza con una maglietta blu dei puffi – bella, bionda e formosa, il tipo di ragazza per cui Dean avrebbe benissimo potuto perdere la testa, _e bravo Sammy_.

«Sam?» chiese la nuova arrivata e Dean sorrise, cercando di mostrarsi il più affascinante possibile.

«Sei la ragazza di mio fratello? Wow, che ci fai con lui? Potresti puntare a molto meglio, credimi,» scherzò, guardando mentre Sam si spostava accanto alla ragazza territorialmente, come se lui fosse una minaccia.

Non sapeva se essere arrabbiato o ferito o assolutamente furioso. Aveva passato una vita a sperare e a lavorare per la felicità di Sam, se questa ragazza e Stanford erano quello di cui aveva bisogno, Dean avrebbe protetto quel posto così bene che nessuno sarebbe stato mai in grado di distruggerlo.

Il fatto che Sam non potesse capire anche solo una cosa così semplice…

In ogni caso non era questo che era venuto a fare, non era lì per cercare di reinstallarsi nella vita di Sam – anche se magari una piccola, _piccola_ parte di lui continuava a  sperarci e non avrebbe mai smesso – era lì perché c’era del lavoro da fare, perché doveva rendere il mondo un posto migliore o qualche altra cazzata del genere.

Era lì per Sam, anche se suo fratello non l’avrebbe mai capito.

«In ogni caso ti dispiace se rubo il tuo ragazzo per un secondo?» chiese, cercando di trasmettere mentalmente a Sam che si trattava di una questione importante – era un peccato che l’altro non fosse un telepate.

«Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi, puoi dirla davanti a Jess,» fu la risposta di Sam e Dean cercò di capire dal suo sguardo se questo voleva dire che lei _sapeva_ , se magari anche lei fosse una mutante. Eppure non sembrava…

Avrebbe potuto rischiare, avrebbe potuto chiedere a Sam “ _ho bisogno del tuo portentoso talento nel muovere pesi con la tua mente per andare a combattere il male, dei modelli Batman e Robin, capisci. O magari più Superman…_ ” ma se poi Jess non avesse saputo? Sam lo avrebbe odiato ancora di più.

«Vedi Sam, il fatto è che, te lo ricordi il nostro amico? Quello che è scomparso tanti anni fa e abbiamo passato tanto tempo a cercare? Beh, pare che sia spuntato fuori, ma hanno bisogno di qualcuno che lo vada ad identificare e apparentemente io non basto,» Alzò le mani, come a dire “ _Lo so, mi avete visto? Come faccio a non bastare?_ ” giusto per scena.

Sam s’irrigidì, sembrò quasi pietrificarsi. «Jess, potresti lasciarmi solo con mio fratello,» Quindi sì, la  bionda formosa non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse Sam, Dean avrebbe potuto giurarci.

Jess annuì, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro come se fosse incerta sull’aver fatto la scelta giusta. Dean la salutò con una mano e con il sorriso migliore che riuscisse a fare.

Sam lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori.

«Dean, non ho la minima intenzione…» cominciò, ma questo era troppo importante e doveva farglielo capire, doveva ricordargli che non potevano giocare, non avevano tempo di…

Non c’era tempo di fare nulla o la posizione di Occhi Gialli sarebbe cambiata e lui ci aveva messo un anno a trovare questa.

«No, no Sam, ora ascoltami tu,» gli disse allora «questo Hellfire Club sta seminando il panico e sta facendo peggiorare la situazione dei mutanti in tutto il mondo,» e non lo sapeva solo attraverso il telegiornale, ma aveva informazioni certe che, a causa loro, la CIA non stesse esattamente giocando per il team pro-mutanti ora come ora.

Era un problema.

Dean non odiava i mutanti, non odiava Sam e non aveva odiato sua madre, odiava solo quelli che non riuscivano a capire che potevano vivere assieme, che, nel tempo, si sarebbe trovato una qualche specie di punto di contatto.

«Tu puoi anche stare chiuso qua, nella tua bella Stanford e giocare con l’adorabile Jess alla famigliola felice, ma qui fuori c’è una guerra, Sammy,» _una guerra che io sto combattendo per te e tu nemmeno te ne interessi_ «e io non posso farcela da solo questa volta. Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla in questi tre anni, Sam, nulla. Ti sto chiedendo questo, aiutami questa volta. Aiutami.»

Erano arrivati all’Impala mentre stavano parlando, e Dean si era voltato a guardarla, perché non poteva guardare negli occhi Sam, non voleva vedere cosa stesse pensando suo fratello, a quale decisione fosse arrivato. L’avrebbe saputo abbastanza presto comunque, non aveva bisogno di vedere anche il processo.

«Lunedì devo tornare,» gli disse tra i denti, «ho un colloquio quindi entro lunedì devo essere qui,» e Dean si voltò, sorridendo.

«Okay,» rispose, e non era contento solo perché aveva un compagno per questo lavoro, certo che no, ma perché, dopotutto, il pensiero di passare nuovamente  un po’ di tempo con Sam lo rendeva estatico.

 

Castiel entrò nello studio di Michael con sicurezza, lanciando semplicemente uno sguardo a Raphael, che lo guardava come se Castiel fosse ricoperto di sterco, e ad Anna, che sembrava assolutamente seria, ma Castiel poteva sentire il leggero formicolio del suo divertimento in un angolo della sua testa –averla dentro la sua testa ormai era un’abitudine, era una di quelle con cui andava più d’accordo all’Heaven, dopotutto.

«Castiel, grazie per essere venuto,» lo salutò Michael, facendogli segno di sedersi in mezzo a Raphael e Anna.

Si limitò ad annuire, mandando un leggero sentore di _confusione_ verso la sorella, la quale si limitò a scuotere le spalle, dicendo che non ne aveva la minima idea. Non era un buon segno, voleva dire che Michael riteneva qualsiasi cosa fosse abbastanza importante da proteggerla anche dall’invasione mentale di Anna, assolutamente priva di secondi fini.

Voleva dire che poteva essere pericolosa, che probabilmente lo sarebbe stata. Castiel si sedette meglio.

«Abbiamo trovato Occhi Gialli,» disse loro, calmo, controllato. Castiel ed Anna si lanciarono uno sguardo, prima di tornare a guardare Michael.

Fino ad ora i loro appoggi a questa fantomatica guerra erano stati minimi, se questo fosse perché Michael stesse ancora cercando di convincere Lucifero a cambiare idea o per una qualche strategia di cui non erano stati messi al corrente non lo sapevano, ma il punto rimaneva.

«Sapete perfettamente che Occhi Gialli è uno dei mutanti più vicini a Lucifero…» e poi si bloccò, come se continuare gli costasse fatica «prenderlo sarebbe un buon… ci porterebbe in una posizione di netto vantaggio.»

Castiel annuì, ma la sua confusione non si era ancora disciolta. Tutto quello che stava dicendo Michael era vero e sensato, ma cosa ci facevano lì loro?

Fu Anna a chiedere per lui  spostandosi una ciocca di capelli rossi dal viso «Michael… okay, cosa vuoi da noi?»

Raphael grugnì qualcosa che Castiel non riuscì a comprendere, ma Anna gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco (Anna e Raphael non erano mai andati troppo d’accordo comunque, quindi Castiel non ci fece quasi caso).

«Voglio che andiate voi due ad occuparvi di lui,» aveva annunciato Michael, guardando solo lui ed Anna. Ora poteva comprendere il perché Raphael sembrasse così arrabbiato con loro. Castiel poteva comprenderlo in un certo senso, anche lui non riteneva fosse la scelta appropriata mandare solamente loro due.

Erano forti, ma non erano i più forti, e per quanto Occhi Gialli non fosse Lucifero…

«Capisco le vostre perplessità – Anna, non c’è bisogno che mi mandi immagini della vostra morte imminente, grazie,» Anna ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi un poco contrita «ma più riusciamo a tenere questa missione segreta meglio è e… Raphael cattura troppa attenzione. Voi due potreste volare fino a dove si trova Occhi Gialli ed Anna potrebbe schermare la vostra posizione.» ed evidentemente ci aveva pensato a fondo, aveva calcolato ogni possibile rischio, Castiel rimaneva sempre impressionato dalla capacità strategica di Michael «Più che la potenza,» e lanciò a Raphael uno sguardo di fuoco «dobbiamo contare sulla furtività,» e si voltò di nuovo verso di loro.

Se avessero davvero voluto avrebbero potuto dire di no, che non si sentivano pronti, che non era qualcosa che poteva chiedere loro. Però non era il modo in cui erano cresciuti, se Michael diceva loro di fare qualcosa, loro la facevano.

Gli dovevano la vita, dopotutto, erano una famiglia.

Quindi annuirono entrambi, senza esitazione.

Una volta fuori dallo studio di Michael, Anna si voltò a guardarlo, l’espressione più seria che Castiel gli avesse mai visto in viso. E Castiel sapeva che lei sarebbe potuta morire, che sarebbero potuti morire entrambi, ma aveva come l’impressione che l’altra fosse molto più forte di quanto tutti quanti pensassero.

«Lo sono,» aveva detto Anna, e poi aveva aggiunto, come se fosse un ordine «e nessuno di noi due morirà. E lo vuoi sapere perché? Perché l’ho detto io.»

 

Dean e Sam guidarono per quattro ore, facendo a turno su chi dovesse prendere il volante – specialmente perché nessuno dei due aveva dormito abbastanza e continuavano a rischiare di addormentarsi sul volante ogni dieci minuti.

Non avevano parlato di quei tre anni, del perché Dean non fosse mai andato a cercarlo, del perché Sam se ne fosse andato, o di John.

C’erano alcuni argomenti che erano stati tacitamente definiti taboo da entrambi, andava bene. Non era esattamente quello che Dean avrebbe voluto, ma era meglio di quello che si era aspettato.

«Quiiindi, _Jess_ ,» aveva deciso di chiedere, alla fine, godendosi il rossore sulle guance dell’altro (anche dopo tre anni prendere in giro Sam era ancora la cosa più divertente a cui potesse pensare, il modo in cui arrossiva in tutto il corpo era un capolavoro).

«Jess cosa?» brontolò Sam, incrociando le braccia e facendo la sua migliore imitazione di un ragazzino di quindici anni intento a tenere il muso ( _oh, Sammy, se solo non rendessi tutto così facile_ ).

«Sembra una ragazza carina, come vi siete conosciuti? Da quanto vivete assieme? Indossa sempre quella maglietta dei puffi? » chiese, senza prendere fiato e godendosi il crescente orrore nel viso di Sam ogni volta che pronunciava una parola.

«Oddio, Dean smettila! » si lamentò Sam, coprendosi le orecchie «non ho intenzione di parlarti di come si veste normalmente Jess per andare a letto!»

«Almeno dimmi quando solitamente fate sesso, sarebbe stato imbarazzante se oggi fossi entrato e…» e okay, forse si stava spingendo un poco troppo in là, quindi quando venne colpito in viso da una pallina di carta – che nessuno aveva davvero creato, non a mano, comunque – prese il colpo con grande dignità.

«Non parleremo mai più di cose del genere. Mai più, penso di essere stato sconvolto a vita,» e Dean rise e rise e _rise_.

Ecco, era questo quello che gli mancava, questa complicità intrinseca, questo loro rapporto fatto di prese in giro e scherzi. A volte odiava suo fratello per averlo privato di questo, per averlo lasciato dopo che Dean aveva sacrificato qualsiasi cosa per lui e non aveva chiesto altro in cambio che Sam, nella sua vita. Sam, la più grande rottura di palle conosciuta al genere umano, il fratellino più nerd che si potesse avere, ma comunque _suo_.

Sam, che l’aveva gettato via come se non fosse stato altro che bagaglio in eccesso, zavorra di cui non sapeva che farsene.

No, non doveva pensarci, non ora che stavano per andare in missione, non poteva permettersi distrazioni, era troppo importante.

«Okay, Sam, apri il cruscotto, lì si trova il file con tutte le nuove informazioni che siamo riusciti a trovare sull’Hellfire Club. Io e papà ci abbiamo messo anni ad arrivare così in fondo all’organizzazione, voglio che tu impari tutto quello che c’è scritto in quel fascicolo,» e dopotutto a Sam piaceva studiare, no? Non potevano permettersi di fare errori, nemmeno uno o sarebbe stata la loro fine.

«Perché non lo fai con papà questo lavoro se sei così preoccupato che vada tutto in malora, mh? Sono sicuro che lui sarà felice di lasciare qualsiasi cosa stia facendo per l’Hellfire Club,» disse Sam, imprimendo un tono di sarcasmo nella sua voce che Dean poteva comprendere, ma che non gli piaceva.

Strinse le mani sul volante fino quasi a farsi male. Pensava di averglielo detto. Non gliel’aveva detto? Non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe reagito alla notizia, dopotutto poteva anche non importargli (in quei tre anni non si era certamente sprecato a cercare loro notizie, dopotutto).

«Papà… papà è scomparso due settimane fa,» gli disse quindi, mordendosi un labbro. «io ero a prendermi cura di quell’atto terroristico in Wisconsin e papà stava seguendo la traccia di una mutante che poteva rendersi invisibile e che era una nuova recluta dell’Hellfire, dovevamo incontrarci a metà strada due settimane fa ma…» Dean era rimasto ad aspettare per ore, aveva provato a chiamarlo così tante volte da scaricare la batteria del telefono, si era diretto in quella maledetta cittadina dove si trovava la mutante e aveva messo tutto sotto sopra, cercato in ogni casa e sotto ogni roccia.

Non aveva trovato nulla.

Sam era completamente fermo, non osò nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui, Dean  pensò fosse una decisione saggia, specialmente a seconda di quali sarebbero state le prossime parole ad uscire dalla sua bocca.

«Non lo sapevo,» mormorò suo fratello abbassando gli occhi.

Dean non riuscì a mordersi la lingua in tempo per fermare il: «E di chi credi sia la colpa?»

Maledizione, si era ripromesso che non l’avrebbero fatto. Non ancora.

«Dean, non avevo scelta, io dovevo…» rispose velocemente, ma le sue scuse suonavano deboli all’orecchio di Dean come la prima volta che le aveva sentite.

«No, Sam, tu non _dovevi_ fare nulla, volevi. Volevi. E quindi… no,» sbottò alla fine, scuotendo la testa «no, non avremo questo discorso ora. Leggi quel maledetto fascicolo e basta, okay?» Dovevano essere in sincronia (o almeno sincronizzati abbastanza da risultare pericolosi anche dopo tre anni lontani) e litigare ora non avrebbe aiutato nessuno dei due.

Litigare non aiutava mai nessuno.

«Non ho mai voluto lasciare _te_ ,» aveva detto alla fine Sam, «era papà, dovevo… papà…» concluse pateticamente.

Dean avrebbe voluto rispondere “ _Sì, e ho visto quanto bene ti è riuscito,_ ” ma invece si limitò ad indicare il fascicolo ed ordinare: «Studia.»

Sam fece esattamente questo.

 

Castiel non era abituato a volare con un peso come quello di un’altra persona, anche se Anna era relativamente leggera, quindi ci misero molto più di quanto Michael avrebbe gradito.

«Oh, non preoccuparti di Michael, il giorno in cui si farà crescere delle ali di suo – o chiederà a Gabriel di fargliene apparire un paio e Gabriel si degnerà di dedicare un minimo della sua importantissima attenzione a noi altri e lo farà – quello sarà il giorno in cui Michael avrà il diritto di lamentarsi di cose simili,» gli disse Anna, risvegliandolo dalle sue elucubrazioni «fino ad allora stai andando alla grande!»

Cas scosse la testa, mediamente divertito dall’altra ed Anna rise, fiera di essere riuscita quasi a farlo sorridere.

«Quindi, Occhi Gialli dovrebbe essere in una casa abbandonata qui vicino, giusto? Come se fosse facile trovare una casa abbandonata in una campagna dove ci sono almeno tredici case abbandonate,» si lamentò Anna, mentre Castiel continuava a sorvolare la città che era situata a due kilometri dalla campagna che stavano cercando.

«È per questo che tu sei qui,» le ricordò, dato che sarebbe stato compito di Anna trovare il luogo giusto. Anna sbuffò, ma non commentò ulteriormente.

Avrebbero avuto una sola occasione, se avessero fallito Lucifero si sarebbe reso conto del fatto che stavano provando ad attaccarlo ed avrebbe aumentato le sue precauzioni.

Sarebbe stato impossibile trovarlo a quel punto.

«Ci stiamo avvicinando, abbassati un poco,» Castiel l’accontentò, cercando di trattenersi dal toccare le tasche del suo cappotto per controllare che i coltelli fossero al proprio posto.

«Riesco a sentire la sua mente, è ancora un poco… è come se la stessi sentendo attraverso una porta di vetro, abbassati,» Anche questa volta Castiel fece come gli era stato detto, sperando nel frattempo che Anna riuscisse a capire qual’era la loro meta. Non voleva stancarsi ancora di più di così prima della battaglia, sarebbe stato inutile se no.

Anna però aveva gli occhi chiusi e si stava concentrando, quindi Castiel cercò di schermare la propria mente, in maniera tale da darle meno stimoli su cui concentrarsi.

«Eccolo!» esclamò trionfale alla fine, indicando una piccola casetta più lontana dalle altre, che non aveva assolutamente nulla di speciale tranne i suoi abitanti.

Castiel virò immediatamente, cominciando a diminuire a poco a poco la loro altezza, in maniera tale che ci pensassero gli alberi a proteggerli dalla vista di qualsiasi curioso.

«Chi sono?» chiese, perché dovevano almeno capire quanti ne avrebbero dovuto combattere – sperava non troppi, purtroppo Anna non riusciva a disabilitare più di una persona alla volta, era assolutamente inutile quanto si trattava di combattere un gruppo di persone e Castiel non avrebbe potuto tenerli tutti a freno da solo, non importa quanto fosse forte.

«C’è Occhi Gialli, Meg e uno o due mutanti assolutamente inutili,» lo informò Anna, facendogli segno di lasciarla a terra; Castiel la lasciò andare, atterrando poi al suo fianco.

«Io mi occuperò di Occhi Gialli, ce la fai a tenere a bada Meg e i due cagnolini che si sono portati dietro?» gli chiese, e Castiel annuì, ma le passò comunque un coltello. Anna fece una faccia disgustata «lo sai che non mi piace il combattimento fisico, preferisco distruggere i miei avversari con la mia mente, capisci? È più divertente.»

Castiel non ritirò la mano, né il coltello e si mise a guardare Anna come se fosse una bambina capricciosa che non voleva mangiare i suoi spinaci. Probabilmente era così che Anna appariva un po’ a chiunque.

«Okay,» acconsentì finalmente lei, prendendo il coltello come se gli avesse fatto una grossa concessione «ora sei più contento? Dio,» brontolò, cominciando a muoversi e Castiel la seguì, perché Anna stava cercando di mantenerli invisibili il più a lungo possibile e questo era uno di quei poteri che le invidiava violentemente.

Le sue ali erano stanche, ora, e cominciavano a dargli un poco di fastidio, non era una cosa buona.

«Cas?» Anna non dovette nemmeno finire la sua domanda che lui l’aveva già indovinata ancora prima che l’altra la pensasse.

«Ce la farò, sono solo un poco stanco, la missione è più importante,» chiuse il discorso Castiel, perché Michael si era affidato a loro e non avrebbero fallito. Fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella sua vita, non avrebbero fallito.

Fuori dalla casa non c’era nessuno di guardia e Castiel si voltò verso Anna, sorpreso. Gli sembrava strano che uno dei pezzi grossi dell’Hellfire non avesse pensato a mettere delle persone di guardia in giro in caso di aggressori.

E poi Anna aprì la bocca, sorpresa. Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio, ma lei non lo stava nemmeno guardando e suonava completamente sconvolta.

«Abbiamo un problema,» mormorò alla fine, voltandosi verso di lui «c’è qualcun altro lì dentro e non sono dell’Hellfire, sono qui per catturare Occhi Gialli, stanno cercando qualcuno e…» e poi si fermò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più «oddio, Castiel, penso che uno di loro sia _umano_ …»

Aveva bisbigliato quella parola come se l’umano all’intero della casa avrebbe potuto sentirla (non poteva, era un umano, non aveva alcun potere particolare, era inferiore a loro). Eppure… cosa ci faceva un umano lì? Perché un umano stava cercando Occhi Gialli,  cosa potevano volere da lui?  
Alla fine decise: «Questo non cambia nulla,» e poi si alzò in piedi e la guardò «abbiamo comunque una missione da portare avanti.»

Anna si alzò a sua volta e lo seguì.

 

 

 

«Sei sicuro che sia qui, giusto?» gli chiese Sam, come se Dean non avesse controllato già di suo mille volte che quella fosse la posizione giusta.

«No, ho preso un punto della mappa ad occhi chiusi e mi sono detto : andiamo a cercare là, magari abbiamo fortuna!» borbottò in risposta e Sam arcuò un sopracciglio.

«Woah, non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi, era solo per essere sicuri,» e okay, probabilmente Dean era un poco più nervoso del solito, ma aveva dei buoni motivi.

«Non importa, andiamo,» ringhiò, stringendo la pistola con quanta più forza possibile – era una normale pistola, non una di quelle fatte di plastica che stavano cominciando ad andare tanto di moda, non sarebbe dovuto esserci nessun controllore del metallo, non con Occhi Gialli e Dean aveva sempre preferito le buone vecchie pistole metalliche a quelle nuove di plastica – più leggere, certo, ma quelle gli davano sempre troppo l’idea di essere giocattollini.

La casa in cui si trovava Occhi Gialli poteva essere stata presa da uno di quei maledetti film dell’orrore di cui i ragazzini andavano tanto matti in quegli anni, con tanto di serrande cigolanti e legni marci. Dean si chiese se fosse stato fatto di proposito, magari li avevano scoperti e volevano attirarli in un’epica battaglia tra Bene e Male.

Sì, probabilmente Dean era più stanco di quello che pensasse.

«Okay, non abbiamo idea di quanti ci siano lì dentro,» bisbigliò, mentre suo fratello annuiva, attento «dobbiamo supporre siano più di noi, tu devi occuparti di Occhi Gialli, ci penso io agli altri…»

«Dean,» provò a ribattere Sam, ma lui scosse la testa, non c’era altro modo.

«No, i vostri poteri sono molto simili, ed è un tipo di potere che io non ho come bloccare,» per quanto potesse allenarsi, c’erano semplicemente cose che Dean non poteva affrontare – cose che prendevano fuoco da sole, per dire, o gente che lo poteva spostare con la sola forza del pensiero e senza nemmeno concentrarsi troppo.

Dean si rendeva conto, a volte, che magari aveva fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, che magari avevano ragione tutte quelle persone che gli dicevano che era pazzo a fare quel lavoro, che un normale essere umano come lui non aveva alcuna possibilità contro un’orda di mutanti.

Eppure era ancora là. _Eppure era ancora là_.

«Non uso il mio potere da anni, Dean, lui è più potente di me, non posso garantire che…» partì Sam, ma lui non aveva voglia di ascoltarlo. Non aveva voglia di fare nulla.

«Sam, questo non è uno scherzo, lo ricordi, vero? Se non hai usato il tuo potere in ventisette anni non m’interessa e certamente non interesserà a loro. Muovi la tua bella frangetta e aiutami a fare pulizia come una brava spalla,» e poi gli diede una pacca, prima di alzarsi e caricare il fucile.

Sam si alzò, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco, e Dean rispose con uno dei suoi migliori ghigni.

E poi non ci fu tempo di dire altro, si avvicinarono alla casa cautamente, cercando di mantenersi lontano dalle finestre e di continuare ad avanzare nell’ombra, non sapevano se avessero un telepate o qualcuno del genere, ma Dean sperava ardentemente che non fosse così.

Non c’erano guardie intorno alla casa il che voleva dire che o credevano di essere completamente al sicuro o dentro avrebbero trovato l’inferno.

Presero un profondo respiro e poi Sam annuì, aprendo la porta con un calcio e lasciando che Dean entrasse per primo la pistola davanti a sé.

Furono due scagnozzi ad accoglierli, Dean poteva quasi vedere che non erano stati reclutati che da qualche mese. I loro movimenti erano più lenti di quelli degli altri, non erano stati ancora abituati ad uccidere senza pensare alle conseguenze, non erano stati abituati a considerarli meno che spazzatura. Era una fortuna, Dean si sarebbe riscaldato e possibilmente Sam avrebbe ripreso un poco di dimestichezza con i suoi poteri.

Il mutante che lo attaccò aveva la pelle piena di aculei – in un combattimento corpo a corpo lui avrebbe avuto la peggio velocemente. Cercò di sparare, ma il mutante si spostò all’improvviso, evitando il colpo e cercando di trapassarlo da parte a parte con un pugno all’addome.

Dean indietreggiò ed evitò il primo colpo e il secondo, ma il terzo lo prese di striscio, strappandogli la maglietta e un pezzo di pelle.

Stava sanguinando, ma non era nulla di grave, doveva solo riuscire ad immobilizzare il bastardo.

Non aveva il tempo di prendere la mira o di sparare, quindi utilizzò la pistola come una mazza, colpendo il viso dell’altro proprio nello stesso minuto in cui il demone gli infilò uno di quei suoi maledetti aculei nel braccio (faceva male, faceva dannatamente male) ma era riuscito a colpire un luogo dove gli aculei erano meno pronunciati e il mutate indietreggiò, portandosi una mano alla testa, dolorante.

Dean non esitò e gli sparò con il braccio buono.

Quando si voltò, Sam aveva l’altro mutante contro il muro (non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse la mutazione di questo tipo, non aveva seguito il loro scontro).

«Bene, ora vorresti dirci quanti di voi ci sono qui?» chiese il più grande, avvicinandosi ai nemici (ora che lo vedeva più da vicino poteva vedere che suo fratello stava sudando leggermente dallo sforzo. Quando diceva che era fuori allenamento non stava scherzando, un tempo non avrebbe avuto alcun problema con un’azione del genere).

«Fottiti, umano,» sibilò il mutante prima di voltarsi verso Sam «perché sei dalla sua parte? Non lo sai che gli umani sono nostri nemici, che vogliono solo ucciderci? »

«Sì, sì, siamo il male incarnato yadda yadda,» Dean stava cominciando a seccarsi di quella solfa, la sentiva almeno una volta la settimana da quando era nato «hai mai pensato che probabilmente a quest’ora avremmo trovato un modo per andare d’accorso se solo voi non aveste cominciato ad attaccarci? Ovviamente no, perché voi siete i cervelli superiori,» cercò di far trasudare sarcasmo da ogni sua parola, da ogni lettera, davvero.

«Il punto è che non siamo qui per questo oggi. Oltre te e il tuo amico porcospino, quanti di voi ci sono a guardia di Occhi Gialli?» riprese, spingendosi contro il mutante, cercando di intimidirlo.

«Solo io, Dean,» disse una voce alle loro spalle e Dean si voltò di scatto, guardando la donna davanti a loro. Aveva dei corti capelli biondi e si stava leccando le labbra come se avesse appena adocchiato la sua nuova cena.

Riconosceva quello sguardo, anche se non riconosceva quel corpo.

«Meg,» mormorò, come se potesse esserci alcun dubbio. Meg era una maledetta bastarda che cambiava forma con la stessa facilità con cui Sam cambiava autore preferito (ne aveva uno diverso ogni tre giorni, Dean a volte gli chiedeva perché ci provasse, davvero).

Non potevano combattere contemporaneamente lei e il simpaticone che era attaccato al muro, quindi Dean si girò e diede una gomitata allo scagnozzo, facendolo svenire.

Sam riaprì gli occhi con un respiro profondo, come se fosse appena uscito dall’acqua dopo essere stato sotto per diversi minuti.

«Oh, Dean, sempre così violento,» lo rimproverò Meg, senza alcun sentimento, e Dean la odiava così tanto. Gli dava i brividi quella donna di cui non aveva mai visto il vero corpo, che poteva essere chiunque volesse senza alcuno sforzo.

Che avrebbe potuto diventare Dean o Sam in un solo istante. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, maledizione, avrebbe dovuto prepararsi e preparare Sam, ora era troppo tardi.

«Chi è la donna di cui hai preso l’aspetto, Meg?» le chiese, prendendo la pistola e puntandola contro di lei. La mutante non sembrava minimamente preoccupata. «Oh, questa? Nessuno di importante, una qualche commessa di una qualche cittadina. Non l’ho uccisa, se può farti piacere,» aggiunse, sorridendo, come se gli avesse fatto un favore.

Sam si ricordò del file che gli aveva passato e improvvisamente sembrò rendersi conto di chi avevano davanti.

Due contro uno, se fossero stati in una lotta normale avrebbero avuto un vantaggio, ma con Meg era diverso. Lei poteva usarli, poteva trasformarsi in uno di loro e a quel punto l’altro avrebbe dovuto capire chi era Meg e chi quello vero, era un casino.

Improvvisamente la mutante si gettò in avanti, senza cambiare forma, e Dean prese il coltello che teneva in una delle tasche, senza lasciare andare la pistola, ma Sam l’aveva già scaraventata contro il muro lì accanto senza alcuna difficoltà.

Aveva fatto bene a portarsi Sam, Meg nelle battaglie corpo a corpo era impareggiabile, la sua speciale costituzione le permetteva di piegarsi in modi che il corpo umano semplicemente non permetteva.

Ricordava che la prima volta che l’aveva vista combattere aveva commentato “Ehi, questo è un potere che vorrei avere, immaginatevi il sesso” e Meg aveva riso, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra (Dean era fermamente convinto che se solo lei non fosse stata una puttana decisa ad ucciderlo sarebbero potuti essere amici, avevano lo stesso genere di umorismo).

Dean stava per fare una piccola danza della vittoria – era sempre bello sconfiggere quella stronza, dopotutto – quando sentì qualcosa che gli stringeva il petto, come se fosse stato appena investito da un camion.

E ow, _ow ow ow,_ faceva un male del diavolo, maledizione.

Cadde in ginocchio, pensando che presto avrebbe cominciato a sputare sangue (perché era quasi certo che qualcuno stesse facendo un barbecue con le sue budella) e sapeva già cosa stava succedendo, ovviamente.

«Tsk, mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio,» La voce di Occhi Gialli era annoiata e Dean non l’aveva sentita molte volte nella sua vita, ma ricordava quel giorno a casa loro, le voci dei due mutanti, di sua madre. Le ricordava ancora oggi.

Sam si voltò verso di lui, ovviamente nel panico, e Dean sapeva perfettamente che se avesse provato ad aiutarlo avrebbe dovuto liberare Meg e no, non potevano permetterselo. Strinse i denti e _rise_.

Rise perché non l’avrebbe data vinta ad Occhi Gialli, rise perché ‘fanculo, se sarebbe morto l’avrebbe fatto sputando addosso al maledetto figlio di puttana.

Rise perché era Dean Winchester e a volte questo era un peso ancora più grosso di quanto si potesse pensare.

«Dean,» e Sam era quasi disperato, lo stava pregando di fare qualcosa, di smetterla, ma lui non riusciva nemmeno più a sentirsi la punta dei piedi.

Stava per dire qualcosa come _mi dispiace, Sammy_ , perché era stato lui a portarlo lì, a trascinarlo di nuovo  in quella vita e forse suo fratello aveva fatto la scelta giusta da principio, andandosene. Forse, come al solito, era stato lui ad avere torto.

Poi Occhi Gialli si mise ad urlare e Dean poteva respirare di nuovo.

 _Cosa_?

Alzò gli occhi, guardando alle spalle di Occhi Gialli, e vi vide una donna, i capelli rossi che sembravano quasi prendere fuoco e una mano alzata a toccarsi le tempie.

E oh, sinceramente, poteva essere anche la fata turchina, Dean e i suoi polmoni l’avrebbero amata comunque (il fato che fosse anche incredibilmente bella era un’altra questione).

«An-Anna,» mormorò Occhi Gialli, continuando a tenersi la testa come se gli stesse per scoppiare (telepate, dunque, Dean li aveva sempre considerati i più pericolosi di tutti).

«Michael vuole parlare con te,» si limitò a dirgli la ragazza, Anna, voltandosi poi verso di lui e poi verso Sam, come se stesse cercando di capire un mistero. Dean si chiese se fosse nella sua testa.

Avrebbe potuto alzare le difese che si era allenato a creare da quando aveva sedici anni ed aveva incontrato il suo primo telepate (anche se non aveva avuto molta fortuna fino a che… ma non aveva senso pensarci ora), ma non fece nulla. Sarebbe stato il suo personale _grazie, ma ora vai a farti fottere_.

Anna rise a quel punto, confermando il suo pensiero che la rossa si stesse facendo un bel viaggio gratis dentro i loro cervelli – l’idea non lo entusiasmava ma ehi, la tipa gli aveva salvato la vita, quindi…

Solo che poi Sam aveva emesso una specie di gemito/grido da femminuccia e Dean si era voltato giusto in tempo per vedere Meg liberarsi dalla presa di suo fratello.

«Figlia di puttana,» mormorò, prendendo il coltello – perché ormai Meg si stava avvicinando fin troppo velocemente – e preparandosi a combattere.

Meg cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma Dean si piegò di lato, provando a conficcarle il coltello nello stomaco. La mutante si spostò velocemente, muovendo il bacino in maniera assolutamente innaturale (no, davvero, miglior potere di sempre, con un movimento del genere a letto…) e colpendolo con un calcio alla gamba.

Dean perse l’equilibrio, cadendo leggermente in avanti e oh, sarebbe morto, perché Sam non era ancora riuscito a rimettersi in sesto dopo il pugno di Meg e Anna stava tenendo occupato Occhi Gialli. E sarebbe morto, lo aveva pensato sul serio.

Solo che poi un paio di ali bianche erano apparse davanti ad i suoi occhi – e sembravano soffici, incredibilmente soffici e sentiva il bisogno di toccarle, di vedere come fossero fatte, ma si trattenne. Si trattenne perché non erano solo ali che avevano deciso di volare fino a lui e salvargli la pelle, ma c’era qualcuno attaccato a quelle ali, qualcuno che indossava un cappotto lungo che era passato fuori moda almeno sedici anni prima.

Il tipo aveva bloccato Meg e aveva contrattaccato con un altro pugno, Meg aveva evitato anche questo, ma almeno ora non stava cercando di ucciderlo, Dean la considerava una vittoria.

«Ehi,» riuscì a gracchiare, rimettendosi in piedi «hanno chiamato gli anni trenta, nemmeno loro lo rivogliono quel cappotto,» scherzò, sistemandosi il coltello meglio nella mano e affondandolo verso Meg.

Venne ricompensato dalla risata divertita di Anna e uno sguardo stranito dal nuovo amico pennuto.

E poi Meg era arretrata verso il muro, ovviamente consapevole di essere in minoranza (Sam si era appena rimesso in piedi e oh, _non aveva chances_ ).

Quindi si era fermata, aveva dato un pugno al muro, e tutti loro erano stati inondati di polvere (case abbandonate, puah).

E poi Meg era sparita e c’erano due Anna.

 

Quando Anna gli aveva detto che dentro la casa c’era un umano, uno solo, non si era aspettato di vederlo a lavorare con un mutante, dopotutto gli umani odiavano i mutanti più di qualsiasi altra cosa (ne aveva avuto esperienza diretta) però l’umano e il mutante sembravano fidarsi completamente l’uno dell’altro.

Quando era entrato nella casa – seguendo Anna che era scattata ad un certo punto, senza alcun tipo di segnale, correndo verso l’edificio pericolante senza alcuna spiegazione – aveva visto Anna che teneva soggiogato Occhi Gialli, l’umano che respirava rumorosamente, come se fosse stato senza aria per tanto tempo e poi l’altro mutante che teneva Meg attaccata al muro, ma che continuava a lanciare sguardi preoccupati all’umano (come se gli interessasse, come se l’umano fosse _importante_ per lui).

Mossa stupida, aveva visto l’esatto momento in cui Meg si era liberata dal controllo dell’altro, ma non aveva potuto fare niente per evitare il pugno che lei aveva assestato al fianco del mutante sconosciuto.

Era il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto agire, avrebbe potuto gettarsi in avanti e fermare Meg facilmente – era più forte di lei, ne era certo, specialmente quando lei era già indebolita dalla prova di poco prima, eppure Meg non aveva nemmeno notato la sua presenza, non si era preoccupata di controllare se ci fosse qualcun altro, ma aveva puntato direttamente contro l’umano, che aveva mormorato un’imprecazione, ma non sembrava spaventato.

L’umano aveva preso un coltello, lasciando perdere la pistola che aveva accanto a lui – una mossa saggia, Meg si stava muovendo troppo velocemente, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a prendere la mira– e poi aveva cominciato a combattere.

Sebbene Castiel sapesse che non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, non poté farne a meno: per essere un umano, questo era particolarmente forte. Okay, Meg era indebolita e i suoi movimenti non erano forti o veloci come avrebbero potuto essere, ma l’umano non era messo in condizioni migliori e le stava ancora tenendo testa.

Fino a che Meg non aveva evitato un colpo dell’altro e ne aveva approfittato per dargli un calcio alla gamba (buona mossa, pensò distrattamente, ottima per debilitarlo) e quell’umano sarebbe morto, senza alcun dubbio, o almeno, sarebbe morto se  Castiel non avesse scelto quel minuto per entrare in scena, ovviamente.

Aveva fermato la mano di Meg senza problemi – aveva scoperto presto che le ali non erano il suo unico potere: Castiel aveva una forza superiore a quella del normale, molto superiore. Meg non aveva alcuna possibilità contro di lui.

La lanciò dall’altro lato, allontanandola dall’umano.

Umano che stava tossendo un poco, rimettendosi in piedi e guardandolo per un attimo. Castiel si aspettava un ringraziamento, dopotutto era così che funzionava, giusto? Eppure l’umano si era voltato e aveva alzato un sopracciglio, sarcastico e predatore, e aveva fatto una battuta sul suo cappotto (battuta che lui non aveva minimamente capito).

In ogni caso, Meg era in completa minoranza numerica e, probabilmente, se n’era resa conto anche lei. Non avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggerli tutti, non ora che anche l’altro mutante si era rimesso in piedi ed era pronto a combattere. Quindi fece l’unica cosa possibile, perché Meg era tutto fuorché stupida – e li aveva accecati, dando un colpo al muro e lasciando che la polvere cadesse su di loro.

Quando avevano riaperto gli occhi c’erano due Anna messe esattamente nella stessa posizione.

L’umano e il mutante si persero in una serie di imprecazioni a cui Castiel non fece alcun caso, troppo occupato a registrare i vari dettagli delle due e cercare di comprendere ogni minima differenza (perché erano importanti i dettagli in quel genere di situazioni, perché Meg era brava, ma non era _perfetta_ e ci doveva essere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che l’avrebbe aiutato a riconoscere quale delle due fosse quella reale).

Se avesse conosciuto Anna un po’ di meno, se fosse stata una completa estranea o chiunque altro ma non Anna, Castiel probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato convincere, ma non era così.

Non era così e Castiel conosceva tutto di Anna. Conosceva il modo in cui si spostava una ciocca di capelli da dietro l’orecchio, il modo in cui gesticolava, parlava, pensava.

Una delle due Anna abbassò la mano, togliendosela dalle tempie. Castiel attaccò immediatamente l'altra, gettandosi contro di lei come una furia, e Meg-Anna indietreggiò velocemente, aggrottando le sopracciglia confusa.

Anna rise leggermente. «Non ho realmente bisogno delle due dita alla tempia,» spiegò, guardando Meg come se le facesse incredibilmente pena. «voglio dire, mi aiutano a concentrarmi, ma non mi è necessario,» continuò.

Castiel nel frattempo era riuscito a spingere l’altra mutante con la schiena contro il muro, in maniera tale che le sarebbe stato impossibile fuggire. Non poteva scappare, non poteva andare da nessuna parte e Occhi Gialli era ancora dolorante a terra, intrappolato dalla mente di Anna.

Avevano vinto. _Avevano vinto_.

Castiel si era voltato verso l'umano e l'altro mutante, che si era affiancato al compagno come per cercare di proteggerlo (stupido, non avevano alcuna intenzione di combattere contro di loro, avevano quello per cui erano venuti, non avevano alcun bisogno di intrattenersi con loro) e stava per parlare, quando Anna era improvvisamente sbiancata e aveva mormorato «Castiel,» come se avesse bisogno di sostegno.

Castiel fu al suo fianco in pochi secondi, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, dimenticandosi completamente di Meg (ci avrebbe pensato l'altro mutante ora che il suo amico stava bene, no?).

«Non pensavate davvero di essere gli unici ad avere un telepate nel gruppo, vero?» mormorò Meg, ridendo malignamente e improvvisamente non erano più soli nella stanza, ma c'erano almeno altre sei persone.

Maledizione, erano sempre state lì, nascoste da un telepate? Erano stati raggirati così facilmente?

«Mi dispiace,» gemette Anna, e Castiel seppe che aveva perso il controllo che aveva su Occhi Gialli. Erano nei guai, erano in guai grossi.

Stava per dirle che non aveva importanza, che avrebbero trovato un modo, quando l'umano si piazzò davanti a loro.

«Non dire così, hai fatto un buon lavoro, rossa. Sono loro che sono dei figli di puttana,» disse, guardando verso il suo compagno e annuendo impercettibilmente. Castiel non riusciva a capire cosa stessero facendo; avevano un piano?

«Devo ammettere che mi avete colto di sorpresa,» disse Occhi Gialli rimettendosi in piedi, «mi aspettavo i fratelli Winchester - beh, me ne aspettavo solo uno, ma questi sono dettagli - però non pensavo che il nostro caro Michael avrebbe provato a fare la sua mossa così presto,» Sembrava divertito, come se la giornata si stesse rivelando incredibilmente più piacevole di quello che avrebbe mai potuto pensare.

L'umano - uno dei fratelli Winchester, così li aveva chiamati Occhi Gialli - scosse le spalle e ghignò, come se fosse il padrone del mondo, come se fossero in una posizione di vantaggio. Castiel non riusciva a capire il suo comportamento, ma generalmente non riusciva mai a comprendere nessun essere umano, quindi non era esattamente sorpreso.

«Mi dispiace che ci siano stati più imbucati alla tua piccola festicciola privata di quanti ne avevi anticipati,» scherzò, prendendo la pistola dalla tasca e puntandola contro il gruppo (c'erano almeno altri cinque mutanti davanti a loro, una pistola non sarebbe servita a nulla. Castiel voleva intervenire, ma Anna gli strinse il braccio più forte e gli mandò una sensazione di pazienza per convincerlo a non farlo).

Occhi Gialli sorrise ancora di più, piegando la testa di lato. I suoi occhi, che gli erano valsi il suo soprannome ovviamente, brillavano di divertimento.

«Dean, Dean,» disse, quasi come se stesse rimproverando un cucciolo che aveva di nuovo fatto pipì sul tappeto e non qualcuno che aveva una pistola puntata contro di lui e aveva appena cercato di ucciderlo «non sai mai quando è il momento di farti da parte, mh?»

Quello che, evidentemente, si chiamava Dean rise, gettando la testa all'indietro, come se non fosse minimamente preoccupato (e per quanto poteva capirne Castiel magari non lo era, era un umano particolarmente difficile da leggere).

«Per quanto mi scoccia quotare canzoni orrende come quelle di Ke$ha - seriamente, mi sento inquinato dentro, – c'è una cosa che devi sapere...» e poi si spostò un poco più a destra, mostrando la mano sinistra di suo fratello che teneva una piccola bomba a mano - ovviamente fatta in casa - «la festa non comincia fino a che non sono arrivato io, bastardo.»

Il secondo fratello Winchester lanciò la bomba e Anna gli urlò di volare " _ora ora oraoraora_ " e quindi Castiel lo fece.

 

Il problema di cercare di far saltare in aria una serie di mutanti mezzi pazzi in poco tempo era che, spesso e volentieri, non si aveva il tempo di rimuoversi prima che l'esplosione colpisse.

Dean poteva sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca ed era quasi certo di avere qualcosa conficcata nella gamba, ma non è che fosse così ansioso di controllare.

Era anche quasi certo che la voce che continuava a tartassargli le tempie fosse quella di Sam (stava chiamando il suo nome come se fosse preoccupato e sembrava pieno di energie, Dio se l'odiava a volte).

Prese un profondo respiro ed aprì gli occhi, cercando di non urlare per il dolore quando qualcosa gli toccò la gamba.

«Chiedo perdono, sembra che una scheggia della lastra di metallo che tuo fratello ha usato per salvarti sia rimasta conficcata nella tua gamba,» e oh, era la voce del pennuto, no? Dean non aveva tempo di cercare di dare un senso a tutte quelle parole, faceva un male del cazzo e non gli importava del perché, voleva semplicemente che finisse. Che qualcuno la levasse. Ora.

«Non è così facile, Dean,» e _uh_? non era la voce di Sam. Dean alzò lo sguardo per notare la rossa, accucciata accanto a lui. Perché lo aveva chiamato Dean? Le aveva mai detto il su- oh, giusto, telepate. Doveva cominciare a tenere una specie di giornale con tutti i poteri dei mutanti incontrati.

Oddio, ora stava quotando i Pokèmon? Stava cadendo davvero in basso.

Anna rise, anche se gli altri due non avevano idea di cosa stava succedendo e Dean si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta, perché a parte il fatto che Dean stava apparentemente sanguinando un poco ovunque era abbastanza divertente.

«Hai uno strano senso dell'umorismo, mi piaci,» gli disse la rossa - Anna, supplì una voce nella sua testa - e Dean cercò di trasmetterle una vaga sensazione di piacere unita ad un ricambio, ma non era abbastanza sveglio per essere sicuro di cosa fosse realmente passato attraverso la connessione.

«Come sta?» e quella era la voce di Sam. Dean avrebbe voluto ridere e dirgli che stava benissimo, che poteva tornare a Stanford dalla sua Jess e dimenticarsi di lui, che in qualche modo ce l'avrebbe fatta come ogni altra volta.

Anna probabilmente aveva sentito tutto quel pensiero (poteva dedurlo dallo strano sguardo che gli stava lanciando), ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a scuotere le spalle e dire ad alta voce «Non è certo messo al meglio, ma vivrà,» (che era sempre stato più o meno il motto di Dean e in qualche modo era sempre stato vero).

Sam si chinò su di lui e Dean cercò di non chiudere gli occhi, giusto perché probabilmente l’altro sarebbe morto di preoccupazione a quel punto. «Ehi, Sammy,» lo salutò e quello si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Mi dispiace, apparentemente la lastra non era abbastanza grande e resistente e...mi dispiace,» ed era assurdo che gli chiedesse scusa, se non ci fosse stato Sam, lui non avrebbe avuto alcuna chance.

Se non ci fosse stato Sam e se non ci fosse stata Anna, che nonostante la stanchezza e l'attacco dell'altro telepate era riuscita in qualche modo a proteggere i loro pensieri ed aiutarli a comunicare tra loro telepaticamente... Senza di lei loro due non sarebbero mai riusciti a creare un piano del genere sul minuto, non così velocemente almeno.

Dean aveva tenuto l'attenzione di Occhi Gialli su di lui abbastanza a lungo da permettere a suo fratello di richiamare una lastra di metallo che giaceva abbandonata poco fuori la casa.

A quel punto avevano lanciato la bomba e Sam aveva portato la lastra davanti a loro, per proteggerli dall'esplosione e aveva anche cercato - riuscendo solo in parte - a respingere la forza del colpo.

Che Dean fosse finito con una ferita nemmeno troppo profonda alla gamba non era niente di che. Il che gli ricordava...

«Occhi Gialli?» chiese a Sam, ma fu il pennuto a rispondergli.

«Sono fuggiti, probabilmente avevano tra le loro file un mutante che poteva teletrasportarsi,» spiegò, con la voce austera ed un poco annoiata, come se l'ignoranza di Dean fosse un crimine punibile con la pena di morte.

Dean avrebbe tanto voluto sputargli addosso un “ _Vaffanculo anche a te_ ," ma non aveva la forza di dire più di due parole di fila.

«Okay, okay,» lo placò Anna, alzandosi in piedi «rimandiamo i litigi a quando avremo trovato un posto un pochino meno sporco per rimuovere la scheggia e ripulirti la ferita. Sì, Castiel, ho detto avremo perché li aiuteremo,» aggiunse, voltandosi verso il pennuto in trench e guardandolo come se fosse stata pronta ad ucciderlo se non avesse accettato.

Anna era un poco spaventosa (ed era quasi certo che l'ondata di soddisfazione che lo pervase non fosse sua).

«Non vedo perché dovremmo perdere altro tempo,» disse invece Castiel, apparentemente privo di qualsiasi spirito di preservazione, o forse solo abbastanza stupido «abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo, trovo. Dovremmo andare a riferire a Michael del fallimento di oggi prima che Lucifero attacchi la sede e...»

«E Dean e Sam ci hanno salvato, se non ci fossero stati loro ora saremmo morti o peggio,» insistette Anna, puntando un piede, «e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarli nel mezzo del nulla così, non mentre Dean è ferito.»

«Sentite, non che non sia incredibilmente divertente starvi a sentire,» li rimproverò Sam - e oh, Dean si era dimenticato della sua voce da pignolo, suonava meravigliosamente annoiata - «ma non abbiamo così tanto tempo da perdere. Se mi aiuterete a portare Dean all'Impala bene, se no sloggiate. _Ora_.»

Anna sembrava essere deliziata da quello sfogo, come se Sam fosse incredibilmente adorabile (probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con quello che stava pensando, certo, ma questo Dean non poteva saperlo) e Cas non aveva ancora cambiato espressione facciale da quando Dean lo aveva visto la prima volta quindi, beh, non è che avesse molta importanza.

«Ti aiuteremo,» sancì Anna e non si voltò nemmeno a guardare il suo compagno, ma quello si mosse di sua iniziativa, prendendo Dean da terra come se fosse una piuma.

Faceva un male cane, faceva un male del diavolo. Faceva così male che Dean voleva morire, resuscitare e poi morire un'altra volta, nella speranza che il suo corpo smettesse di bruciare così tanto.

«Attento!» sibilò Anna, che probabilmente aveva letto nella sua mente tutto il dolore che stava provando. Gli mandò un ringraziamento mentale quando Castiel spostò la mano dalla sua gamba, cercando di tenerlo con un pochino più di gentilezza e non come se gli fosse appena stato gettato tra le braccia un sacco di patate particolarmente puzzolente.

 _Questo è Castiel per te_ , gli disse Anna, e Dean si accorse solo dopo qualche secondo che non stavano parlando ad alta voce.

 _Vi conoscete da molto?_ le chiese, perché doveva cercare di non pensare al dolore mentre gli altri due lo posizionavo sul sedile posteriore dell'Impala.

Anna non rispose, ma improvvisamente Dean si sentiva quasi un estraneo nel suo corpo, come se gli avessero appena dato almeno tre dosi di morfina. Il dolore era completamente sparito.

 _Prego_ , gli arrivò la voce divertita di Anna e Dean non aveva nemmeno voglia di pensare ad una risposta retorica perché quello era il paradiso.

«Che gli hai fatto? Sembra non provare più dolore...» stava chiedendo Sam, da un lato preoccupato e dall'altro sollevato per quel cambiamento.

Dean non poteva vederli, aveva gli occhi completamente chiusi e nessuna intenzione di riaprirli così tanto presto, ma improvvisamente aveva tutta la scena davanti agli occhi come se la stesse guardando dagli occhi di Anna.

 _Ti stai prendendo un bel po' di confidenze..._ le disse mentalmente, non esattamente arrabbiato, ma confuso e cauto al tempo stesso. Anna scosse le spalle.

 _Te l'ho già detto, mi piaci_.

«Rilassati, Sam, gli ho solo rimosso per un poco la capacità di provare dolore. Dopotutto, sai, tutta quella cosa che il dolore proviene dalla mente, bla bla bla, lo si può controllare bla bla bla,» fu la risposta di Anna, mentre si avvicinava all'Impala.

«Anna?» chiese Castiel, confuso, e lei si voltò verso di lui.

«Sono stanca, viaggiare in macchina è molto più comodo che volare con te,» gli spiegò, sorridendo «noi cercheremo un motel, tu ci seguirai in volo senza farti vedere e poi ci aiuterai a portare Dean in camera.»

Il silenzio che ne seguì stava probabilmente ad indicare che i due si stavano parlando telepaticamente.

«Sì, Castiel,» disse alla fine Anna, che sembrava incredibilmente soddisfatta «è esattamente quello che penso di te. Anche se io preferisco la parola servo personale a quella di facchino.»

Dean rise perché sì, anche a lui piaceva questa Anna.

 

Castiel aiutò a trasportare Dean Winchester proprio come Anna gli aveva richiesto (anche se non era esattamente il lessico che lui avrebbe utilizzato).

Sam Winchester, suo fratello, aveva cercato di aiutare con i suoi poteri, ma era particolarmente stanco e ad un certo punto Castiel era stato quasi tentato di dirgli di smetterla, che avrebbe fatto prima a fare da solo (era stato fermato da un pensiero poco carino mandatogli da Anna, quindi si era limitato a mordersi la lingua e continuare con il suo lavoro).

Non era sicuro, nonostante tutto, del perché stessero aiutando questi esseri umani – o meglio, questo essere umano e il suo fratello mutante – ma Anna sembrava irremovibile nella sua decisione e Castiel non voleva ripetere la domanda un’altra volta.

Sam e Anna avevano tolto il pezzo di metallo dalla gamba di Dean, mentre Castiel era andato a fare un piccolo controllo aereo della zona per essere certo che non ci fosse nulla di sospetto.

Volare lo rilassava, fin dalla prima volta (“ _Apri le ali e vola!_ ” gli aveva detto Anna e lui lo aveva fatto ed era stata la sensazione più bella del mondo); volare era quello per cui Castiel era nato, quello che lo rendeva speciale, differente e migliore di chiunque altro.

E quindi anche ora nonostante la stanchezza, nonostante si fosse ferito ad un braccio durante l’esplosione, nonostante avessero appena fallito miseramente la loro missione… Castiel era sereno.

Anna era un agglomerato di energie, sempre in movimento, incapace di fermarsi in un unico posto; lei aveva bisogno dell’avventura, nel loro piccolo paradiso si sentiva quasi in trappola, in una gabbia invisibile che non le aveva mai permesso di esprimersi liberamente.

Castiel era più calmo, gli piaceva il senso di serenità, la quiete che la sua indole distaccata gli portava. Non importava quanto ci avrebbero provato, nessun’altro umano lo avrebbe mai potuto ferire come sua madre e i suoi spaventati “ _Ti amerò per sempre_ ,” o suo padre e il disgusto nel suo sguardo (“ _Un nome maledetto!_ ”).

Non voleva combattere questa guerra per potere, un giorno, camminare fianco a fianco con gli umani, la voleva combattere perché credeva nel valore della vita, perché nonostante tutto c’era stato un tempo in cui sua madre lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia, felice e suo padre gli aveva detto che era il suo ometto e Castiel si era sentito _amato_.

E se anche ora era tutto caduto in pezzi, cancellato da un odio irrazionale che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, solo per quegli attimi Castiel non voleva la distruzione dell’intero genere umano, dei suoi genitori.

Per Anna, e probabilmente anche per alcuni altri, era diverso. Anna non faceva mistero della sua curiosità per il mondo umano (nonostante suo padre la picchiasse e lei non parlasse mai – _mai mai mai_ – di sua madre); poi c’era Gabriel, a cui non importava di nulla, che credeva che il mondo fosse il suo parco giochi personale, Balthazar e tanti tanti altri.

Ma c’erano molti che la pensavano come Castiel: Michael, Raphael, Faith…

A volte si chiedeva come sarebbe mai finita, se alla fine di questa guerra non ci sarebbe stata una guerra civile (e dato che la maggior parte dei suoi amici non apparteneva alla sua squadra, cosa avrebbe fatto lui, in caso? Sarebbe stato pronto a combattere la sua famiglia per i suoi ideali?)

Avrebbe felicemente continuato a volare per tutta la serata lasciando Anna ad occuparsi dei due fratelli Winchester, ma la presenza dell’altra (che era sempre una leggera costante all’interno della sua mente) gli ricordava ogni volta che se fosse successo qualcosa e lui fosse stato troppo lontano per intervenire, per salvarla, se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.

Era tornato un’ora dopo, dunque. Anna era sdraiata su uno dei due letti e stava ridendo, mentre Sam stava scuotendo la  testa e Dean li stava apparentemente pregando di dargli un quarto di dollaro per far partire il massaggiatore del letto (era ancora estremamente pallido e sebbene fosse stata ripulita e ricucita al meglio la ferita brillava ancora di un rosso sangue poco promettente).

Anna si era voltata verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. _Pensavo non saresti tornato_ , aveva detto, ovviamente incredibilmente compiaciuta di essersi sbagliata.

Solo per questo, Castiel seppe di aver preso la decisione giusta.

«Ehi,» lo richiamò Dean. Castiel si voltò verso di lui, piegando la testa per dimostrargli che lo stava ascoltando «ti ringrazio per prima, nella capanna? Gran bella mossa, anche se sembri un contabile di un qualche film porno…» (e Sam aveva mormorato qualcosa a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato che somigliava un poco a “ _Dio, Dean, non ho bisogno di queste immagini mentali_ ”) «sarei morto senza di te quindi ehi, grazie…»

Castiel annuì, ma internamente non riusciva a capire questo strano umano. Un umano che combatteva mutanti affiancato da un altro, che non aveva paura di loro, che non sembrava nemmeno avere una qualche reazione ai loro poteri, come se fossero normali.

 _E ha anche delle protezioni mentali incredibilmente forti_ , gli disse Anna, nella sua testa. _Suo fratello pure, ma per un mutante è più normale, riesco solo a percepire i loro pensieri superficiale, è_ incredibile.

A Castiel non piaceva il tono di Anna, che sembrava trasmettere incredulità e interesse da tutti i pori. Era un tono che non portava mai a nulla di buono.

Sam a quel punto alzò lo sguardo e chiese loro «Immagino che ora andrete, grazie…» e sì, Castiel avrebbe davvero voluto, ma poteva sentire una proiezione dei pensieri e dei sentimenti di Anna e sapeva che non se ne sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.

A volte odiava volere così bene ad Anna, non se lo meritava, davvero.

«Non dire assurdità, Sam,» disse infatti Anna, senza alcuna vergogna, «staremo qui con voi e controlleremo che nessun uomo di Occhi Gialli venga a tendervi un agguato. È il minimo che possiamo fare…»

Sam e Dean guardarono entrambi nella sua direzione, come se non riuscissero realmente a credere che Castiel la pensasse alla stessa maniera (magari non erano così stupidi come aveva pensato inizialmente), ma sapeva già che Anna non avrebbe cambiato idea quindi sospirò e si sedette su una delle poltrone.

«Farò il primo turno di guardia,» annunciò, e Sam Winchester stava per dire qualcosa, ma uno sguardo di suo fratello lo fermò.

Apparentemente la sistemazione sarebbe stata Anna e Dean nei due letti e Castiel e Sam nelle due poltrone (“ _Dean è ferito e non potete pensare davvero che possa alzarsi e io sono una signora, la scelta mi pare incredibilmente ovvia,_ ” e non c’era stata risposta).

Si erano addormentati tutti in poco tempo, e Castiel si era reso conto che anche se fosse rimasto lì non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Avrebbe volato un poco di nuovo, mantenendosi vicino all’Motel, dall’alto sarebbe stato in grado di controllare l’arrivo di un qualsiasi intruso.

Aprì la finestra e spiegò le ali.

 

Dean non stava dormendo molto profondamente – era impossibile, ora che Anna stava dormendo il suo controllo stava scivolando e lui poteva sentire il dolore ritornargli a scuotergli le ossa come un vecchio amico.

Era molto meglio di quanto avrebbe potuto essere, certo, ma faceva comunque un male del diavolo.

Dunque, quando sentì la porta della finestra aprirsi e un rumore di vestiti e ali, aprì gli occhi e guardò mentre Castiel volava via verso l’infinito ed oltre (o qualcosa di simile).

Dean sapeva che c’erano molti mutanti che non si fidavano degli esseri umani, che li credevano tutti una massa di assassini senza alcuna morale. Castiel era ovviamente uno di questi e lui cercava di non prendersela troppo (specialmente perché il suo primo istinto non appena vedeva un mutante era di portare la sua mano alla pistola).

Eppure Anna era stata incredibilmente aperta, entrando dentro la sua mente senza alcuna paura, come se fossero vecchi amici, come se sapesse già che non c’era nulla da temere.

Erano così diversi Castiel ed Anna, il modo in cui parlavano, il modo in cui si mostravano al mondo esterno. Era per via dei loro poteri? Perché Castiel non aveva la possibilità di nascondere quello che era mentre Anna sì?

Dean non ne aveva la minima idea.

In ogni caso, ora che era completamente sveglio e Anna era addormentata, il dolore stava aumentando, gradualmente, ma senza alcuna pietà.

Dean chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente più volte, cercando di pensare ad altro. Non stava funzionando, aveva bisogno di qualcosa da bere.

C’era un frigo bar, no? Ci sarebbe stato del maledettissimo alcool, giusto?

Si mise a sedere, cercando di non spostare troppo la gamba. Uno, due, tre respiri profondi e poi la prese e la portò oltre il bordo del letto, in modo che penzolasse. Si dovette mordere il labbro per non urlare di dolore. Poggiarsi su quella gamba era assolutamente escluso, avrebbe dovuto trascinarla.

Altri tre respiri e poi si alzò su quella sana, e si appoggiò al bordo del materasso. Era una camera piccola, fortunatamente, e gli bastarono due piccoli saltelli (uno più doloroso dell’altro) per arrivare al piccolo frigo – che non conteneva niente di più forte di un po’ di vodka (e Dean avrebbe davvero voluto un poco di scotch), ma ehi, non poteva sempre avere tutto.

Era certo che non si fosse svegliato nessun’altro perché la sua gamba faceva ancora un male del diavolo e se Sam si fosse svegliato e l’avesse visto fuori dal letto avrebbe probabilmente urlato.

Quindi sì, il fatto che nessuno fosse sveglio per rimproverarlo era una buona cosa.

Manovrò la gamba ferita (ow, ow, _ow_ ) in maniera tale che fosse protetta dall’altra e strisciò verso il piccolo balcone della camera (non era nemmeno la cosa più dolorosa che avesse mai patito e questo la diceva lunga sul tipo di vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento, probabilmente).

Quando finalmente riuscì a posizionarsi sul terrazzo, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta-finestra, Dean cercò di capire se era riuscito a riaprirsi la ferita (no, bene. Sarebbe stato molto molto nei guai se non fosse stato così) e se le tre bottigliette che era riuscito a portare con se lo avrebbero aiutato in qualche modo ad affogare il dolore (no, probabilmente no. Merda).

Bevve la prima in tre sorsi veloci, sentendo la gola bruciargli per l’alcool e pregando che questo facesse smettere il dolore (troppo troppo dolore).

Ci aveva impiegato una quindicina di minuti a trascinarsi lì e probabilmente aveva dormito per massimo un’oretta. Troppo poco tempo.

Era esausto, non voleva fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e dormire, maledizione, ma non ci riusciva, non con quel dolore, non mentre continuava a sentire la pelle spaccata in due dalla ferita. Avrebbe voluto svegliare Anna e dirle di fare il suo maledetto lavoro, di aiutarlo, ma non sarebbe stato giusto.

Aprì la seconda bottiglietta. Dio se aveva bisogno di quello scotch.

 

Castiel ritornò dopo un’ora, quando le sue ali avevano cominciato a fargli un poco male e finalmente poteva sentire la voglia di fermarsi e prendere un poco di fiato.

Fu sorpreso di trovare qualcuno fuori sul terrazzo, specialmente quando si rese conto di chi fosse quel qualcuno.

Dean non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto di lui, aveva gli occhi chiusi, tre bottigliette di alcool accanto a lui e il respiro affaticato. Sembrava quasi che stesse pregando.

Atterrò silenziosamente, chiedendosi se non si fosse addormentato così, ma l’altro aprì immediatamente gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo. Era un sorriso flebile, che non aveva niente della potente energia di qualche ora prima.

«Ehi, hai fatto un buon volo?» gli chiese e il mutante piegò la testa, ma non rispose. Non sapeva come prendere questo umano, non lo comprendeva.

Castiel non amava non comprendere le cose, nella sua esistenza era sempre stato tutto diviso tra nero e bianco, mutanti e umani. Dean Winchester sembrava camminare fieramente in questo mondo pieno di grigi di cui lui non aveva mai conosciuto l’esistenza.

Aveva un fratello mutante ma non ne sembrava disgustato, non sembrava stare cercando di nascondere la sua natura al mondo… sembrava solamente preoccupato come lui avrebbe potuto esserlo per Anna.

«Che c’è? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» chiese Dean, prima di ridere da solo «è divertente perché tu hai le ali, come un uccello e i gatti mang-AH,» si interruppe per gettare la testa all’indietro e mordersi il labbro inferiore con forza, abbastanza da farlo sanguinare.

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Fa un male della malora,» gli spiegò l’umano, ridendo di nuovo (Castiel non capiva perché ridesse sempre, anche in situazioni come quella quando era evidente che non ci fosse nulla di divertente).

In ogni caso era ovvio che Dean si fosse svegliato a causa del dolore alla gamba, meno chiaro era come fosse riuscito ad arrivare lì se la gamba gli faceva davvero così male.

«Potremmo svegliare Anna e…» propose, perché probabilmente era quello che Anna avrebbe fatto al suo posto (e lei riusciva a relazionarsi con quest’umano senza alcun problema), ma l’altro scosse la testa.

«Nah, non svegliare la rossa,» gli disse, la sua voce era calata quasi a quella di un sussurro, Castiel non sapeva se per il dolore o per non svegliare i due occupanti della stanza «si merita il suo riposo e se svegliassi Sam uscirebbe semplicemente di testa…»

Castiel annuì perché non aveva alcun motivo di non accordare questa richiesta (dopotutto per lui fondamentalmente non sarebbe cambiato nulla, era Dean quello che sembrava pronto a svenire da un momento all’altro). Dean cercò di sorridergli in ringraziamento, ma tutto quello che fu in grado di fare non fu che una strana smorfia dolorante.

«Puoi rimanere qui a farmi compagnia o devi tornare a pattugliare Gotham City?» chiese Dean e Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.

«…Oh, non hai mai… andiamo! Batman! Nananananana! Davvero?» in qualche modo parlare sembrava distrarlo – non aveva ancora un colorito normale, ma sembrava non essere più a pochi secondi dallo svenimento quindi Castiel decise che avrebbe potuto accontentarlo (più per Anna, perché probabilmente sarebbe stata già arrabbiata con lui per non averla svegliata).

«In qualche modo dove abbiamo vissuto per tutta la nostra vita non abbiamo avuto modo di entrare in contatto con la cultura pop…» e okay, magari non era esattamente vero perché era quasi certo che Anna, Balthazar e Gabriel si divertissero particolarmente con i programmi televisivi umani, ma Dean questo non poteva certo saperlo.

Quando si rese conto che l’altro non aveva detto nulla in una manciata di secondi si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo con la faccia contratta, come se Castiel avesse detto qualcosa di particolarmente sgradevole. Si chiese se non fosse esattamente così, se magari la sua inesperienza con altri esseri umani fosse così vasta.

«Non riesco…» mormorò Dean ad un certo punto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore (sembrava arrabbiato e Castiel non riusciva a capire a cosa stesse pensando, ma era incredibilmente curioso di saperlo). «Mia madre era una mutante,» supplì, improvvisamente, anche se Castiel non riusciva ancora a capire quale fosse il collegamento «lei era… poteva controllare il vento. Ho vissuto i miei primi quattro anni con il vento che mi scorreva tra i capelli e…»

Dean sembrava di nuovo dolorante, ma non sembrava essere la gamba a fargli male, sembrava qualcos’altro che Castiel non avrebbe saputo definire. Non era certo di poterlo aiutare, non davvero, quindi rimase in silenzio e gli lasciò il tempo di riordinare le idee. Quanto gli serviva.

Che non era molto tempo, a quanto pare.

«E quando Sam ha sollevato con la sua stupidissima mente il suo primo giocattolo… io non capisco come abbiano potuto i vostri genitori…» poi alzò la testa, lanciandogli uno sguardo colpevole. «scusa, è stata Anna prima, ci ha raccontato un po’ la situazione e…» Castiel non era arrabbiato, non era un segreto quello che era stato fatto loro dalla loro stessa famiglia, da coloro che avevano giurato di amarli qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.

Quando Dean si rese conto che Castiel non stava per reagire male al fatto che lui sapesse, riprese a parlare: «Sam è… è un idiota, un insopportabile so-tutto-io che crede di essere migliore di chiunque altro al mondo e ci sono volte in cui non lo tollero, davvero. Però è mio fratello,» e lo disse come se intendesse qualcosa di più profondo, come se il fatto che Sam fosse _suo_ fosse importante, Castiel non comprendeva il sentimento.

Eppure si ritrovò improvvisamente affascinato da Dean Winchester che era tutto quello che lui avrebbe voluto che i suoi genitori fossero. Che era umano e normale eppure amava suo fratello.

Castiel, Anna… nessuno di loro aveva avuto questo, nessuno di loro aveva mai conosciuto che cosa volesse dire essere accettati da qualcuno di completamente differente.

Improvvisamente non era più arrabbiato con Anna, non si stava chiedendo cosa le fosse venuto in mente. Sapeva la ragione per cui erano lì, sapeva perché Anna avrebbe convinto Dean ad andare con loro all’Heaven.

Sapeva perché _lui_ gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Si chiese se Sam avesse la minima idea di quanto fosse fortunato ad essere cresciuto con Dean Winchester e di non aver mai conosciuto cosa volesse dire venire respinto dai propri genitori (“ _Ti amerò per sempre_ ”).

«Sei un bravo fratello,» disse, perché era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente e perché Dean sembrava ancora così arrabbiato e Castiel… Castiel non riusciva più a smettere di sentire la voce di sua madre dentro la sua testa.

Dean rise, ma era un sorriso che non aveva nulla di felice, come se si stesse schernendo.

«È per questo che Sam ha deciso di andarsene secondo te?» gli chiese, anche se lui non poteva certo conoscere le dinamiche di casa Winchester né era a conoscenza del fatto che Sam avesse lasciato Dean ad un certo punto.

Si rese conto che Anna si era svegliata prima ancora di sentire la sua voce nella mente: Dean prese un profondo respiro, come qualcuno che è appena risalito in superficie dopo una lunga apnea.

«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi,» intervenne sua sorella, appoggiandosi ad una delle porte finestre. Ora lui poteva sentire la sua presenza, calda e familiare, nella sua testa.

Poteva sentire _contentezza preoccupazione Dean madre accettazione oh, papà_ e quasi ne fu soffocando. Ovviamente Anna era ancora troppo addormentata per controllare cosa stesse realmente trasmettendo al mondo (o forse solo a lui dato che passavano comunque metà del loro tempo a parlare telepaticamente).

«Non prendertela con Cas,» e Castiel dovette trattenersi dal protestare per il sopranome «è stata una mia idea, dopotutto per essere così bella avrai bisogno del tuo sonno di bellezza.»

Anna sorrise, contenta – Castiel poteva sentire il sentimento attraverso la loro connessione – e rispose «E tu?»  
Dean rise e rise e rise «Io sono troppo bello di mio per aver bisogno del sonno di bellezza. Me la cavo comunque…»

E Anna stava ridendo e Dean si teneva la gamba ma non sembrava più un morto vivente. Castiel non sapeva più cosa pensare.

 

Quando Anna era riuscita a convincerli, probabilmente mentre stavano ancora dormendo, ad andare con loro all’Heaven, Castiel aveva aperto le ali ed era sparito, lasciandoli un poco spiazzati.

Anna scosse le spalle offrendo come spiegazione: «È sempre così, non prendetevela troppo,» che Dean accettò senza molta preoccupazione (aveva visto la sera prima che Castiel non era davvero un cattivo ragazzo). Sam sembrava ancora infastidito dalla presenza dell’altro mutante e tendeva a restare vicino a suo fratello per controllare che stesse bene.

Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla perché presto l’avrebbe lasciato di nuovo e non poteva abituarlo a cose simili prima di abbandonarlo una volta per tutte. Non era semplicemente giusto.

Eppure l’altro sembrava così vero nella sua preoccupazione, molto più come il Sam sedicenne che non lasciava mai il suo fianco e Dean non sapeva ancora come fare a non rivolerlo indietro.

Probabilmente non stava proteggendo i suoi pensieri con abbastanza attenzione perché, mentre entravano tutti in macchina, Anna gli aveva mandato uno sguardo triste, come se le dispiacesse per lui.

Dean non voleva parlarne, e cercò di trasmetterglielo telepaticamente cercando di dirle di rimanere fuori da cose che non avrebbe mai potuto capire, non senza farsi un viaggio nella sua mente.

E quello era qualcosa che Dean voleva preservare da lei, che non voleva mostrare a nessuno perché, Dio, aveva ventisei anni e non riusciva ancora a perdonare suo fratello per essere andato _al college_ , quanto era patetico? E anche ora che Sam era lì, a Dean non andava comunque bene.

Non gli andava bene perché non sarebbe rimasto per sempre, non gli andava bene perché sarebbe andato da Jess prima o poi, perché non era più il suo Sammy ma era il Sam di Jess e _wow_ , Dean non era ancora certo di come avrebbe dovuto reagire.

Entrarono in macchina senza troppi problemi e Anna si sistemò comodamente davanti, con Sammy alla guida e Dean dietro.

Era strano avere qualcuno che non facesse parte della loro famiglia sul sedile anteriore della sua bambina, era sbagliato in qualche modo, ma il solo pensiero di sedersi lo lasciava quasi senza fiato. Persino ora che Anna stava lavorando senza tregua per assorbire tutto il dolore, Dean poteva ancora sentire un fastidio pungente alla gamba (sopportabile, ma comunque maledettamente seccante).

Quindi accarezzò distrattamente il sedile dell’Impala, chiedendole scusa mentalmente.

Anna rise ad alta voce.

«Oddio, Sam, credo che tuo fratello abbia una relazione completamente inaccettabile con la sua macchina,» disse, e Dean roteò gli occhi.

«Incompreso. Il nostro amore è così incompreso,» disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia e accarezzando la pelle del sedile della sua bambina con un poco più di convinzione.

Sam grugnì e borbottò qualcosa come “ _Non dirlo a me_ ” e Dean si sarebbe potuto offendere se non fosse stato semplicemente felice di poter di nuovo scherzare con Sam (sapeva di non essere in grado di bloccare i suoi pensieri in quel preciso momento, ma Anna non commentò).

Sapeva già che, una volta raggiunto questo fantomatico Heaven, le cose non sarebbero andate così bene come Anna e Sam sembravano pensare. Dean sapeva perfettamente che la reazione della maggior parte dei mutanti sarebbe stata come quella di Castiel, chiusa e con un leggero  disgusto ad impregnare ogni loro azione, e non poteva nemmeno rimproverarli.

A volte – quando la memoria di Mary e della loro casa in fiamme diventava troppo forte – Dean non riusciva a tollerare la presenza di alcun mutante, nemmeno di Sam la mattina dopo, solitamente soffrendo di una sbornia pazzesca, si sentiva così in colpa per quei pensieri, ma, _ehi_ , era solamente umano e non poteva prevenirli per quanto ci provasse).

 _Ti preoccupi troppo_ , lo rimproverò Anna, per fortuna senza rendere partecipe Sam (che era appena entrato in modalità mamma chioccia e continuava a ronzare intorno a Dean come se si dovesse spezzare da un momento all’altro).

Lui grugnì. _No, sono semplicemente realista_.

Anna roteò gli occhi: _Sono la mia famiglia, non credi che possa giudicare da me cosa faranno?_

Dean pensò a John Winchester, a quello che era diventato dopo la morte di Mary, a Sam che, nonostante tutta la sua fase ribelle adolescenziale in cui sembrava semplicemente volere dire dei suoi poteri a tutti, ora viveva con una donna che non aveva alcuna idea di chi fosse veramente.

E poi pensò a se stesso.

 _Credo che a volte noi stessi siamo i peggiori giudici delle persone che ci stanno vicine_ , si limitò a rispondere dunque. Anna non disse assolutamente nulla.

 

Castiel atterrò davanti all’Heaven con un movimento elegante. Sapeva che la macchina degli altri non era troppo lontana – poteva sentire Anna, seduta nel sedile davanti dell’Impala. E non si sorprese di vedere Gabriel ad attenderlo.

Anna non era così stupida da chiamare Michael ad accoglierli mentre portavano un umano nel loro santuario. Gabriel era una carta imprevedibile, una variabile su cui era certamente più sicuro scommettere.

Solamente che lui e Gabriel… lui e Gabriel avevano un rapporto complicato. Castiel non riusciva a comprendere il suo umorismo e Gabriel non era mai serio (o lo era sempre, ma lo nascondeva particolarmente bene). Era suo fratello e per questo Castiel era legato a lui come a qualsiasi altro di loro, ma se avesse dovuto scegliere probabilmente avrebbe preferito affrontare  Michael che Gabriel.

In ogni caso rimase a guardare mentre suo fratello avanzava verso di lui, e Castiel poteva quasi leggere nel modo in cui camminava quanto la situazione lo divertisse.

«Castiel, e dov’è il tuo cucciolo?» chiese, guardando ai suoi piedi «sono stato informato che oggi è la giornata “porta il tuo umano a lavoro”.»

Castiel non gli rispose, preferendo voltarsi verso la strada dove, sperava tra poco, sarebbe dovuta apparire l’Impala.

«Oh, non prendertela così, a dire il vero trovo assolutamente _adorabile_ ,» e Gabriel aveva fatto di tutto per far risaltare quella parola, facendola trasudare di divertimento «la tua cotta per questo Dean Winchester.»

A questo punto, finalmente, Castiel si voltò verso l’altro, sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Non comprendo questa battuta,» gli disse, cercando di trasmettergli quanto l’altro lo stesse disturbando in quel momento (non che a Gabriel sarebbe mai importato, ovviamente, ma Castiel voleva comunque renderlo assolutamente chiaro) «non sono certamente stato io ad insistere a portare Dean Winchester qui, né è una decisione che assecondo.»

Ed era vero, per quanto quello fosse un umano particolare, per quanto si  fosse ritrovato a desiderare di aver incontrato Dean, o un umano come lui, prima (quando avrebbe ancora potuto fare una differenza), Castiel non poteva fare a meno di pensare che Dean era comunque un rischio. Dean era come tutto il resto del mondo: estraneo, pericoloso. Non aveva posto lì, non nel loro Santuario, nel loro unico posto sicuro.

Ad Anna non era davvero importato nulla di tutto questo, però. Aveva preso la decisione senza nemmeno consultarlo, e lei e Sam avevano trascinato Dean, che perlomeno era scettico quanto lui, nell’Impala.

Gabriel non stava ridendo più, Castiel se n’era reso conto solo qualche secondo più tardi, e lo stava guardando come se lui avesse appena detto qualcosa di particolarmente strano, o interessante. O entrambe.

Era uno sguardo che lo rendeva nervoso.

«Stavo scherzando, Castiel,» gli disse, ma la sua voce era strana «non hai bisogno di prendere tutto così seriamente. Cureremo il cucciolo di Anna e poi lo lasceremo di nuovo libero di correre nelle praterie.»

Castiel annuì, voltandosi di nuovo (perché Gabriel lo stava ancora guardando e lui non era a suo agio in quella situazione).

Quando videro finalmente l’Impala girare l’ultima curva e apparire sulla strada davanti a loro, il silenzio che era calato tra di loro aveva raggiunto una consistenza strana (come se suo fratello fosse incredibilmente divertito, ma stesse cercando di non mostrarlo).

Castiel avanzò inconsciamente perché probabilmente avrebbero avuto bisogno di lui per spostare Dean (che, Anna gli stava dicendo, stava ancora facendo finta di essere completamente a posto, ma era ancora troppo pallido) e Gabriel, dietro di lui, fece un verso strano.

Si voltò a guardarlo, arcuando un sopracciglio, e c’era qualcosa di malizioso negli occhi di dell’altro mentre lo guardava. Castiel pensò ancora una volta a come non riuscisse mai a capire cosa passava per la testa di suo fratello.

Anna non lo salutò nemmeno, scese dalla macchina e si avvicinò a Gabriel, sorridendo (come se stessero condividendo uno scherzo solo tra di loro ed era possibile, conoscendoli) mentre Sam aprì la portiera della macchina, cercando di aiutare suo fratello.

Castiel si avvicinò per dare una mano, ma Dean, vedendolo, scosse la testa.

«Non preoccuparti, Cas, ce la faccio da solo – o meglio, con Sammy qui e la sua super-mente,» gli disse, sorridendo prima a lui e poi al fratello (anche se il sorriso che aveva dato a quest’ultimo era un pochino irritato, come se non riuscisse a capire perché continuasse a comportarsi in questo modo – il che era assurdo, erano fratelli e Dean era ferito, Castiel avrebbe fatto lo stesso per Anna).

Lui, in ogni caso, si fermò, annuendo, e  sentì Gabriel dietro di loro mormorare incredulo qualcosa come “ _Cas_!” prima di ridere, seguito a ruota da Anna. Castiel si voltò a scoccare loro un’occhiataccia, ma non servì a molto.

Solamente che ora Dean si era accorto che non erano soli, che c’era qualcun altro lì con loro e si era irrigidito (Castiel aveva visto la sua mano avvicinarsi alla cintura, dove, almeno credeva, solitamente teneva le armi. Avrebbe potuto esserne offeso, ma sapeva che lui stesso, in una situazione simile, avrebbe fatto ugualmente).

E ora Gabriel stava guardando i due fratelli Winchester (o per meglio dire Dean, perché Sam non era interessante quanto suo fratello maggiore per lui, non al momento).

«Benvenuti nella nostra umile dimora,» disse loro, allargando le braccia e mostrando i vari capannoni che stavano alle sue spalle.

Sam annuì, ringraziando educatamente, mentre Dean si limitò ad alzare il mento e piegare un poco la testa di lato, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa.

«Me l’ero immaginato un pochino più accogliente, come una Beverly Hills per mutanti,» aveva detto, arcuando un sopracciglio e suo fratello aveva mormorato qualcosa come “ _Stupido idiota_ ” sottovoce.

Gabriel aveva riso a quelle parole, ovviamente compiaciuto che il suo nuovo giocattolo sapesse come mordere e non solo come abbaiare. Anna, accanto a lui, sembrava estremamente compiaciuta.

Castiel, come al solito, pensava di essersi perso qualcosa.

«Non sarà bello come Beverly Hills, ma è un quartiere altrettanto elitario,» fu la risposta del mutante, ovviamente misurata, e tutti avevano potuto sentire il “ _non per umani_ ” sottinteso in quella frase. Dean poteva essere fratello di un telepate, poteva aver accettato di essere circondato da mutanti, poteva essere loro amico. Ma non era uno di loro.

Gabriel stava cercando di renderlo chiaro, di non lasciare alcun dubbio sul fatto che se l’avesse fatto entrare sarebbe stato solo per Anna e non per aiutare lui. A Dean non sembrava importare.

L’unico umano scosse le spalle, disinteressato, «Non mi sono mai piaciuti i posti come Beverly Hills comunque. Sono pieni di arroganti bastardi e tettone rifatte,» rispose, sorridendo poi quasi dolcemente.

Gabriel rise di gusto, e  Castiel si ritrovò a roteare gli occhi prima ancora di rendersene conto (come Sam, dopotutto. Castiel non poteva che pensare che Sam doveva avere una grande pazienza per riuscire a reggere suo fratello).

«Mi piaci, Dean,» lo informò Gabriel, prima di voltarsi verso Anna «direi che puoi chiamare il nostro amico per fargli dare un’occhiata al cucciolo qui.»  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, ovviamente pronto a dire qualcosa come “ _cucciolo? Io sono una tigre, baby,_ ” e Castiel non era certo di poter sopportare cosa quella frase avrebbe scatenato.

Si avvicinò quindi all’altro, prendendolo per un braccio, stupendo tutti, e cominciò a spingerlo verso uno dei capannoni più a destra, dove si trovavano le camere sue, di Anna e di Balthazar.

«Dite a Eshra di venire in camera mia,» dopotutto era il posto in cui avrebbero avuto meno possibilità di essere visti da qualcuno e Castiel non voleva rovinare tutto dovendo pure litigare con i suoi fratelli per proteggere un umano.

La voce di Anna, divertita e scossa dalle risate, nella sua testa però fu una sorpresa: _Oddio, lo stai già portando in camera? Lavori velocemente!_

Castiel pensò con molta concentrazione a quella volta, quando avevano diciassette anni, in cui Anna era stata convinta per tre mesi di avere una cotta per Gabriel. Sua sorella rimase in silenzio (ma stava ancora ridendo, poteva sentirla).

 

Quel tipo, Gabriel, era un coglione. Un coglione arrogante che si credeva più importante di quanto non fosse in realtà.

«Insomma è una copia mutante di te,» gli disse Sam, seduto su una poltrona. Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco, Castiel continuò ad ignorarli.

Effettivamente parlando, Dean non aveva la minima idea del perché l’altro lo avesse trascinato lì, Castiel continuava ad essere un mistero impenetrabile per lui. Un minuto sembrava odiare Dean con una passione sconcertante, il minuto dopo lo salvava dal suo stesso fratello.

Anna lo confondeva di meno, anche se era certo che la donna avesse mille e mille facce che lui non era stato nemmeno lontanamente vicino a vedere, ma almeno ne aveva vista una, magari solo quella più superficiale, ma era pur sempre qualcosa.

Castiel invece aveva continuato a tenere tutti i suoi pensieri chiusi dietro una saracinesca dentro la sua testa.

«Quindi questo tuo fratello…» cominciò Sam, per rompere il silenzio, voltandosi verso l’altro mutante «può guarire tutte le ferite? Non ci sarà alcun problema?»

Castiel si voltò verso suo fratello, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo (e davvero, perché quel tipo aspettava sempre qualche secondo prima di rispondere ad una qualsiasi domanda? Era sempre così maledettamente silenzioso? Guardava sempre tutti con quel tipo di sguardo? Dean stava davvero cercando di non concentrarsi sul fatto che si trovava in un complesso pieno fino all’orlo di mutanti e apparentemente concentrarsi su Castiel aiutava).

«Non tutte le ferite,» spiegò, finalmente «non è in grado di curare alcuna malattia mortale, non può curare completamente ferite troppo grosse, a volte non può rimettere perfettamente a posto tutti i muscoli. I nostri poteri hanno limiti,» aggiunse, e Sam annuì.

Questo era un argomento che Dean poteva capire, ma che lo lasciava sempre con un retrogusto amaro in bocca. Molte persone credevano che i mutanti fossero delle specie di divinità, che potessero fare tutto quello che volevano senza nemmeno concentrarsi troppo. Cazzate.

Suo fratello aveva cercato di alzare in aria una macchina quando aveva dodici anni, e lui gli aveva detto di smetterla, che era troppo piccolo, che non poteva sollevare qualcosa di quel peso – forse un giorno, Sammy – ma l’altro non l’aveva ascoltato.

Dean aveva guardato con orrore il sangue sgorgare dalle orecchie di suo fratello mentre la macchina finalmente si alzava di due centimetri. Sam non era Dio, Sammy non era Superman e sarebbe potuto morire quel giorno.

Quindi sì, i mutanti avevano dei limiti, e Dean cercava sempre di capire quali fossero – era importante in una battaglia capire quanto fossero forti i poteri del tuo avversario, se c’era qualcosa che l’altro non potesse fare e utilizzare quella conoscenza a proprio vantaggio.

«Beh, la mia ferita non è così profonda,» ragionò Dean, spostando una mano a toccare i bordi dei punti malamente dati il giorno prima da Anna e Sam «non dovrebbe avere problemi, giusto? »

Castiel annuì, voltandosi verso di lui e poi abbassandosi a guardare la ferita «Genericamente parlando non credo ci saranno problemi, Eshra è un mutante particolarmente dotato,» disse, con fierezza, perché Eshra era suo fratello e Dean gli sorrise – poteva capire il sentimento, dopotutto.

«Quindi, Cas, cosa fate qui per divertirvi? Ieri abbiamo stabilito che non guardate Batman,» disse improvvisamente, sistemandosi meglio sul letto. L’interpellato aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Non comprendo perché tu mi faccia questa domanda,» rispose, sinceramente, facendolo ridere.

«Sono solo annoiato. Dobbiamo aspettare qui che il mago delle meraviglie arrivi a baciarmi la bua e rendere tutto meglio, e ho pensato che era una buona occasione per conoscerci meglio,» gli spiegò, perché _duh_.

Non gli piaceva avere misteri che non era in grado di risolvere e Castiel lo confondeva abbastanza da renderlo curioso – in più il mutante assumeva la stessa espressione di Sam quando lo prendeva in giro: un poco arrabbiata, un poco seccata, un poco confusa (mancava solo il quasi invisibile velo di divertimento che permeava l’espressione di suo fratello, ma probabilmente era solamente giusto). Dean adorava quella faccia.

Castiel era, ovviamente, intenzionato a non rispondere e Sam aveva deciso che lui poteva fare la figura del coglione da solo ed era uscito a vedere se trovava campo nel suo cellulare (per chiamare Jess probabilmente, Dean avrebbe dovuto riportarlo a casa entro domani).

«Oh, avanti, Cas,» lo pregò poi, perché non gli piaceva rimanere in silenzio.

L’altro sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo prima di rispondere «Ci alleniamo,» come se fosse assolutamente normale «impariamo a controllare i nostri poteri, ad ampliarli, a poterli utilizzare al meglio.»

Dean annuì. Annuì ricordando Sammy e quelle sue tre palle di stoffa che loro padre gli aveva comprato per allenarsi, ricordando i suoi di allenamenti, gli insegnamenti di suo padre.

La loro vita non era stata poi così difficile.

«Capisco il bisogno di allenarsi, Dio solo sa quanto tempo passava Sammy a far levitare quelle palline… ma non fate altro? Non vi divertite in qualche modo?» chiese, perché per tutti gli allenamenti c’erano state le partite di calcio, le stupide fiere scientifiche di Sam, c’era stata Katy Abbleton e ora c’era Jess e…

Castiel non rispose, e Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia. Avrebbe voluto offrirgli di portarlo in un qualche bar, di fargli vedere l’altra parte della vita, quella che non era solamente sangue e poteri e differenza tra umani e mutanti.

Però non erano amici, probabilmente Castiel non lo sopportava nemmeno e quello non era il suo posto.

Questa volta, sorprendentemente, fu l’altro a rompere il silenzio.

«Posso chiederti perché ti ostini ad utilizzare il soprannome “Cas” per riferirti a me?» chiese, e lui non se l’era aspettato. Non sapeva perché aveva cominciato, semplicemente Castiel era un nome troppo lungo e sembrava più un nome adatto ad un figlio di papà o un cristiano accanito che a _Castiel_. Cas suonava meglio, comunque.

Eppure… piegò la testa di lato e gli chiese «Ti da fastidio?»

Castiel non poté rispondere perché Anna, Gabriel e un terzo tipo che Dean non conosceva (ma che era probabilmente Eshra), entrarono in camera in quel preciso istante.

Eshra stava emanando un’aura da “ _non sono felice di essere qui_ ” così ovvia che quasi non gli disse “ _E allora vattene_ ”. Ma non gli piaceva essere incapacitato, essere assolutamente indifeso contro qualsiasi attacco dell’Hellfire Club, quindi Eshra e il suo maledetto razzismo gli servivano.

Anna gli sorrise dispiaciuta, a quel punto, evidentemente consapevole dei suoi pensieri, e Dean cercò di farle capire che non era colpa sua. Gabriel invece sembrava divertirsi un botto, _il bastardo_.

Eshra ci mise poco a curargli la ferita e Sam rientrò esattamente nello stesso momento in cui l’altro mutante si alzò. Dean non provava più alcun dolore, grazie al cielo, e poteva muovere di nuovo la gamba senza alcun problema.

Si mise in piedi, e quando non provò alcun fastidio sorrise raggiante alla stanza (bastardo e razzista compresi, sì, perché era fottutamente contento di essere di nuovo in piedi).

Sam sembrava sollevato di vederlo tutto d’un pezzo e forse aveva compreso fin dall’inizio i rischi che avevano preso decidendo di andare lì, circondati da un’intera organizzazione che credeva di essere superiore a qualsiasi altro essere al mondo.

In ogni caso Dean era stato cresciuto con delle buone maniere (okay no, soltanto che Sam aveva cercato di insegnargliele prendendolo a gomitate fino a fargli uscire dei lividi giganti).

«Grazie a tutti,» disse quindi, «senza di voi probabilmente non saremmo usciti vivi di lì e—» ma per una volta che si stava comportando da persona matura, venne interrotto da qualcuno che entrò nella stanza come una furia.

Anna sbiancò, Castiel sembrò ancora più rigido del solito e Gabriel non rideva più (solo Eshra sembrava felice e Dean lo promosse a _razzista bastardo_ ).

«Cosa significa tutto questo?» chiese l’uomo di colore che era appena entrato.

«Raphael…» provò a dire Anna, e Dean non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo.

 

Castiel guardò con un misto di orrore e incredulità Raphael. Come aveva fatto a saperlo? Chi l'aveva chiamato? Anna era l'unica telepate della loro "famiglia" e Castiel era certo che non fosse stata lei.

Raphael aveva gli occhi puntati su Dean, il suo sguardo risplendeva di qualcosa di strano che lui non sapeva – e non voleva – nominare.

(Non sapeva perché Raphael fosse lì con loro, a dire il vero, perché non fosse andato con Lucifero fin dall'inizio. Lui era diverso da tutti loro, lui era sempre così arrabbiato, così pieno di odio per quel mondo che non aveva mai realmente imparato ad accettarli e Castiel poteva vederlo ora tutto riflesso nella sua espressione e non riusciva a comprenderlo).

In ogni caso Dean, ora guarito, si mise in piedi, Eshra che si allontanava velocemente da lui con un'espressione di trionfo in viso (Castiel aveva avuto la stessa espressione la prima volta che aveva visto Dean? Così piena di sfiducia e odio? _No_ , era arrivata immediatamente la voce di Anna nella sua testa, _tu ti dai troppo poco credito_ ).

«Rapha-» provò Anna, che sembrava quasi spaventata dall'altro (eppure Raphael era sempre stato particolarmente bravo a bloccare qualsiasi pensiero da lei, gli sembrava strano che stesse perdendo il controllo proprio in quel secondo).

Raphael non voleva ascoltarla, però «Non ora, Anna, parleremo delle conseguenze delle tue az-» stava dicendo e Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia, pronto ad avanzare.

Poteva non essere completamente d'accordo con le azioni di sua sorella, certamente, ma questo non voleva dire che avrebbe lasciato che lei si prendesse tutta la colpa, dopotutto l'aveva aiutata, che l'idea fosse partita da lui o meno era irrilevante.

«Ehi,» disse invece qualcuno, interrompendo Raphael, e Castiel si rese conto, con orrore, che era stato _Dean_. Dean che era in piedi, ma era stanco e certamente non al massimo della forma e che era, comunque, in svantaggio contro l’altro.

Sam, accanto a lui, aveva un'espressione a dir poco bellicosa.

«Senti un po', penso di sapere quale sia il tuo problema, _ohhhh un essere inferiore! I geeermi_ o qualcosa di simile, giusto? Beh, sono io il tuo problema, non Anna,» e la sua voce era bassa e arrabbiata e cosa pensava di fare quello stupido umano cercando di intimidire Raphael, uno dei mutanti più forti della loro generazione?

Gabriel aveva a stento trattenuto una risata, guadagnandosi uno sguardo incredulo e arrabbiato da Eshra, ma Raphael aveva continuato a guardare Dean come un animale guarda la propria preda.

«Credi di essere divertente? Tu non puoi stare qui, questo non è un posto per te...» e ora era Raphael che stava cercando di intimidire l’altro, facendo un passo in avanti.

Dean gli sorrise e Castiel non riusciva a capire se non potesse rendersi conto del pericolo in cui si trovava o se era davvero così stupido (lo sguardo di Sam probabilmente voleva dire che era la seconda).

«Non capisco, se siete così superiori a tutti noi poveri teneri esseri umani, perché mai dovresti preoccuparti?» gli chiese, avanzando anche lui «siete capaci di distruggermi con la vostra mente, no? Che pericolo potrò mai essere io, un solo piccolo singolo umano?» Raphael era rosso di rabbia, rosso dalla testa ai piedi.

«Esattamente,» bisbigliò, i suoi occhi che sembravano quasi brillare per la rabbia repressa,«non dimenticarti che se voglio, mi basta semplicemente schioccare le dita e...»

Sam si avvicinò a suo fratello, gli oggetti nella stanza che sembravano vibrare leggermente, pronti a lanciarsi contro Raphael in un impeto d'ira. Dean non sembrava minimamente preoccupato, ma Castiel poteva vedere che stava cercando un qualsiasi oggetto che avrebbe potuto usare come arma. Persino Gabriel non sembrava minimamente divertito.

Fu proprio quest’ultimo a fare qualche passo avanti e mettere una mano sulla spalla di Raphael, cercando di calmarlo «Avanti, Raph, non credi di stare esage-»

Questi non lo stava ascoltando, però, e le sue parole caddero nel vuoto «Siete così ingenui, voi, credete che gli umani non approfitterebbero di ogni occasione per ucciderci? Per liberarsi di noi? Credete che questo Dean non tornerà con milioni di altri umani per ucciderci tutti?»

Dean non sembrava minimamente offeso dalle parole di Raphael, ma Castiel poteva sentire dentro di sé qualcosa che si ribellava, che pensava a Dean stanco e sudato e dolorante che gli parlava di suo fratello, dei suoi poteri, di come avesse cercato di proteggerlo con tutto se stesso.

«Dean Winchester non è questo tipo d'uomo,» si ritrovò a dire prima ancora di rendersene conto «posso comprendere le tue preoccupazioni, ma Dean è diverso» Lo era, lo poteva sentire sulla propria pelle e, comunque, Anna si fidava di lui e lei poteva leggergli nella mente.

Raphael lo guardò come se potesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo, ma Castiel non era mai stato qualcuno che si faceva intimidire facilmente. «Anna ha avuto accesso alla sua mente, io ho avuto modo di parlargli ieri sera. Se uno di noi avesse pensato che Dean fosse un pericolo non gli avremmo mai concesso l'ingresso qui.»

Beh, non era esattamente vero, Castiel era stato convinto che fosse una cattiva idea portare Dean lì, ma non perché lo ritenesse pericoloso, ma perché riteneva pericoloso l'Heaven per lui (e aveva ragione, no?)

Finalmente si concesse di guardare verso l’umano, che lo stava guardando con un'espressione grata, profonda. Castiel non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse dire.

Sam aveva annuito quando lo aveva guardato, come se si fosse in qualche modo guadagnato il suo rispetto. Era strano pensare che, apparentemente, era diventato più amico dei Fratelli Winchester in una giornata di molti altri dei suoi fratelli che conosceva da una vita.

«Castiel, non pensavo che anche tu ti saresti lasciato...» disse Raphael, alla fine «raggirare da questo...»

Ed era assurdo, perché lui non si sarebbe mai lasciato raggirare da nessuno, ma prima che potesse rispondere, Dean era di nuovo lì, irato e quasi infuocato nella sua rabbia.

«Okay ora ne ho abbastanza! Sai cosa, arrogante snob del cazzo? Se non mi vuoi tanto qui basta chiedere, noi ce ne andiamo e vaffanculo anche a te, piccolo dottore, puoi anche smetterla di ridere come se fossero arrivati Natale e Pasqua tutti insieme,» sibilò, con Sam dietro di lui che sembrava una specie di guardia del corpo silenziosa, le chiavi dell'Impala che erano volate dalla tasca di Dean e ora penzolavano di fronte a loro.

E poi erano andati via (Dean gli aveva lanciato un ultimo cenno con il capo e Sam gli aveva sorriso) senza nemmeno parlare.

Raphael aveva sibilato loro contro qualcosa e poi era uscito dalla stanza anche lui, Eshra che lo seguiva come un cagnolino.

«Beh, è andata bene,» disse semplicemente Gabriel e Anna roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

«Dean chiede scusa per l'uscita brusca e ti ringrazia vivamente, _Cas_ ,» disse la ragazza, accentuando il nomignolo per farlo sembrare come quando lo diceva Dean (non ci riusciva, la voce di Dean era molto più roca, più bassa, Castiel la trovava bella da sentire).

Gabriel aveva riso, a quel punto «Ha chiesto anche il suo numero?»

Anna aveva scosso la testa e si era voltata verso Castiel «Ma sono sicura che ti chiederà di andare al ballo della scuola con lui, non ti preoccupare,» e poi erano di nuovo scoppiati a ridere tutti e due assieme.

Castiel non era mai riuscito a comprendere le loro battute, il loro umorismo, quindi si limitò a scuotere le spalle. Prima o poi gliel’avrebbero spiegato – o ci sarebbe arrivato da solo.

 

Dean era arrabbiato, molto molto arrabbiato, e con buone ragioni, anche (chi si credeva di essere questo Raphael? Il Re del mondo? Okay, probabilmente sì.)

Castiel era intervenuto in sua difesa e Dean non se l’era aspettato; si sarebbe aspettato Anna magari, ma Castiel… beh non che non ne fosse stato felice, certo, ma era stato comunque sorprendente.

Il punto di tutta questa questione era che lui era arrabbiato e suo fratello continuava a trattarlo come se fosse un handicappato ( _sto bene, Sam, posso guidare la mia maledetta macchina_ ) e ora stavano guidando per tornare a Stanford, da Jess e Sam…

Quindi sì, Dean era arrabbiato e stanco e voleva solamente urlare a qualcuno per ore ed ore.

«Dico solamente che potresti lasciarmi almeno guidare,» sbuffò, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Sam.

Suo fratello non sembrò minimamente preoccuparsene. «Sì, se non ti dispiace mi piacerebbe continuare a vivere per un altro po’,» gli rispose semplicemente, roteando gli occhi e continuando a guidare «non hai chiuso occhio tutta la notte, sei ancora evidentemente arrabbiato per quello che è successo prima… Dormi, non ho intenzione di guidare io per tutto il tragitto.»

Dean incrociò le braccia, sentendosi molto come un bambino di tre anni che stava lanciando una tantrum nervosa – e probabilmente lo era, non gli importava molto, aveva passato due giornate davvero orrende, se lo meritava.

«Non sono stanco e, maledizione, sì che sono ancora arrabbiato, chi si credeva di essere quel tipo, mh?» e beh a dire il vero non è che non se lo fosse aspettato, sapeva che qualcuno avrebbe probabilmente fatto una scenata del genere per la sua presenza lì, ma non si era immaginato che se la sarebbero presa con Anna e Castiel, che non avevano fatto assolutamente nulla di male se non cercare di essere d’aiuto.

Il solo pensarci lo mandava ancora in bestia, dopotutto.

«E ovviamente sei arrabbiato per come ha trattato Anna e Castiel, non per quello che ha detto su di te,» borbottò l’altro e oh, aveva detto l’ultima parte ad alta voce? Forse era un poco più addormentato di quanto pensasse.

«Me l’aspettavo, non è un mondo gentile quello in cui viviamo, Sammy,» e lui lo sapeva più di molti altri, aveva cicatrici per dimostrarlo, cicatrici che portava con fierezza «quelli sono un gruppo di mutanti che hanno passato tutta la loro vita ad ignorare qualsiasi contatto con noi luridi ed inferiori esseri umani, credevi che sarebbero stati tutti gentili come Anna?» sbuffò, irritato.

Sam non disse nulla, e Dean si chiese se magari stesse pensando “ _Ho fatto bene ad andarmene, a lasciare questo mondo pieno di pazzi”_ e lui avrebbe voluto dirgli che scappare come stava facendo non serviva a niente, che prima o poi il suo vecchio mondo sarebbe tornato e gli avrebbe dato un grande calcio in culo. E Sam non sarebbe stato pronto.

Non poteva, però, non poteva dirgli nulla di tutto quello. Non ne aveva il diritto, l’aveva perso tre anni prima, quando il suo fratellino era uscito dalla loro vita.

«Dean, dormi,» gli disse improvvisamente l’altro, e la sua voce era solo un bisbiglio, non glielo stava ordinando, era come se stesse cercando di cullarlo. E Dean era così stanco che stava cominciando a sparare boiate.

Chiuse gli occhi, quindi, perché per una vola era anche disposto ad ammettere che forse suo fratello potesse avere anche ragione.

 

Sam guardò mentre Dean chiudeva gli occhi, rimase ad ascoltare il suono regolare del suo respiro, abbassando al minimo il rumore della radio e continuò a guardare la strada come se questa avesse potuto aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo.

Non voleva pensare ai suoi poteri, aveva passato così tanto tempo a non pensare ai suoi poteri che, per un certo periodo di tempo, aveva anche cominciato a sognare. Sognare cose normali, con persone che non conosceva e situazioni assurde che non sarebbero mai potute capitare.

Aveva sognato di un’invasione aliena, di essere andato ad un concerto dei Beatles. Aveva sognato cose normali, da cui non si era svegliato con il fiatone e pieno di sudore.

Poi era tornato Dean (Dean che era sempre stata l’unica presenza costante della sua vita, che era stata l’unica persona che gli era dispiaciuto lasciare indietro – ma che aveva dovuto lasciare perché i sogni di Jess erano così attraenti e perché la vera Jess, quella in carne e ossa, era anche meglio) e gli aveva chiesto aiuto, e per quanto lui aveva voluto dire no ( _no, no no no, no maledizione no_ ) non aveva potuto.

Non dopo tutte le volte che suo fratello gli aveva detto sì, non dopo tutte le volte in cui l’aveva aiutato, in cui aveva sacrificato tutto per lui.

Sam non aveva potuto dire no.

Ora se ne stava pentendo con tutto sé stesso (o magari no, perché Dean sarebbe potuto morire la sera prima, stupido idiota, e lui non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo).

Non ricordava bene il sogno che aveva avuto quella notte, ma ricordava di averlo già avuto e sapeva (lo sapeva con una certezza quasi imbarazzante) che era una visione, un qualcosa che sarebbe accaduta nel futuro e che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di cambiare.

Ricordava le fiamme, il calore e una tristezza così forte da lasciarlo senza fiato. Non ricordava quando avesse avuto quel sogno per la prima volta, ma sapeva che non era un buon segno.

Quindi ora voleva guidare, guidare, _guidare_ , e arrivare a casa, nascondersi da Dean, dall’Hellfire Club, da tutto. Gli dispiaceva per sua madre, gli dispiaceva così tanto che a volte avrebbe voluto solo distendersi a letto e non muoversi, ma non poteva rovinare la sua vita solo per quello che era successo a lei, sapeva che nemmeno lei l’avrebbe voluto.

Sapeva che non poteva diventare come John (ossessionato, cieco di fronte alla ricerca della sua vendetta) e che non voleva nemmeno che Dean lo diventasse, ma non sapeva come fermarlo. Non poteva portarlo con sé, non poteva convincerlo ad uscire dall’unico mondo che suo fratello avesse mai conosciuto – anche se lo avrebbe voluto, lo avrebbe voluto così tanto.

Il punto era che voleva tornare da Jess, prendere una sua ciocca di capelli biondi tra le mani e inalare il suo profumo, stringersela addosso e proteggerla. Lei era ciò che l’aveva spinto a cambiare, i frammenti di vita che aveva visto quando aveva sedici anni e Jess era così bella, così viva.

Dean non lo sapeva, non l’avrebbe mai saputo, che era stato per Jess che Sam aveva cambiato vita, per la sua risata e per il modo in cui lei entrava perfettamente tra le sue braccia. Non avrebbe approvato di certo, e Sam aveva passato tutta la sua vita a ricercare l’approvazione di John o quella di Dean. Ed era stanco, incredibilmente stanco.

Ora però suo fratello era bianco cinereo e anche mentre dormiva manteneva una posa difensiva che gli faceva accapponare la pelle (era troppo tardi per Dean? Troppo tardi per salvarlo?), ma la sua presenza, nonostante tutto, lo rendeva immensamente felice (era suo fratello, gli era mancato così tanto, a volte), quindi avrebbe guidato ancora per un poco, l’avrebbe lasciato riposare il più possibile.

Poi sarebbe tornato a casa e magari avrebbe cominciato a chiamare Dean di tanto in tanto, giusto per parlare, per sapere se stava bene.

Rimanere in contatto, era una buona idea.

 

Castiel e Anna rimasero fermi, fianco a fianco di fronte a Michael, che troneggiava su di loro come una furia, gelido nella sua rabbia.

«Avete portato qui un umano?» sibilò, Raphael al suo fianco, e Castiel guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, sorpreso.

Anna alzò il mento, ribelle, i suoi capelli rossi che erano quasi fiammeggianti mentre li guardava come se non potesse credere alla stupidità di chi la circondava (Castiel si rese conto solo qualche secondo dopo che quello era direttamente un pensiero di Anna, che stava proiettando inconsciamente tutta la sua rabbia).

«Non un qualsiasi umano,» rispose lei, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di scusarsi per quello che riteneva giusto «il suo nome è Dean Winchester e ci ha aiutato ad uscire vivi dal nostro incontro con Occhi Gialli.»  
«Parleremo del vostro fallimento dopo,» intervenne Raphael e Anna gli scoccò uno sguardo furente. Castiel si ritrovò completamente dalla sua parte.

Avevano provato a confrontarsi con Occhi Gialli, ma lui li stava aspettando o comunque stava aspettando Dean Winchester ed era preparato ad affrontarli. Non avrebbero avuto alcuna chance, anche senza l’interferenza di Dean.

In qualche modo Castiel sapeva che dire tutto ciò non sarebbe servito a nulla, non li avrebbe convinti della verità delle loro parole e della giustizia delle loro azioni.

Era assurdo e lui stava cominciando ad arrabbiarsi.

«No, Raphael, non è quello il punto,» disse Michael, senza staccare loro gli occhi di dosso «sapete quanto tempo ci ho messo ad essere certo di aver scelto un posto sicuro? Per quanto tempo ho provato a trovare il posto perfetto per proteggere tutti voi? Quello che sarebbe potuto essere il nostro Santuario? Mesi, anni. E voi avete rovinato tutto nel giro di un pomeriggio.»

Il disappunto di Michael era molto più potente della rabbia e del disgusto di Raphael, li colpiva come un coltello, come un colpo al cuore.

«Dean non è un pericolo,» provò a ripetere Anna, ma Castiel già sapeva che sarebbe stato un tentativo inutile. Michael non li avrebbe ascoltati.

Castiel provò a riflettere su cosa avrebbe pensato lui, tre giorni prima, se qualcuno avesse portato un umano nella loro casa, un umano di cui lui non sapeva nulla.

Qualcuno che non conosceva, qualcuno che, per quanto ne sapesse lui, avrebbe potuto essere una spia del governo, qualcuno arrivato per distruggerli tutti, per rubare loro anche quell'ultima loro salvezza.

Sapeva che avrebbe reagito come loro, che non sarebbe stato dalla parte di sua sorella, pronto a difenderla a spada tratta, ma quello sarebbe stato tre giorni prima.

Tre giorni prima Castiel non conosceva Dean Winchester, tre giorni prima Castiel non aveva mai provato a parlare con un umano che non aveva nulla contro di loro come razza, che li trattava come se fossero dei normali esseri umani - magari un poco eccentrici e un poco pericolosi, ma normali.

Dean che era stato privato di tutto da un mutante, ma che si sbracciava per proteggerne un altro, per proteggere suo fratello che, nonostante questo, continuava a respingerlo, volta dopo volta.

Dean Winchester che era tutto quello che loro lì non avevano mai avuto e avrebbero tanto voluto avere.

«Posso capire la tua…» provò, perché non voleva lasciare semplicemente tutto così, perché voleva provare a spiegare, a fare capire loro.

Michael lo fece zittire con una sola occhiata, evidentemente deciso e pronto a fargliela pagare se avessero provato a rispondergli. Michael era severo, lo era sempre stato, ma mai così. _Mai così_.

«Andate, non ho voglia di vedervi ancora,» disse loro, così stanco, così arrabbiato. Castiel annuì, ma Anna si limitò a guardarlo per qualche minuto prima di girarsi ed andarsene, senza salutare, senza nemmeno fiatare.

Lui non si affrettò a raggiungerla, preferì camminare qualche metro dietro di lei. Sua sorella aveva una camminata veloce normalmente, ma quando era arrabbiata le sue falcate si allargavano ed era difficile starle dietro.

Non riusciva più a sentire i suoi pensieri, non chiaramente come prima, ora erano un semplice miscuglio di suoni particolarmente spiacevoli e arrabbiati.

A Castiel non piaceva il modo in cui stava lavorando la mente dell'altra, non gli piaceva guardarla così e sapeva, sapeva, che non si sarebbe conclusa bene la faccenda.

Conosceva Anna, conosceva la linea della sua bocca e i suoi occhi e sapeva che aveva in mente qualcosa, aveva in mente qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuta, che li avrebbe messi nei guai.

E sapeva anche dove stesse andando, da chi. Lo sapeva con chiarezza, ma continuò a seguirla.

Quando entrò nella stanza di Gabriel e trovò lui e Balthazar seduti sul divano, Castiel non era minimamente sorpreso.

Balthazar era, oltre ad Anna, uno dei suoi più vecchi amici. Si erano allenati insieme milioni di volte, cercando di capire quanto lontano Balthazar poteva teletrasportarsi e quanto lontano Castiel poteva volare prima di stancarsi.

Gabriel e Balthazar stavano sorseggiando del vino, completamente rilassati e tranquilli. Castiel cominciò seriamente a preoccuparsi.

«Non pensavo che Castiel sarebbe stato dei nostri,» disse Gabriel, guardandolo con un velo di divertimento «beh, immagino sia il richiamo dell'amore e tutto il resto.»

Balthazar gli diede un piccolo colpo sula spalla, guardando Castiel «Aw, Gabe, non dire così, il nostro Cassie non è male quando vuole,» e lui si chiese perché tutte le persone nella sua vita cercassero di abbreviare il suo nome.

Anna si limitò a spostarsi una ciocca di capelli dalle spalle. «Castiel c'è dentro quanto e probabilmente più di me, lui deve restare,» spiegò, prendendo un bicchiere di vino e andandosi a sedere su una delle poltroncine.

Castiel guardò i tre, così a loro agio, così decisi e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Posso chiedere di cosa stiamo parlando?» chiese, senza sedersi, senza prendere un bicchiere, rimanendo esattamente dove si trovava.

Gabriel sorrise, pericoloso. Balthazar alzò il bicchiere, e fu Anna a rispondere.

«Prepariamo una rivoluzione, Castiel,» gli disse, come se fosse ovvio, come se lui avesse dovuto sapere fin dall'inizio che era questo che avevano in mente. Come se tutti sapessero che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.

(E lo sapevano. Lo sapevano perché Michael e Raphael non avevano intenzione di vivere assieme agli esseri umani, mai, e c'erano persone come Anna e Gabriel e Balthazar, per l'appunto, che non erano d'accordo).

«Cassie,» lo chiamò Balthazar, abbassando il bicchiere «tu da che parte stai?» gli chiese e Castiel non ne aveva la minima idea.

Tre giorni prima avrebbe detto " _non questa_ ", tre giorni prima sarebbe uscito da quella stanza e sarebbe tornato da Michael. Tre giorni prima non aveva incontrato Dean Winchester.

Tre giorni prima, Castiel era un'altra persona.

Quindi camminò, andandosi a sedere nella poltrona accanto ad Anna.

«Io non bevo,» fu l'unica cosa che disse. Gli altri tre risero e lui si chiese in cosa si fosse andato a cacciare, esattamente.

 

Il primo sogno che Sam avesse mai avuto era stato su Dean, un Dean molto più grande di quanto era stato al tempo, sanguinante a terra.

Ricordava la consistenza del ghiaccio che gli aveva trapassato il fianco, il sangue – rosso, incredibilmente rosso – che gocciolava a terra.

Il suo potere era una maledizione mascherata da dono – e oh, Sam aveva visto così tanti possibili futuri, ma non aveva mai potuto dire nulla a Dean, non gli aveva mai potuto raccontare di quella visione di come sarebbe stato se Mary non fosse mai morta.

Non sapeva cosa scatenasse il suo potere, perché a volte vedeva cose che accadevano realmente mentre altre volte vedeva solo possibili futuri che avrebbe tanto voluto vivere, ma che gli sfuggivano dalle mani come acqua.

E poi c’era stata Jess. Jess che gli era apparsa in tre differenti realtà, che lo baciava come se Sam fosse il suo mondo, che per un se stesso sedicenne intrappolato nella vita peggiore tra tutte quelle che aveva sognato era la salvezza.

E sebbene non fosse mai stato in grado di collocare temporalmente le sue visioni, sapeva che Jess sarebbe stata ad aspettarlo a Stanford. Aveva quindi cancellato il sogno di Dean, del ghiaccio, quello di sua madre, tutti quelli che non fossero Jess – che non fossero sicuri, felici, raggiungibili.

Jess era il suo porto sicuro, l’unica che non gli aveva mai donato che sogni felici.

Era così sbagliato volerla? Volere quell’esistenza senza problemi? Lontano dai pregiudizi, lontano da tutto quello che era.

E forse era scappato, forse aveva lasciato Dean da solo, ma Sam non aveva potuto fare altrimenti. Jess era stata la sirena che l’aveva chiamato e lui l’aveva seguita, incantato dalla promessa di felicità che nessun’altro nella sua vita era mai riuscito a dargli.

Quindi doveva correre, doveva togliersi Dean di dosso e correre correre correre. _Jess Jess Jess_. Non c’era nient’altro nella sua mente se non _Jess Jess Jess_.

L’odore della carne bruciata, il calore delle fiamme, la faccia di Jess persa nelle fiamme e Sam doveva correre e non poteva e _Jess Jess Jess, lasciami andare Dean, ti prego_ e il fuoco che era così alto e _Jess_.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e Dean lo guardò arcuando un sopracciglio. Sam si chiese che espressione dovesse avere.

«Sammy? Che succede?» Sam si voltò a guardare suo fratello, Dean sembrava così spaventato (quanti sogni aveva avuto davanti all’altro? Suo fratello poteva capire immediatamente quando aveva avuto uno di quei sogni.

Sam aprì la bocca e la richiuse, incapace di dire qualcosa, incapace anche solo di pensare.

«Jess,» riuscì a dire, le lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi ancora prima di poter spiegare altro. Dean annuì e premette l’acceleratore.

Sam sapeva che non avrebbero fatto in tempo.

Non era certo di come facesse a saperlo, non c’erano state indicazioni temporali nel suo sogno, ma poteva sentire il fumo riempirgli i polmoni, il fuoco distruggergli la pelle e qualcosa, dentro di lui, sapeva che era troppo tardi.

 _Oddio_ , pensò, _è troppo tardi_.

Per un attimo chiuse gli occhi e cercò di cancellare quel pensiero, di dimenticare di averlo mai pensato.

Dio. Dio. _Per favore no_.

Eppure era lì, che bruciava nella sua mente come sua madre, come Jess.

Fuoco. Fuoco. _Fuoco_.

 _Jess_.

 

Dean stava probabilmente infrangendo più regole stradali di chiunque altro al mondo, sarebbe potuto andare al Guinnes World Records e vincere una maledetta medaglia o qualcosa del genere.

Non gli importava.

Aveva sperato per anni che Sam decidesse di tornare indietro, che rientrasse nella sua vita per restare, per non andarsene mai. Ma non lo voleva così, non lo voleva così.

Avevano ancora trenta minuti come minimo e per un attimo Dean provò a chiamare Anna, urlò verso di lei nella sua mente con forza, sperando che in qualche strano modo lei potesse sentirlo.

Uno dei loro amici probabilmente avrebbe potuto salvare Jess, no? Qualcuno avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, giusto? Eppure la sua mente era ancora incredibilmente silente, la presenza cristallina di Anna completamente scomparsa.

Dean avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe voluto urlare e urlare e non smettere mai.

Non era giusto, non gli avevano forse tolto abbastanza? Non avevano perso abbastanza persone che amavano?

Sam aveva gli occhi chiusi, era bianco pallido e aveva le mani strette a pugno. Dean poteva sentire la macchina che accelerava anche se lui non premeva l’acceleratore, ma non disse nulla. Aveva amato una persona, una volta, un’umana dalla pelle scura e i capelli neri, l’aveva amata così tanto.

Cassie, si chiamava, e si erano allontanati perché Dean aveva provato a spiegarle dei mutanti, dell’Hellfire Club, ma lei aveva cominciato ad urlare e lui non poteva restare con qualcuno che non era in grado di accettare quella parte della sua vita (che non sarebbe stata in grado di accettare suo fratello).

Però pensò a cosa avrebbe fatto lui se ci fosse stata Cassie quando ancora andava tutto bene, quando Dean stava pensando di abbandonare la sua caccia e rimanere con lei.

Lasciò che fossero i poteri di Sam a guidare, senza controllo, disperati. Dean odiava sentirsi così impotente, odiava questa consapevolezza che non c’era nulla che potesse fare, che nulla di quello che poteva dire avrebbe aiutato.

Che sarebbero potuto essere troppo tardi – i sogni di Sam non erano mai stati particolarmente precisi, a volte potevano indicare qualcosa che sarebbe successa dopo pochi giorni, altre volte dopo anni. Dean avrebbe voluto che questi maledetti poteri venissero con un fottuto manuale d’istruzioni.

Dean voleva tante cose, ma nessuna di queste era la morte di Jess.

Non la conosceva, le aveva parlato per due secondi netti, ma Sam la guardava come se lei fosse la luna e le stelle, come se Jess fosse in grado di dargli tutto quello che aveva mai voluto e Dean la odiava un poco ma aveva sempre voluto questo per suo fratello.

Quando erano arrivati, ventitre minuti dopo, la casa stava bruciando, le fiamme erano alte e rosse, come quella notte di ventidue anni prima in cui il vento aveva smesso di soffiare e le foglie di cantare.

Sam si precipitò fuori dalla macchina e Dean lo seguì immediatamente, prendendolo per un braccio e cercando di bloccarlo.

Non poteva lasciare andare Sammy. Non poteva lasciare andare Sammy lì dentro, anche se suo fratello l’avrebbe odiato per sempre, anche se magari stava condannando Jess. Non poteva rischiare, non Sam.

«Jess,» urlò suo fratello, «Jess!» come se l’altra potesse sentirlo e ogni singolo urlo spezzava il suo cuore in mille piccoli pezzettini . Sam non avrebbe dovuto provare quel dolore, Sam non avrebbe dovuto…

Dean avrebbe dovuto proteggere il suo fratellino e la sua felicità, avrebbe dovuto proteggere anche Jess, ma non aveva mai pensato…

E ora stavano arrivando i pompieri e Dean non poteva permettere… Sam non aveva alcun controllo sui suoi poteri, i sassolini intorno a loro vorticavano a loro piacimento, creando un piccolo tornando e lui poteva vedere almeno tre macchine cercare di alzarsi in aria.

Dean odiava doverlo fare, ma non aveva scelta.

«Perdonami, Sammy,» disse, e prima che l’altro potesse reagire gli diede un colpo alla nuca con il calcio della sua pistola. Sam si accasciò a terra immediatamente, i suoi muscoli ancora tesi per lo sforzo.

Tutto quello che stava vorticando intorno a loro cadde a sua volta, e Dean chiuse gli occhi, respirando l’odore del fumo, del fuoco. Era un odore terribile, che odiava da quando aveva quattro anni.

L’inspirò perché stava per portare via Sam, perché non aveva lasciato che l’altro provasse a salvarla, perché aveva portato via l’altro due giorni prima.

E magari non era realmente colpa sua, magari Jess sarebbe morta comunque, qualsiasi sarebbe stata la decisione di Dean, ma in quel minuto, mentre trascinava il corpo privo di sensi di suo fratello verso l’Impala… in quel minuto Dean si sentì in colpa come mai prima.

 

Bobby Singer non aveva mai avuto il migliore dei rapporti con John Winchester. Il maledetto bastardo gli faceva salire il sangue alla testa così velocemente che a volte Bobby pensava che gli sarebbe venuto un aneurisma un giorno di questi.

Questo non voleva dire che non fosse preoccupato, certo, dato che il maledetto bastardo non si faceva sentire da esattamente due settimane – e nonostante spesso e volentieri non si sopportassero, Bobby non aveva mai rifiutato una sua chiamata d’aiuto.

Non erano molte le persone che stavano cercando di combattere l’Hellfire Club senza portare in mezzo la maledetta CIA e cose simili. A nessuno di loro interessava estraniare tutti i mutanti, ma solo quei maledetti bastardi.

Bobby sospirò, ingoiando il suo ultimo bicchiere di scotch tutto d’un  fiato.

Fu allora che i maledetti cani randagi che si erano installati nel suo giardino cominciarono ad abbaiare. La sua mano era sulla pistola prima ancora di rendersene conto – spesso e volentieri non serviva a nulla, lo sapeva, ma Bobby si sentiva comunque più al sicuro quando aveva del ferro sotto le sue mani.

Poteva essere chiunque, dopotutto, era abbastanza presto e sarebbe potuto essere uno dei suoi vicini alla ricerca di zucchero o un mutante alla ricerca della sua testa.

Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta, cercando di sentire qualche rumore che lo aiutasse a capire cosa aspettarsi. E fu allora che sentì la voce di Dean Winchester (e oh, il ragazzino era molto meglio del suo vecchio, anche se Bobby si ritrovava a preoccuparsi sempre un poco troppo per lui, con la sua mania di prendersi il peso del mondo sulle spalle).

«Bobby, Bobby ho bisogno di una mano,» stava dicendo Dean  - e poteva essere Meg, poteva essere Meg, ma la vecchiaia stava mandando il suo cervello a puttane, perché si limitò ad aprire, senza nemmeno chiedergli una qualche domanda personale.

Dean era bianco cinereo, con delle occhiaie a dir poco impressionanti e il suo sorriso era incredibilmente triste.

«Ho Sam svenuto in macchina,» disse come saluto, «l’Hellfire Club ha appena bruciato la sua casa e la sua ragazza e io non- papà è scomparso e io non sapevo…»

Oh , Bobby avrebbe dovuto chiudergli la porta in faccia per questo. Questo puzzava così tanto di disastro made in Winchester da impuzzargli tutto l’ingresso e lui aveva scoperto molto presto che era meglio stare lontano da quel tipo di situazioni.

«Maledetti Winchester,» disse invece, prendendo il cappotto «mi porterete alla tomba mi porterete.»

Quando Dean gli sorrise non sembrava più un bambino di tre anni che aveva perso i genitori e non sapeva cosa fare, Bobby ne fu eternamente grato.

 

Anna era una telepate abbastanza brava, lo era sempre stata, ma Castiel l’aveva aiutata a testare il suo campo quando aveva quattordici anni e non andava oltre qualche decina di kilometri, nemmeno se si sforzava con tutta se stessa.

Fu per questo che quando Anna sentì la voce di Dean, frenetica e disperata, pensò di stare immaginandosela. Dean era partito il giorno prima, quindi si trovava ad almeno duecento kilometri da lì.

Anna era semplicemente stanca.

Avevano ripetuto a Castiel tutti i loro pensieri, di come Raphael e Michael fossero accecati dalla loro paura, dal loro odio, da come distanziarsi per sempre non fosse la reale soluzione – e magari nemmeno la loro lo era, certo, ma almeno loro stavano provando a cambiare il mondo, a renderlo un posto migliore.

Castiel e Balthazar stavano parlando di qualcosa, Anna non cercò di ascoltare – né le loro parole né i loro pensieri – ma si accontentò di rimanere lì, cullata dalle loro voci, dalla loro presenza.

Gabriel le si sedette accanto, spostando le sue gambe sopra le proprie. Anna rise quando, improvvisamente, qualcuno cominciò a massaggiarle il collo.

«Ancora a creare massaggiatori, Gabe?» chiese, senza però spostarsi.

«So quanto ti piacciano,» fu l’unica risposta dell’altro e lei non poteva davvero dire che non era così, adorava i massaggi e in qualche modo le proiezioni create da suo fratello sapevano sempre dove aveva più bisogno di ricevere un bel massaggio rilassante.

Sapeva però che Gabriel non era lì semplicemente per offrire conforto gratis, ma aspettò pazientemente che l’altro riordinasse le idee.

«Credi che stiamo andando troppo velocemente? » le chiese finalmente e Anna aprì un occhio per guardarlo.

«Qualcuno una volta mi disse,» mormorò, prendendo una mano dell’altro «che non siamo noi ad andare veloci, ma il tempo che continua a scorrere senza darci tregua.»

Era stato proprio lui quando Anna aveva compiuto sedici anni ed era così arrabbiata e poteva sentire i pensieri di tutti, strani e tristi e non voleva crescere, non voleva diventare un’adulta e dover affrontare di nuovo il mondo.

Gabriel rise, riconoscendo le parole, ma non sembrava essersi tirato su di morale.

«Odio dover combattere contro i miei fratelli – perché è questo che sono, che saranno sempre,» stava dicendo e oh, Anna poteva comprenderlo, ma non poteva aiutarlo «io e Michael, noi siamo stati i primi assieme a Lucifero, e lo so che abbiamo scelto nomi appartenenti al cristianesimo, ma non avrei mai voluto che finissimo così. Questa guerra non…»  
Anna lo sapeva, ma allo stesso tempo sapevano entrambi che era necessaria, che non potevano fare altrimenti. Sapevano entrambi che dopo che l’Hellfire Club sarebbe stato distrutto lo spacco ci sarebbe stato comunque e loro non avrebbero avuto alcuna chance di vincere – erano in minoranza e potevano avere Gabriel, uno dei mutanti più potenti al mondo, ma non era abbastanza. Non poteva esserlo.

«Abbiamo bisogno di un esercito,» disse Balthazar dall’altra parte della stanza, come se avesse letto loro nel pensiero.

Anna chiuse gli occhi e li guardò attraverso la sua mente: Castiel, che si era unito a loro solo perché non aveva alternative, perché forse non credeva realmente nel loro ideale, ma non poteva più credere a quello di Michael; Balthazar, che era un bastardo, ma un bastardo incredibilmente intelligente; Gabriel, che poteva modificare la realtà a proprio piacimento, ma che per qualche ragione aveva deciso di auto-limitarsi ( _“Troppo potere da alla testa_ ,” le aveva detto una volta, “ _I_ _o ne uso esattamente quanto basta”_ ).

«Abbiamo bisogno di un esercito,» confermò e pensò a Dean e a Sam, ad un esercito composto da mutanti e umani assieme.

Non sapeva se era realizzabile, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, ma in un qualche modo pensava che avrebbero dovuto provarci.

«Dovremmo chiedere a Dean,» disse allora, perché lui conosceva sicuramente più persone di loro che avevano vissuto i loro ultimi anni chiusi in una prigione invisibile.

Si aspettava delle battute, di sicuro un dissenso, ma nessuno fiatò.

«Beh, direi che abbiamo trovato la nostra prima mossa.»

 

Dean non aveva la minima idea di come rispondere all’onda  di domande che Bobby gli aveva posto dopo che avevano lasciato Sam su uno dei divani del suo salotto ( _Cosa diavolo sta succedendo, ragazzo? Perché Sam è svenuto? Da quanto tempo non dormi? Dov’è tuo padre? Perché voi Winchester siete sempre così maledettamente stupidi?_ ), quindi allungò una mano e prese la bottiglia di scotch abbandonata sul tavolo della cucina.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Jess – e il fuoco e il fumo, così tanto fumo – e il fatto che fuori non stesse soffiando nemmeno un leggero venticello sembrava in qualche modo calzante. Bobby si era zittito, non gli aveva detto di lasciare andare il suo alcool, che se proprio voleva diventare un alcolizzato poteva trovarsi la sua bottiglia. Dean gliene fu estremamente grato.

Cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare?

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riordinare le idee, ma era così difficile (da quanto tempo non dormiva? Aveva dormito per tre ore in macchina prima di dare il cambio a Sam e poi…), la sua mente continuava a galleggiare in quella che sembrava gelatina e Dean voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

Magari avrebbe anche potuto farlo, mentre suo fratello era ancora svenuto… avrebbe…

No, Bobby aveva il diritto di sapere e c’erano troppe cose da fare. Quando Sammy si sarebbe svegliato, Dean sapeva che sarebbe stato arrabbiato, che avrebbe cercato di ottenere la sua vendetta in ogni modo e lui non poteva permettergli di farlo. Non subito.

Loro due da soli non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte. L’Hellfire Club era troppo forte e loro sarebbero stati schiacciati come mosche, ma Sam, accecato dal dolore, non sarebbe riuscito a pensare razionalmente.

Dean avrebbe voluto ridere. Lui non sapeva come si facesse ad essere quello razionale, lui era la tipica persona che sparava prima e chiedeva spiegazioni dopo e ora…

Dean avrebbe voluto davvero colpire qualcuno ora.

Però non poteva quindi, invece, cominciò a parlare, cominciò a parlare e raccontò a Bobby della soffiata sulla posizione di Occhi Gialli, di suo padre che era chissà dove a fare chissà cosa e Dean avrebbe voluto cercarlo perché John avrebbe saputo come fare per rimettere tutto a posto, ma non ne aveva il tempo.

Gli raccontò di Anna, di Castiel, dell’Heaven, di Jess – ma non di Sam, non dei sogni di Sam, perché quelli erano stati sempre un segreto tra di loro, nemmeno John ne era a conoscenza e non poteva tradire Sammy così, non quel giorno.

Alla fine della sua spiegazione, Bobby gli prese la bottiglia di scotch dalle mani e ne prese un lungo sorso; Dean sorrise comprensivo.

«Sapevo che non avrei dovuto farti entrare,» borbottò, ma non c’era reale risentimento dietro le sue parole e Dean lo lasciò sfogarsi perché cazzo se poteva capirlo. «voi Winchester siete sempre guai. Guai, guai, guai, che cazzo avete fatto all’universo, mh? Gli avete sputato in un occhio?»

Dean rise, anche se non c’era niente di divertente, anche se era una domanda che si era posto milioni di volte perché, vaffanculo, non avevano davvero bisogno di altra sfiga, ma questa continuava a seguirli come una cagnolina fedele e _vaffanculo_.

E forse non era stata una grande idea bere metà bottiglia di scotch quando non aveva chiuso occhio decentemente per giorni e stava ancora soffrendo dallo shock di prima. Non si sentiva esattamente sobrio – il che era una vera maledizione perché ora tutto il suo senso di colpa sembrava essere coperto da un qualcosa di ovattato, che lo stava proteggendo.

Dean avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi avvolgere completamente.

Ovviamente Sam si era svegliato in quel preciso istante.

Si era messo a sedere di scatto nel divano, respirando forte, come se avesse appena corso per tutto il tragitto del Tour de France, e normalmente Dean sarebbe stato lì al suo fianco in due secondi, ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi da questo Sam. Non sapeva se sarebbe stato benaccetto, se Sam l’odiava per averlo portato via di lì, per non aver lasciato che provasse a salvare Jess (ma non aveva potuto. Non aveva potuto. Il pensiero di perdere Sam era assolutamente insopportabile e… e proteggerlo era una sua responsabilità e aveva fallito con Jess, ma non l’avrebbe fatto con Sam, mai con lui).

Sam si era guardato intorno e poi Bobby  gli aveva portato una birra e lui aveva cominciato a berla come se fosse acqua. Nessuno gli aveva detto nulla.

Dean lo guardò mentre stringeva la bottiglia vuota, la stringeva così forte da farsi diventare le nocche innaturalmente bianche. Le pentole in cucina stavano cominciando a muoversi da sole e forse lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a concentrarsi, ma non sapeva come fare. Non sapeva con che coraggio avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa come _controllati_ dopo quella sera.

Aprì la bocca ma la richiuse immediatamente ( _mi dispiace_ sembrava una frase così banale e _andrà tutto bene_ era una cazzata così grossa che nemmeno lui  sarebbe riuscito a farla sembrare vera), limitandosi a guardarlo mentre realizzava che il suo mondo era appena – _letteralmente_ – andato in fiamme.

«Li voglio morti,» sibilò suo fratello – lo stesso fratello che aveva cercato di dissuaderli così tante volte da quella loro ossessione, che gli aveva detto una volta che non voleva che lui e John continuassero così.

Non che non se lo fosse aspettato, certo, ma faceva male lo stesso.

«Così non potete uccidere nessuno,» si intromise Bobby. Dean si chiese quanto esattamente fosse preoccupato per loro. Poi si guardò le mani, che stavano tremando così forte, e la faccia di Sam.

«Hai una faccia orribile,» gli disse, perché era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, perché sembrava una cosa normale da dire (ma non c’era niente di normale, perché doveva sempre dire cose del genere?). Sam non rise, non che Dean se l’aspettasse.

«La tua è peggiore,» gli rispose però – ed almeno era una risposta, no? Era molto più di quanto Dean avesse sperato.

Bobby borbottò qualcosa come “ _Questi stupidi Winchester e le loro stupide facce_ ” e poi salì al piano di sopra, probabilmente per cercare di capire dove infilarli (perché era abbastanza ovvio che nessuno dei due si sarebbe svegliato abbastanza presto). Dean fece per seguirlo, ma Sam lo bloccò, afferrandogli il braccio.

«Domani,» disse, come se fosse una promessa, come se fosse una condanna. Lui era tropo stanco per pensare a cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere, a quale sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da dire.

Annuì quindi, perché poteva non comprendere la sofferenza di Sam, certo, ma voleva distruggere qualcosa, voleva distruggere tutte queste persone che continuavano ininterrottamente a cercare di portare via tutto quello che era importante per lui e per la sua famiglia.

Bobby li lasciò in una stanza con due letti e Dean aprì la finestra immediatamente, anche se fuori faceva caldo e probabilmente sarebbero stati divorati dalle zanzare.

Sam non gli disse nulla – aveva imparato tanto tempo prima che, quando succedeva qualcosa, suo fratello dormiva molto meglio con la finestra aperta.

 

Sam si svegliò urlando – o almeno pensava di stare urlando, ma non poteva esserne certo. Che cosa stava sognando? Non lo ricordava.

Stava sognando Jess? Stava sognando i suoi capelli biondi che bruciavano piano piano, che diventavano marroni e poi neri e scomparivano, come polvere?

Poteva essere, ma non lo credeva.

Era strano per lui non ricordare un sogno – ricordava tutti i sogni che aveva mai avuto dai suoi dieci anni in poi – e questo lo rendeva inquieto.

Dean stava dormendo, accanto a lui, e non sembrava essersi svegliato – probabilmente lui non aveva urlato, allora.

Pensò di tornare a dormire, ma il solo pensiero gli faceva venie voglia di vomitare: se si fosse addormentato avrebbe sognato di nuovo, lo sapeva, e anche se non sapeva di cosa si trattasse, la sensazione che aveva alla bocca dello stomaco bastava. Non aveva forse sofferto abbasta-

E poi pensò a Jess, e il pensiero lo colpì come un pugno. Jess, Jess Jess _Jess_.Dio era morta. Era morta.

Sam si sentiva come se avesse appena messo la testa sott’acqua. Non riusciva a respirare, l’acqua continuava ad entrargli nei polmoni e non stava piangendo, non esattamente, ma avrebbe potuto.

Avrebbe potuto e voleva, lo voleva così tanto, perché Jess si meritava che piangesse per lei, si meritava che piangesse e si disperasse e si buttasse dalla maledetta finestra per seguirla (non l’avrebbe fatto, non poteva. Non- non con Dean. Non avrebbe potuto fare questo a Dean, ma per un minuto il pensiero gli aveva solleticato la mente e oh, sarebbe stato così bello tornare da Jess).

Sam chiuse gli occhi e inspirò una, due, tre volte – era acqua, non era aria, era così pesante e Sam stava soffocando… doveva uscire di lì.

Si alzò, senza nemmeno stare attento a dove metteva i piedi e scese velocemente le scale, uscendo nel portico e finalmente respirò.

L’aria era ancora troppo pesante, ma almeno ora poteva respirare, almeno ora poteva… ora poteva cosa? Non aveva importanza se non riusciva a respirare. Non aveva importanza che cosa facesse perché Jess era morta ed era tutta colpa dell’Hellfire Club e lui li avrebbe distrutti. Li avrebbe distrutti tutti, uno alla volta.

«Beh, devo dire che non mi sarei aspettato di svegliarmi da solo,» disse qualcuno alle sue spalle, ma Sam non aveva bisogno di girarsi per sapere chi fosse «non è una cosa da gentiluomini scappare prima che arrivi mattina. Pretendo che passi con me anche la mattina dopo, sai? Non sono quel genere di ragazza.»  
Sam non riusciva a ridere, ma Dean ci stava provando. Quindi lui avrebbe potuto offrire qualcosa a sua volta. «Sì che lo sei,» rispose, guardandolo.

Era ancora troppo pallido e aveva ancora delle occhiaie troppo marcate. Sam sentì una certa apprensione assalirlo, come se Dean stesse per scomparire nel nulla da un momento all’altro; gli prese uno dei polsi con una mano e _strinse_.

«Whoa,» disse Dean, trascinandolo e costringendolo a sedersi su uno dei gradini «calmo, tigre. Abbiamo solo dormito nella stessa stanza, per i tuoi strani fetish pretendo almeno che mi compri la cena…»

Sam avrebbe voluto dirgli di stare attento, avrebbe voluto dirgli di non andare (dove? Non ne aveva la minima idea, sapeva solo che non avrebbe dovuto, non avrebbe dovuto, non…), ma non sapeva perché stesse facendo questi pensieri. Era per colpa del sogno che non riusciva a ricordare? Perché qualcosa di così importante sembrava essere stato completamente rimosso dalla sua mente?

Quindi gli chiese «È domani?» e Dean rise, ma era una risata vuota, che non aveva nulla di divertito.

«Sam,» e persino la sua voce sembrava stanca «non vuoi dormire un altro po’? Sembriamo… sembri…» e Sam non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire perché se sembrava stanco anche solo la metà di quanto sembrava Dean sarebbe stato comunque troppo.

«Non posso…» provò, ma non riusciva a finire quella frase… non riusciva… «non…»

Dean capì comunque – perché era _Dean_ e magari non era sempre stato in grado di capire esattamente tutto quello di cui lui aveva bisogno, ma ci aveva sempre provato almeno.

«Okay,» disse quindi, risoluto. «Cominciamo a pensare a chi possiamo chiamare, sì? Avremo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, dopotutto.»

Sam annuì.

 

«Qualcuno ha la minima idea di dove dovremmo cominciare a cercare questi fantomatici fratelli Winchester?» chiese Balthazar, facendo girare il cubetto di ghiaccio che aveva nel bicchiere.

Non sembrava particolarmente eccitato per il loro piano, certo, ma non aveva ancora detto nulla in contrario né aveva offerto un’alternativa, quindi nessuno menzionava la sua evidente ritrosia.

Castiel non lo capiva. Al contrario suo Balthazar era lì dall’inizio, perché voleva integrarsi con il resto del mondo, vivere assieme agli altri esseri umani, l’idea di un esercito composto da mutanti e umani insieme avrebbe dovuto essere esattamente la realizzazione del suo ideale.

Gabriel guardò verso di lui e lui guardò verso Anna. Anna continuò a guardare il pavimento.

«Oh, oh, perfetto! Nessuno ha la minima idea di dove si trovino?» sbottò Balthazar, «non che non mi piacciano queste grandi ricerche con tanto di musica epica di sottofondo, sia chiaro, ma non abbiamo così tanto tempo, Michael farà una nuova mossa a breve…»

Aveva ovviamente ragione, lo sapevano tutti, ma cosa potevano fare?

Poi Anna cominciò a parlare: «A dire il vero… forse so dove potrebbe trovarsi Sam…» Aveva gli occhi chiusi e si stava massaggiando una tempia, come se stesse cercando di concentrarsi, di ricordare qualcosa.

Nessuno la interruppe.

«Mentre se ne andavano mi è sembrato di sentire una destinazione nelle loro menti, penso fosse casa di Sam a Stanford,» spiegò, prima di aprire gli occhi «okay, ce l’ho, credo che valga la pena tentare.»

Balthazar annuì, alzandosi «Hai anche un’immagine ad accompagnare questo tuo indirizzo? Mi sarebbe incredibilmente più utile se devo teletrasportarci lì,» disse lui, e lei annuì, attaccandosi al suo braccio.

«Noi,» disse Anna, intendendo ovviamente lei e Balthazar «andremo a questo indirizzo, cercheremo di capire se è davvero casa di Sam e a convincerlo ad unirsi a noi o almeno a dirci dove si trova Dean. Voi,» e indicò Castiel e Gabriel, «rimarrete qui e, se ce ne sarà bisogno, ci troverete un alibi con Michael. Purtroppo sta tenendo i suoi pensieri rigorosamente dentro la sua testa e non so dirvi che cosa abbia in mente,» Sembrava stanca, probabilmente non aveva riposato molto la notte prima – Michael li aveva richiamati poche ore dopo la formazione di quel loro piccolo gruppo di ribelli e li aveva trattenuti per ore.

Castiel avrebbe voluto dirle di aspettare, che avrebbero potuto cercare i Winchester qualche ora dopo, ma non era certo che avessero davvero tutto quel tempo. Chiuse gli occhi e si forzò di non dire nulla.

Anna e Balthazar sparirono in un attimo, con un leggero fruscio di accompagnamento.

«Uno dei poteri più utili che conosco,» commento Gabriel, come se il suo potere non lo rendesse quasi un Dio.

Castiel non disse nulla, mediamente a disagio ad essere rimasto da solo con _quel_ fratello. L’altro aveva probabilmente compreso il suo nervosismo e lo stava guardando come se fosse la cosa più divertente che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Era per questo genere di reazioni che loro due non sarebbero mai e poi mai potuti andare d’accordo, semplicemente non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare.

«Lo sai,» commentò, con un tono troppo disinteressato, «pensavo che non ti saresti unito a noi, non davvero. Con Balthazar e Anna stiamo progettando questa cosa da… oh, fin troppo tempo, ma tu…» a Castiel non piaceva dove stava andando questa conversazione, poteva capire fin troppo bene dove volesse arrivare.

E non avrebbe davvero saputo come spiegare questa sua scelta, non a qualcun altro. Non a _Gabriel_. Gabriel, che era sempre stato sicuro di tutto, che non aveva mai dimostrato di avere il minimo dubbio sulla sua vita, su cosa volesse fare.

Castiel non era nato con quel tipo di salda sicurezza, l’aveva cercata in Michael, nella sua guida dura, senza esitazioni, ma non l’aveva trovata. Castiel non aveva certezze, non aveva ideali saldi. Castiel stava cercando tutte queste cose disperatamente.

«Sai, non devi avere uno sguardo così spaventato,» disse improvvisamente Gabriel, senza alcuna traccia di derisione nella voce e lui si voltò a guardarlo «non devi rispondermi per forza, non devi per forza avere una spiegazione razionale e precisa. Fai quello che vuoi fare, spiega quello che – e a chi – vuoi spiegare. Non devi niente a nessuno, Cassie.»

A quel punto, aggrottò le sopracciglia «Perché nessuno riesce ad evitare questi, francamente orribili, soprannomi?»

L’altro ghignò di nuovo «Perché ogni volta che qualcuno ne pronuncia uno la tua faccia diventa un misto di orrore e disgusto _adorabile_.»

Castiel aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia e Gabriel quasi cadde dalla sedia per il troppo ridere.

«Beh, sono contento che in nostra assenza voi due abbiate legato,» li saluto Balthazar, apparendo nel mezzo della stanza, Anna che lo teneva per il braccio «vi prego diteci cosa è successo, Cassie qui ha dimostrato di avere del senso dell’umorismo?»

La telepate sbuffò, dandogli un leggero pugno al braccio, ma l’altro non sembrava minimamente pentito della sua battuta.

«Abbiamo una buona notizia e una brutta notizia,» disse finalmente Balthazar, alzando due mani e posizionandole come i piatti della bilancia. «Quale delle due volete prima?»

Gabriel piegò la testa di lato mentre rispondeva «Facciamo la mano destra, va,» e Balthazar l’alzò in alto.

«La buona notizia, allora! Ottimo, signor concorrente, subito fortunato! La buona notizia che ha vinto è: quella era effettivamente casa di Sam Winchester.»

Castiel sentì i muscoli delle spalle rilassarsi leggermente, avevano trovato un Winchester, avrebbero trovato Dean molto presto e il loro piano non avrebbe subito grossi cambiamenti.

«Ah, non rilassatevi troppo, ora tocca a lei scegliere,» disse Balthazar, voltandosi verso Castiel – e non capiva perché stava facendo tutta questa messa in scena, lo faceva distratte - «e purtroppo per lei, le è rimasta solo la brutta notizia.»

Anna si era seduta nella poltrona accanto a lui e aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma sembrava molto più stanca di quando lei e Balthazar erano partiti. Castiel le prese una mano, chiudendola tra le sue.

«Perché vedete il tempo verbale che ho utilizzato nella scorsa frase, _era_ , è assolutamente perfetto dato che metà della casa è andata distrutta in un incendio!» Castiel quasi non scattò in piedi, pronto a domandare se c’era qualche ferito, qualche morto. Che era successo? Dean? Sam?

Anna gli strinse la mano con forza, bloccandolo.

Ora che la guardava da vicino poteva vedere la fatica scritta a caratteri cubitali sul suo viso e seppe che qualcuno era morto e che Anna aveva avvertito la sua sofferenza persino un giorno dopo.

«Non sono Sam e Dean,» disse lei, che probabilmente aveva ascoltato tutti i suoi pensieri – quando era stanca il suo controllo slittava pericolosamente, a lui non importava «è… il suo nome era Jess, aveva dei bellissimi capelli biondi e amava Sam così tanto. La casa era piena del ricordo del suo dolore, ma mescolato ad esso c’era sempre, sempre, dell’amore per Sam.»

Anna lo diceva come se fosse qualcosa di cui andasse fiera, come se il fatto che questa Jess fosse stata abbastanza forte da pensare a Sam negli ultimi momenti della sua vita fosse un suo trionfo. Stava cominciando ad immedesimarsi troppo nella mente di qualcun altro, non era un bene.

Sua sorella gli sorrise e gli bisbigliò nella testa: _Sto bene_. Castiel sapeva che era una bugia. Lo sapeva perché poteva leggerlo nella curva delle su spalle e nel modo in cui persino la sua voce mentale sembrava più lenta, ma Anna sapeva già tutte queste cose, semplicemente non le importava.

Balthazar riprese a parlare «In realtà abbiamo un’altra buona notizia,» disse, voltandosi poi verso la loro telepate «la nostra walkie-talkie qui è riuscita a recuperare il numero di Sam, dobbiamo solo trovare un telefono,» e guardò verso Gabriel che sorrise e ne fece apparire uno direttamente nella sua mano «e chiamare questo piccolo prodigio o qualsiasi cosa sia. Semplice, veloce e poi BAM siamo a cavallo!»

Castiel poteva non approvare la sua scelta di parole, ma certamente doveva ammettere che avere il numero di Sam era quello di cui avevano bisogno.

«Chiamerò io,» disse, «dopotutto Sam mi conosce, Anna deve andare a riposare. »

Anna stava ovviamente per dire qualcosa, ma Gabriel la interruppe «Cassie ha ragione, tesoro, se non sei al top della forma non ci sei utile, comunque. Vai a riposarti, ci pensiamo noi per un po’.»

La donna li guardò, indecisa, prima di annuire. «Okay allora,» disse mentre si alzava e sbadigliava sonoramente – ora che era stata convinta ad andare a dormire non sembrava più vedere il bisogno di non sembrare sul punto di crollare – «e cercate di non essere assolutamente insopportabili con loro, ci servono.»

Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio, mentre gli altri due si guardarono sorridendo. Lui non era certo di come avrebbero potuto sopravvivere se un giorno Gabriel, Balthazar e Dean si fossero ritrovati assieme in una sola stanza. Probabilmente il mondo sarebbe imploso per la troppa concentrazione di arroganza ed egocentrismo.

«Non ti preoccupare, tesoro,» disse alla fine Balthazar, con il sorriso meno rassicurante che Castiel avesse mai visto «ci pensiamo noi.»

Anna roteò gli occhi, ma andò a dormire comunque.

 

Jo ed Ellen furono le prime a cui pensarono, ovviamente, non solo perché Dean ricordava Ellen ed era positivamente terrorizzante, ma anche perché erano le due persone con il maggior numero di contatti nel loro mondo – escludendo Bobby, certo.

Bobby si era offerto di andare con loro – Dean non voleva sapere quale fosse quest’acqua sotto i ponti che era passata tra di loro, grazie – ma i due fratelli gli avevano detto che non c’era bisogno.

Sam non era ancora esattamente a posto – non credeva lo sarebbe stato mai più– e Dean non aveva la minima idea di come aiutarlo, ma probabilmente avere Bobby intorno non avrebbe aiutato particolarmente.

Il viaggio era stato incredibilmente silenzioso  e Dean non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere all’altro a cosa stesse pensando (non era un telepate, ma non aveva bisogno di poteri speciali, gli si leggeva tutto in faccia e lui avrebbe voluto prendere quell’espressione e proteggerla dal resto del mondo), quindi continuò a guidare, cercando di distrarsi, di pensare ad altro – e non a Jess, non a Sam, non al fuoco, a Mary, all’Hellfire, non a tutte queste cose. Non era esattamente facile.

Si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di salvarli se fosse stato un mutante, se fosse stato in grado di correre più veloce della luce, di sparare raggi laser dagli occhi o qualcosa di simile. Era la domanda che l’aveva tormentato da quando aveva sette anni e si era reso finalmente conto che non sarebbe mai stato speciale come il suo fratellino.

Non che si vergognasse di essere un umano, no, ma una parte di lui avrebbe sempre desiderato avere un potere, poter realmente capire cosa provasse l’altro, cosa doveva aver provato sua madre quando aveva visto Sammy levitare il suo primo giocattolo.

Era un desiderio stupido lo sapeva, ma non aveva importanza. Non lo teneva sveglio la notte, Dean non sarebbe morto di invidia al pensiero dei fantastici poteri di tutti gli altri mutanti… eppure a volte…

Quindi sì… il viaggio più strano della storia, probabilmente, e quando finalmente scorse la Roadhouse in lontananza quasi non fece una piccola danza della gioia.

Anche suo fratello sembrava più attento, come se si stesse rimettendo in piedi, pezzo dopo pezzo, perché avevano un lavoro da fare. E fino a che avevano un obiettivo allora Sam aveva una ragione per andare avanti.

Era quasi doloroso da vedere per lui.

«Andiamo?» chiese, ma Sam stava già scendendo dalla macchina. Dean roteò gli occhi «Oh, che bello avere tutta la tua attenzione,» mormorò, seguendolo.

La Roadhouse rimaneva chiusa tutta la mattina, almeno fino alle quattro, quindi non si sorpresero troppo di trovare il posto incredibilmente vuoto.

«C’è qualcuno?» chiamò Dean ad alta voce, notando solo in quel secondo qualcuno disteso su uno dei tanti tavoli da biliardo, ovviamente svenuto. «Bel posto per un pisolino,» mormorò, accorgendosi solo allora di una ragazza appoggiata al bancone.

«Lui è Ash, non fateci caso,» stava dicendo, spostandosi una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio «quindi, siete qui per una ragione o devo prendervi a calci in culo e buttarvi fuori di qui?»

Sam sembrava ovviamente preso in contropiede, mentre Dean invece era estremamente divertito.

«Beh, non che ci riusciresti ma…» e poi la tipa – e oh cristo quanto era veloce? – si era mossa, arrivandogli davanti rapidamente, dandogli un colpo alla gola, uno allo stomaco e Dean cominciò a tossire prima ancora di poter concludere la frase.

«Ci riuscirei,» precisò, facendo due passi indietro (e Dean avrebbe giurato fino al giorno della sua morte che, se non fosse stato colto di sorpresa, quel piccolo scontro sarebbe finito in maniera completamente diversa) «ora volete dirmi che volete?»

Sam, la cui voce sembrava incredibilmente divertita (fratello traditore) disse «Stiamo cercando Ellen e Jo Harvelle?»

«Oh,» arrivò una quarta voce, che li fece voltare tutti e tre immediatamente. Era una donna dai capelli castano chiaro, ovviamente più grande di tutti loro, ma ancora estremamente attraente. La riconobbe perfettamente. «Posso chiedere chi le cerca?»

Dean si era finalmente rimesso dritto, massaggiandosi la gola che gli dava ancora un poco di fastidio (la ragazzina sembrava incredibilmente compiaciuta, maledetta). «Dean e Sam Winchester,» disse, guardando mentre un lampo di riconoscimento scorreva negli occhi di Ellen. «Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto,» aggiunse, giusto perché non poteva certo fare male specificarlo.

Sam annuì. «Si tratta dell’Hellfire,» supplì, guardando mentre la ragazza – quella che doveva probabilmente essere Jo – si andava a sedere ad uno degli sgabelli di fronte al bancone ed Ellen prendeva quattro birre dal frigo.

«Direi che potremmo essere interessate,» disse, passando loro la bottiglia, prima di voltarsi e urlare «Ash! Svegliati immediatamente e muovi il tuo culo da lì, potremmo aver bisogno di te.»

Quello che doveva essere Ash si mise a sedere lentamente, ovviamente ancora ubriaco, e Dean conosceva fin troppo bene quella sensazione quindi prese la sua birra e l’alzò un pochino in aria in segno di saluto (e wow, cosa diceva della loro vita il fatto che nessuno avesse obbiettato quando Ellen aveva dato loro delle birre solo alle quattro di pomeriggio?).

Ash gli sorrise in risposta prima di scendere dal tavolo da biliardo e uscire da una porta.

«Non fate caso a lui, è molto più utile di quello che sembra,» disse loro Jo, che nonostante fosse ovviamente la più piccola e inesperta del gruppo non sembrava minimamente intimidita. Aveva delle palle, quella ragazza, Dean poteva ammetterlo, era qualcosa che gli piaceva. «Ora raccontateci tutto.»

E questo fecero. Dean raccontò raccontò di loro padre – che non avevano la minima idea di dove si trovasse, ma che Dean temeva fosse in mano all’Hellfire – della soffiata su Occhi Gialli, di Castiel e di Anna. Non raccontò loro di Jess, ma fu Sam a farlo, con un tono freddo che non gli apparteneva, ma che era l’unica difesa che era riuscita a costruire in così poco tempo.

Raccontarono loro dell’idea di combattere, finalmente, di ribellarsi contro l’Hellfire – e Dean sapeva che il marito di Ellen, il padre di Jo, era morto a causa dell’Hellfire – ma che non potevano farcela da soli. Da soli era una follia.

«In realtà è una follia anche se riuscite a reclutare molte persone,» li rimproverò Ellen, come se fosse preoccupata per loro (una preoccupazione materna che Dean non aveva sentito in ventidue lunghi anni).

«Una follia che potrebbe funzionare se solo avessimo i numeri, e, possibilmente, qualche potere dalla nostra parte,» supplì Ash, che era arrivato pochi minuti dopo che Dean aveva cominciato la sua spiegazione.

«Esattamente,» confermò Sam, mentre lui si limitava a prendere un altro sorso di birra «il problema è che non abbiamo modo di rintracciare i numeri.»

«E che non abbiamo una banda di mutanti nelle nostre tasche pronta a combattere ad un nostro schiocco di dita,» sbuffò Dean.

Ash sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo «Per i numeri non è un problema, ho creato un po’ di tempo fa un programma che mi avrebbe permesso di tenere d’occhio tutti i clienti abituali di questo posto – ovvero quelli come voi, che vanno in giro a cercare di fermare l’Hellfire – e potremmo trovarli senza problemi.»

Dean era mediamente impressionato, doveva ammetterlo  – Ellen e Jo lo stavano guardando in maniera un poco troppo compiaciuta per i suoi gusti – ma avevano comunque un problema.

«Okay, ci manca comunque la seconda cosa,» disse, passandosi una mano sugli occhi «l’esercito di mutanti che ci aiuterà a vincere. Tu sai dove trovare un gruppo di mutati che non ci odi per il semplice fatto che non siamo come loro? – parla d’ipocrisia, Dio.»

Poi Sam chiuse gli occhi, rannicchiandosi un poco su se stesso. Dean sapeva che stava ricevendo una visione e fu subito al suo fianco, cercando di aiutarlo a respirare.

«Per la seconda cosa,» disse dopo qualche secondo, «potremmo avere una risposta,» concluse, prendendo il cellulare che aveva nella tasca e passandoglielo.

Dean non capì, ma lo tenne stretto a sé. Quando squillo, non era neppure molto sorpreso.

«Pronto?» chiese, guardando mentre Sam alzava lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Dean?» e oh, lui riconosceva quella voce!

«Cas!» esclamò, sorpreso. Piacevolmente  sorpreso, non immaginava avrebbe più avuto notizie dall’Heaven dopo quel giorno e invece ecco Castiel al telefono.

«Pensavo fosse il numero di Sam,» disse l’altro, lentamente, «ho sbagliato numero?» e sembrava così onestamente confuso che lui dovette ridere.

«No, no amico, è proprio il suo numero, mi ha dato il cellulare qualche secondo fa prima di … andare a fare quello che …uhm,»  gli spiegò, o almeno cercò, guardando mentre suo fratello gettava la testa indietro in un gesto esasperato. «Vuoi che lo vada a chiamare io? Perché…»

E poi Cas lo sorprese di nuovo «No, non fa niente. Parlare con te o con Sam è irrilevante ai fini di questa discussione. Potremmo raggiungervi? Basta solo che ci diate un indirizzo e noi saremo immediatamente lì.»

E Dean… Dean si fermò un attimo «Uh, Cas, amico, non che non mi fidi eh, ma cos’è tutta questa fretta, mh?»

E poi improvvisamente non era più Castiel quello all’altro lato del filo, ma Gabriel – o almeno, Dean si ricordava Gabriel, ma non aveva la minima idea se fosse il nome giusto o meno.

«Vedi, Dean, non abbiamo tempo da perdere noi, stiamo organizzando una rivoluzione, capisci,» e no, Dean non capiva, non completamente, perché non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse dire per loro una rivoluzione, ma sapeva che loro avevano bisogno di alcuni mutanti e se c’era una cosa certa in quella situazione era che nemmeno loro amavano l’Hellfire Club. Sorrise, mentre Sam annuiva.

«Beh, Gabriel, non è una giornata fortunata oggi? Noi stiamo organizzando una guerra,» lo informò giovialmente, e poté quasi vedere il sorriso di risposta che l’altro mutante gli rivolse.

«Una giornata impegnata la nostra,» disse e Dean rise e rise e rise e probabilmente era una risata isterica e non esattamente molto sana, ma non aveva importanza.

Erano state le 48 ore più tremende di tutta la sua vita e sì, erano state orrendamente impegnate. Le prossime sarebbero state molto peggio, probabilmente. Dean non sapeva cosa fare.

Diede a Gabriel il loro indirizzo.

Non poteva certo andare peggio di così.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come dissi, questo capitolo è ancora in lavorazione di betaggio. STIAMO LAVORANDO PER VOI (????)

Castiel non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma quando Balthazar li lasciò di fronte a quello che sembrava una road house… rimase un attimo confuso.

Poi Dean e Sam uscirono, il primo con una bottiglia di birra in mano e il secondo attaccato al suo fianco, come se non avesse saputo esattamente cosa fare se il fratello maggiore fosse sparito.

Castiel si ricordò di cosa avevano raccontato Balthazar e Anna, di quella donna che era morta nell’incendio. I due Winchester sembravano incredibilmente stanchi, molto più di quanto non fossero un giorno e mezzo prima. Gli ricordarono sua sorella, ma in realtà erano messi peggio.

Non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi con tutte queste persone che sembravano dover svenire da un momento all’altro.

«Beh, siete stati veloci,» commentò Dean, guardando verso Balthazar. Castiel si ricordò che non si erano mai visti prima di allora e aprì la bocca per presentarli, ma l’altro mutante cominciò a parlare prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa.

«Che tipo di birra hanno in questo posto? Non sopporto quella troppo leggera,» disse, avvicinandosi a Dean. Quest’ultimo alzò la propria bottiglia e il mutante annuì, evidentemente compiaciuto «Okay, in fatto di birra hai dei gusti mediamente decenti, credo potremo ancora andare d’accordo.»

Dean arcuò un sopracciglio, mediamente divertito «Sono contento di sentirlo, almeno posso preoccuparmi di una persona in meno che cercherà di uccidermi, è sempre un gran bel modo di cominciare la giornata.»

Balthazar, per tutta risposta, gli strappò la bottiglia di mano. «Oh, certo, prego,» disse l’umano, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma non muovendosi per riprendere la birra «non la stavo certo bevendo, non farti alcun problema.»

Gabriel, che non amava particolarmente la birra e preferiva decisamente un bicchiere di vino, sbuffò. Castiel non aveva ben compreso tutto lo scambio.

A quel punto Dean si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso, come se fosse genuinamente felice di vederlo. Si conoscevano semplicemente da tre giorni, due dei quali avevano passato praticamente non parlandosi… questo umano era particolare.

«Cas, amico, sono felice di rivederti, vole-» stava dicendo, avvicinandosi, ma poi due donne erano uscite dalla Road House.

La più piccola delle due, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, li stava guardando tutti come se volesse prendere una pistola e fare saltare loro il cervello – la tipica reazione che gli umani avevano quando sapevano che erano mutanti, davvero, Castiel ci era abituato, ma vedere uno sguardo del genere in qualcuno con cui Dean e Sam avevano rapporti… gli sembrava strano.

L’altra non aveva nessuna espressione particolare in viso, non sembrava né infastidita dalla loro presenza né felice; questa reazione era molto più spaventosa. Se solo Anna fosse stata lì, avrebbe potuto dirgli cosa stava pensando, ma così non c’era modo di saperlo, e lui si sentiva tagliato fuori.

«Il programma di Ash ha finito di girare,» disse la più piccola, avvicinandosi a Sam e Dean, «possiamo cominciare a chiamarli fin da ora.»

Balthazar li guardò. «Credo che dovreste aggiornarci su cosa sta succedendo qui» osservò.

Sam annuì, mentre Dean rispondeva alla ragazza dicendole che sarebbero rientrati tra poco.

«Venite dentro, così potete spiegarci di cosa parlavate quando avete detto rivoluzione,» disse intanto, voltandosi e cominciando a camminare verso la il locale. Balthazar e Gabriel non se lo fecero dire due volte, ma Castiel rimase fermo a guardare il modo in cui il maggiore dei Winchester stava guardando suo fratello, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare, come aiutarlo. Come se Sam si stesse rompendo in mille pezzettini davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non fosse certo di come fare a raccogliere tutti i pezzi.

Era uno sguardo che emanava una tale confusione – _disperazione_ – e sembrava così fuori posto sul viso di Dean – Dean che nelle poche conversazioni che avevano avuto era sempre sembrato sicuro di sé, arrabbiato, arrogante, forte.

Per un attimo Castiel ebbe l’impulso di avvicinarsi a Dean, non per dire qualcosa, semplicemente perché l’altro sembrava averne bisogno. Si mosse per seguire gli altri, invece, e non si voltò più a guardalo.

Dean e Sam spiegarono che erano intenzionati a distruggere l’Hellfire e che gli altri tre umani stavano riunendo tutti coloro che stavano attivamente combattendo per distruggere “quel gruppo di pazzi psicolabili con poteri incendiari”. Quindi Gabriel parlò dei loro piani, della loro decisione di rientrare nel mondo civile, di smetterla di vivere protetti e lontani dalla civiltà.

Per tutta la spiegazione Dean aveva continuato a guardare verso Castiel, come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa, ma non riuscisse ad arrivarci.

 

«In sostanza,» disse Gabriel, e Dean non sapeva perché esattamente quel tipo continuasse a non piacergli (Sam gli aveva detto che era perché erano troppo simili, lui l’aveva mandato a quel paese) ma il modo in cui li stava guardando ora – come se avrebbero dovuto prostrarsi ai suoi piedi ed acclamarlo come loro unico salvatore – non stava certamente aiutando. Jo sembrava pensarla alla sua stessa maniera, e sebbene ce l’avesse ancora con lei per l’attacco a sorpresa di prima, poteva cominciare a sentire una specie di cameratismo con lei. Erano compagni, dopotutto.

«Credo che beneficeremmo molto a lavorare assieme» concluse il tipo e Dean sapeva che aveva ragione,  ma non voleva minimamente ammetterlo .

Sam, che non sembrava minimamente captare le ondate di odio che suo fratello e la ragazza stavano mandando contro Gabriel, fu quello che rispose: «Sì, sono d’accordo.»

Dean sbuffò, ma non lo contraddisse. Avevano ragione, tutti quanti, lui avrebbe preferito che ci fosse Anna, almeno avrebbe potuto rallegrarsi del fatto che c’era una persona che poteva davvero tollerare.

 _O beh_ , guardò verso Castiel, _una persona che posso sopportare e che mi parla_.

Stava cominciando ad abituarsi al fatto che Castiel non era un tipo di molte parole, certo, ma no riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che la sua presenza di lì fosse strana. Non che Cas odiasse il genere umano, certo… ma lui non lo vedeva esattamente saltare di gioia all’idea di riunirsi con il loro mondo (e magari Castiel non aveva espressioni facciali, ma non era questo il punto, Dean poteva percepirlo. _Nell’animo_ , okay?)

Gabriel sorrise loro esageratamente, come se avesse vinto alla lotteria e lui chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi le tempie. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Sam, evidentemente annoiato da lui, trapassargli il cranio, ma non gli interessava.

«Okay, io e Gabe, qui, andremo ad avvertire Anna,» disse improvvisamente Balthazar, «e a controllare che il nostro potentissimo e austerissimo capo non si sia accorto della nostra scomparsa. Cassie,»  e oh, _Cassie_? Davvero? Era molto molto peggio di _Cas_ , e l’altro doveva saperlo dal modo in cui la sua faccia si era piegata per il disgusto (era assolutamente meravigliosa, Dean avrebbe voluto avere una macchina fotografica) «tu rimani qui con i nostri amici. È meglio se non ci dividiamo troppo per ora…»

Dean si sentì un poco in colpa per il fatto che, apparentemente, Raphael stava dando  loro ancora problemi (beh, si sentiva in colpa per il fatto che li stesse dando a Cas e Anna, non certo ai due stronzi, ecco).

Castiel annuì, ma gli altri due erano già spariti, portati via da Balthazar (teletrasporto, sempre considerato da Dean uno dei poteri migliori in assoluto, maledizione).

Per qualche secondo nessuno fiatò, ovviamente in imbarazzo, e il maggiore dei Winchester a quel punto sbuffò e prese il suo telefonino «Okay, direi che possiamo darci da fare, visto che dobbiamo aspettare comunque» sancì, guardando mentre Sam prendeva il suo cellulare, si voltò poi verso Castiel «Non c’è bisogno che tu aiuti… uhm, se vuoi puoi andarti a riposare dietro o volare un po’, o…»

Castiel annuì, mentre si toglieva il cappotto – che fino a quel momento aveva utilizzato per tenere nascosto le sue ali – e diceva qualcosa come «Sì, volare un po’ nei dintorni sarebbe altamente piacevole ~~,~~ » prima di andarsene.

Dean rise, divertito, mentre gli altri quattro lo guardavano confusi. Non aveva la minima idea di quando il carattere del pennuto aveva smesso di essere strano ed era diventato divertente. Era successo, e ora non riusciva a fare a meno di ridere.

Sam roteò gli occhi «Non capisco perché tu non possa andare d’accordo con Balthazar e Gabriel allo stesso modo in cui vai d’accordo con me, o Anna o Castiel…»

L’interpellato sbuffò, prendendo l’elenco di numeri che Ash gli stava passando «Non è perché sono mutanti, Sam. Se avessi un problema con questo genere di cose questo nostro rapporto sarebbe un poco difficile, non trovi?»

Il minore sbuffò, prendendo il proprio foglio e voltandosi verso di lui «E allora qual è questo insormontabile problema che non ti permette di sopportarli il tempo che ci serve a sconfiggere l’Hellfire? Uhm?»

Dean avrebbe voluto mettergli il muso, davvero molto, ma poi Sam lo avrebbe chiamato immaturo e lui non ne aveva minimamente bisogno, anche perché stava cercando di fargli capire qualcosa.

«Perché sono stronzi,» disse dunque, sperando che suo fratello comprendesse che, no, lui era disposto a passare sopra molte cose, ma quelli erano degli bastardi arroganti ed egocentrici e non si passava sopra ai bastardi arroganti ed egocentrici, se non con uno schiacciasassi – più volte, magari.

Sam aveva arcuato un sopracciglio, incredulo.

«Io non sono uno stronzo!» aveva risposto Dean indignato, e lui si era limitato ad alzare ancora di più il suo maledetto sopracciglio. E, boh, magari era una cosa da nerd quella, magari Sam si era allenato allo specchio per farlo assolutamente come Spock ed aveva passato giorni e giorni a perfezionare il suo saluto vulcaniano. Perché era un nerd.

Dean gli aveva riferito tutta l’ultima parte ad alta voce e ora Sammy lo stava guardando con il suo miglior sguardo da “ _Hai tre anni mentali e io potrei ucciderti con la mia mente, ma non lo farò perché mi fai estremamente pena_ ”.

(Poteva ammettere che il gesto con il sopracciglio era incredibilmente espressivo).

Sbuffò, prese la sua lista e si alzò.

«Dove stai andando, Dean?» gli chiese Jo, staccandosi il telefono dall’orecchio.

Questi rispose senza distogliere gli occhi da Sam «Da un’altra parte, qui ci sono saccenti so tutto io che mi danno ai nervi.»

Il suddetto saccente non sembrava particolarmente ferito dalle sue parole, Dean sapeva che stava solo fingendo, che internamente era distrutto dalle sue parole. Era semplicemente un fantastico attore (aveva vinto un premio teatrale in quinta elementare, quella era una prova schiacciante, no?).

Non poteva comunque andare troppo lontano, se ci fosse stata un’emergenza avrebbe dovuto essere lì, per proteggere tutti, però poteva almeno sedersi fuori dalla Road House.

Cominciò a fare le chiamate immediatamente, rispondendo alle stesse domande e continuando a dire sempre le stesse cose ( _Dean Winchester, sì, sì, il figlio di John Winchester. No, mio padre non è qui... non è che sarebbe interessato ad unirsi ad una guerra? No, non sto scherzando. No, nessuno mi sta controllando_ ). Alla dodicesima chiamata, era già abbastanza stanco di tutta questa solfa. Perché nessuno riusciva a credere che, finalmente, qualcuno stava decidendo di fare un po' di ordine e riunirli tutti assieme?

A dire il vero, Dean non aveva la minima idea del perché ci fossero così tanti di loro che lavoravano fuori dalla supervisione della CIA. Poteva dire perché lo facevano loro – perché c'era Sammy e tutt'ora non si fidavano del governo, nonostante il mondo stesse cominciando a fare i primi passi per riconoscere l'esistenza dei mutanti e il fatto che non tutti fossero un pericolo per la società – ma non aveva la minima idea di tutti gli altri.

Probabilmente, alcuni tra i più vecchi, nati in un mondo che non era ancora pronto a riconoscere l'esistenza dei mutanti, che una nuova generazione di esseri umani era nata ed era pronta a guadagnarsi il suo posto nel mondo anche con la forza, avevano preferito attrezzarsi da loro.

Avevano imparato a sopravvivere, si erano armati di armi non metalliche, avevano imparato a bloccare le loro menti al meglio possibile (Dean sapeva di una specie di elmo che avevano creato i russi che permetteva di proteggere la mente di qualcuno in maniera totale; aveva anche visto una foto ed era una cosa talmente orribile che si sarebbe rifiutato di indossarla per principio) e in qualche modo erano ancora lì ed erano sopravvissuti.

Non si erano uniti, non avevano ricercato l'aiuto l'uno degli altri, non molto comunque, non vedeva mai più cacciatori (non aveva nemmeno idea del perché si chiamassero così, probabilmente perché erano gli unici che, per un periodo, erano andati contro l'Hellfire e tutti i club prima di questo) assieme, mai più cacciatori contro uno stesso mutante.

Dean non li capiva, ma non era esattamente una novità.

Il punto era che dopo dodici chiamate e mezzo – mezzo perché qualcuno aveva avuto la buona idea di chiudergli il telefono in faccia e vaffanculo, lui aveva continuato a chiamare quel numero per i dieci minuti successivi giusto perché sì – era annoiato e stanco e francamente anche un poco irritato dalla stupidità umana.

Se si fosse fermato, Jo ed Ellen probabilmente l'avrebbero decapitato e poi avrebbero appeso la sua testa sui muri del loro locale, come una specie di trofeo di caccia, e Sam avrebbe arcuato un sopracciglio e l'avrebbe guardato come se fosse un bambino piccolo a cui bisognava stare attenti. Eppure non c'era niente a questo mondo che avrebbe voluto meno che prendere quel telefono e telefonare a Jeremiah Leore. Nulla.

Quando Castiel scelse quel momento per atterrare praticamente di fronte a lui, Dean lo prese come un segno divino o qualcosa di simile. Evidentemente qualcuno non voleva che continuasse a fare quelle stupidissime chiamate – o comunque volevano che si prendesse una pausa o qualcosa del genere.

Dean non aveva mai rifiutato un regalo, mai in vita sua, quindi sorrise e fece cenno a all’altro di raggiungerlo e sedersi accanto a lui. Il mutante lo guardò indeciso, come se lui volesse farlo avvicinare per qualche losco motivo.

Si sarebbe probabilmente potuto offendere, se quello non fosse stato Castiel, e Dean aveva già visto che, dopotutto, non era niente male – gli aveva salvato la vita, l'aveva difeso di fronte al loro capo. Quindi lui più o meno pensava che Cas fosse un tipo a posto – se non un poco troppo inespressivo.

Avrebbero dovuto lavorarci, su questo.

«Ehi, hai fatto una buona... ehm... volata?» gli chiese, domandandosi se quello fosse il termine corretto e, se non lo era, quale lo fosse. Era così difficile a volte parlare con questi mutanti.

Castiel rimase in silenzio, guardandolo per qualche secondo come se non riuscisse a capire la domanda (Dean era quasi certo che non fosse questo il caso, l'aveva detto abbastanza chiaramente... no?) prima di annuire.

«C'è aperta campagna per svariati kilometri, se si procede verso ovest. È stato piacevole,» concesse Castiel e lui annuì, inspiegabilmente felice che l'altro avesse passato – al contrario suo – delle ore quantomeno piacevoli.

Poi chiuse gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo da Cas.

«Senti io volevo... ti volevo ringraziare, ecco,» ammise e lui non ringraziava spesso. Non ringraziava seriamente Sam da anni e con suo padre il loro rapporto era sempre stato un poco differente, in un certo senso. Non avevano bisogno di dirsele certe cose, ecco. Avveniva tutto tramite un espressivo scambio di sguardi.

Quindi Dean probabilmente avrebbe fatto incredibilmente schifo a tutto questo " _ringraziare per bene_ ", però poteva provarci. Poteva provarci e fargli capire che lo intendeva sul serio.

Era sempre stato abituato a combattere per difendere suo fratello, per difenderlo da tutte quelle stupide persone che avrebbero pensato meno del suo brillante fratellino semplicemente perché aveva una mente speciale, semplicemente perché poteva fare cose che nessun'altro poteva fare ( _sono invidiosi, Sammy_ , gli aveva ripetuto tante volte). Nessuno l'aveva mai difeso per la ragione opposta.

Sua madre l'avrebbe fatto probabilmente, gli avrebbe detto che non c'era nulla di male ad essere normale (come non c'era nulla di male a non esserlo) e magari lui le avrebbe creduto.

Lei era morta però e Dean non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo difendeva così a spada tratta.

«Non ho fatto nulla di speciale,» gli rispose invece Castiel, aggrottando le sopracciglia in segno di confusione – era un'espressione buffa, e Dean rise leggermente.

«Non importa, grazie comunque, quello che hai detto... lo so che non ci conosciamo da molto, e non avevi alcun dovere di dirlo, ecco, quindi grazie» si sfregò la nuca con un palmo, giusto per avere qualche cosa da fare con le proprie mani. Il che era ridicolo perché Dean non era una persona nervosa, okay? Non era una persona nervosa per nulla. E invece ora lo era incredibilmente.

Castiel annuì, anche se con tutta evidenza non poteva capire perché fosse così importante per lui. «Allora non c'è di che,» gli disse alla fine e Dean annuì, prendendo il cellulare e componendo il tredicesimo numero e mezzo.

Si aspettava che il mutante si alzasse, magari tornasse dentro o si librasse di nuovo in volo, l'altro invece rimase ~~lì~~ dov’era, e a Dean non sembrava che avesse qualche intenzione di muoversi di lì.

Chiuse la telefonata con un altro cacciatore che gli disse: «Contatemi dentro se c'è da uccidere qualcuno di quei bastardi», e poi si voltò verso Castiel.

«Perché sei qui?» chiese, prima ancora di rendersene conto – ed era la domanda che continuava a ronzargli in testa da quella mattina, ma non credeva avrebbe mai davvero avuto il coraggio di porla (dopotutto non erano esattamente fatti suoi cosa avesse deciso di fare l'altro).

Castiel piegò la testa di lato e domandò: «Preferiresti che rientrassi? Sono sicuro che potrei trovare qualcosa da fare dentro…» anche se i suoi occhi stavano probabilmente dicendo qualcosa come " _sei stato tu a chiamarmi qui, stupido umano_ " e Dean si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

«Non intendo qui seduto con me, Cas. Intendo qui... qui ad organizzare una rivoluzione che non sembra davvero interessarti ~~,~~ » e poi si morse il labbro perché _wow, Dean, prova a dirlo peggio, ti prego_. «No, cioè, ovviamente ti interessa ma... l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, nonostante la tua bellissima difesa della mia persona, degna di Law  & Order... non sei mai...» si bloccò, cercando delle parole che non fossero " _non mi sei mai sembrato molto meglio di quegli elitaristi razzisti dei tuoi familiari_ " e l'unica cosa che riuscì ad inventarsi fu «non mi sembravi esattamente un fan del genere umano in generale.»

Castiel distolse lo sguardo, invece di rispondere, puntandolo verso l'infinito ed oltre – o qualcosa di simile – e lui sbuffò e compose un altro numero.

Non erano fatti suoi, sapeva che non erano fatti suoi, non aveva la minima idea del perché avesse anche solamente chiesto. Una mossa stupida, sì, poteva ammetterlo.

La quattordicesima persona e mezzo lo aveva mandato a quel paese dopo tre minuti, Dean aveva messo un " _possibile_ " accanto al suo nome - anche se era quasi certo che non si sarebbe avvicinato nemmeno per appiccare loro fuoco.

Non si aspettava una risposta a quel punto, si aspettava che Castiel gli dicesse che non erano affari suoi e se ne andasse (o che se ne andasse senza dire nulla, dopotutto sarebbe stato da lui) e invece l'altro cominciò a parlare.

«Sto rivedendo le mie opinioni,» rispose, come se avesse completamente senso, come se Dean ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo «in seguito a quanto è successo nelle ultime ore... ho trovato che forse le mie idee sull'intero genere umano erano probabilmente un po’ troppo... generalizzate.»

Dean non sapeva esattamente perché, ma ebbe quasi l'istinto di arrossire (e l'ultima volta che era arrossito era stato quando aveva dodici anni e Katy gli aveva lasciato toccare le sue tette per la prima volta).

«Cioè vuoi dire che, in pratica, io ho completamente cambiato il tuo modo di vedere il mondo?» chiese, perché _wow_. Sul serio, _wow_.

Castiel rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di confessare «Sì, in un certo senso.»

Dean aprì la bocca, la richiuse e poi la aprì di nuovo.

«Siamo finiti in un cartone della Disney e nessuno mi ha avvertito?» e okay, magari la sua voce era un poco sull'acuto andante, ma quello che Cas gli aveva appena detto... si rendeva conto che suonava come una dichiarazione d'amore? No? Oddio, lui sperava proprio di no.

Anche se, effettivamente, quello sarebbe stato preoccupante. Magari avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che non poteva andare in giro a dire frasi del genere al prossimo, che non era assolutamente normale. Che qualcuno sarebbe potuto morire d'infarto.

«Film Disney?» chiese il mutante, evidentemente in cerca di spiegazioni. Dean annui.

«Sono dei film che dobbiamo assolutamente farti vedere, perché così capirai che non puoi andare in giro a dire cose simili» mormorò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, almeno nessuno aveva sentito quella conversazione.

Ovviamente a quel punto Anna e Balthazar erano apparsi di fronte a loro.

Dean aveva guardato negli occhi la ragazza e aveva visto l'esatto momento in cui l'altra aveva letto nelle loro menti cosa era appena successo.

Anna aveva cominciato a ridere così forte che Balthazar si era voltato verso di lei, sorpreso. Castiel era ancora, ovviamente, assolutamente ignaro di cosa stesse succedendo, e Dean avrebbe tanto voluto nascondersi dentro un buco e non uscirne mai più.

«Oh, Cas,» disse infine la telepate, riprendendosi dal suo attacco di risa e sedendosi accanto a suo fratello «dobbiamo davvero insegnarti come vivere con gli esseri umani, _mh_?»

Dean pensò a quanto sarebbe potuto essere divertente e sorrise. «Quando lo farai, tesoro, contami dentro, sì? Potrei insegnargli le gioie della birra.»

Balthazar arcuò un sopracciglio e Dean si voltò verso di lui «Amico, non ti offendere, sono assolutamente certo che ho un po’ più di competenza di te in questo campo.»

Il teleporter sorrise «Sei disposto a scommetterci su qualcosa, _mh_ , Winchester?»

L’interessato non riuscì a trattenere un «Fammi vedere quello di cui sei capace» mentre in sottofondo poteva sentire Castiel e Anna parlare («Non comprendo cosa stia succedendo» stava dicendo, _stranamente_ , il primo e la seconda stava ridendo. «Sono solo due coglioni, devono dimostrare chi è il più coglione tra i due.» Castiel, il traditore, aveva aggiunto: «Mi sembra un sommario assolutamente perfetto.»)

Solo in quel momento Dean si rese conto di essere circondato da mutanti e di non essere minimamente preoccupato.

 _Non vedo cosa ci sia di così strano_ , aveva detto Anna, dentro la sua mente, alzandosi e prendendogli un braccio.

Sapeva che non c'era nulla di strano, che normalmente non avrebbe dovuto esserci nulla di strano... eppure... eppure...

Non aveva nulla contro i mutanti, ovviamente no, ma aveva passato tutta la sua esistenza a scappare dall'Hellfire o a combattere per Sam o a... o a cercare di fare qualcosa con la propria vita, e tutto quello era semplicemente surreale.

Gli ricordava l'unica altra volta in cui aveva passato del tempo solamente con mutanti e... e non era finita bene. Non era finita bene per nulla, ma a Dean non piaceva ricordare di Tessa.

Odiava ricordare di Tessa.

 _Tessa?_ chiese Anna, ovviamente cercando di curiosare dentro la sua mente. Lui la spinse fuori con insistenza.

 _Oh, esci dalla mia testa_ , la rimproverò e lei rise.

Dean si sentiva completamente a suo agio.

 

Castiel ascoltò Ash spiegare in breve quanti cacciatori avrebbero avuto dalla loro parte (pochi), mentre Anna riferiva che aveva contato almeno dieci dei loro fratelli già pronti ad unirsi alla loro causa (troppo, troppo pochi).

Lui, però, sembrava l'unico preoccupato.

 _Perché noi tutti ci aspettavamo questo genere di numeri_ , spiegò sua sorella piano, guardando verso Sam e Dean, che continuavano a lanciare strani sguardi ai fogli.

 _Okay, magari non loro, ma loro sono abituati a lottare in solitaria_ , si corresse lei, e ora che l'altra glielo stava facendo notare, Castiel poteva vedere il nervosismo che gli altri due stavano praticamente proiettando a palate.

Probabilmente non erano abituati a lavorare assieme a così tante persone. O forse non si erano ancora resi conto che presto, molto presto, tutto questo sarebbe finito. Finalmente sarebbero stati tutti liberi.

«Comunque è grandioso,» sbuffò Jo – era questo il nome della ragazza bionda, Castiel l'aveva scoperto quando lei aveva preso a calci Dean per non aver finito tutte le chiamate – «con queste persone già avremmo avuto problemi ad andare solo contro l'Hellfire... ma dobbiamo ora andare contro anche l'Heaven... non possiamo farcela, ve ne rendete conto?»

Lui condivideva il sentimento.

«Oh, non fare così, biondina. La storia ci insegna che diverse persone hanno vinto alcune guerre con molto meno» la interruppe Balthazar, che stava seguendo i complessi calcoli di Ash con una certa fascinazione.

Sam annuì a sua volta – Castiel pensava fosse più per auto-convincersi che per altro – e Dean non disse nulla, ma prese il telefono e si alzò.

Castiel sentì il bisogno di seguirlo e scoprire cosa stesse facendo, Anna scosse la testa, ma gli permise di sentire, per un solo secondo, i pensieri dell’altro.

 _Devo provare a contattarlo_ , stava pensando _, non so dove sia e questa cosa... questa cosa sta diventando troppo pericolosa e io non so come aiutare Sam. Non so come aiutarlo, se solo ci fosse papà, devo chiamare papà, dove sei..._

E improvvisamente Anna aveva tolto il contatto, ma lui non aveva bisogno di sentire altro.

John Winchester… non ne aveva mai sentito parlare, non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse, ma Dean sembrava avere una grande fiducia in lui; più di Sam, comunque.

Si chiese chi potesse essere questo John Winchester, per crescere due figli così differenti.

E poi improvvisamente Anna era saltata in piedi urlando «Dean!», e Sam era scattato all'inseguimento di suo fratello prima ancora che qualcuno potesse dire nulla. Castiel lo seguì immediatamente, ma non c'era nessuno quando uscirono dal locale. Non c'era Dean e non c'era nessun'altro.

Sam si voltò verso Anna, ovviamente arrabbiato (e ovviamente incredibilmente stanco), e quasi ringhiò «Cosa è successo?»

Castiel cercò di muoversi tra sua sorella e l’altro mutante (perché qualsiasi cosa fosse successa non era sicuramente colpa di Anna), ma Balthazar fu più veloce di lui.

«Ehi, calmati,» gli intimò, prendendo la mano della ragazza e continuando a guardare il minore dei Winchester come se fosse pronto a teletrasportarla non appena lui avesse fatto un passo falso.

Anna aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava ovviamente cercando di ricordare cosa fosse successo. «Non lo stavo... non lo stavo controllando molto, cioè... volevo dargli un po' di privacy e stava... stava chiamando suo padre, ma... ma poi ad un certo punto è apparso qualcuno – credo che ci fosse qualcuno che poteva teletrasportarsi, come te,» aprì gli occhi e guardò Balthazar, prima di voltarsi verso Sam «e... e non lo so, gli stavano dicendo qualcosa, ma non so cosa. Mi dispiace, Sam, io...»

Lui la guardò come se non sapesse cosa fare, come se non volesse arrabbiarsi con lei, ma fosse assolutamente perso. Castiel poteva sentire la voglia di prendere il volo e andare a cercare Dean immediatamente. Cercarlo ovunque fosse possibile e riportarlo indietro.

Non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse e sinceramente non gli importava nemmeno.

 _Non so dove lo abbiano portato_ , gli disse Anna, e sembrava quasi disperata. Castiel si ricordò che lei e Dean andavano d'accordo, che sua sorella si era lasciata andare con l’umano.

Lui aveva solo voglia di prendere qualcosa a pugni – possibilmente _qualcuno_.

«Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?» sospirò infine Sam, che sembrava più perso di tutti loro messi assieme.

Ellen gli aveva preso un braccio, gentilmente, e gli aveva sorriso «Tranquillo, Sam, ora vediamo se Ash può fare qualcosa per trovarlo, okay? Tranquillo, troveremo un modo.»

Castiel si lasciò convincere a sua volta.

 

C'erano alcune cose che Dean avrebbe voluto dire al mondo, come regola generale, semplicemente perché non sembrava che qualcuno riuscisse a capire che no, a lui non piaceva finire in questo genere di situazioni, davvero.

Non gli piaceva essere sorpreso mentre stava facendo una – personale ed un poco imbarazzante – chiamata a suo padre, o mentre era seriamente stanco – in tre giorni non aveva ancora dormito decentemente e Dio, ne aveva bisogno. Non gli piaceva essere sorpreso in generale, non da strani personaggi che apparivano dal nulla, mormoravano qualcosa come: «Mi dispiace, sembra che dobbiamo prenderti in prestito per un poco di tempo» (come se fosse una cosa normale, come se lui  fosse un oggetto o qualcosa di simile), prima di prendergli il braccio e scomparire (maledetto teletrasporto, maledetto fino alla morte).

Dean era, comprensibilmente, di umore pessimo. E il fatto che avesse lasciato tutte le sue armi indietro non rendeva il tutto migliore, assolutamente.

Quando erano atterrati (si diceva così? riapparsi? Oh, maledizione, dovevano stilare un vocabolario per questo genere di situazioni – inglese-mutante mutante-inglese, tipo), si era liberato della mano che lo stava tenendo e si era messo in posizione da boxe. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che Dean Winchester non avrebbe combattuto prima di essere ucciso da qualche mutante a caso.

I due tipi che aveva davanti non sembravano particolarmente impressionati.

«Oh, per l'amor del cielo,» aveva mormorato uno dei due – il più basso, quello che portava un lungo cappotto nero e sembrava appena uscito da uno di quei film di mafia italiani tipo _Il Padrino_ (se avesse detto qualche cosa che somigliava anche solo vagamente " _ti farò un'offerta che non potrai rifiutare_ ", Dean sarebbe scappato) – e aveva fatto segno all'altro di andare a farsi un giro, o qualcosa di simile.

L'altro aveva annuito prima di uscire dalla porta. Uh. _Porta_.

Finalmente Dean si guardò in giro e i due non l'avevano portato in qualche strano laboratorio o in una grotta nel mezzo del nulla, erano in una stanza bene arredata, con una grande finestra e un camino. E del vino.

Era un po’ confuso, non sembrava esattamente il posto in cui commettere un crimine.

«Bene, ora che siamo soli,» disse il mutante, avvicinandosi al piccolo tavolino che c'era davanti al camino e dove riposava il vino «possiamo anche discutere un po’ di affari, che ne dici?»

Dean sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, perplesso. «Hai per preso un colpo alla testa? È un effetto negativo del teletrasporto?» gli chiese «e per favore non cominciare ad offrirmi pasticcini, non credo potrei sopravvivere ad una cosa del genere.»

Il mutante gli sorrise, evidentemente divertito (come se Dean fosse un cagnolino incredibilmente spassoso, come se non fosse un pericolo. Già lui si stava incazzando) prima di sedersi su una delle grandi poltrone che arredavano la stanza. Quando gli fece segno di accomodarsi a sua volta, Dean sperò vividamente di stare sognando.

«Niente biscottini, Dean,» lo informò il lo sconociuto ( _grazie a Dio_ ) prima di versarsi un bicchiere di vino ed inspirare leggermente il profumo «ma non siamo qui per qualcosa di losco... beh, non più losco del solito, comunque. Siamo solo qui per parlare, piccolo cacciatore,» e poi gli sorrise, facendogli di nuovo segno di sedersi «e credo che tu possa essere interessato a quello che ho da dirti.»

Quest’ultimo roteò gli occhi, evidentemente non convinto delle parole del tipo (beh, che pretendeva, esattamente? L'aveva appena rapito, era vestito come un criminale degli anni cinquanta e parlava come se lui fosse completamente cretino) «Oh, certo, lasciami solo pensare... _no_. Non ho la minima intenzione di mettermi a sorseggiare vino – vino? preferisco un buon bicchiere di scotch, grazie – con chi mi ha appena sequestrato da...»

« Sequestrato!» esclamò il mutante – o almeno, stava realizzando Dean, quello che lui presupponeva essere un mutante – come se fosse oltraggiato dalla parola «Che termine forte. È importante utilizzare un lessico adeguato, capisci? Io andrei più sul _preso in prestito_ , come ti ho già detto...»

«Non puoi _prendere in prestito_ una persona! È come il porno, non puoi prendere in prestito la rivista porno di qualcun altro!» Dean non poteva credere di stare davvero avendo quella conversazione «Si  chiama _rapimento_! Si chia... perché stiamo discutendo di questo? Io non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare con te, quindi ti converrebbe riportarmi indietro in questo preciso istante.»

L'altro lo guardò come se fosse realmente dispiaciuto «Ora vedi, Dean, non posso proprio mandarti indietro prima che tu mi abbia ascoltato» gli disse, e lui avrebbe voluto urlare. «Capiscimi, non sto facendo questo perché sono un tipo generoso, io ho bisogno di voi tanto quanto voi avete bisogno di me... okay no, voi avete più bisogno di me, ma direi che se sono dalla vostra parte le mie possibilità di uscirne vivo aumentano, anche se solo leggermente.»

Dean si guardò in giro velocemente. La stanza era grande e spaziosa e c'era una sola porta - dietro il rapitore - e la finestra. Dean temeva fortemente che si trovassero troppo in alto per pensare di buttarsi.

Sbuffò, ma si sedette. «Parla,» gli intimò, prima di alzare la mano «non bevo vino, non hai dello scotch?»

L'altro annuì, alzandosi e andando a prendere un bicchierino e dello scotch. Dean non era mai stato così contento in vita sua di avere del fottutissimo alcol.

«E non mi sembra giusto che tu sappia il mio nome ma io non sappia il tuo,» concluse, bevendo il primo bicchierino tutto d'un fiato (aveva come l'impressione che avrebbe avuto bisogno di quel coraggio liquido per arrivare alla fine della discussione senza uccidere nessuno).

«Crowley,» gli disse l'altro e Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia. Aveva sentito quel nome, da qualche parte. Non ricordava dove, non in questo secondo, ma aveva sentito parlare di un Crow... e poi se lo ricordò.

Si alzò in piedi immediatamente, allungando la mano per prendere la bottiglia di vino ed utilizzarla come un'arma - possibilmente per spaccargliela in testa e poi utilizzarla per trapassarlo da parte a parte. Crowley non sembrava preoccupato.

«Pensavo avessimo superato questo stadio del nostro rapporto?» commentò, placidamente, anche mentre Dean raggiungeva la bottiglia e gliela puntava di sopra. Crowley arcuò un sopracciglio «E non vedo alcun motivo di sprecare dell'ottimo vino.»

«Tu fai parte dell'Hellfire,» sibilò Dean. E sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi nemmeno per un attimo, sapeva che era stato un errore, che quello era un mutante cattivo, che non poteva fidarsi di lui come aveva fatto con Cas e Anna (e in un certo senso con Gabriel e Balthazar). Stava diventando mollo, stava abbassando la guardia troppo spesso.

Si sarebbe fatto uccidere così. Stava già accadendo probabilmente.

«Oh, e ora come faccio? Hai scoperto il mio segreto!» disse Crowley, nella peggiore imitazione di una persona contrita e preoccupata che Dean avesse mai sentito. «Ti pregherei di sederti, Dean, come ho già detto dobbiamo parlare di affari.»

Dean quasi non ringhiò «Io non faccio affari con l'Hellfire,» gli disse e Crowley sorrise.

Era un sorriso pericoloso il suo, Dean poteva sentirlo nelle ossa. Non avrebbe potuto spiegare il perché, ma sentiva di non potersi fidare di Crowley, eppure c'era qualcosa di lui che si fidava già.

E poi si ricordò il suo potere.

«Bastardo,» ringhiò, questa volta sul serio, facendo tre passi indietro «mi stai manipolando,» lo accusò, perché Crowley era un genio della truffa, poteva convincere chiunque volesse a credere alle sue parole senza la minima esitazione e Dean ci stava cascando come un idiota.

Crowley sembrava moderatamente impressionato. «Conosci il mio potere...» mormorò, sorpreso. Dean avrebbe voluto davvero spaccargli la bottiglia in testa, ma non voleva avvicinarsi troppo, non voleva rischiare...

Si allenava a proteggere la sua mente da quando era piccolo, ma ora era stanco, abituato ad avere Anna che girava libera (o quasi) tra i suoi pensieri. Era stato stupido, stupido.

Non avrebbe dovuto permettere ad Anna così tanto accesso, la sua mente si sarebbe abituata agli stimoli psichici e poi sarebbe stato in un guaio grosso.

«Mi tengo informato sui miei nemici,» gli disse Dean, mordendosi la guancia e cercando di pensare - non era facile, tra la manipolazione di Crowley e la stanchezza, Dean si sentiva pronto a stendersi sul divano e dormire per ore.

Crowley rise. «Ma è proprio di questo che ti voglio parlare, Dean - non ti dispiace se ti chiamo Dean, giusto? Dopotutto sento già una connessione che si forma tra di noi, non la senti anche tu, mh? - Il punto è, Dean, che non siamo costretti ad essere nemici!»

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia «Non do- ti rendi conto che io cerco di distruggere l'organizzazione alla quale appartieni da... anni?» gli chiese, evidentemente confuso. Di che diamine stava parlando Crowley?

«Oh, lo so bene, tu e quel tuo paparino siete stati una vera spina nel fianco,» borbottò Crowley, prima di tornare a sorridere «ma quei giorni bui e tristi sono finiti! Non c'è più bisogno di combattere, non c'è più bisogno di starci addosso così!»

Dean aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa - Crowley era così... così... _ugh_.

«Possiamo essere partner! Compagni!» disse deliziato, come se tutto avesse un qualche minimo di senso e la testa di Dean non stesse girando così velocemente da farlo impazzire.

Non gli piaceva avere a che fare con i matti, non gli piaceva per niente.

«Perché? Hai improvvisamente deciso di redimerti e passare dalla parte dei buoni?» chiese, roteando gli occhi e la bocca di Crowley si piegò in chiaro disgusto.

«Cosa? Ovviamente no!» disse, «oh, non fraintendere. Voi umani? Oh, mi piacete! È divertente guardarvi mentre vi affannate a far finta che noi non esistiamo, esilarante! Il punto è, però, che alcuni di voi si meritano tutto quello che Lucifero e la sua gang gli hanno dato,» si bloccò, bevendo un altro sorso di vino «è tutta l'idea della terza guerra mondiale, distruzione _bla bla bla_ che non mi piace molto, capisci? Credo che Lucifero non abbia la minima idea di cosa porterà la sua bella idea.»

Dean finalmente ritrovò la parola «Woah, ferma, di che stai parlando? Terza guerra mondiale?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Crowley lo guardò, genuinamente confuso.

«Il tuo fratellino non ha ancora? Oh. _Oh_ , sembra che Occhi Gialli lo stesse un poco sopravvalutando, allora...» mormorò tra sé e sé e Dean si avvicinò un poco, perché voleva sapere e perché non voleva che parlassero di Sam. «Non guardarmi così, la seconda mutazione del tuo fratellino non è niente male, un vero gioiellino,» gli disse Crowley, sorridendo e Dean digrignò i denti.

«Passa al punto,» gli intimò e Crowley alzò entrambe le braccia in segno di resa.

«Okay, okay, nessuna ragione di essere nervosi,» sbuffò, prima di sistemarsi la cravatta «devi sapere che Lucifero ha questa bellissima idea di uhm, distruggere il mondo degli umani o qualcosa di simile - non che sia una novità eh, ma ora i suoi piani si sono un poco espansi,» spiegò, come se fosse già annoiato «vuole fare un attacco con tutte le sue forze e distruggere il mondo. Ora, lo sai cosa farà non appena tutti gli umani saranno scomparsi? Passerà a noi mutanti che non gli stanno particolarmente simpatici.»

«Pensavo fossi dalla sua parte...» gli disse Dean, che stava cominciando a comprendere più o meno il quadro generale.

Crowley rise. «Lavoriamo assieme, questo non vuol dire che tutto sia sempre rose e fiori tra di noi, capisci...» prese un altro sorso di vino «non che Lucifero non sia un mutante assolutamente brillante, ma è ancora un ragazzino. Ha tutte queste idee in testa, ma tutto quello che vedo io è un moccioso che sta lanciando una tantrum perché è stato ignorato dai suoi genitori.»

«Normalmente i bambini piangono o lanciano oggetti,» borbottò Dean, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e facendo altri due passi in avanti «non mirano alla distruzione completa del mondo.»

Crowley scrollò le spalle, disinteressato. «Ognuno si esprime in maniera differente, vogliamo davvero stare a discutere i modi in cui Lucifero assomiglia ad un bambino viziato?»

Dean lo guardò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e sentendosi quasi svuotato di tutte le sue energie.

«Mi pentirò di starmi per sedere su questo divano, non è vero?» chiese, e Crowley rise e rise e _rise_. Crowley era un mutante che rideva spesso al contrario di Cas (Dio, Sam doveva essere così preoccupato, doveva essere probabilmente pronto ad andare alla sede generale dell'Hellfire e distruggerli tutti con il suo super cervello).

«Probabilmente,» ammise Crowley, prima di accavallare le gambe. «Ma io posso darti altre due cose che tu vuoi disperatamente, Dean,» e ora aveva tutta la sua attenzione.

«E cosa sarebbero? La nuova pistola che ho chiesto a babbo natale e due brasiliane semi nude?» chiese, ricambiando il sorriso (ma il suo non aveva nulla di divertito).

«No, Dean, qualcosa di meglio,» si sporse in avanti, portando il bicchiere di vino con sé e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

«So dove si trova tu padre e perché, ventidue anni fa, Lucifero e Occhi Gialli sono andati a trovare la tua mamma.»

 

Sam stava impazzendo, letteralmente. Gli oggetti intorno a lui avevano cominciato a volare di loro iniziativa, andandosi a schiantare contro il muro del locale. Il fatto che Ellen non l'avesse ancora rimproverato la diceva lunga sul suo stato.

Dio, non poteva... non potevano portargli via tutto nel giro di due giorni, non... Prima suo padre (non che avesse avuto suo padre in oltre tre anni, certo, e non che non avesse passato i due anni prima di Stanford a litigare con lui costantemente, non era questo il punto) poi Jess e ora Dean? No. _No_.

Sam si rifiutava, se Ash non avesse trovato Dean nei successivi dieci minuti Sam sarebbe andato a cercarlo da solo. Avrebbe trovato un maledettissimo mutante e gli avrebbe chiesto _gentilmente_ di restituirgli suo fratello.

Quando Anna gli mise una mano sul braccio, Sam si rese conto che probabilmente non era riuscito a schermare quei pensieri da lei. Non gli interessava. Dean era suo fratello, era... era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva e...

«Lo so, Sam,» gli disse Anna, «lo so, ma non puoi andare in giro ad uccidere persone, Sam... non...»

«Loro lo fanno,» mormorò Sam, «lo fanno ogni giorno. Lo hanno fatto con Jess e...» _e potrebbero farlo con Dean_ «perché io non...»

«Perché è quello che stiamo cercando di non essere, amico,» gli disse Balthazar, che era l'unico lì dentro che non sembrava minimamente preoccupato. Fresco come una maledetta rosa. Sam aveva voglia di distruggerlo.

Jo ed Ellen erano assieme ad Ash, piegate sul portatile a cercare di rintracciare chissà che cosa. Castiel era seduto alla finestra, concentrato a guardare il vuoto e non si era spostato nemmeno di un millimetro per l'ultima ora. Solo Balthazar stava bevendo allegramente la sua birra, come se nulla fosse successo. «Se la tua meta nella vita è diventare come quelli dell'Hellfire vai da loro, sono sicuro che saranno incredibilmente felici di averti tra le loro fila. Ti faranno anche una torta con le candeline e poi condirete il tutto con una bella uccisione di massa. Ah, vi divertirete un mondo,» continuò, nonostante Anna gli stesse lanciando un'occhiata di fuoco. A Sam Anna era sempre piaciuta.

Stava già per lanciarsi contro Balthazar, arrabbiato e stanco e così spaventato quando una voce l'aveva fermato.

«Nah, loro preferiscono farla prima l'uccisione di massa, così poi possono farcire la torta con il loro sangue,» Sam si voltò verso la porta e oh. _Dean_.

Dean. Non era mai stato così felice di vedere Dean, mai in tutta la sua maledettissima vita.

 _Dean_.

E stava bene, sembrava stare bene almeno, aveva ancora tutti i pezzi e non era minimamente ferito e...

Anna però si tese contro il suo braccio e Sam si voltò a guardarla. Anche Dean lo fece.

«Hai... perché non posso accedere alla tua mente?» chiese, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare. Sam guardò verso Dean, confuso. A Dean piaceva Anna, Dean si fidava di Anna, lo sapeva per certo.

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto lasciarla fuori?

Dean si limitò a scuotere le spalle, senza offrire nessuna spiegazione.

«Dean...?» chiese Sam, confuso, e Dean lo guardò per un attimo e Sam non era certo di cosa ci fosse in quello sguardo. Era come se qualcosa si fosse rotto in Dean, come se una parte di lui si fosse spezzata e ora non fosse certo di avere con sé tutti i pezzi.

«Ho una cattiva notizia, una pessima notizia e una notizia che non è esattamente brutta, ma che è un pochino irritante,» annunciò Dean improvvisamente, voltandosi verso il resto della stanza e sorridendo (non il suo sorriso felice, il suo sorriso da "i _l mondo è una merda ma vaffanculo non ho intenzione di dargliela vinta_ ", Sam gli aveva visto quel sorriso solo prima di una lotta particolarmente brutta o dopo un litigata tra lui e John. Era un sorriso che gli faceva paura).

«Oh, perfetto,» mormorò Balthazar, sbuffando e Dean di voltò verso di lui.

«Cosa sento? La brutta notizia? Ma certo...» e poi si voltò di nuovo verso Sam, la sua bocca stretta in una linea dura e dolorante «L'Hellfire ha papà.»

 _Oh_.

Sam li avrebbe distrutti.

 

Castiel non aveva alcun interesse a bloccare lo screzio tra Sam e Balthazar, dopotutto non stavano facendo altro che ventilare la loro frustrazione l’uno sull’altro – stupido, ma Castiel non era lì a risolvere tutti i loro problemi, in più Anna era già lì, pronta ad occuparsene.

A dire il vero Castiel non aveva alcun interesse a fare nulla se non uscire da lì e andare a cercare Dean – non solo senza di lui non sarebbero potuti andare avanti, ma di tutti gli umani che c’erano lì dentro, Dean era l’unico di cui Castiel si fidasse.

Senza Dean non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a lavorare con gli altri esseri umani bene come questa guerra richiedeva. Avevano bisogno di Dean, in qualche modo era diventato il nodo che collegava le due parti di questa guerra l’una all’altra.

E poi Dean era entrato dalla porta, come se non fosse mai scomparso, come se non fosse passata un’ora. Sam sembrava diviso tra l’essere furioso e il gettarsi tra le braccia di suo fratello.

Castiel invece non poteva fare a meno di guardare il viso di Dean – duro, incredibilmente duro, come se fosse sull’orlo di una crisi.

Quando Anna parlò, Castiel non se ne stupì minimamente. C’era qualcosa di diverso in Dean, sembrava più chiuso, più arrabbiato.

«L’Hellfire ha papà,» aveva detto e Castiel aveva compreso immediatamente. Poteva ancora sentire la voce di Dean mentre pensava a suo padre, quel pezzo della mente di Dean che Anna gli aveva mostrato prima che scomparisse.

Castiel pensò che probabilmente sarebbe stato come se qualcuno gli avesse detto che Anna era stata rapita.

«Cosa vuoi dire che l’Hellfire…» chiese Sam, facendo un passo verso Dean, ma suo fratello scosse la testa.

«Oh, non è nemmeno la notizia peggiore! La notizia peggiore sapete qual è? Lucifero ha intenzione di attaccare presto,» disse, sedendosi in uno degli sgabelli come se le gambe non gli reggessero più (da quanto non dormiva, esattamente? Castiel non ne aveva la minima idea, ma pensava troppo tempo).

Poi quello che Dean aveva detto finalmente venne registrato dal suo cervello e si mise in piedi, raddrizzando la schiena.

«Ti spiacerebbe… ampliare sull’argomento?» chiese, sentendo le sue ali che vibravano leggermente per la tensione. Dean alzò gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta da quando era entrato e Castiel avrebbe voluto dirgli di andare a dormire, che non era così importante. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato con Anna, qualche ora prima, ma sapeva che era assurdo.

Non conosceva Dean da tanto tempo, non da quanto ne conosceva Anna. Non aveva alcun legame con quell’umano, non aveva alcun motivo di sentirsi a quella maniera. Non erano nemmeno amici.

Dean sorrise a quel punto, e Castiel sentì l’istinto di proteggerlo dal mondo con le sue ali, di chiuderle intorno a lui e non aprirle fino a che Dean non si fosse ripreso.

«Ampliare? Cosa c’è da ampliare. Lucifero è un matto che vuole marciare sulla terra o qualcosa di simile… ha una specie di macchina che…» Dean sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e se li massaggiò lentamente, come se stesse cercando di mandare via un’emicrania «una macchina che sparge una specifica  cellula atomica che si comporta come una bomba atomica, solamente per umani però. Yuppidu, viva noi!»

Ash aggrottò le sopracciglia e si gettò sul suo computer, evidentemente cercando di capire come avrebbe potuto funzionare una cosa simile. Castiel cercò di immaginarsi come una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta funzionare.

Nello stesso minuto si rese conto che un piano del genere sarebbe anche potuto essere approvato da Michael, con un poco di convinzione. Non danneggiava nessun mutante, colpiva solo gli esseri umani… Dio, Michael avrebbe davvero potuto approvare.

«E perdonami, Dean,» lo bloccò Balthazar, guardandolo negli occhi «come hai ricevuto queste informazioni, come possiamo sapere se sono vere?»

«Che importa! » urlò Sam, voltandosi verso suo fratello «dove sei stato per quest’ora!»

Dean li guardò entrambi prima di ridacchiare «In verità posso rispondere ad entrambe le domande in una sola volta,» disse, prendendo un sorso di vino «so che hai letto il file che io e papà abbiamo messo in piedi e spero che voialtri conosciate l’Hellfire abbastanza da sapere chi è Crowley…»

Castiel conosceva Crowley, ma non ci aveva mai parlato.

In due secondi Sam era accanto a suo fratello. «Sei stato con Crowley? Stai bene? Dio, Dean, stai bene?» e Castiel non poteva realmente biasimarlo per la sua preoccupazione. Crowley non era esattamente conosciuto in giro per la sua bontà d’animo.

Dean annuì di nuovo, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di suo fratello. «Non mi ha fatto male, Sam. Lui vuole…» e poi rise, un suono freddo e spaventoso. Quando si voltò verso lui ed Anna, Castiel si chiese perché ci provasse anche a ridere quando il suo viso era così grigio.

«Sapete la vostra piccola rivoluzione interna?» e Castiel comprese che era una domanda retorica, quindi evitò di rispondere «sembra che non siate l’unica parte di questa guerra che ha voglia di fare un remake della rivoluzione francese. Non siete eccitati? Abbiamo proprio tutto: spie, ostaggi, minoranze  etniche che si sentono maltrattate…»

Castiel aveva ormai imparato che Dean utilizzava il sarcasmo per proteggersi quando non sapeva cosa pensare o cosa fare.

«Vuoi dire che Crowley è intenzionato ad aiutarci?» chiese dunque, confuso e Dean annuì.

«O qualcosa  del genere, comunque. Non… non ho la minima idea se possiamo fidarci o meno,» e sembrava un poco isterico, tanto che in un attimo Sam era al suo fianco «mi ha detto di papà, ma lavora – o lavorava – per l’Hellfire e… e non è una brava persona, okay? È…»

«Non è una persona, a dire il vero, una semplice piccola formalità di linguaggio,» lo corresse Balthazar, ricevendosi un’occhiataccia da Anna e Sam e uno sguardo strano da Dean.

«Che vorresti dire? Ovviamente è una persona, come tu e Sam e Anna. Dio, parli anche come uno di quei bigotti, sei sicuro di non essere segretamente depresso?» sputò fuori Dean e Balthazar improvvisamente lo guardò come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.

«Ha buon gusto in fatto di birra, sembra avere una testa sulle spalle… ammetto di avere avuto i miei riservi per la questione, ma non posso fare a meno di dire che ci sto,» disse alla fine e Castiel vide come tutti si voltarono verso di lui a guardarlo come se fosse matto. Finalmente qualcuno capiva quello che Castiel provava ogni giorno.

Balthazar ebbe anche il coraggio di alzare un sopracciglio «Cosa? Mi sembrava importante dire che finalmente l’umano ha passato il test.»

Anna sembrava sul punto di ridere, anche la tensione che aleggiava tra Sam e Dean sembrava un poco diminuita.

«Si, beh,» disse alla fine Dean, sbuffando «grazie, ora vivrò meglio sapendo che tu approvi delle mie scelte di vita o qualcosa di simile. Non avrei saputo come andare avanti senza,» e Balthazar rise alzando la bottiglia che aveva in mano.

Improvvisamente Ellen aveva parlato, la sua voce che suonava incredibilmente fredda.

«Io non ce lo voglio un rifiuto dell’Hellfire qui,» disse la donna, da dietro il bancone, ovviamente pronta a difendere la sua casa. Dean e Sam sembrarono un attimo presi in contropiede, come se non ci avessero realmente pensato.

«Non può venire nemmeno all’Heaven,» disse Anna, quasi apologetica. Castiel pensava che fosse scontato che non sarebbe potuto venire da loro, non mentre anche loro quattro dovevano sgattaiolare fuori di nascosto.

Dean annuì nella direzione di Anna mentre Sam prendeva il telefono e si allontanava, uscendo dalla Road House.

Fu a quel punto che Anna si morse il labbro, guardò verso Dean e chiese «C’è qualcos’altro, non è vero?»

La sua voce era un poco incerta, come se non sapesse se chiedere era la cosa giusta o meno (probabilmente Dean stava ancora chiudendo i suoi pensieri, Anna diventava così solamente in questi casi).

Dean guardò verso di lei, poi verso Castiel e sembrò bloccarsi un momento, prima di voltarsi a guardare tutto il resto della stanza. Improvvisamente Castiel venne colto dalla realizzazione che se fossero stati solo loro tre, se non ci fossero state anche tutte le altre persone, Dean avrebbe detto loro la verità, anche quella piccola parte di verità che stava tenendo nascosta da tutto e tutti.

Anna, dentro la sua testa, annuì, prima di guardare verso il punto dove era uscito Sam. _Credi riguardi lui?_

Castiel non ne aveva la minima idea. Era possibile.

«Non è niente, Anna, non essere ridicola,» gli rispose invece Dean, sorridendole gentilmente.

 _Non mi permette nemmeno di accedere ai suoi pensieri più superficiali, c’è qualcosa che non va_.

Castiel avrebbe voluto dirle che non era qualcosa che li riguardasse, che se Dean non stava dicendo nulla probabilmente c’era una ragione.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che non avrebbero dovuto attaccarsi così ad un umano, ma niente uscì dalla sua bocca o dalla sua mente.

E questo lo spaventava enormemente.

«Bobby ha detto che possiamo andare a casa sua,» disse infine Sam, rientrando. Dean si limitò ad arcuare un sopracciglio e Sam rise «Okay, ha detto che siamo due idioti, che un giorno di questi lo uccideremo e che nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto di portare un mutante dell’Hellfire a casa sua solo per avere un po’ di té e pasticcini con lui. E che vuole almeno tre bottiglie di whisky per questo. »

Dean rise e rise a quel punto, una risata che sembrava meno vuota e un poco più normale.

«Sì, questo suona un poco più come Bobby,» concluse alla fine, prima di guardarsi le mani «okay, abbiamo il luogo dell’incontro, abbiamo la spia, mi sento tanto in un film di James Bond. Tu puoi essere la mia Bond Girl,» disse, guardando Sam, che roteò gli occhi, infastidito.

«Ci sono tre donne, Dean, tre. Perché dovrei essere io la Bond Girl?» borbottò, e Dean lo guardò come se fosse stupido.

«Ovviamente perché sei il più femminile tra tutti. Comprese loro,» e poi sorrise alle tre, godendosi i loro sorrisi di approvazione.

Castiel sentiva di starsi perdendo qualcos’altro. «Di che state parlando?» chiese alla fine e quando Dean si voltò verso di lui come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di terribile per un attimo ebbe l’istinto di ritirarsi tutto.

«James Bond. Andiamo, devi aver visto… Dio, ma che razza di vita hai avuto!» esclamò alla fine, quando finalmente comprese che Castiel non aveva mai sentito nemmeno parlare di questo James Bond «quando nessuno starà cercando di ucciderci te lo farò vedere, almeno i miei film preferiti.»

Castiel non era esattamente sicuro se sarebbe dovuto essere eccitato dalla proposta o meno.

 

Anna aveva un grande mal di testa. Da quando si era svegliata e Balthazar l’aveva portata alla Road House, Anna non aveva avuto un attimo di tregua (nessuno di loro aveva avuto un attimo di tregua, a dire il vero, e se Anna si sentiva stanca, Sam e Dean sembravano due zombie appena tornati dall’oltretomba).

Ci mancava solo Crowley – e oh, Anna sapeva chi fosse Corwley, lo sapeva benissimo. Crowley era un bastardo manipolatore che si divertiva a giocare con la mente delle persone ed utilizzarle per i suoi scopi. Non certo la persona di cui Anna si sarebbe fidata di più.

Eppure aveva dato a Dean e Sam una pista che i due non potevano ignorare – Anna sapeva quanto Dean soffriva per la scomparsa di suo padre, quanto Sam, sebbene cercasse di non darlo a vedere, fosse preoccupato. Nessun’altro poteva realmente capire cosa voleva dire quell’informazione per i due fratelli.

Però… però era Crowley e Anna non l’avrebbe portato all’Heaven, mai. Potevano essere in guerra con i loro stessi fratelli, ma Anna li amava ancora tutti, erano la sua famiglia e li avrebbe protetti il più a lungo possibile.

E poteva capire anche Ellen, poteva sentire la sua preoccupazione vorticargli nella testa e nemmeno lei avrebbe voluto Crowley vicino a sua figlia. No, assolutamente no.

Quegli esseri umani avevano tutti perso qualcuno a causa dell’Hellfire club – o a causa di altri mutanti, venuti prima di Lucifero – e non si fidavano così facilmente. Anna poteva capirli.

Il punto era che questa situazione stava diventando assolutamente ingestibile. Sapevano tutti che non sarebbe stato facile, che si stavano imbarcando in un qualcosa di più grande di loro (più grande di chiunque) ma Anna aveva come l’impressione che tutto stesse sfuggendo loro di mano troppo velocemente. Che il mondo stesse lanciando loro palle veloci, una dopo l’altra, e nessuno fosse pronto a ribatterle.

Si chiese, esattamente, quando fosse diventato Dean il più pronto di tutti loro.

E c’era qualcos’altro che la preoccupava: quello che Dean stava tenendo nascosto, che stava proteggendo con tenacia dentro la sua stessa mente.

Anna non aveva più riprovato a scavalcare le sue difese, non era piacevole e non voleva farlo ad un amico, ma non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi. Non poteva fare a meno di sentire qualcosa dentro di lei che le diceva che qualsiasi cosa fosse non era bella.

Che avrebbe potuto cambiare tutti i loro piani. Avrebbero dovuto saperlo, se fosse stato questo il caso, Dean aveva il dovere di dirlo.

Non c’erano più solo loro due in questa situazione, avevano coinvolto milioni di altre persone e ora… non potevano fare così. Dean non poteva fare così.

Eppure sembrava così stanco… lo stesso Dean che aveva riso mentre aveva la gamba praticamente squarciata ora sembrava sull’orlo di un collasso ed Anna non se la sentiva di fare qualcosa che l’avrebbe probabilmente spinto un poco troppo in là.

Chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse in Dean Winchester, ma Anna sentiva che era qualcosa di speciale.

Che dovevano proteggerlo, in qualche modo, anche da se stesso. 

Il che voleva dire che non potevano lasciare che lui e Sam andassero da soli a incontrare Crowley.

 _Sono d’accordo_ , disse Castiel – o meglio, pensò, e Anna non si era accorta di stare trasmettendo i suoi pensieri a qualcuno.

Anna ridacchiò mestamente. _Lo sai che all’inizio nemmeno li sopportavi, vero?_ Gli ricordò, perché il modo in cui Castiel si stava comportando era esilarante e stranamente adorabile. Sapeva che l’altro non aveva compreso cosa stesse succedendo ed Anna non aveva alcuna fretta di farglielo notare (specialmente perché se Cas non aveva compreso le battutine che Gabriel e Balthazar gi avevano già lanciato ovviamente non era ancora pronto).

Un’ondata di irritazione la colse, ma Anna avrebbe solo voluto ridere ancora di più. _Come ho già detto a Dean sto valutando un cambiamento di opinione…_

 _Ovviamente_ , acconsentì Anna, guardando poi verso Balthazar.

L’avrebbero rimandato indietro, in maniera tale che, per qualsiasi emergenza, sarebbe potuto ritornare a prenderli mentre lei e Castiel tenevano d’occhio Dean e Sam.

Balthazar annuì quando Anna gli mandò il piano.

«Beh,» disse ad alta voce, lasciando andare la bottiglia e sorridendo agli altri «sembra che io debba andare. Felice di avervi conosciuto, spero che non moriate prima di rivederci di nuovo, io devo andare a giocare a cricket con qualche nostro fratello annoiato. Divertimento…»

E poi era scomparso, lasciando un silenzio irreale intorno a loro. Anche senza la sua telepatia ad aiutarla, Anna sapeva cosa avrebbe detto Dean.

«Cricket? No, seriamente, cricket?» chiese il più grande tra i Winchester, guardando lei e Castiel come se avessero due teste. Anna sorrise e Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio.

«Oh, avanti Dean, non è… il cricket è uno sport molto nobile e…» provò Sam, che però ovviamente non aveva la minima idea di come scusare tutto ciò. Anna non lo biasimava, era abbastanza tremendo.

Dean lanciò un’occhiataccia a Sam e poi a loro due. «Quando tutto questo sarà finito mostrerò a lui dei film di James Bond e poi vi porterò a guardare un po’ di sano football,» sentenziò alla fine, prima di voltarsi verso Jo ed Ellen.

In qualche modo era bello sentire parlare Dean di un dopo. Era rassicurante pensare che almeno qualcuno di loro era sicuro che ci sarebbe stato un dopo.

Poi Sam si era voltato verso di loro, mentre Dean salutava le due donne. «Allora venite con noi?» aveva chiesto, anche se probabilmente sapeva già la risposta (dopotutto se Balthazar era andato via senza di loro doveva esserci una ragione) ma Castiel annuì comunque, alzandosi e raddrizzando la schiena, come un soldato pronto a ricevere degli ordini.

Anna aveva guardato per la prima volta la televisione quando aveva quindici anni e Gabriel ne aveva fatta apparire una davanti a lei. Il resto dei suoi fratelli non era… la televisione era qualcosa di troppo umano a loro parere. Leggevano, riflettevano, si allenavano… eppure Anna era rimasta incantata davanti a quell’oggetto. Si era ricordata delle mani di sua madre tra i suoi capelli, di sua sorella (quella vera) che cantava la sigla di un cartone animato…

Anna, una grande parte di Anna, era sempre stata umana. Era inutile nascondersi dietro i suoi poteri, poteva essere entrambi. Poteva essere e doveva essere entrambi.

I suoi fratelli però… bastava vedere Castiel, che non aveva la minima idea di come fosse il mondo fuori dalle mura dell’Heaven. Anna voleva mostrargli il mondo, fargli capire che non c’era nulla di male a pensarla diversamente rispetto a Michael e Raphael e tutti gli altri.

Per un po’ di tempo aveva pensato che sarebbe stata un’impresa disperata, che Castiel era troppo attaccato alle regole, a rendere Michael fiero… e poi era arrivato Dean.

E oh, Anna era pronta a combattere per quella scintilla di umanità che era nata in Castiel – perché era la stessa scintilla che era nata in lei la prima volta che Gabriel le aveva fatto vedere un documentario sull’Africa.

E Anna voleva poter viaggiare senza doversi preoccupare, senza doversi nascondere. Voleva poter parlare con le altre persone, andare a rimorchiare qualcuno in un bar, sorridere ad un estraneo senza realmente preoccuparsi. Lo voleva, lo voleva così tanto.

Avrebbe potuto averlo così facilmente. Lei – come anche Balthazar e Gabriel – non avevano una mutazione visibile, non erano… avrebbero potuto nascondersi senza alcun problema, come aveva fatto Sam negli ultimi tre anni, e nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto.

Però non era quello che Anna voleva.

Anna voleva essere considerata come tutti gli altri, voleva essere considerata normale nella sua specialità. Era così tanto da chiedere?

E poi qualcuno le aveva messo una mano sulla schiena e le aveva detto «Allora andiamo?» e Anna si era voltata a guardare Dean – che era umano, ma non rifiutava il suo tocco, non era spaventato da lei.

(E Anna non era innamorata di Dean, non davvero, ma avrebbe potuto esserlo facilmente, perché era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato, la vita che aveva sempre voluto. Però non avrebbe potuto fare questo a Castiel, non avrebbe… non importava il fatto che l’altro non se ne fosse nemmeno reso conto. Prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto e ad Anna sarebbe andato bene così).

 

Dean e Sam fecero a turni per guidare, anche se nessuno dei due  era abbastanza sveglio per farlo – Dean aveva chiesto mentalmente scusa alla sua bambina quando erano entrati in macchina, ma non c’era davvero nessun’altra soluzione. Non si fidava di Castiel ed Anna, probabilmente non avevano mai visto una macchina in tutta la loro vita prima dell’Impala. Quindi no, meglio loro due anche se mezzi addormentati.

Anna era stata stranamente silenziosa nel sedile anteriore Castiel aveva ovviamente deciso di seguirli volando, Dean non si sorprendeva più) e lui pensava di sapere il perché. Eppure non aveva modo di porre rimedio alla situazione.

Non poteva davvero farci nulla.

Non poteva lasciare che Anna sentisse quello che gli aveva detto Crowley, non poteva permettere che Sam lo venisse a sapere. Avrebbe protetto questo segreto il più a lungo possibile – fino alla tomba, se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani.

Sam non aveva bisogno… Sam non aveva bisogno di questo genere di cose, non ora, non mentre Jess era ancora una ferita profonda, non mentre l’Hellfire aveva papà.

 _Mi dispiace_ , cercò di dire ad Anna, superando le sue stesse difese e spingendo il pensiero il più possibile verso la ragazza. Non aveva la minima idea se l’altra l’avesse sentito o meno, se l’avesse perdonato. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sperando di riuscire a dormire giusto quei quindici minuti.

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi erano davanti a casa di Bobby e Sam gli stava scuotendo le spalle. Dean si svegliò lentamente, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che fossero arrivati e che, ne era certo, lui avrebbe dovuto avere un altro turno alla guida.

Lanciò un’occhiata furente a Sam, che si limitò a scuotere le spalle «Non sarei riuscito a dormire comunque, te lo posso assicurare e… mi sembrava assurdo che nessuno di noi due dormisse, non possiamo… qualcuno deve essere sveglio per poter capire che cosa vuole Crowley.»

Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli che era per questo che avevano Anna e Cas, che potevano essere svegli assieme e parlare con il bastardo mentre loro due cercavano di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma sapeva che non era la stessa cosa, sapeva cosa voleva dire Sam.

Si fidava di Anna e Cas, si fidava davvero, ma quello era suo padre. Quello era John e… e non potevano lasciare che qualcun altro se ne occupasse, non potevano scaricare la patata bollente su qualcun altro. Non era così che funzionava in casa Winchester, loro avevano questa strana abitudine di occuparsi l’uno dell’altro fino all’eccesso.

Era un metodo che li aveva fatti andare avanti per anni, che li aveva fatti sopravvivere alle persecuzioni razziali contro i mutanti, che li aveva fatti andare avanti e cambiare casa ogni due mesi perché succedeva sempre qualcosa (sempre, sempre, sempre).

Era quello che li rendeva Winchester e quindi sì, Dean poteva capire cosa voleva dire Sam. Questo non voleva dire che gli facesse piacere.

Anna era già uscita dalla macchina e stava parlando con Castiel e Dean si stiracchiò, pronto a seguirli, ma Sam gli prese un braccio.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo?» gli chiese, serio, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Sam lo conosceva bene, era la persona che lo conosceva meglio di tutti, questo era certo, ma non si vedevano da tre anni e Sam era stanco mentre Dean era riuscito a chiudere gli occhi per un poco.

«No,» mentì Dean, e Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non fosse del tutto convinto ma non riuscisse a trovare nessuna prova del fatto che Dean stesse mentendo.

Probabilmente quando sarebbe stato un poco più sveglio avrebbe potuto registrare il modo in cui la bocca di Dean si era curvata verso il basso, il piccolo tic all’occhio sinistro o il tremore delle sue mani. Dean non vedeva l’ora, proprio.

«È tutto, Sammy?» chiese poi, con il tono infastidito e Sam annuì, allontanandosi.

Dean annuì a sua volta e scese dalla macchina, avvicinandosi ai due mutanti.

Anna sembrava tesa come una corda di violino e Castiel … beh, Castiel aveva la sua solita espressione in viso, ma a Dean – che stava cominciando a migliorare nell’arte di decifrare le occhiatacce di Castiel – poteva vedere una piccola dose di nervosismo.

Perché nulla poteva mai andare bene nella sua vita, mh? Era stato per caso maledetto quando era piccolo? Era il karma che era venuto a dargli un bel calcio nel culo?

«Okay,» disse, mettendo le mani in avanti mentre Sam li raggiungeva «ditemi quanto è brutto, non ho tempo per giochi di parole.»

Fu Castiel a rispondere «Sembra che Crowley sia già arrivato e che si stia intrattenendo con il vostro amico umano,» gli spiegò e Dean aveva voglia di uccidere qualcuno. Bobby era un mito nel suo lavoro, ma non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a resistere ai giochetti mentali di Crowley.

Sam stava già camminando verso la casa, prima ancora che Dean potesse formulare una qualche specie di piano (da quando Dean era quello che si fermava a riflettere sui piani e Sam entrava a pistole sguainate?).

In ogni caso Dean non aveva altra scelta che seguire Sam. Castiel ed Anna lo seguirono immediatamente.

Ora, c'erano tante cose che Dean si sarebbe aspettato da una situazione del genere (ovvero trovare il tuo possibile, ma non certo, nemico a casa di un tuo amico) ma nessuna di questa era entrare in cucina e trovare i suddetti a prendersi una tazza di té assieme.

Dean sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, guardando prima Crowley, che stava sorridendo mentre si portava la tazzina alla bocca e Bobby, la cui faccia sembrava indecisa se implodere su se stessa o meno.

Uh.

«Cosa sta succedendo qui?» chiese, preso in contro piede e Bobby alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso di loro - sembrava terrorizzato, come se fosse estremamente imbarazzato di essere stato trovato in quella posizione. Dean poteva capirlo a dire il vero, quel servizio da tè era assolutamente ridicolo.

Crowley si era voltato senza alcuna vergogna, sorridendo loro come se tutto quello fosse assolutamente normale.

«Dean, finalmente sei arrivato!» disse, alzandosi e sorridendogli - e Dean dovette ricordarsi che non si fidava del bastardo, che non importava quanto il suo potere poteva essere forte, loro non si sarebbero mai fidati completamente. «E vedo che hai portato anche degli ospiti. Sam, un piacere. E voi due invece chi siete?» guardò verso Castiel ed Anna e piegò la testa di lato, in contemplazione.

Anna si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro le spalle e Castiel rimase a guardarlo senza battere ciglio.

«Due mocciosi dell'Heaven, non è vero? Avete quel certo _je ne sai quoi_ che vi differenzia dal resto del mondo. Come se foste troppo perfetti per noi altri comuni mortali,» disse alla fine, e per la prima volta Dean sentì che Crowley era completamente sincero. Non gli piacevano i mutanti dell'Heaven, non gli piacevano per nulla.

Anna aggrottò le sopracciglia, evidentemente indispettita «Non ci sentiamo superiori a nessuno, noi,» sibilò, facendo un passo in avanti «e almeno non siamo assassini.»

Oh, si preannunciava una collaborazione coi fiocchi, davvero. Dean sospirò, avvicinandosi a Bobby.

«Bobby, cosa cazzo stavate facendo?» chiese alla fine, mentre Sam si univa a loro e lasciava Anna e Crowley alla loro battaglia fatta di parole e sguardi di fuoco.

Bobby sembrava rosso - il che era impossibile perché era Bobby e Bobby non arrossiva, semplicemente no.

«Beh, che cosa volevate che facessi? È apparso davanti alla mia porta due ore fa - due ore fa - e per poco non gli ho trapassato il cranio da parte a parte con il mio fucile a canne mozze,» sbraitò infine Bobby, come se tutto quello fosse colpa loro, come se fosse stato Dean a costringerlo a bere del tè con un possibile criminale.

Era davvero troppo stanco per tutto quello.

«E non potevi dirgli di aspettare fuori per noi?» chiese Sam, evidentemente deciso a fare la parte della voce della ragione.

Bobby si era limitato a roteare gli occhi. «Credete non ci abbia provato? Continuava a disturbarmi! Stavo uscendo pazzo!»

«E così hai deciso di offrirgli del tè?» chiese Dean, scettico e Bobby gli lanciò un'occhiata che voleva evidentemente dire " _non fare lo stupido, ragazzo, o sarò costretto a spararti_ ".

«Gli ho chiesto se volesse qualcosa da bere, tipo scotch o whisky o... e lui ha chiesto del tè,» sembrava esasperato e magari un poco isterico, Dean stava cominciando a trovare il tutto incredibilmente divertente.

«E ti sei seduto con lui a bere il tè...» continuò Sam, e Dean poteva vedere il sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi. Dopotutto una cosa del genere poteva forse essere quello di cui avevano bisogno, uno stacco da quelle giornate assolutamente disastrose che avevano passato.

Bobby però non sembrava divertito come loro dalla situazione.

«Oh, state zitti,» aveva borbottato infatti alla fine, prima di prendere la sua tazzina di tè e versarla nel lavandino.

«L'ora del tè è già finita?» chiese Crowley, che aveva notato il movimento ed aveva interrotto il suo battibecco con Anna. «Era un tè davvero molto buono,» aggiunse poi e Dean avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché continuasse a comportarsi così, perché non potesse essere un cattivo normale, uno di quello che era interessato a staccarti la testa per nessuna ragione particolare.

E invece no, Crowley doveva essere un maniaco assassino amante del tè.

La vita di Dean era così strana, Dio.

«Credo,» si infilò Castiel, guardandoli tutti «che dovremmo passare ad occuparci del motivo per cui siamo qui.»

Sam annuì, e Crowley sembrava visibilmente irritato, come se ci fosse qualcos'altro che avrebbe preferito fare in quel momento. Dean temette che fosse bere un altro poco di tè. O magari farli partecipare tutti ad un picnic, sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

Dean comunque non aveva intenzione di perdere altro tempo e Bobby sembrava d’accordo con lui, fortunatamente. Crowley alla fine scosse le spalle, sbuffò e tornò a sedersi, come se stesse facendo loro un grande regalo anche solo facendo loro dono della sua presenza.

Dean sbuffò.

« _Quiiiiindi_ ,» cominciò Crowley, strascicando la parola «immagino che Dean vi abbia già spiegato a grandi linee di cosa abbiamo parlato…»

Dean improvvisamente si rese conto che non aveva mai detto a Crowley che non voleva informare Sam di un piccolo particolare della loro discussione. Maledizione, doveva trovare il modo di avvertilo, doveva trovare il modo di dirgli che non…

E poi Crowley lo stava guardando e stava ridendo, come se sapesse perfettamente cosa stava pensando Dean ed era ancora indeciso su cosa farne di quella informazione. Dean cercò di fargli arrivare, al meglio possibile, il messaggio che se avesse detto anche solo una piccola parola, Dean l’avrebbe ucciso e poi avrebbe trovato qualcun altro disposto a fare da spia per loro.

Crowley non sembrava preoccupato, ma Dean sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe potuto farcela se solo si fosse messo d’impegno.

«Preferirei sentire la storia completa da te,» disse Sam, cercando di non fare vedere quanto fosse stanco in realtà «quindi ti direi di cominciare dall’inizio. Possibilmente dalla faccenda di nostro padre. »

Crowley aveva annuito e poi aveva cominciato a parlare.

 

«Lucifero pensa a questo giorno da tanto tanto tempo, credetemi,» cominciò, «fin da quando si è staccato la prima volta da Michael. »

Anna e Castiel aggrottarono le sopracciglia «Vuoi dire da quando aveva… quanto… ventidue anni?» chiese la ragazza, che stava ovviamente cercando di fare la matematica nella sua testa.

Castiel non aveva mai realizzato quanto fosse più grande di loro Lucifero, dopotutto era anche più grande di Michael, sebbene solo di un anno.

Se Michael ora aveva trentotto anni, Lucifero doveva averne quarantadue. Si chiese perché non si era mai fatto questo genere di conti in mente.

«Anno più, anno meno,» confermò Crowley, «lo scopo di questa macchina è quello di… come si può dire… donare agli esseri umani dei poteri.»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia – non aveva senso, non aveva minimamente senso. Dopotutto perché mai Lucifero avrebbe voluto trasformare il genere umano in mutanti? Lucifero che lo disprezzava con tutto se stesso, che aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi da esso, che non lo tollerava.

Non aveva minimamente senso.

Crowley sorrise. «So cosa state pensando, è quello che si chiedono tutti arrivati a questa parte della storia,» disse, come se le loro reazioni fossero estremamente divertenti. Castiel si voltò a guardare Dean, che aveva già sentito questa storia al completo. L’umano non stava guardando Crowley, non stava guardando niente a dire il vero. I suoi occhi sembravano posarsi su tutto e su nulla, come se la sua mente fosse da qualche altra parte.

Castiel si trattenne dall’andare al suo fianco e chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava.

«Però vedete… questa macchina, in realtà, ha un piccolo effetto collaterale, nulla di che, capite,» la voce di Crowley sembrava sempre più divertita, sempre più insopportabile, ogni minuto che passava «tutti gli umani che vengono colpiti dal raggio muoiono dopo poche ore che hanno sviluppato i loro poteri.»

Anna gli strinse la mano, piantandogli le unghia nella carne, Castiel non le disse di toglierle. Era una prospettiva… se Lucifero fosse riuscito a creare un’onda abbastanza potente avrebbe potuto cancellare metà del genere umano in una sola mossa.

La razza umana, _loro_ , non avrebbero avuto alcuna chance di sconfiggerlo a quel punto.

«Vedo che cominciate a capire… non sta scherzando, non sta scherzando per niente,» confermò  Crowley, voltandosi verso Dean «e non si fermerà fino a che non avrà eliminato tutti gli esseri impuri, come li chiama lui.»

Non era una minaccia, era ovvio che non stesse provando a minacciare Dean, che stesse semplicemente dicendo la verità, ma Castiel lasciò che le sue ali si aprissero un poco, come un avvertimento. Crowley si voltò verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di ridere.

Castiel lo trovava assolutamente intollerabile.

«Calmo, angioletto,» gli disse, «non sto facendo minacce a nessuno qui, sto semplicemente dicendo la verità.»

Dean li stava guardando come se si fosse appena svegliato e stesse cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Anna invece aveva gli occhi puntati su Crowley, non li aveva staccati da quando erano entrati e Castiel realizzò che stava provando a leggergli la mente. E che probabilmente non ci stava riuscendo.

«Posso continuare ora?» chiese Crowley sbuffando e Sam fece lui un cenno con la mano, Crowley annuì con il capo in segno di ringraziamento.

«Il fatto è che, sebbene io non sia esattamente contrario all’ideologia di Lucifero – nessuna offesa Dean, Bobby, ma alcuni della vostra razza mi fanno davvero venire l’orticaria – ho come l’impressione che Lucifero non si fermerà semplicemente alla vostra distruzione,» spiegò, parlando della distruzione di un’intera specie con incredibile calma «e cosa verrà dopo gli umani? Ovviamente i mutanti che non sono nelle sue grazie. E questo comprende voi,» e guardò verso lui ed Anna (lanciando un sorrisetto di sfida ad Anna, prima di voltarsi verso Sam) «e, purtroppo, comprende me. Che è il punto in cui questa nostra cooperazione comincia a funzionare!»

«Quindi non lo fai perché milioni di persone potrebbero perdere la vita,» mormorò Sam, quasi un sibilo a dire il vero «lo fai semplicemente per salvare la tua maledettissima pellaccia.»

Crowley arcuò un sopracciglio. «Dovrei negarlo? Dovrei sentirmi un verme? Oh per favore, Sammy, sai quante persone a questo mondo muoiono ogni giorno? Miliardi. Se ognuno non salvaguardia la propria di vita che senso ha?»

Castiel non poteva comprendere quel tipo di ragionamento. Lui aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita circondato dalla sua famiglia – prima quella umana e poi quella dell’Heaven – e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto continuare la sua vita senza di loro. Non poteva pensare a sopravvivere da solo, senza nessun’altro di loro al suo fianco.

Quella non sembrava una vita degna di essere vissuta.

«E nostro padre?» chiese improvvisamente Dean, parlando per la prima volta da quando avevano cominciato questa discussione.

Crowley si voltò verso di lui «Come ti ho già detto, ma immagino debba ripeterlo per il tuo fratellino, il caro John Winchester stava arrivando troppo vicino alla verità – _tutta la verità_ ,» e c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva detto le ultime parole, nel modo in cui il suo sguardo si era fermato su Dean, come se ci fosse qualcosa che solo lui poteva capire, rendeva Castiel nervoso «e Lucifero non poteva permetterglielo, se comprendete cosa voglio dire…»

«Dove lo tiene?» chiese Bobby, e Crowley scosse le spalle.

«Non lo so, ma posso scoprirlo,» disse loro e Sam scattò in piedi in un attimo. Castiel poteva comprendere la sua rabbia, poteva capire cosa stesse provando, ma non poteva lasciarglielo fare. Si alzò a sua volta, poggiando una mano sul braccio dell’altro. Per quanto Sam fosse forte, la mutazione di Castiel gli permetteva di bloccarlo senza troppi problemi.

«Sam…» ed era stato Dean a parlare, che non aveva ancora distolto lo sguardo da Crowley «siediti. Cosa dobbiamo fare prima che tu lo scopra?»  chiese e il sorriso che l’altro gli diede in risposta era quasi spaventoso.

«Niente di complicato, davvero,» spiegò, «semplicemente fermare Lucifero prima che possa arrivare a tagliarmi la testa.»

«Hai intenzione di aiutarci in qualche altro modo oltre che avvertirci del suo piano?» chiese Bobby allora, irritato, e quando Crowley si voltò verso di lui sembrava esserci qualcosa nel suo sguardo, ma Castiel non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse.

«Beh, visto che se vi lascio da soli probabilmente fareste qualcosa di stupido come andare ad affrontare Lucifero immediatamente,» disse Crowley, guardando verso Sam e arcuando un sopracciglio. Sam non rispose, ma le sue spalle si raddrizzarono leggermente (e Dean stava roteando gli occhi, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare con suo fratello) «vi fornirò le posizioni dei collaboratori più potenti di Lucifero. È importante che distruggiate loro prima di avanzare al boss finale…»

«Come in un videogioco, devi sconfiggere i mini-boss prima di arrivare a quello finale!» supllì Dean, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo da parte di Bobby «cosa? Potremmo essere dei modelli Donkey Kong!»

A quel punto Sam si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Don- Dean, potevi andare con Mario e Luigi, potevi andare con qualsiasi altro videogioco! Perché mai Donkey Kong!» chiese, e Dean scosse le spalle.

«Non discriminare i classici, Sammy, mai discriminare i classici,» disse e Sam sembrava indeciso tra il ridere e lo strangolare suo fratello.

Crowley si schiarì la gola, passando un fogliettino a Dean, che lo prese immediatamente. Era evidente che non si fidasse di lui ed Anna, dell’Heaven in generale. Castiel non aveva alcun problema a riguardo, considerato anche che lui non si fidava di Crowley a sua volta.

Se avesse trovato un vantaggio probabilmente li avrebbe traditi in un istante e Castiel non poteva permettersi di affidarsi completamente nelle sue mani. Non poteva.

«Quella è l’ultimo posto in cui è stata vista Meg,» spiegò loro «state attenti che spesso lei ed Occhi Gialli sono assieme,» aggiunse, prima di alzarsi e recuperare il suo cappotto. «Tutti, è stato un piacere. Robert, mi piacerebbe venirmi a prendere un altro poco di tè, chiama quando vuoi,» disse, guardando verso l’uomo e sorridendo. Bobby sputacchiò qualcosa di non ben definito, ma il collaboratore di Crowley era già apparso al suo fianco ed erano spariti insieme in un attimo.

Dean e Sam stavano guardando Bobby come se avesse una terza testa.

«Bobby,» disse Sam, ma Bobby lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.

«Che nessuno di voi due mascalzoni si azzardi ad aprire bocca,» li minacciò, «conosco mille modi di uccidervi e farlo sembrare un incidente e non sono minimamente spaventato di usarli.»

Dean scoppiò comunque a ridere e Bobby si andò a versare un bicchiere di scotch.

 

Dean aprì il foglio che aveva in mano mentre Bobby era occupato ad affogare i suoi dispiaceri nell'alcool o qualcosa di simile.

Il posto che era scritto nel foglietto era praticamente dall'altra parte dell'America. Per portare l'Impala avrebbero dovuto guidare per almeno due giorni. Troppo tempo, non potevano permettersi di sprecare così tanto tempo in viaggio, Meg avrebbe potuto decidere di spostarsi da un momento all'altro e non potevano... non avevano il lusso di lasciarsela scappare.

Fortunatamente avevano Balthazar, avrebbero potuto chiedere a lui di teletrasportarli lì in un attimo. Meg non sarebbe stata in grado di percepirli in tempo. Era perfetto.

«Credo che dovremmo seguire la pista immediatamente,» disse dunque, mentre Sam annuiva. Castiel ed Anna li bloccarono però.

«No,» disse loro Castiel, fermo e deciso «avete bisogno di dormire.»

E oh, Dean ne aveva disperatamente bisogno e probabilmente Sam ancora più di lui ma... ma come potevano. Lucifero aveva loro padre. Lucifero aveva una macchina che poteva uccidere qualsiasi essere umano _e loro padre_.

Non avevano tempo da perdere a fare cose stupide come dormire.

Stava quasi per dire qualcosa come " _Dormirò quando sarò morto_ ," come in qualche film squallido di serie B, quando Bobby aveva cominciato a parlare.

«Cip e Ciop hanno ragione, ragazzi,» disse loro, con la sua migliore voce autoritaria. «Se andate così non potreste nemmeno battere un topo mutante, figuratevi Meg. Siete stanchi, i vostri riflessi e la vostra capacità di pensare ne risentono enormemente. Non potete... dovete dormire o non sarete utili a nessuno.»

Dean avrebbe voluto urlare a tutti loro, dirgli che sarebbe stato inutile, che stava bene... ma avevano ragione. Avevano incredibilmente ragione. E non potevano rischiare di compromettere la missione semplicemente perché erano stanchi.

Avevano troppo da perdere.

Prese la spalla di Sam con una mano ed annuì, cercando di vedere se anche Sam si era lasciato convincere facilmente come lui o se dovevano provare da un altro approccio (probabilmente avrebbero dovuto metterlo KO e legarlo al letto).

Apparentemente, dato che Sam stava già annuendo, erano due persone facilmente condizionabili. Almeno da Bobby.

«Okay,» sentenziò Sam, annuendo «ma domani, non appena ci svegliamo...» e non concluse la frase, non ne aveva bisogno.

Dean annuì a sua volta e Castiel ed Anna ricambiarono il gesto. La decisione era stata presa e Dean si voltò verso i due mutanti dell’Heaven aspettandosi di vederli sparire o qualcosa di simile.

Dopotutto non c’era più ragione per loro di rimanere lì e probabilmente sarebbero tornati all'Heaven a costruire la loro resistenza sotterranea o qualcosa di simile prima di ritornare in mattinata. Invece Anna chiese a Bobby dove avrebbero potuto sistemarsi e Castiel si andò a sedere accanto alla finestra a guardare la discarica dietro la casa di Bobby (perché Castiel si ritrovasse sempre a guardare fuori da finestre era un mistero che prima o poi Dean avrebbe risolto, era nelle cose da fare, giusto dopo salvare il genere umano e fare una maratona di James Bond).

Sam sembrava confuso quanto lui. «Non dovreste tornare indietro? Voglio dire, possiamo cavarcela da soli,» disse loro e lo avevano ampiamente dimostrato.

Anna scosse le spalle «Non abbiamo nulla da fare,» disse semplicemente «davvero, dovresti vedere la nostra agenda, completamente vuota. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per aspettare che voi facciate un risposino di qualche ora.»

Dean avrebbe potuto abbracciarla o baciarla o entrambe le cose, non ne era esattamente certo.

Dopotutto il fatto che potessero cavarsela da soli non voleva dire che non sarebbe stato meglio avere qualcuno dalla loro parte, specialmente se Meg fosse stata ancora con Occhi Gialli.

Presto Dean stava mostrando ad Anna la sua stanza - la più lontana dalle loro - e poi a Cas, che invece avrebbe dormito nella seconda camera degli ospiti, quella accanto alla loro.

«Domani, prima cosa, andremo alla ricerca di mutanti cattivi,» assicurò a Sam, che nonostante avesse accettato facilmente, non sembrava esattamente contento di questo periodo di riposo.

Dean aveva paura di cosa stava diventando questo Sam, perché non era il Sammy che conosceva, non era suo fratello. Era sempre nervoso, sempre guardingo. Stava diventando come loro padre, ossessionato dalla caccia, ossessionato dalla vendetta. Dean non aveva mai voluto che Sam diventasse così, non aveva mai voluto…

«Domani,» ripetè Dean mentre Sam ed Anna si dileguavano in un secondo ognuno nelle proprie camere. Era la seconda volta che prometteva quella parola a suo fratello, domani, come se in una sola giornata sarebbe potuto cambiare qualcosa.

Poi si voltò verso Cas, che era ancora lì, fermo.

Era strano essere lì solo con Castiel, ma Dean gli sorrise comunque. Lui ed Anna erano stati un grande aiuto e l’indomani, probabilmente, lo sarebbero stati ancora di più. E poi si stava abituando ad averli intorno, si stava abituando alla loro presenza.

E Dean non si abituava facilmente alle persone, non dopo aver passato la sua intera vita a spingerle via, spaventato da quello che avrebbero potuto scoprire sulla sua famiglia. Spaventato da quello che avrebbero potuto fare a Sam.

«Sembra che domani sarà una giornata faticosa,» provò «dormire ci farà bene.»

E non era esattamente il massimo come inizio di una conversazione, ma Dean stava letteralmente dormendo in piedi ora che l’adrenalina era scomparsa e… e quello era troppo.

 

Era ovvio che Dean volesse andare a dormire, Castiel poteva capirlo: ora che il pericolo era passato, il viso di Dean rifletteva perfettamente quanto fosse stanco.

Castiel però non aveva voglia di muoversi, non aveva voglia di allontanarsi da Dean. Non aveva la minima idea del perché sembrasse reagire in questo modo intorno a Dean, non aveva la minima idea del perché tutti i mutanti sembravano reagire in maniera particolare intorno a Dean.

Non era qualcosa di naturale, nessun’altro umano sembrava influenzare i mutanti in questa maniera. Nessuno tranne Dean.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Anna se anche lei si era accorta di questa faccenda (anche se aveva già sentito qualcosa dentro la sua mente, rapidi pensieri al riguardo) e poi avrebbe dovuto investigare. Poteva essere qualcosa di pericoloso, e a quel punto avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo di proteggere Dean.

«Sì, dormire ci farà bene,» asserì Castiel di mala voglia e Dean sembrava quasi divertito se non un poco confuso da quello che stava succedendo. «Cosa stiamo facendo qui, Cas?» chiese Dean e lui alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.

«Ci stiamo dando la buonanotte,» rispose, perché era ovvio cosa stessero facendo, era ovvio che erano lì per questa ragione. Cos'altro potevano star facendo?

Dean rise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Rise e rise e _rise_. Era un bel suono. Non aveva nulla della stanchezza o del nervosismo che la voce di Dean sembrava aver assorbito come una spugna in quei giorni.

«Oh, Cas, non cambiare mai, okay? E' stranamente riposante parlare con te... okay no, è assolutamente impossibile, ma in un certo senso è piacevole così.»

Castiel non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse provando a dire l'altro, ma sembrava un complimento quindi fece un cenno con il capo e Dean gli sorrise.

«Notte, Cas,» gli disse, muovendo la mano che gli teneva sulla spalla come una carezza e poi scivolò dietro Sam nella loro stanza.

Castiel si sentiva stranamente eccitato, ma non aveva idea del perché.

Si ritirò nella sua camera, poggiando il cappotto su una delle sedie. Castiel non aveva mai avuto bisogno di dormire troppo, non aveva idea se era costituzione o un effetto della sua mutazione, il fatto restava che avrebbe probabilmente potuto rimanere sveglio per tutta la notte e non risentirne completamente.

 _Sì, ma dovresti dormire_ , arrivò la voce di Anna (che stava per addormentarsi, Castiel poteva percepirlo) _almeno per un poco_.

Castiel non era stanco però. Avrebbe potuto fare un volo lì intorno, controllare che non ci fosse nessuno o…

 _Puoi farlo in qualche ora_ , gli disse Anna, e Castiel avrebbe voluto replicare ma Anna lo zittì. _Dormi, Castiel, so che pensi di potere andare avanti anni senza dormire, ma domani non è il tempo di mettere alla prova questa tua convinzione_.

E okay, Castiel poteva comprendere il suo ragionamento quindi annuì e si alzò, distendendosi sul letto.

Non era certo di quando si era addormentato, stava pensando a Dean e a quella strana sensazione e all’Hellfire e a Michael e ad un certo punto non stava pensando più a nulla.

Non aveva idea dunque di quando si fosse addormentato, sapeva però cosa l’aveva svegliato. Il fatto che Castiel non avesse bisogno di dormire tanto quanto tutte le altre persone gli consentiva anche di avere il sonno incredibilmente leggero.

Quando sentì una porta chiudersi dalla stanza accanto alla sua sapeva di dovere andare a controllare.

Si alzò, chiedendosi per un secondo se aveva bisogno di prendersi il cappotto, ma decidendo che non era necessario (tutti quelli che avevano accesso a quella casa conoscevano già la sua mutazione e chiunque altro sarebbe stato probabilmente un nemico).

Uscì dalla sua stanza e scese le scale, aspettandosi di trovare… non sapeva esattamente chi. Non Sam comunque.

Sam che si era rintanato in cucina e aveva la testa bassa, appoggiata contro il frigorifero, come se fosse troppo stanco per mantenersi in piedi da solo.

«Credevo che avessi bisogno di dormire,» gli disse, confuso. Sam si voltò verso di lui così velocemente che per un attimo Castiel si preoccupò per lui. Aveva gli occhi dilatati, il respiro veloce e sembrava spaventato da qualcosa.

«Cas…» mormorò, indietreggiando e aggrappandosi ad uno dei mobili della cucina. « _Cas,_ » ripetè e c’era qualcosa di strano nella sua voce.

Castiel si avvicinò velocemente e lo raggiunse giusto poco prima che le ginocchia di Sam cedessero sotto il suo peso. Lo tenne fermo con una mano, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.

Doveva svegliare Anna o Dean o… Sam non stava bene, era ovvio che Sam non stesse bene.

«L’ho sognato di nuovo…» disse l’altro, chiudendo gli occhi e rimettendosi in piedi da solo «solo che… c’era del fuoco, un sacco di fuoco. L’ho sognato prima che Jess…» si interruppe, mordendosi il labbro e poi guardando verso di lui come se non fosse certo di poter parlare.

Castiel cercò di non offendersi, probabilmente nemmeno lui si sarebbe fidato completamente di Sam ora come ora (forse di Dean, ma aveva già appurato che c’era qualcosa di strano in Dean Winchester).

«A dodici anni e mezzo ho sognato che avremmo incontrato una mutante capace di modificare il tempo,» disse alla fine, guardandolo con occhi vuoti «è successo una settimana dopo. A tredici anni ho visto, da sveglio, il cane dei nostri vicini finire sotto una macchina. È successo quel pomeriggio…»

Castiel non aveva bisogno che Sam continuasse.

«Cosa hai sognato, Sam?» gli chiese allora e Sam si passò una mano sul viso, come se stesse cercando ancora di risvegliarsi.

«C’era del fuoco e… e non lo so, non riesco a ricordare altro,» e sembrava stremato, non era giusto, Sam aveva bisogno di dormire. «No, aspetta, c’era anche del ghiaccio. C’era freddo e poi caldo e poi…»

Non aveva senso, nulla di quello che Sam stava dicendo aveva senso e Castiel non sapeva come fare a riordinare quel sogno che sembrava non avere né capo né coda.

«Sei sicuro che non fosse un…» provò, ma Sam lo interruppe quasi gridando.

«Non era un sogno normale, okay? Non provare a dirmi… non era un sogno normale, lo so quando non lo è,» Castiel annuì e Sam sembrò placarsi.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo e quando Castiel stava per suggerire che tornassero su, Sam ricominciò a parlare.

«Non ne sono sicuro…» disse, e la sua voce suonava incerta, ma sembrava più composto di prima, come se avesse avuto un poco di tempo per analizzare i fatti «credo si tratti di Dean. I sogni che riguardano Dean sono sempre un poco più forti degli altri…»

Castiel annuì, ma decise di trattenere quest’informazione. Dopotutto era un’altra prova della sua teoria che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in Dean Winchester. Quello che Castiel non aveva pianificato era che, probabilmente, era una cosa che accomunava tutti i Winchester.

Il potere della divinazione non era un potere comunque, c’erano tanti dubbi che riguardavano le origini dello stesso, come funzionasse. E invece Castiel aveva davanti un  veggente. Un vero veggente.

Che non aveva assolutamente idea di come controllare i propri poteri, a quanto pareva.

«Credi di poter riuscire a ricostruire il sogno?» chiese, piano, e quando Sam scosse la testa in segno di diniego, Castiel annuì «credi di poter permettere ad Anna di cercare di ricostruirlo lei? Può provare ad accedere alla tua memoria remota e…»

«Okay,» acconsentì immediatamente Sam «non… non era un bel sogno, Cas. Era persino peggio di quella volta che ho sognato di quel maledetti dardi di ghiaccio…»

Castiel non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando (dardi di ghiaccio?) ma non gli sembrava il momento giusto per chiedere. «Dovresti tornare a dormire,» provò a dirgli, ma Sam lo guardò come se Castiel fosse completamente stupido.

In effetti poteva capirlo. Castiel non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, non dopo quello, non quando le sue ali gli stavano facendo fisicamente male e avevano bisogno di essere sgranchite un poco.

Sam lo guardò e sorrise. «Fa un male cane, mh? A volte la mia telecinesi ha solo voglia di… espandersi, in un certo senso, toccare tutto quello che ha intorno e prenderla. È difficile controllarla, più difficile di quanto Dean o qualsiasi altro essere umano potrebbe mai capire.»

Lo era. Non avevano scelto di essere mutanti, ma lo erano, e dovevano vivere con questa realtà tutta la loro vita. Non erano solo esseri umani con delle strane particolarità. I loro poteri erano parte di loro, avevano bisogno diversi da quelli di un normale essere umano.

Erano simili ma non uguali.

«Grazie comunque,» borbottò Sam improvvisamente, muovendo la mano come ad indicarsi «per avermi aiutato con questo… di solito Dean si sveglia immediatamente ma… doveva esser incredibilmente stanco.»

Lo era, Castiel ricordava ancora come l’aveva guardato, gli occhi appannati per la stanchezza.

«Non è stato assolutamente un problema,» rispose dunque, perché non lo era stato, perché a Castiel non era minimamente pesato «è stato preferibile questo risvolto di eventi. Io non ho bisogno di riposare tanto tempo quanto tuo fratello e per la battaglia di domani è meglio che lui sia al meglio.»

Quando aveva finito di parlare si era reso conto che Sam lo stava guardando stranamente divertito.

«Non te ne accorgi minimamente, non è vero?» chiese e Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Di cosa?» ma Sam non rispose alla domanda. Sbuffò e gettò alla testa all’indietro.

«Beh, siete entrambi abbastanza grandi per fare quello che volete,» concluse, misteriosamente, prima di tornare al frigo, ma aprirlo questa volta. «Forza, va,» gli disse, voltandosi di nuovo con una birra in mano «so che hai voglia di svolazzare un poco in giro. Io starò bene…»

Ed era vero, Castiel aveva voglia di volare, aveva bisogno di volare. Eppure… eppure…

Sam si era diretto in soggiorno e si era lasciato andare sul divano, gli occhi chiusi e Castiel prese la sua decisione.

Si sedette su una delle sedie che stavano davanti alla scrivania di Bobby e rimase lì in silenzio.

Sam aprì un occhio e gli sorrise «Sei un tipo strano tu…» e non era una domanda, quindi Castiel non confermò né smentì l’affermazione.

Rimasero il resto della serata in un confortabile silenzio. Le ali di Castiel smisero di fargli male dopo un poco.

 

Occhi Gialli non era con Meg, Dean aveva ricevuto la notizia con un misto di sollievo e fastidio. Da un lato combattere Meg senza Occhi Gialli sarebbe stato un vero vantaggio, dall'altro questo voleva dire che non avevano la minima idea di dove si trovasse il bastardo (e oh, Dean voleva rompere il collo di Occhi Gialli così tanto).

Meg si trovava in un complesso abbandonato nei sobborghi di una cittadina sperduta nel mezzo del nulla - a Dean non era nemmeno interessato conoscere il nome, non erano lì per quello.

Balthazar li aveva trasportati tutti senza proferire parola e Dean gliene era grato. Non sapeva cosa avessero Sam, Cas e Anna quella mattina, ma era certo che fosse qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Quando si era svegliato Sam non era nel suo letto - e non era esattamente una cosa nuova, gli succedeva spesso prima, quando aveva gli incubi (o le visioni o quello che erano) ma solitamente Dean si alzava con lui, lo tranquillizzava e lo aiutava a ritornare a dormire. Era più difficile di quanto potesse sembrare.

Invece quella mattina si era svegliato e Sammy era lì, che parlava con Castiel ed Anna di chissà cosa ed erano... erano strani tuti e tre lì.

Non che Dean potesse esattamente dire loro qualcosa, non con quello che stava nascondendo ancora, non con quella parte della sua mente che stava cercando in tutti i modi di nascondere da Anna. Era strano comunque, però.

In più non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo la sera prima con Castiel. Ovviamente poteva benissimo essere che il suo cervello mezzo addormentato avesse preso una normale conversazione e l'avesse trasformata in qualcosa di estremamente bizzarro. Oppure poteva essere che Castiel fosse normalmente così, che quello era solo Dean che si stava preoccupando per nulla.

Dean aveva voglia di sbattere la testa al muro. Non aveva tempo per cose del genere, non aveva tempo per comportarsi come una ragazzina di dodici anni alla sua prima cotta o qualcosa del genere (non che ci fossero cotte, nessuno aveva una cotta lì in giro o comunque Dean certamente non l'aveva. No, nessuna cotta. Oh, state tutti zitti).

Quindi sì, _Meg_. Dovevano fare i supereroi e mettere Meg KO per il bene dell'umanità o qualcosa di simile. Si poteva fare, potevano farcela. Un gioco da ragazzi.

Anche se Anna e Sam sembravano essere da qualche altra parte e Castiel aveva il suo solito sguardo vuoto sul viso e Dean non era ancora abbastanza bravo da capire cosa stesse pensando (poteva essere qualcosa come " _sono incredibilmente annoiato e non voglio essere qui_ " o anche " _stiamo tutti per morire_ ", seriamente, Castiel aveva la migliore faccia da poker che Dean avesse mai visto).

Balthazar sembrava l'unico normale e oh, Dean era messo decisamente male se trovava quel pensiero rassicurante.

«Quindi dobbiamo solo entrare, uccidere Meg - o magari prenderla, portarla da Bobby e interrogarla un poco - e poi boom, Crowley ci porta la nostra nuova missione?» ricapitolò, senza realmente aspettarsi una risposta da nessuno degli altri tre.

Fu infatti Balthazar a parlare. «Trovo ancora incredibilmente strano che stiamo lavorando per uno che fa parte dell'Hellfire, sappiatelo,» li informò - come se Dean non avesse i suoi dubbi. «È come se stessimo andando a chiedere a Lucifero di fidarsi di noi o qualcosa di simile. Stiamo giocando col fuoco e non possiamo permettercelo.»

«A parte per il fatto che è l'unica scelta che abbiamo,» ragionò Dean, caricando la sua pistola e voltandosi verso gli altri. «Siamo pronti allora?» chiese e tutti annuirono. Beh, meglio di niente.

Avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa di più elegante, come entrare dalla porta di servizio o farsi teletrasportare all'interno del capannone da Blathazar. Ci sarebbero stati molti modi per agire, ma Dean ghignò, andò verso una delle porte più piccole e l'aprì con un calcio.

«Dio, ho sempre voluto farlo,» disse alla fine, puntando il fucile contro i cinque mutanti che c'erano all'interno - Meg era uno di loro, lo sapeva, ma sarebbe toccato ad Anna capire chi tra di loro. «Cucù, tesoro, siamo a casa!» cantilenò e Sam sbuffò accanto a lui, ovviamente poco divertito dalla faccenda.

Dean gli sorrise, sentendo l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. Finalmente avrebbero vinto una delle battaglie, finalmente avrebbero distrutto questi piccoli bastardi uno per uno e si sarebbero vendicati di tutto. Si sarebbero vendicati di quello che avevano portato via loro, si sarebbero vendicato per la loro mamma, per Jess e per John e per...

«Sei ridicolo, Dean,» lo informò Sam e Anna rise.

«Io trovo abbia stile,» disse lei e Dean rise perché era come se per un attimo tutti si fossero dimenticati dei loro problemi e persino Cas sembrava mediamente divertito da tutto quello - e beh, se non era un miracolo quello.

E poi uno dei mutanti che volevano catturare era sparito nel nulla. Invisibilità, ovviamente.

«Anna?» chiese, cominciando a sparare contro uno degli altri (il cui potere era apparentemente quello di diventare gelatina, che schifo).

«Ci penso io a lui,» urlò in conferma la ragazza, concentrandosi nel tizio invisibile.

Sam stava facendo vorticare oggetti per tutto il salone e Cas stava lottando corpo a corpo con qualcuno (Meg, probabilmente) mentre Blathazar continuava a giocare con gli altri due mutanti scomparendo e riapparendo alle loro spalle.

Presto Dean si rese conto che non avrebbe concluso nulla continuando a sparare e optò per utilizzare il fucile come una specie di bastone (a mali estremi, estremi rimedi).

Come in qualsiasi fumetto che si rispettasse il punto debole di questo mutante era che diventava solido quando attaccava (davvero, potevano almeno provarci ad essere meno clichè) e Dean ne approfittò per colpirlo con il calcio della pistola in testa non appena l'altro fece una mossa per dargli un pugno.

In poco tempo anche gli altri mutanti erano stati messi KO e Meg era in ginocchio davanti a Cas, la sua vera forma che li guardava in faccia con i suoi occhi dorati. Meg era... strana. La sua pelle era quasi verdastra e i suoi capelli erano corti e biondi, come li aveva visti tante volte nelle sue trasformazioni (probabilmente le piaceva avere qualcosa che le ricordasse quella parte di lei o qualcosa di simile).

«Cosa ne facciamo di lei?» gli chiese Anna, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Dean le sorrise.

«Direi che potremmo anche offrirle un poco di te,» disse e Sam portò una barra di metallo e la piegò fino a creare delle perfette manette per poter intrappolare Meg. Dean guardò negli occhi l'altra e le sorrise di nuovo «Se farai la brava chissà, magari potremmo darti anche dei biscottini.»

 

Meg non stava parlando e Sam cominciava ad essere stanco. Ogni volta che provavano a strapparle qualche informazione si rendevano conto che parlare con lei era come parlare con una persona muta (o comunque una persona muta che poteva mandarti a quel paese sempre in nuove e differenti maniere - molto originali, oltretutto, Sam era mediamente impressionato).

Erano passati due giorni da quando l'avevano portata a casa di Bobby e di Crowley non c'era ancora nemmeno l'ombra. Sam si sentiva in gabbia, la sua pelle, il suo intero spirito, fremevano dalla voglia di fare qualcosa, dal bisogno fisico di trovare uno di quei bastardi e fargliela pagare.

Dall'andare a trovare suo padre e riportarlo indietro in qualche modo.

E forse, se Dean non fosse stato lì pronto a fermarlo ad ogni occasione, l'avrebbe anche fatto. Non voleva incolpare Dean, dopotutto non stava facendo niente se non cercare di salvargli la vita e Dio, Sam gli sarebbe stato così grato quando tutto questo sarebbe finito, certo, ma ora non riusciva a pensare chiaramente.

E oh, certo, c'erano anche le sue maledette visioni. Anna non era riuscita a cogliere molto di più di Sam, non era stata in grado di dire se si trattasse di Dean, ma quando aveva guardato nella sua mente ne era uscita bianca e spaventata, esattamente come Sam si era sentito al suo risveglio. E ora quelle maledette visioni stavano aumentando.

Normalmente quando Sam aveva una visione da sveglio questa rimaneva sempre un poco più lucida nella sua mente, chiara e limpida. Questa volta era diverso, Sam non riusciva mai a ricordare molto oltre le fiamme e il ghiaccio e questa sensazione orrenda alla bocca dello stomaco.

Stava per uscire matto, lo sapeva e non c'era nulla che potesse fare per fermare questa spirale.

L'unico divertimento che Sam aveva in tutto questo era guardare Dean e Castiel. Apparentemente Sam era arrivato in ritardo a godersi lo show e Balthazar, Anna e Gabriel erano arrivati alla sua conclusione almeno due giorni prima di lui.

Beh, non che Castiel stesse facendo qualcosa per sembrare un poco meno ovvio, certo.

Eppure non era Castiel quello che Sam stava guardando. Dean era un mistero quando si trattava dell'altro mutante.

Non vedeva Dean da tre anni, certo, ma ricordava come si era comportato Dean a sedici anni con Linda, quella ragazza di due anni più grande di lui per cui Dean aveva perso la testa. E non era... non era così.

Però sapeva come Dean trattava i suoi amici e sapeva come trattava quelle conquiste a cui era interessato, ma non innamorato... e non era così nemmeno.

Castiel rientrava in una categoria che Sam non era ancora riuscito a capire e che non era certo fosse esistita prima del suo arrivo e non aveva la minima idea di come chiamarla, né se Dean si fosse accorto di cosa stesse succedendo.

Aveva un gran mal di testa, questo era certo.

Tra Castiel che sembrava seguire Dean con lo sguardo come se avesse paura di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se gli avesse tolto gli occhi di dosso e Dean che continuava a chiamarlo _Cas_ come se stesse dicendo una parola oscena e che gli dava piccole pacche sulle spalle che potevano sembrare innocenti ma _oh, non lo erano_ , Sam era ugualmente divertito e sconvolto.

Assistere al corteggiamento di suo fratello non era esattamente qualcosa che si divertiva a guardare, Dio.

Il punto era che, se non avessero avuto qualcosa da fare - e presto - Sam avrebbe ucciso qualcuno (probabilmente Balthazar, che era troppo come Dean ma non aveva la protezione di essere suo fratello o di essere mediamente sopportabile come Gabriel).

E poi, proprio quando Sam pensava di non potercela fare più, Crowley aveva bussato alla loro porta con il sorriso sulle labbra e li aveva salutati dicendo «Indovinate chi viene a ceeena?»

Sam lo sopportava ogni secondo di meno.

 

Anna non era esattamente preoccupata, ma qualcosa di estremamente vicino. Da un lato c'era Sam che non dormiva da giorni, dall'altro c'era Dean che continuava a tenere gelosamente segreta una parte della sua mente e poi c'era Castiel - che era decisamente adorabile, ma anche irritante nella sua ottusità.

E poi c'era Meg, Meg che non apriva la sua dannata boccaccia se non per ferire qualcuno a cui Anna teneva, che non avrebbe detto niente, che rimaneva leale a qualcuno che non aveva il minimo interesse alla sua vita.

Anna aveva provato ad entrare nella sua mente, a rompere tutte le sue difese e prendere tutti quei segreti che Meg continuava a conservare gelosamente, ma Meg aveva riso e riso e riso ad ogni suo tentativo.

«Non crederai, rossa, che non ci abbiano preparato per questo genere di cose, vero?» le aveva chiesto, velenosa come una vipera ed Anna era così stanca di provare.

Eppure non potevano fermarsi, perché Crowley non si era fatto sentire e nessuno aveva idea di cosa fare dopo. Era triste come fossero tutti lì ad attendere le istruzioni di qualcuno di cui nessuno si fidava realmente.

Poi Crowley era arrivato, fresco come una pioggia primaverile e Anna l'aveva odiato. L'aveva odiato perché sembrava non importargli nulla di quello che stavano provando loro, perché nonostante le sue parole per lui quello era solo uno stupido gioco.

Perché a lui non interessava il modo in cui Sam aveva smesso di dormire, non gli interessava il fatto che Dean avesse cominciato a ridere di meno. Non gli interessava sapere che Michael aveva cominciato a chiedere loro dove andassero tutti i giorni, arrabbiato e sospettoso.

Non gli interessava ed Anna non poteva nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.

«Oh,» fu la prima cosa che disse Crowley, guardando verso Meg con un misto di sorpresa e interessamento «abbiamo un'ospite.»

Anna si voltò a guardare Meg, la pelle verde che si stava colorando di un leggero rossore - probabilmente per la rabbia.

«Tu? Sei stato tu a dire loro dove potevano trovarmi?» sibilò lei, mentre cominciava a trasformarsi ed assumeva il viso di qualcuno che lei e Castiel conoscevano bene «Lo sai cosa ti farà lui quando ti troverà?» chiese, la rabbia che trasformava tutte le sue parole in qualcosa di pericoloso, tagliente.

Crowley si limitò a roteare gli occhi «Oh, non ho la minima intenzione di farmi trovare, tesoro. Non sono certo così stupido...»  la informò, prima di voltarsi verso Dean, che era appoggiato al muro della cucina, Castiel al suo fianco.

«Beh, Dean, vedo che quando ti do dei compiti riesci a svolgerli molto bene,» gli disse, quasi come un complimento, ma Dean si limitò ad arcuare un sopracciglio.

«Io non svolgo compiti, Crowley,» lo informò, lentamente. «Per qualche strano scherzo del destino i nostri interessi sembrano portarci a collaborare. Ma io non seguo nessun ordine. Specialmente non i tuoi.»

Crowley sorrise, come se internamente stesse pensando quanto fosse adorabile il suo nuovo cucciolo - e Anna non poteva leggergli la mente, certo, ma Crowley era molto bravo a mostrare attraverso la sua espressione tutto quello che voleva che gli altri vedessero.

«Irrilevante,» lo informò Crowley, prendendo dal cappotto un altro bigliettino. Sam saltò in piedi immediatamente, prendendolo quasi dalle mani dell'altro. «Impazienti, Sam?» chiese Crowley, divertito.

«Chi è?» fu l'unica risposta che Sam gli diede ed Anna riuscì a vedere un flash di qualcosa (probabilmente preoccupazione) passare negli occhi di Dean. Odiava il fatto che Dean non le avesse ancora permesso di entrare nella sua mente, se l'altro gli avesse chiesto di stare lontano da una parte del suo cervello l'avrebbe fatto. Erano amici, Dean le piaceva e non...

Non sapeva perché era stata tagliata fuori così brutalmente, Dean non si fidava del fatto che lei fosse capace di rispettare la sua privacy?

Perché?

«Questo è un pezzo grosso,» rispose Crowley, togliendosi la giacca e posandola su una delle sedie della cucina «Lilith,» mormorò, come se fosse un segreto e Meg cominciò a muoversi contro le catene che la tenevano imprigionata alla sedia.

«Come puoi venderci così, uno per uno?» stava urlando, ma Crowley non sembrava nemmeno sentirla.

«So che avete già tutte le informazioni che vi servono su questa piccola bastardella,» disse alla fine Crowley, guardando verso Dean. Anna era rimasta effettivamente sorpresa dalla quantità di informazioni che Dean teneva nel suo giornale - suo e di John. C'erano cose che nessuno, se non qualcuno incredibilmente vicino ad uno  dei mutanti, avrebbe potuto sapere.

Dean si limitò a scuotere le spalle e Crowley continuò il suo discorso «ma non dovete sottovalutarla. Non può solo cambiare la sua età, ma ha anche un minimo del mio potere. Questo la rende pericolosa, non potete pensare che solo perché avete Meg siete a cavallo.»

Bobby a quel punto si voltò e aggrottò le sopracciglia «Cosa stai facendo, esattamente?» chiese guardando il modo in cui Crowley si stava alzando le maniche della camicia.

Il mutante si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo.

«Stavo pensando che mentre i vendicatori dell'apocalisse vanno a fare il loro lavoro io potrei cercare di avere una conversazione con la nostra ospite,» spiegò, «non ti dispiace prepararmi un altro poco di quel delizioso tè, vero?»

Anna non voleva ridere, ma Dean era praticamente piegato in due dalle risate e la faccia di Bobby era qualcosa di assolutamente...

Mandò un'immagine di Bobby e Castiel seduti ad una cena a lume di candele a Dean e questo rise, nella sua mente, chiaro e cristallino ed era un suono che le era mancato, sebbene conoscesse Dean da così poco tempo.

I loro occhi si cercarono e poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme, lasciando gli altri occupanti della stanza basiti.

«Ah, non vi preoccupate,» disse loro Dean, continuando a ridacchiare «sono cose che solo le persone cool di questa stanza possono capire,» li informò prima di alzarsi e offrire il braccio ad Anna, che lo prese immediatamente. «Abbiamo qualche mutante da stanare, no? Direi che questa volta abbiamo bisogno di un poco di rinforzi.»

Quando Anna si rese conto che Dean aveva di nuovo chiuso la sua mente era troppo tardi e stavano già andando verso la Road House.

Non aveva idea di cosa Dean stesse nascondendo, ma quando, per qualche secondo, aveva avuto accesso alla sua mente, non aveva visto nulla di rassicurante.

 

 

Bobby sentiva il bisogno di uccidere qualcuno. Era un bisogno che negli ultimi tempi era diventato il compagno di molte notti insonni.

La sua vita non era mai stata facile - non da quando quei maledetti gli avevano rubato sua moglie, in un attacco terroristico di cui ancora Bobby non capiva la motivazione - ma tutto questo? Tutto questo era assolutamente ridicolo.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fare entrare Dean quella sera, lo sapeva. Dean Winchester poteva essere una di quelle persone a cui Bobby poteva anche ammettere di volere bene, ma i Winchester si portavano dietro una specie di maledizione. E ora lo avevano trascinato in mezzo.

(E Bobby aveva tutto il diritto di lamentarsi, almeno nella sua testa, ma sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe fatto entrare Dean in casa sua mille e mille volte ancora, ne avesse avuto l'occasione. Bobby era semplicemente fatto così, l'importante era che nessuno scoprisse che magari non era così disinteressato come gli piaceva fare credere).

Il punto di tutta quella situazione era che... che Bobby non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare.

Non bastava Meg, quella piccola vipera maledetta, incatenata nel suo soggiorno, no, ora si ci doveva mettere anche Crowley, che Bobby non riusciva a capire non importava quanto ci si applicava.

Crowley che era arrivato quattro giorni prima e gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto attendere Dean e la sua banda (e li aveva chiamati davvero così) e se per caso non fosse interessato a prendersi un poco di tè con lui.

Bobby non era interessato, non era interessato per nulla. Il suo disinteresse non era interessato. E poi venti minuti dopo si era ritrovato seduto con una tazza in mano e Crowley che gli parlava di qualcosa che c'entrava con la musica dell'anima ed i suoi occhi. Bobby non ricordava molto bene.

Ci aveva messo esattamente dieci minuti a comprendere di essere sotto l'effetto dei suoi poteri e quando l'aveva fatto aveva quasi rotto il servizio da tè che aveva in mano. Era il servizio preferito da sua moglie e non voleva... se n'era pentito subito dopo e aveva quasi ringraziato Crowley per averlo fermato.

Crowley lo rendeva nervoso - non solo perché poteva tranquillamente fargli fare quello che voleva e Bobby se ne sarebbe accorto solo dopo preziosissimi minuti di schiavitù mentale, ma anche perché non riusciva a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Crowley che avrebbe dovuto essere un loro nemico, ma li stava aiutando a distruggere il più grande pericolo che il genere umano aveva mai dovuto affrontare.

Crowley che ora si stava levando a cravatta nella sua cucina. _Uh_?

«...cosa diamine stai facendo?» gli chiese, pronto a buttarlo fuori da casa sua, aiuto o meno, e Crowley si voltò verso di lui, sorpreso.

«Non vorrei che la mia cravatta si rovinasse,» disse, tranquillamente, come fosse normale spogliarsi nella cucina di qualcun'altro. «Preferirei evitare di usare le maniere forti, ma la nostra amica non sembra intenzionata a parlare in nessun'altro modo... a dire il vero è un poco seccante. Tu puoi continuare ad ammirare il mio fisico scolpito però,» aggiunse, ridacchiando «puoi star certo che non ho nulla da ridire a riguardo!»

Bobby non arrossiva. Era un uomo adulto ed aveva smesso di arrossire almeno da trent'anni, però Crowley riusciva sempre a fargli venire voglia di farlo.

Borbottò qualcosa senza senso - nemmeno lui sapeva bene cosa volesse dire - e poi si prese un altro bicchiere di scotch. Dio.

Crowley rise ancora più forte. «Non hai bisogno di affogare il tuo desiderio nell'alcool,» lo informò, avvicinandoglisi. Bobby si rifiutò di indietreggiare per principio.

Crowley si fermò a qualche passo da lui, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

«Fottiti,» gli disse Bobby, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte e Crowley si tirò indietro e finalmente Bobby si rese conto di cosa avesse fatto.

Si era avvicinato a lui, sì, ma con l'intento di aprire uno dei cassetti e prendere uno dei coltelli che si trovavano all'interno. Bobby non aveva la minima idea di come facesse l'altro a sapere che si trovassero lì.

«Certe proposte così scandalose, Robert,» lo punzecchiò, rigirandosi il coltello nella mano «e davanti ad un pubblico anche.»

«Oh,» disse Meg, e Bobby si ricordò solamente in quel momento della sua presenza (maledizione, non poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia in questo modo, non di nuovo) «non fate caso a me e continuate con quello che stavate facendo, tranquilli. Io starò qui buona buona a godermi lo spettacolo.»

Crowley rise, prima di lanciare il coltello nella direzione di Meg. Era un coltello da cucina piuttosto grande, di quelli che si usavano per tagliare la carne, se l'avesse presa da qualsiasi parte l'avrebbe sicuramente tagliata profondamente. Il coltello invece si infil dentro lo schienale della sedia, a pochi centimetri dal collo della mutante.

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo, se Crowley avesse mancato di proposito o meno. Meg sembrava nella sua stessa barca, ma c'era una differenza. Bobby non era come loro, non si divertiva a veder soffrire le persone, non... poteva odiare l'Hellfire Club, poteva provare un minimo di rancore contro la razza dei mutanti in generale, ma non avrebbe mai voluto niente del genere.

Mai.

«Crowley,» disse, avanzando un poco, per fare capire all'altro che non stava scherzando. Il mutante si voltò verso di lui per qualche secondo e non disse nulla, ma Bobby poteva vedere il disinteresse nei suoi occhi. A Crowley non importava che Meg fosse una persona, che le avrebbe fatto del male.

E non era una questione di razza. A Crowley semplicemente non importava in generale. Era un pensiero terrorizzante.

Poi Crowley gli aveva sorriso e Bobby aveva visto qualcosa nei suoi occhi, una scintilla di sentimento che non c'era stata fino a quel momento, qualcosa che gli poteva far sperare che Crowley non fosse solamente un mostro senza coscienza.

«Come ho già detto preferirei anche io condurre questa investigazione senza spargimenti di sangue,» gli spiegò, avvicinandosi a Meg e riprendendo il coltello «ho però paura che Meg non sia d'accordo con noi.»

Guardò verso la mutante e poi verso di lui, come se ci fosse un qualche importante messaggio che Bobby avrebbe dovuto cogliere. Una verità che non aveva ancora compreso ma che avrebbe fatto presto. Bobby non sapeva cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.

Crowley doveva averlo capito perché prese il coltello e lo appoggiò delicatamente contro il collo di Meg. «Abbiamo bisogno di avere delle altre informazioni, Robert. I fratelli Winchester vogliono il loro paparino, no? Meg è il biglietto migliore che abbiamo in questo momento... è davvero tempo di farsi scrupoli? Siamo in guerra.»

Era un discorso... ragionevole in un certo senso, ma Bobby... Bobby aveva vissuto i suoi ultimi venti anni in guerra, sapeva cosa volesse dire, sapeva cosa ti portava via. E non poteva....

«È sempre il momento di essere dei decenti esseri umani,» disse allora, perché null'altro aveva importanza. Crowley aveva riso a quella frase e poi si era leccato le labbra, senza spostare il coltello.

«Per fortuna che io non sono un essere umano allora, non trovi?» gli aveva chiesto e Bobby l'aveva guardato. Non aveva avuto molta esperienza con mutanti che non cercavano di ucciderlo. C'era Sam, ovviamente, e da un poco di tempo Castiel ed Anna, ma nessuno più.

Non li aveva mai considerati come... come una razza diversa. Molte persone lo facevano, molti mutanti anche, Bobby non aveva mai compreso quella distinzione.

Erano comunque persone, no?

«Puoi anche andartene se ti da fastidio,» gli disse improvvisamente Crowley, ma non lo stava prendendo in giro, lo stava guardando come se stesse cercando di capire che tipo di persona fosse Bobby.

Meg ghignò e lo guardò negli occhi. «Sì,» disse «puoi anche andare, umano, se questo è un po' troppo per te.»

Se anche Meg non avesse aggiunto il suo peso da novanta, Bobby non si sarebbe mosso. Si riempì un altro bicchiere e si mise comodo.

«Non ho nessun'altro impegno,» disse e Crowley sorrise come se Bobby avesse fatto qualcosa di buono. Meg non disse assolutamente niente.

Bobby maledisse i fratelli Winchester - e John, mai dimenticarsi di John.

 

Dean alzò il volume della radio, muovendo la testa al ritmo dei Led Zeppelin. Era di buon umore - o magari no, ma non era più di umore pessimo, il che era comunque un passo avanti. Avevano avuto qualche giorno per riposare - anche se Sam sembrava ancora troppo pallido e aveva delle occhiaie che erano francamente impressionanti.

E poi c'era... Castiel. E no, non aveva la minima idea di cosa questo volesse dire, ma Cas era... Dean non sapeva come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo, ma si trovava bene con Castiel. Lo faceva sentire a suo agio, come se Dean non avesse avuto bisogno di essere nessun'altro se non se stesso.

E Dean non era stupido, sapeva cosa voleva dire, sapeva cosa stavano facendo, ma non era sicuro che lo sapesse Cas. Per quanto fosse un combattente fenomenale e sinceramente spaventoso quando si arrabbiava... Castiel poteva  essere particolarmente ottuso quando si trattava di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ignorava completamente qualsiasi usanza "umana" e non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi normalmente in qualsiasi istanza sociale normale (oh, un giorno Dean l'avrebbe portato in un pub e avrebbe riso così tanto, poteva quasi vederlo).

Però Castiel era sempre al suo fianco e lo guardava con i suoi occhi incredibilmente profondi e Dean non era innamorato, Dio no, ma si sentiva bene. Che male c'era a cercare qualcosa che lo faceva sentire bene quando il resto del suo mondo stava crollando su se stesso con una velocità a dir poco impressionante?

Sapeva anche che Sam ed Anna li stavano prendendo in giro - non era cieco e non era sordo e sebbene non potesse fare niente per fermare Anna, non aveva intenzione di lasciare Sam a piede libero per molto. Solamente che... Sam aveva avuto una settimana persino peggiore della sua e beh, ce ne voleva molto.

E quando passava il tempo a prendere in giro Dean sembrava che stesse quasi... meglio. Non era certo per quanto sarebbe durato, ma non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto velocizzare il ritorno della tragedia.

Insomma, la vita di Dean probabilmente non stava andando così male - se non si contavano, ovviamente, Lilith e Lucifero e Meg e Crowley e tutta questa faccenda qua.

E poi il segreto che Dean non avrebbe mai potuto dire.

Parcheggiò di fronte alla Road House e si preparò ad uscire dalla macchina quando Anna lo fermò.

«Sam, perché non prendi Castiel e andate dentro a parlare con Jo ed Ellen? Io devo chiedere una cosa a Dean,» disse lei e Sam annuì (lanciando uno sguardo confuso a Dean, che però non lo stava realmente guardando).

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, sapeva che non avrebbero potuto continuare così a lungo. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare però.

Quando Sam scese dalla macchina, Anna fece lo stesso solo per salire al posto di Sam.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, fino a quando Anna non cominciò a parlare.

«Quindi, immagino tu sappia che cosa voglio dirti,» cominciò Anna e sì, Dean lo sapeva, ma non era questo l'importate. Anna voleva avere questa conversazione? Bene, Dean non le avrebbe reso la vita facile.

«No,» disse quindi «non ne ho la minima idea.» Anna gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che l'avrebbe anche spaventato se Dean non fosse cresciuto combattendo mutanti e cose simili.

«Che cosa stai nascondendo, Dean?» chiese lei, senza tergiversare e Dean era pronto a dirle di andarsene a quel paese, che non erano affari suoi maledizione, quando Anna aveva alzato una mano «e se non me lo vuoi dire, e lo capisco, perché hai completamente chiuso la tua mente? Potresti semplicemente nascondere questa cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia, dietro una porta e io ti prometto che cercherò di non guardarla.»

Dean ci aveva pensato, ovviamente ci aveva penato, ma poi si era reso conto di una cosa importante: non sarebbe bastato. E non perché Anna avrebbe provato a guardare dietro la porta, le credeva, non sapeva bene perché ma lo faceva.

No, sarebbe stata tutta colpa sua.

«Mi piacerebbe che fosse così semplice, Anna,» le disse, abbassando la testa e massaggiandosi le tempie con una mano «ma... ma come puoi fare a bloccare qualcosa a cui penso costantemente? Come potresti fare a far finta di non sentire quello che occupa maggiormente i miei pensieri? Non riesco a pensare ad altro, Anna, qualsiasi cosa mi riporta... come puoi promettermi che non sentirai qualcosa del genere?»

Poteva vedere Anna guardarlo come se avesse pena di lui, come se potesse sentire la sua sofferenza e non sapesse come aiutarlo (anche se voleva, voleva così tanto) e Dean non aveva la minima idea di come poteva aiutarla.

Non sapeva nemmeno come aiutare se stesso.

«Lilith è un nemico più pericoloso degli altri, Dean,» disse alla fine, cercando di fargli capire quanto le dispiacesse per quello che stava per dire, ma che era necessario «dobbiamo essere in grado di comunicare tra di noi, anche senza parlare.»

Dean la guardò e seppe immediatamente che Anna aveva ragione, che quello che stava facendo avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo non solo lui ma Sammy e Cas e Jo ed Ellen. E non poteva permettere una cosa simile.

Si voltò verso Anna allora e le prese la mano.

«Sei in grado di mantenere un segreto?» le chiese ed Anna annuì.

«Mantenere i segreti degli altri è quello che faccio da quando sono nata, Dean,» gli disse e Dean le credette, ma non era certo comunque che fosse una buona idea.

Prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. E poi lasciò entrare Anna.

Poteva sentirla mentre gli invadeva la mente, mentre trovava la porta dietro cui aveva nascosto la verità e bussava, timidamente, come a chiedere il permesso. Dean avrebbe voluto dirle di no, che non era la benvenuta, ma non sapeva come mai avrebbe potuto fare, quindi la lasciò entrare.

Anna si staccò da lui qualche secondo dopo, le mani sulla bocca.

«Oddio,» stava mormorando «io... Dean, io...» e lui poteva capirla, era stato quello che aveva provato anche lui. Era stata l'unica cosa a cui era riuscito a pensare.

Il mondo era un posto davvero di merda.

«Sam... non puoi dirlo a Sam,» l'avvertì, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Non importava null'altro che quello, Sam non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere.

«Non puoi tenerglielo nascosto!» protestò Anna ed era esattamente per questo che Dean non gliel'aveva detto. Sapeva che avrebbe pensato questo, sapeva che avrebbe cercato di fargli cambiare idea.

Dean non voleva qualcuno che cercasse di farlo ragionare. Dean non voleva che qualcuno lo sapesse, non voleva vedere la faccia di Sam quando avrebbe messo insieme i pezzi, quando qualcuno gli avrebbe detto la verità su Mary.

Non avrebbe voluta saperla nemmeno lui.

E invece ora era lì, nel suo cervello, e non se ne sarebbe mai andata. _Mai_.

Dean avrebbe voluto urlare di nuovo.

Anna gli prese una mano tra le sue e Dean si divincolò dalla sua stretta.

«Non è una tua decisione, Anna,» le disse e quando l'altra non disse nulla, Dean continuò «non hai alcun diritto a prendere questa decisione per noi o per me. Ricorda: hai promesso.»

E Anna aveva promesso quindi annuì. A Dean non importava altro che avere il suo silenzio.

 

Castiel non sapeva la ragione per cui Anna aveva insistito per rimanere sola con Dean, ma mentre Sam gli diceva che gli altri due non li avrebbero raggiunti, non riuscì a pensare a nulla di buono.

Forse Anna voleva chiedergli cosa continuava a tormentare l'altro...  lui avrebbe voluto saperlo a sua volta. Lui e Dean erano diventati... non sapeva se potevano definirsi amici, ma si erano molto avvicinati in quei giorni, solo che a volte Dean si perdeva nei suoi pensieri, andava da qualche parte lontana e non sembrava intenzionato a ritornare indietro. Castiel lo trovava preoccupante e un po’ fastidioso.

Se Anna poteva trovare un modo per aiutare Dean... allora Castiel non ci trovava nulla di male. Solamente... solamente c'era una parte di lui che continuava a dirgli che non sarebbe finita bene, che se Dean avesse davvero avuto bisogno di aiuto, se fosse stato qualcosa che avrebbero potuto risolvere semplicemente mettendocisi tutti assieme, Dean non l'avrebbe tenuto segreto, non per molto.

In ogni caso non era il momento di pensare a quello, non mentre Sam lo portava dentro il bar.

La Road House era diversa quel giorno, Castiel si rese conto che la differenza era che erano arrivati in orario di apertura. C'erano almeno un centinaio di persone sedute ai vari tavoli, che bevevano e ridevano. A Castiel non piaceva essere circondato da così tante persone, specialmente così tanti cacciatori – Castiel non era stupido, non c'erano molte persone disposte ad arrivare fino a lì, tutti quelli che erano lì quella sera erano cacciatori.

Sam si diresse direttamente verso il bancone, salutando Ellen. Castiel lo seguì immediatamente, vedendo Jo che si avvicinava anch'essa.

«Ci sono almeno venti dei cacciatori che hanno risposto alla nostra chiamata,» stava dicendo Ellen, ma Sam la fermò.

«Non siamo ancora pronti,» le disse, anche se c'era qualche parte di Sam che avrebbe voluto andare ora, che avrebbe voluto ignorare il piano di Crowley e andare direttamente per Lucifero. Castiel poteva capirlo, ma sarebbe stato stupido.

«E allora cosa succede?» chiese Jo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Fu Castiel a rispondere questa volta, «Lilith. Sappiamo dove si trova,» spiegò, e Sam annuì.

«Se riusciamo a togliere di mezzo i suoi tirapiedi, Lucifero sarà molto più facile da battere,» spiegò, ed Ellen annuì, ma si guardò intorno evidentemente pensierosa.

«Possiamo aspettare un poco,» le disse Sam, «puoi chiudere prima per la serata - inventati qualcosa - e poi possiamo andare.»

«E io verrò con voi,» si infilò Jo, improvvisamente ed Ellen si voltò velocemente verso sua figlia.

« _Jo_...» disse, quasi come un avvertimento – ed Ellen non sembrava una persona che scherzava, se non voleva che sua figlia partecipasse a quella caccia probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato nulla in grado di fermarla. O forse Jo, che era sangue del suo sangue dopotutto, era testarda tanto quanto sua madre, Castiel non lo sapeva.

«Mamma,» rispose immediatamente la ragazza, «che senso ha tenermi qui? So combattere, mi sono allenata per anni e... e non puoi...»

Ellen però scosse la testa «No, ho bisogno che qualcuno rimanga qui e controlli la Road House, Jo. Ed è _troppo pericoloso_.»

Castiel non aveva visto Jo combattere, ma pensava che la ragazza avrebbe potuto cavarsela da sola senza troppe difficoltà, almeno se era determinata almeno la metà di quanto sembrasse. Non disse nulla comunque, non voleva entrare in queste questioni familiari.

Sam sembrava essere della sua stessa idea perché stava guardando le due come se non vedesse l'ora di scappare di lì.

«Non è troppo pericoloso! Io sono una cacciatrice, maledizione, come tutti voi!» strillò Jo, sbattendo un piede a terra «non c'è nessuno in questo locale che possa battermi quando si tratta di sparare, ho quasi metto al tappeto Dean la prima volta che è entrato qui.»

Sam tossì una volta, evidentemente per coprire una risata. Castiel trovava l'idea divertente a sua volta.

«E cosa? Ti credi una cacciatrice provetta?» le chiese Ellen, che evidentemente non era molto impressionata. Castiel si chiese chi avesse perso lei, cosa la rendesse così protettiva verso sua figlia. E poi si chiese se non fosse una cosa normale, se non fossero stati solo i suoi genitori ad essere strani (i suoi e quelli di tutti i suoi fratelli).

Ellen probabilmente non avrebbe abbandonato Jo senza alcuna guida, lasciandola in mezzo ad una strada e dimenticandosi di lei. John Winchester non aveva diseredato Sam quando aveva scoperto che aveva dei poteri – poi avevano avuto le loro differenze, Sam gliele aveva raccontate tre giorni prima, ma John Winchester non aveva mai detto a suo figlio che era un fallimento semplicemente per il modo in cui era nato.

Era un mondo che Castiel non conosceva, con cui non sapeva come rapportarsi.

Jo sbuffò, voltandosi ed uscendo dal pub senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Ellen la guardò andare via con un misto di dispiacere e risolutezza.

«Datemi venti minuti e sono da voi,» disse alla fine e Sam annuì. Castiel aveva mal di testa.

Uscirono nuovamente dal locale e, fortunatamente Dean ed Anna avevano finito di parlare, solo che ora Castiel poteva vedere che Balthazar si era unito ai due e sembrava preoccupato. Anna si voltò verso di lui ed era evidentemente sollevata di vederlo.

«Castiel...» disse, e la sua voce era strana.

«Abbiamo un problema, Cassie,» gli disse improvvisamente Balthazar, i suoi occhi erano duri come la pietra e Castiel si tese in risposta. Balthazar non era mai troppo serio, quando lo era voleva dire che c'erano dei problemi grossi.

«Michael sta cominciando a fare troppe domande,» disse Anna, cominciando a giocare con i suoi capelli «ha appena indetto una riunione speciale,» spiegò e Castiel sentì le sue ali – piegate sotto il suo cappotto – che si tendevano per il nervosismo.

Questo era un problema. Non potevano lasciare Sam e Dean da soli, non potevano lasciarli andare contro Lilith senza aiuto, non potevano...

«Dovete andare,» disse improvvisamente Dean «non possiamo combattere Michael allo stesso tempo in cui ci occupiamo di Lilith e no, Balthazar, non ho dimenticato di avervi promesso che ci saremmo occupati anche dell'Heaven, okay?»

Ovviamente Dean aveva ragione, ma questo non rendeva il tutto più facile. Sam si spostò al fianco di suo fratello, come per dimostrare che stessero portando un fronte unito al riguardo.

«Andate,» li spinse Sam, guardando verso la Road House «abbiamo un pub pieno di cacciatori, ci faremo aiutare da uno di loro,» disse alla fine, sorridendo.

Anna sembrava indecisa ma alla fine annuì, camminando verso Balthazar. Si fermò a metà strada, voltandosi verso i due Winchester.

«Promettetemi che farete attenzione,» disse loro, e Castiel poteva sentire la preoccupazione nelle sue parole. Castiel non conosceva Lilith, non l'aveva mai vista, ma aveva capito che non era qualcuno con cui i fratelli avrebbero potuto rilassarsi.

L'idea di non essere lì ad aiutarli lo innervosiva – ma Dean aveva ragione, non potevano cercare di andare contro Lilith e Michael allo stesso tempo, sarebbe stato incredibilmente stupido.

C'erano tante cose che Castiel avrebbe voluto dire, ma non sapeva quale fosse appropriata e quale no. Non era così bravo in questo genere di situazioni, era un problema.

Si limitò ad annuire dunque, camminando anche lui verso Balthazar.

Fu Dean a dirgli qualcosa alla fine, sorridendo - e quando sorrideva così Dean assomigliava ad un ragazzino, Castiel trovava che gli donasse - «Mi raccomando,» gli disse, ridacchiando «cerca di non tornarmi di nuovo robotizzato, okay? Stavo cominciando ad abituarmi ad un Castiel che ha delle reali espressioni facciali.»

Anna rise e persino Balthazar sembrava divertito dalle parole di Dean. Castiel si limitò ad annuire, giusto per vedere il sorriso di risposta di Dean.

E poi stavano sparendo.

 

Dean poteva ammettere che era un poco grato per questo contrattempo – non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, perché ora erano in guai seri, certo – però l'idea di combattere fianco a fianco ad Anna ora lo rendeva... nervoso.

Avevano perso due importanti aiutanti, ma avevano sempre cacciato tra di loro, avrebbero potuto farlo anche ora.

«Dovremmo andare dentro a chiedere a qualcuno dei venti cacciatori che abbiamo chiamato?» avrebbero dovuto a dire il vero, ma a Dean – e anche a Sam – non piaceva condurre operazioni con persone di cui non erano certi di potersi fidare. Potevano esserci incomprensioni e quando lottavi al fianco di qualcuno e dovevi essere sicuro di poterti fidare.

Questa non era una di quelle occasioni.

«Nah,» disse dunque, ma poi sembrò pensarci un attimo. «La missione è diventata improvvisamente molto più pericolosa, non è vero?»

Sam si limitò ad annuire e a guardarlo. Dean sapeva che stavano pensando esattamente la stessa cosa: non potevano portare Ellen con loro. Sarebbe stato incredibilmente utile averla con loro, certo, ma...

Ma se le fosse successo qualcosa, Jo sarebbe rimasta orfana. Se le fosse successo qualcosa Dean e Sam avrebbero dovuto guardare una madre morire senza alcuna possibilità di salvarla e nessuno dei due era davvero abbastanza forte per quello.

Si mossero immediatamente, entrando nell'Impala in un istante e mettendola in moto. Ellen sarebbe stata furiosa con loro, lo sapevano, ma non potevano fare altrimenti.

Non... non c'era nessun'altra possibilità, lo sapevano.

«Quindi, dove dobbiamo andare?» chiese, accelerando immediatamente. Sam prese la cartina che tenevano nel cruscotto della macchina e cominciò a dargli indicazioni.

Erano già a quasi più di metà strada quando Dean accostò per passare il posto di guida a Sam (gli piaceva guidare, ovviamente, ma sapeva riconoscere i propri limiti e beh, eccolo il limite di Dean Winchester). Scese dalla macchina, stiracchiandosi pigramente – poteva sentire almeno un braccio intorpidito e i muscoli della sua schiena lo stavano uccidendo. E a quel punto sentì un rumore provenire dal bagagliaio.

Le sue mani andarono alla pistola prima ancora di rendersene conto e Sam annuì, alzando la sua mano pronto ad alzare il portellone. Dean prese due profondi respiri e poi annuì a sua volta, puntando la pistola verso il bagagliaio.

Improvvisamente il portellone si alzò e Dean poté vedere cosa esattamente si era nascosto nel loro bagagliaio. Più un chi che un cosa, a dire il vero.

«Jo,» disse Dean, abbassando immediatamente la pistola. Questo era male. Questo era molto molto molto male.

La ragazza si mise immediatamente a sedere, i capelli in disordine e un sorriso assolutamente diabolico sul viso. «Oh, ciao Dean,» lo salutò senza nemmeno un pizzico di vergogna e Dean rimase lì a guardarla, incapace di parlare.

Jo si voltò a guardare anche Sam, prima di saltare giù dal bagagliaio e sistemarsi i capelli. «Quindi siamo arrivati?»

Dean stava per avere un fortissimo mal di testa, poteva quasi sentirlo. «Cosa ci fai qui, Jo? Mi sembrava che tua madre fosse stata abbastanza chiara...» cominciò Sam, il solito Sam che pensava che rispettare le regole (almeno alcune) fosse la cosa più importante del mondo. Dean, che non era mai stato particolarmente preoccupato di cose come la legge e l'autorità (a parte quella di suo padre) poteva capire cosa passasse nella testa di Jo con molta facilità. Il tutto continuava a piacergli sempre di meno.

«Oh sì, perché tutti i figli fanno sempre quello che vogliono i genitori,» e il sarcasmo che trasudava da ogni sillaba era troppo persino per Dean.

«Ora ti riportiamo indietro,» annunciò Dean - che non ci teneva a morire sotto i colpi di una Ellen assolutamente furiosa.

Jo aprì la bocca, ovviamente per protestare, ma Dean non le lasciò il tempo. «Non posso prendermi la responsabilità della tua protezione, Jo, questo lavoro è troppo grosso, non posso distarmi per fare da Baby Sitter! Non so chi credi di essere, non so se vuoi diventare la nova Lara Croft, noi ti riportiamo indietro.»

Jo era diventata tutta rossa a quel punto, ma Dean era abbastanza certo che fosse semplicemente per la rabbia e non per l'imbarazzo. «Non ho bisogno di un maledettissimo baby sitter, Dean, perché nessuno riesce a capirlo? Io sono una cacciatrice, per quanto tutti cerchino di dimenticarselo.»

Dean avanzò di un passo e Jo fece la stessa cosa, improvvisamente erano troppo vicini. «Oh, sì? E' per questo che ti nascondi nei bagagliai delle altre persone? Perché sei una cacciatrice adulta? Corri via da mamma, spaventata e fai cose del genere? Sai chi si comporta così? I bambini.»

«Dean...» provò a placarlo Sam, ma Dean non aveva tempo di stare dietro ai capricci di una ragazzina, non con tutto quello che stava succedendo, non con quello che avevano da perdere. Quindi no, non si sarebbe fermato.

«Cosa c'è? Hai paura che io mi dimostri una cacciatrice migliore di te?» gli chiese Jo, che non sembrava minimamente intimidita da lui. Dean stava per perdere la pazienza.

«No, Jo,» sibilò Dean, «sono preoccupato che tu muoia o ti faccia male e poi cosa dirò a tua madre, esattamente?»

Jo arcuò un sopracciglio, sprezzante e così tanto simile a lui tanto tempo prima, quando ancora non aveva scoperto cosa voleva dire quella vita, quando ancora aveva uno scopo. Quando ancora credeva che suo fratello non potesse vivere senza di lui e che suo padre non l'avrebbe mai lasciato da solo.

Per un attimo, per un solo attimo, Dean pensò di lasciarla venire. Di dirle sì. Un solo momento.

«Le dirai che è stata una mia scelta,» rispose lei, sfidandolo a dirle qualsiasi cosa «le dirai che questo era quello che volevo fare, quello che ho sempre voluto fare e che è un'ipocrita. Perché questo è quello che lei e papà hanno sempre fatto.» E poi distolse lo sguardo, ma non c'era incertezza nelle sue parole o nei suoi occhi. «E poi le dirai di andare a quel paese da parte mia, e che io non sono mio padre, che non lo sono mai stata.»

E poi non aspettò che loro rispondessero e si andò a sedere sul sedile dell'Impala.

«La porteremo con noi, non è vero?» chiese improvvisamente Sam, e la sua voce era rassegnata e stanca. Esattamente come si sentiva Dean.

«Maledizione,» urlò perché sì, l'avrebbero portata con loro. Conosceva quello sguardo che Jo gli aveva mostrato, pieno di ardore. Lo conosceva e sapeva che non sarebbero mai riusciti a farle cambiare idea.

 _Maledizione_.

 

Anna non era stupida, non lo era mai stata e sapeva - lo sapeva nel profondo dell'anima - che un giorno questo loro lavoro da doppi agenti - o qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo - sarebbe dovuto finire.

Non avrebbero potuto continuare a combattere su due fronti, non per sempre. Castiel non era mai stato bravo a mentire e lei aveva questo problema a tenere la bocca chiusa anche nelle migliori situazioni.

Balthazar era sempre troppo disinteressato a quello che gli succedeva intorno per questo tipo di doppio gioco comunque – oh, sarebbe potuto essere brillante, ma non sembrava mai prendere nulla sul serio.

E poi c'era Gabriel, l'unico di loro che avrebbe mai davvero avuto qualche speranza di tenere la sua copertura intatta – specialmente perché Michael si fidava di lui con tutto se stesso, lo trattava come il fratello che non aveva mai avuto e quello che aveva perso.

A volte Anna pensava che più del loro tradimento, Michael si sarebbe arrabbiato più per quello di Gabriel.

Loro non erano altro che bambini che aveva raccolto in mezzo alla strada, ne aveva a decine di quelli, ma Gabriel era... Gabriel era.

Eppure Michael doveva sapere che c'erano dei punti di contrasto tra di loro, che le loro ideologie non andavano d'accordo. Aveva già vissuto tutto quello una volta, dopotutto, con Lucifero.

Anna si chiese se magari Michael non fosse destinato a perdere tutti i suoi fratelli allo stesso modo, per lo stesso motivo. Era un pensiero tragico.

In ogni caso ora erano lì, all'interno della stanza privata di Michael, loro quattro e Raphael.

Raphael, l'unico per cui Anna non avrebbe mai provato nemmeno un briciolo di compassione. Era un essere spregevole, che si credeva meglio degli esseri umani e di tutti loro.

Se non avesse dovuto cercare di mantenere un minimo di calma per affrontare poi Michael, Anna avrebbe cercato di fare arrabbiare Raphael abbastanza da spingerlo ad aprire la sua mente.

Sarebbe stato bello poter vedere cosa pensasse, poter cambiare i suoi pensieri a suo piacimento. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto sul serio, ma era una bella tentazione.

Poi Michael era entrato nella stanza, fiero ed austero, come se si stesse preparando a farsi togliere un dente cariato. Probabilmente era esattamente così e Anna avrebbe voluto dirgli che si sbagliava, che loro erano gli unici denti sani in una bocca piena di denti marci.

Che non erano meglio dell'Hellfire, non lo erano mai stati.

«Penso sappiamo tutti perché siamo qui,» cominciò Michael, senza sedersi, guardando ognuno di loro negli occhi. Aveva la mente completamente sbarrata, chiusa tra lucchetti e catene così stretti che Anna non sarebbe mai riuscita a passare inosservata.

Gabriel, l'unico nella stanza ad essere seduto, si portò una caramella alle labbra e sorrise «No, caro fratello, devo ammettere di non averne idea. O forse sì, ma il mio compleanno non è che tra tre mesi!»

Michael si voltò verso di lui, e sembrava indeciso su come procedere. Anna pensava che forse avrebbero dovuto lasciarli da soli, che forse, se avessero parlato, avrebbero potuto trovare un terreno comune sul quale lavorare.

Invece Raphael si era immesso nel discorso. «Vogliamo sapere dove siete stati per i giorni passati. Tutti voi, ma specialmente voi due,» e indicò lei e Castiel (che erano effettivamente stati quelli che avevano passato più tempo fuori dall'Heaven).

Anna non aveva scuse pronte e, sinceramente, riteneva che a quel punto sarebbe stata una prova disperata, ma Gabriel non sembrava del suo steso avviso.

«A finire il lavoro che voi due avete affidato loro,» spiegò Gabriel, calmo, come se si fosse preparato per quel momento – ed era possibile, a Gabriel piaceva pensare a tutto, essere sempre preparato per qualsiasi evenienza. «Ed hanno chiesto aiuto a noi due perché... beh, diciamocelo, sono un poco inutili da soli, non sanno dove infilare prima il naso, questi cuccioli.»

Michael, ma soprattutto Raphael, non sembravano esattamente convinti. Anna decise che se Gabriel ci stava provando così tanto allora si meritava un poco di supporto.

«Voi ci avete detto di prendere Occhi Gialli e noi vi abbiamo fallito...» disse, cercando di suonare contrita e dispiaciuta - non era esattamente facile - specialmente perché non poteva interessarle di meno. «Non... non riuscivamo... la vergogna del nostro fallimento  era troppa e abbiamo pensato che ritrovando Occhi Gialli avremmo potuto sdebitarci.»

Anna si rese conto che avrebbe potuto funzionare, che se avessero avuto il permesso di andare a cercare Occhi Gialli allora sarebbero potuti tornare dai Winchester senza più tutta questa segretezza. Avrebbe potuto funzionare.

E a quel punto avrebbero convinto gli altri membri dell'Heaven, a poco a poco, portandoli dalla loro parte sotto il naso di Michael. E poi avrebbero convinto lui, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ce l'avrebbero fatta.

Michael sembrava ancora indeciso se credere loro o meno, ma era meno nervoso, la curva delle sue spalle era meno rigida.

«Okay,» disse alla fine, annuendo «ma non avete bisogno di continuare,» aggiunse, però.

Castiel fece un passo in avanti e tutti gli sguardi si puntarono su di lui. Castiel era solitamente taciturno a questo genere di cose, accettava gli ordini che gli venivano dati senza fiatare. Non quella volta: «Chiedo rispettosamente che ci venga dato un poco di tempo, non...»

«No,» sentenziò Michael, arcuando un sopracciglio «ed è la mia risposta finale quindi non pensarci nemmeno Gabriel.»

No, dovevano trovare un modo per convincerlo, dovevano...

E poi qualcuno le aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla e aveva mormorato qualcosa come «Tutto ciò è ridicolo, andatevi a fottere tutti,» e lei aveva sentito quella sensazione che la prendeva alla bocca dello stomaco prima di un teletrasporto.

Quando riaprì gli occhi era nella sala comune e tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro. Gabriel stava guardando Balthazar come se avesse voluto ucciderlo semplicemente con lo sguardo.

Balthazar non sembrava esattamente pentito.

«Cosa? Non ci avrebbe dato il permesso comunque e io direi che è arrivato il tempo di smetterla con questa baggianata e andarcene da qui,» disse, scrollando le spalle.

Anna era d'accordo, ma improvvisamente sentì la rabbia di Michael dentro la sua testa, feroce e senza controllo.

«Bene,» disse allora, «se vogliamo davvero farlo dobbiamo muoverci.»

Gabriel annuì, rassegnato  e Castiel si mise al suo fianco. Balthazar si limitò a ridere.

Qualsiasi uscita della stanza fu sbarrata dai poteri di Gabriel e si prepararono a vedere quanti dei loro fratelli erano disposti a seguirli.

 

Sam spense il motore dell'Impala con un leggero sospiro di sollievo. Non che l'idea di affrontare Lilith lo entusiasmasse, certo, ma l'idea di rimanere in macchina con Dean e Jo? Oh, era molto molto peggio.

Avevano passato le ultime ore ad urlarsi a vicenda. E Sam era d'accordo con Dean, Dio se lo era, ma questo non voleva certo dire che non fosse mediamente annoiato da tutta la faccenda (dopo quattro ore si chiedeva come non fossero annoiati anche loro due).

Doveva uscire da quella macchina. Doveva uscire da quella macchina e possibilmente allontanarsi da Dean e Jo, il più lontano possibile.

«Ti dico che tu non puoi capire!» stava urlando Jo dal sedile posteriore, la faccia rossa e gli occhi pieni di determinazione. Sam e Dean conoscevano bene quello sguardo – fin troppo. Jo era una ragazza brillante, ma nessuno dei due voleva che diventasse una _cacciatrice_ brillante.

Non era facile quella vita, non c'era giusto o sbagliato, non c'era un nemico ed una parte giusta. Il loro mondo era più grigio del cielo di Londra, maledizione.

Quanto era giusto schierarsi dalla parte degli umani? Quanto dalla parte dei mutanti? Dov'era la giusta linea di mezzo? Non era come se stessero ripulendo il mondo da demoni, quelli erano esseri umani, capaci di emozioni e sentimenti esattamente come tutti loro. Esseri umani che erano stati traditi da tutto quello che per loro era importante quando non erano altro che bambini, quando non avevano le capacità di rimettersi in piedi da soli.

Sam a volte si domandava come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza Dean – non senza suo padre, ma senza Dean, che era sempre stato al suo fianco, che era sempre stato quello da cui Sam era andato quando aveva avuto bisogno di aiuto. Un mondo grigio, appunto.

«Oh, capisco che sei una bambina che vuole divertirsi a fare finta che sia un'adulta,» le rispose Dean, urlando a sua volta. Sam cominciava ad avere mal di testa.

«Okay, adesso basta,» li interruppe dunque, stanco e nervoso «non abbiamo più tempo di discutere di questa cosa. Siamo arrivati nel paesino che ci ha indicato Crowley, ora abbiamo la minima idea di dove dobbiamo cercare?»

Dean e Jo si ammutolirono finalmente, ma continuarono a non guardarsi negli occhi come due bambini che si tenevano il muso a vicenda. Sam si chiese da quando era diventato lui il babysitter là in giro.

Sbuffò, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«Okay,» disse, «dobbiamo cercare di capire dove si nasconde Lilith.»

«Oh, ottima idea, Sam, immagino tu abbia una specie di scova mutanti con te, no?» disse ironicamente Dean, sistemandosi meglio nel sedile. Ora che si stava cominciando a concentrare sulla missione che avevano davanti, Sam poteva vedere la rabbia sparire a poco a poco sostituita dal nervosismo e dalla tensione.

Non avevano la minima ida di dove si trovasse Lilith e, al contrario di Meg ed Occhi Gialli, Dean non aveva mai incontrato Lilith e non aveva la minima idea di come fosse fatta. Insomma, una vera passeggiata.

«Magari potremmo provare a chiedere in giro...» suggerì Jo, guadagnandosi uno sbuffò di protesta da parte di Dean.

«E cosa possiamo chiedere?» chiese, scettico «scusate, avete visto una donna che si trasforma in una bambina dal nulla? O conoscete una mutante?»

«Oppure,» lo interruppe Jo, «potremmo chiedere se conoscono qualcuno che si fa chiamare Lilith.»

Dean aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito dopo. Effettivamente era l'unico piano sensato (beh, non esattamente sensato, ma che aveva anche solo una minima percentuale di riuscita) che avevano, tanto valeva provare.

Sam e Dean si guardarono negli occhi prima di sbuffare e scendere dalla macchina. Jo li seguì immediatamente e Dean le afferrò un braccio.

«Okay, facciamo così,» disse Dean, continuando a tenere Jo ferma «tu vai a controllare da... uhm... quella parte,» e indicò con la ano libera qualche parte dietro Sam «mentre noi andiamo a controllare da quella parte. Qualsiasi cosa: telefono, okay?»

Sam annuì, ben felice di avere una reale scusa per allontanarsi dai due e corse via, sentendo che Dean e Jo ricominciavano a battibeccare (non avevano davvero nient'altro da fare? Sul serio?).

Sam chiese in una biblioteca, in due bar e in un ristorante. Nessuno aveva mai visto o sentito parlare di una donna o bambina che si chiamasse Lilith, ovviamente.

Sospirò rumorosamente, passandosi una maso sul viso – era stanco, era sempre più stanco ogni giorno che passava e i sogni, le visioni, quello che erano non accennavano a diminuire. Non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto continuare così prima di uccidersi.

O prima che Dean capisse che c'era qualcosa che non andava. O prima che la sua visione, che non poteva essere certamente nulla di buono, si avverasse.

Erano tutte prospettive orribili e Sam non trovava comunque alternativa. Non sapeva ancora come bloccarle, non sapeva come levarsele dalla testa.

Riprese a camminare, dirigendosi verso un pub - erano le sei e mezza di pomeriggio, i primi bar cominciavano a servire l'aperitivo. Sam entrò nel primo pub che trovò davanti - e oh, questa volta si sarebbe preso anche una birra, maledizione.

Si appoggiò al bancone, chiamando il barista. Ordinò una Becks e poi chiese all'uomo se per caso conoscesse qualcuno che aveva il nome Lilith. Il tipo non ne aveva, ovviamente , la minima idea.

Sam gli disse che non era un problema, grazie comunque.

Controllò il suo telefono, giusto per essere sicuro che Dean e Jo non avessero trovato nulla quando qualcuno – qualcuno di femminile e che stava strusciando le sue tette contro il suo braccio in maniera decisamente poco casta – si sedette accanto a lui.

«Oh, mi scusi,» disse lei e Sam si voltò. Era una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e un corpo da far paura, Sam poteva ammetterlo tranquillamente. E tutto quello a cui Sam riusciva a pensare era Jess.

Jess che aveva i capelli esattamente come quelli, che gli sorrideva come se Sam fosse un poco stupido ma a lei piaceva lo stesso. Jess. _Jess_. Jess.

Questa donna non era Jess, ma le assomigliava in qualche modo.

Portava i capelli lisci, però, a Jess non piacevano, li preferiva un poco ondulati, diceva che la facevano sentire più bella. A Sam non era mai davvero importato.

Lei gli sorrise, piegando la testa di lato e sarebbe stato così facile voltarsi e chiedere il suo nome. Così facile che improvvisamente gli venne da vomitare. _Jess_.

Stava per andarsene, lasciando la birra quasi nemmeno toccata lì - non aveva importanza - quando lei aveva cominciato a parlare.

Sam voleva scappare, non riusciva a respirare, ma quella donna non aveva alcuna colpa. Lo sapeva perfettamente.

«Ehi,» aveva semplicemente detto la donna e oh, Sam avrebbe dovuto risponderle. Avrebbe davvero dovuto. Non l'aveva fatto, non riusciva a respirare. «Tutto a posto?» stava chiedendo lei e Sam chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo.

«Tutto a posto... io... tutto bene, mi dispiace, un mancamento,»  provò e cercò anche di sorridere, ma non era certo che gli fosse venuto abbastanza bene, non almeno dallo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato lei.

«Credo dovresti prendere un poco d'aria,» stava dicendo lei, prendendolo per un braccio. Probabilmente aveva ragione, ma quello di cui aveva davvero bisogno era stare lontano da lei. Molto lontano da lei.

«Posso farcela da solo, non voglio scomodarti,» provò, cercando di svincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma l'altra non sembrava intenzionata a lasciarlo andare.

«Certo e poi scopro che sei svenuto qui davanti,» disse lei, roteando gli occhi «e quando mi verranno a fare delle domande io dirò che ti ho lasciato andare da solo perché sembravi stare _così_ bene.»

Sam non sapeva come altro rifiutare senza essere scortese e non voleva... non voleva esserlo, non verso una ragazza che non aveva mai nemmeno visto.

Si lasciò condurre fuori e poi nel vicolo accanto al locale, appoggiandosi al muro. Era meglio stare all'aria fresca, il sole stava cominciando a calare e... ed era buona, l'aria. Era buona.

«Wow, sei ancora più andato di quanto pensassi...» mormorò la ragazza, guardandolo come se Sam fosse completamente pazzo - e non poteva esattamente dirle niente, si sentiva completamente pazzo.

«Non devi stare qui per forza,» le disse, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile «posso... sto bene davvero.»

Lei lo guardò un secondo e poi si guardò in giro, mordendosi un labbro, prima di posare di nuovo il suo sguardo su di lui e sorridergli. «Beh, ammetto che ho anche un altro motivo per essere qui,» gli disse, avvicinandosi in un poco.

Troppi capelli biondi. Gli stava sorridendo ed era sbagliato perché non era il sorriso di Jess. _Non era il sorriso di Jess_.

E poi lei gli aveva detto «Il mio nome è Ruby,» e lui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia perché... conosceva quel nome. Conosceva quel nome ma non ricordava da dove...

«Piacere di conoscerti, Sam Winchester,» gli aveva detto poi e Sam aveva ricordato dove aveva già sentito quel maledettissimo nome. Lo aveva letto, nel report su Occhi Gialli, in quello su Lilith.

Ruby non era forte quanto loro, ma era comunque un mutante di alto livello e maledizione. _Maledizione_.

Ruby rise e rise e Sam non era ancora in forma, non aveva ancora i riflessi pronti e quando provò a darle un pugno lei lo bloccò facilmente.

«Nu-uh, Sam,» lo rimproverò, «non è così che si gioca.»

E Sam si rese conto di essere davvero nei casini.

 

Dean avrebbe ucciso Jo e poi avrebbe detto ad Ellen che era stato un mutante. Le avrebbe detto che era stata Lilith e che lui aveva fatto il possibile per salvarla.

Oppure le avrebbe detto che era affogata nel suo stesso egocentrismo. O qualcosa del genere.

Era arrabbiato, era enormemente arrabbiato.

Era arrabbiato con Jo, era arrabbiato con Lilith, era arrabbiato con Crowley. Dio, era arrabbiato con il mondo intero e non gli interessava il fatto che non fosse esattamente razionale. Dean non era mai stato molto bravo a rimanere freddo e razionale comunque.

«Ti rendi conto che camminare così velocemente ti fa sembrare un pazzo, vero?» gli chiese Jo e Dean non le rispose nemmeno. Non meritava di avere risposta, non meritava di avere nulla se non completa indifferenza. Stupida ragazzina.

Il fatto era che Dean un poco ammirava Jo per quello che stava facendo. Dean si rivedeva in Jo, pronta a lottare per il ricordo di suo padre e per ricevere l'approvazione di sua madre. Aveva già percorso quella strada e non era una bella strada. Non voleva che anche lei ci finisse immischiata.

Eppure la ragazza sembrava intenzionata a diventare Dean Winchester 0.2 e Dean non sapeva come dirle che era lo sbaglio più grande che avrebbe mai potuto fare nella sua fottuta esistenza.

In ogni caso avevano chiesto in cinque bar e un fioraio e niente, nessuna notizia di Lilith da nessuna parte. Jo stava cominciando a diventare impaziente, poteva quasi sentirlo.

«Forse Sam ha avuto migliore fortuna,» disse Jo, ma il cellulare di Dean non aveva ancora suonato e Sam l'avrebbe informato subito in caso avesse trovato qualcosa.

Le disse così, sperando che a quel punto si zittisse, ma Jo non era nulla se non testarda.

«O magari non può chiamarti,» suggerì e oh, Dean non capiva cosa ci trovasse di così divertente in tutta quella situazione. «O magari sta combattendo contro Lilith tutto da solo e si chiede perché il suo fratellone non sia lì ad...»

«Okay, maledizione va bene,» prese il suo cellulare, attivando la funzione GPS e cercando il segnale di Sam. Non si trovava nemmeno troppo lontano da lì, fortunatamente.

Sam si trovava in un pub? Oh e ora stava uscendo per andare... nel vicolo accanto? Era un comportamento estremamente strano.

Cambiò direzione, senza controllare che la piccola peste bionda lo stesse seguendo (okay, magari aveva controllato un attimo, non perché gli importasse, semplicemente perché se le fosse successo qualcosa Ellen se la sarebbe presa con lui e Dean non aveva proprio voglia di morire, non ancora almeno).

Non voleva dare ragione a Jo, ma c'era qualcosa che non quadrava nel comportamento di Sam. Stava seguendo qualcuno? Gli stava succedendo qualcosa?

Accelerò leggermente, cercando di convincersi che c'era una spiegazione razionale per tutto quello e che non doveva preoccuparsi.

«Wow,» disse Jo ad un certo punto, Dean si rese conto che l'altra doveva quasi correre per tenere il passo. «Cosa diamine hai visto con il GPS?»

«Nulla,» abbaiò contro di lei, «tu continua a correre e basta.»

Dean non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Jo non fosse stata una spina nel fianco e se lui non si fosse insospettito per gli spostamenti di Sam. Non erano cose sui cui gli piaceva soffermarsi.

Fatto sta che quando era arrivato Sam era contro il muro, Ruby (la maledettissima Ruby) di fronte a lui e _oh, maledizione no_.

Dean prese la pistola che teneva dentro la giacca e sparò due colpi verso la donna, stordendo Jo accanto a lui.

Il potere di Ruby era uno dei più pericolosi. Superforza. Dean non aveva alcuna arma contro di lei in un corpo a corpo, l'unica sua possibilità erano i proiettili.

Ruby si voltò giusto in tempo e il secondo la mancò per un soffio, ma il primo le colpì una spalla di striscio, creandole un taglio non esattamente profondo, ma meglio di niente.

«Oh, ovviamente, dove c'è il piccolo Sam Winchester ci deve essere il fratellone maggiore,» rise lei, prendendo un lampione e staccandolo dall'asfalto, pronta ad usarlo come una specie di bastone.

Dean era abbastanza impressionato, poteva anche ammetterlo.

«...bel trucco,» le disse, e Ruby sorrise, un sorriso affilato e ferino, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa un cassonetto dell'immondizia quasi non le finì in testa. Lo fermò con una mano, lanciandolo verso Sam, che lo bloccò a mezz'aria di fronte a lui.

Era in minoranza numerica e chiusa dentro un vicolo. Potevano farcela, potevano vincere. E poi Ruby sbuffò e sbatté un piede a terra.

Jo fu la prima ad accorgersi del tremore e si lanciò verso Dean – lui non aveva la minima idea del perché, a dire il vero. Lui l'abbracciò, cercando di proteggerla, ma era come un terremoto, un terremoto che stava facendo oscillare i due palazzi che avevano accanto e stava aprendo delle piccole crepe nel terreno.

Ruby stava ridendo, e Dean trovava fosse una risata incredibilmente brutta.

Sam era ancora in piedi – Dean si era lanciato a terra, allontanandosi verso uno dei luoghi dove il cemento sembrava resistere meglio – aveva Jo di cui occuparsi, doveva pensare a lei.

Dean si era perso l'ultima parte dello scontro, ma quando aveva riaperto gli occhi e il terremoto era passato (grazie al cielo, grazie al cielo) Ruby era stesa a terra, una lastra di metallo conficcata nel suo petto.

Era messa a faccia in giù e tutto quello che Dean poteva vedere erano i suoi capelli biondi sporchi di sangue. Sam era pietrificato di fronte a lei e Dean non sapeva cosa fare.

Fu Jo a muoversi, ad allontanarsi da lui per andare da Sam e stringergli la mano.

«Ci hai salvato,» gli disse. Non lo ringraziò, non gli disse nient'altro, ma Sam sembrava avere bisogno esattamente di quelle parole.

E Dean... Dean non sapeva farle cose del genere. Non aveva le parole giusto per risolvere qualsiasi situazione, quindi li lasciò stare per qualche secondo.

«...Comunque io vorrei sapere cosa ci facevate da soli in un vicolo?» chiese improvvisamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia e Sam spostò lo sguardo verso di lui, evidentemente indeciso su cosa dire. Dean alzò un sopracciglio. «Non dirmi che tu stavi... o meglio lei stava cercando di...»

Sam arrossì immediatamente e Dean sbatté le palpebre quattro volte, cercando di ricapitolare. Oh, questo era semplicemente... _oh_.

«Davvero, Sam? No, cioè...» poteva sentire il sorriso che gli si stava formando sul viso. Tutto quello era assolutamente magnifico.

«Sta zitto,» borbottò Sam, lasciando andare la mano di Jo e cominciando a camminare.

«No ma io voglio solo dire...»

«Non voglio ascoltarti!»

«Di cosa ti ha parlato? Della sua collezione di mani umane che tiene a casa?»

«Dio, Dean, sta zitto!»

 

Anna poteva sentire le voci dei suoi fratelli, delle sue sorelle. Erano confuse dentro la sua testa, spaventate. Non capivano cosa stava succedendo, non capiva perché fossero lì, loro quattro, soli ma determinati.

Non li avrebbero ascoltati, se avessero continuato ad essere così spaventati, se non si fossero calmati, non avrebbero avuto alcuna chance di convincerli.

Sapeva che molti dei suoi fratelli avevano sviluppato nel tempo una difesa passiva ai suoi poteri, ma nessuno riusciva ad avere una copertura totale, non se Anna si impegnava.

Chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente e poi cercò di calmare tutte le menti che riusciva a raggiungerle. Non voleva cambiare le loro idee, costringerli a seguirli – sarebbe stato inutile, prima o poi questo genere di cose finiva per scomparire, crollare come un castello di carta – ma voleva predisporli a sentirli. Sentire Gabriel, guardare gli occhi di Castiel.

Voleva che dessero loro – che dessero a Dean, Sam, il genere umano in generale – la chance che si meritavano. La chance che tanto tempo fa non era stata data a loro.

Balthazar le sfiorò il fianco con una mano, come per dirle che stava facendo un buon lavoro, che aveva avuto una buona idea, e Castiel si mise al suo fianco, pronto a proteggerla se per caso qualcuno si fosse accorta di cosa stava facendo.

Gabriel fece un passo avanti e cominciò a parlare.

«Sinceramente? Non sono bravo in questo genere di cose – Michael e Lucifer sono stati sempre i capi, quelli bravi a convincere le masse, quelli a cui importava convincere qualcuno. Potrei parlare per ore ed ore, potrei cercare di portarvi dalla nostra parte in ogni modo possibile ed immaginabile o potrei chiedere ad Anna qui di cambiare la vostra mente,» aggiunse, e lo sguardo di molte persone si voltò su di lei, le loro menti che si chiusero a riccio sotto il suo potere. Gabriel non era partito bene «ma non sarebbe da me. Potrei dirvi di come vi sbagliate, di come ci siano molti più umani di quanti credete disposti ad accettarci, di come il mondo fuori di qui non sia quell’inferno che Michael e Raphael vogliono farvi credere – ma so che chi è uscito da qui questo lo sa già. So che ci sono molti di voi che hanno dei dubbi, che hanno già cominciato a pensare che, forse, questa nostra segregazione non è corretta.»

Ci sono, Anna l’ha letto nella mente di alcuni di loro tanto tempo prima. Non erano così tanti come loro speravano, ma erano abbastanza, erano abbastanza e magari avrebbero trascinato altri, magari li avrebbero aiutati a reclutare qualcun altro.

«Se volete rimanere qui, se non avete nemmeno una piccola piccolissima perplessità rimanete qui, combattete per Michael e un giorno vi guarderete intorno e vi chiederete qual è, esattamente, la differenza tra voi e quelli dell’Hellfire,» era una buona mossa tirare fuori l’Hellfire Club, a parte Michael e forse Raphael non c’erano molte persone che vedevano di buon occhio i loro rivali. «Certo, magari non fare nulla è meglio che uccidere attivamente qualcuno, ma è come se li stesse aiutando.»

«Stiamo combattendo per distruggerli,» ripose qualcuno dalla folla. Eshra, ovviamente. Anna ce l’aveva ancora con lui per il modo in cui si era comportato con Dean e Sam.

Castiel le afferrò il braccio, cercando di calmarla.

«Sì, e vogliamo per favore contare assieme il numero di azioni che sono state prese contro l’Hellfire? Sono passate settimane e non abbiamo portato che uno o due attacchi,» Gabriel alzò le spalle «ma se sei contento così… buon per te, ti daremo una stellina dorata e ti eleggeremo come nuovo tirapiedi fidato dell’anno. Per tutti gli altri, noi vogliamo fare qualcos’altro. Noi vogliamo trovare il posto per noi lontano da qui, senza l’Hellfire e vogliamo darci una seconda possibilità. Non per il genere umano, non per Michael, ma per noi stessi.»

Anna sentì la presa di Castiel farsi un poco più forte e Balthazar che si metteva più composto dietro di lei. C’erano tanti motivi per cui avevano deciso di cominciare questa ribellione e ognuno di loro poteva comportarsi come se, in realtà, fossero lì solamente per un caso fortuito, ma non era vero.

Stavano rischiando tutto quello che avevano sempre conosciuto, tutta la loro vita e non c’era niente di facile in quello che stavano facendo, niente di casuale. Non potevano permetterselo.

Il silenzio che era calato in sala era impressionante ed era normale, probabilmente dovevano metabolizzare quello che stava succedendo, avevano bisogno di tempo.

Eppure non ne avevano di tempo da dargli. Anna poteva sentire Michael e Raphael che si avvicinavano, infuriati, e sebbene Gabriel avesse chiuso ogni via di accesso (e di uscita) non era certa che questo sarebbe bastato a fermare Michael.

 _Non abbiamo più tempo_ , disse direttamente nella mente di Gabriel (nessun’altro aveva davvero bisogno di sapere quanto Michael fosse arrabbiato).

«So che vorreste pensarci, lo capisco,» continuò Gabriel, avanzando di un passo, come a rendersi più potente ai loro occhi, come per intimidirli, «ma ho – abbiamo – bisogno di una risposta ora. Se deciderete di venire con noi, Balthazar ci teletrasporterà via di qui e nessuno saprà dove andremo, se rimarrete qui… beh, è possibile che la prossima volta ci vedremo su un campo di battaglia.»

Brutale, forse, ma non c’era davvero null’altro da dire.

La prima persona a fare un passo avanti fu Faith, _Rachel_ , con uno dei suoi mille libri in mano. Dietro di lei cominciarono ad avanzare prima due, poi tre, poi cinque altri fratelli.

Presto un terzo dei componenti della sala erano con loro ed era molto di più di quanto Anna si fosse davvero aspettata.

«Nessun’altro? » chiese Gabriel, quasi sperando che il resto delle persone si unissero all’ultimo minuto. Quando fu chiaro che non sarebbe accaduto annuì, sorridendo «E allora ci vedremo all’inferno, Fratelli – ed è una frase che sto ripetendo troppo spesso ultimamente.»

E poi sparirono.

 

 

«Sapete cosa avremmo potuto fare?» chiese Jo, accavallando le gambe e poggiando la testa sul palmo della sua mano «prima di ucciderla, dico. Avremmo potuto chiederle dove si trova Lilith. Così, giusto un pensiero.»

C’era una ragione per cui Jo si trovava lì e non importava quanto Dean potesse dirle che non era il suo posto, che avrebbe fatto meglio a stare lontano da quella vita il più possibile. Jo non poteva.

Suo padre aveva perso la vita per colpa dell’Hellfire. Sua madre rischiava ogni giorno di fare la stessa fine. Dean, Sam, Ash… tutte le persone che Jo conosceva facevano parte di quel mondo e non poteva… Jo non poteva semplicemente tirarsi indietro. Tirarsi indietro non rientrava nel vocabolario di una Harvelle.

«Perdonami, Jo,» le rispose Dean, appoggiandosi all’Impala «se al momento avevamo cose più importanti a cui pensare, tipo salvarci la pelle. Nemmeno tu sembravi così pronta a fare domande.»

Jo cercò di non arrossire, ma non era certa di esserci riuscita. Dean aveva ragione, ovviamente Dean aveva ragione.

Quando la terra aveva cominciato a tremare, quando Jo aveva visto il cemento creparsi per il semplice tocco di Ruby… era entrata nel panico, poteva ammetterlo.

Si odiava un poco per questo. Come avrebbe potuto convincere Dean di poter essere una brava cacciatrice se non riusciva nemmeno a fare cose così basilari?

Sam non aveva ancora detto nulla e Jo aveva cercato di lasciargli il suo spazio. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo con Ruby, ma aveva come l’impressione di essersi persa qualche pezzo.

Odiava non sapere le cose, essere tenuta all’oscuro, ma quelle non erano faccende che la riguardavano. Sam e Dean a volte sembravano così lontani, persi in un mondo che potevano comprendere solamente loro.

Non li conosceva da molto, li conosceva da pochissimo a dire il vero, ma c’era una specie di barriera tra loro e il resto del mondo – sì, anche tra di loro e quei mutanti che si portavano sempre dietro. Era sottile e passava inosservato se uno non ci faceva attenzione, ma c’era.

Jo avrebbe voluto romperla, piano, per capire cosa ci fosse dall’altro lato. Cosa si stessero perdendo tutti – e non pensava fosse qualcosa di buono, non lo pensava per nulla, Dean e Sam erano troppo co-dipendenti l’uno dall’altro perché dietro quel muro ci fosse qualcosa di sano.

Jo lo voleva comunque.

«…Potrei sapere dove si trova Lilith…» disse improvvisamente Sam, che aveva gli occhi chiusi ed una faccia dolorante. Dean andò al suo fianco immediatamente.

Jo si alzò più lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardando Sam dritto negli occhi.

«Come?» era quasi certa che Ruby non gliel’avesse detto, l’avrebbe sentito, no? No?

Sam non rispose, Dean nemmeno si voltò a guardarla. Jo li osservò ed  eccolo lì quel muro invisibile, era lì, che la teneva fuori.

Nonostante Sam e Dean sembrassero sempre tenersi nascosto qualcosa, nonostante ci fosse un qualcosa di strano che correva tra di loro, erano comunque Sam e Dean. Il resto del mondo non sembrava avere spazio.

«È in una casa nel centro della città, una piccola casetta con giardino… è una bambina, lei… ha un’intera famiglia che usa come copertura. Un’intera famiglia di umani…» stava spiegando Sam e Jo… Jo era certa che Ruby non avrebbe avuto il tempo di dirgli tutto quello.

«Come...?» ripetè, con più forza. Fu Dean a risponderle, protettivo ed arrabbiato, come se Jo fosse un pericolo, come se non fosse dalla sua parte.

Forse non ritenevano nessuno dalla loro parte, non davvero.

«Ti sembra la parte su cui concentrarti ora, Jo?» le chiese, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il bagagliaio dell’Impala.

Jo avrebbe voluto urlare che sì, le sembrava la parte su cui concentrarsi perché come potevano essere certi che fossero le giuste informazioni? Come poteva saperle Sam? _Cosa cazzo stava succedendo_?

Eppure le parole le si fermarono in gola. Voleva essere una cacciatrice? E allora doveva abituarsi a cose che non avrebbe potuto spiegare. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a persone che potevano creare terremoti semplicemente con un piede.

Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi ai fratelli Winchester.

«Voglio anche io una pistola,» disse, invece e Dean la penetrò con il suo sguardo. Jo non si lasciò intimidire. Non era arrivata lì per venire trattata così, non era arrivata lì per scappare. Non si sarebbe comportata nuovamente così, non si sarebbe lasciata prendere dalla paura. Non… non li avrebbe traditi un’altra volta.

Dean annuì e le passò un fucile. Jo lo prese immediatamente.

Avrebbe potuto dirgli grazie, fargli capire cosa voleva dire tutto quello per lei. Non lo fece. Jo Harvelle non era mai stata quel genere di persona. Ebbe l’impressione che Dean aveva capito lo stesso.

Sam era già pronto a salire in macchina dalla parte del passeggero, e Dean annuì prima di chiudere il bagagliaio e salire sull’Impala a sua volta.

«Dean,» disse immediatamente Sam e sembrava un avvertimento, come se stesse per succedere qualcosa. Dean si limitò ad annuire e Jo si chiese quando era riuscita a perdersi ancora qualcos’altro.

Era frustrante.

Jo entrò in macchina e si lasciò andare contro il sedile mentre Dean annuiva.

 

Dean non sapeva cosa Sam avesse visto nella sua visione (perché sapeva che era così che aveva scoperto l’ubicazione di Lilith) ma sapeva che non era nulla di buono. O magari non aveva visto niente ma aveva semplicemente sentito che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto, con le visioni di Sam era impossibile da dire.

In ogni caso non potevano tirarsi indietro. Non potevano tornare a casa di Bobby ed aspettare gli altri, non potevano riportare indietro Jo. Non potevano fare nulla se non andare e decapitare la figlia di puttana (che era un pensiero estremamente rilassante, oltretutto).

Guidò per venti minuti, raggiungendo un piccolo condominio. Era pieno di villette con giardino, uno di quei posti in cui potevano vivere solo persone molto, ma molto, ricche. Ovviamente se devi rapire una famiglia e trasformarla in schiavi perché non farlo con una famiglia ricca? Aveva senso.

Stava cominciando a calare il sole, erano quasi completamente al buio: meglio, questo li avrebbe aiutati ad andare indisturbati.

«Quanti altri mutanti ci sono?» chiese a Sam che scrollò le spalle. Perfetto, non avevano idea di cosa aspettarsi, quindi.

Si voltò verso Jo, che stava guardando la casa in cui si trovava Lilith con concentrazione. Non aveva tempo di stare a preoccuparsi per lei, nessuno di loro l’aveva.

«Jo,» le disse, aspettando di avere la sua completa attenzione «non importa perché tu sia qui o come tu ci sia arrivata o se noi siamo d’accordo o meno. Ora non puoi tirarti indietro e noi possiamo fare il possibile per tenersi al sicuro, ma non siamo infallibili.»

«Te l’ho già detto, Dean,» lo bloccò lei, togliendo la sicura al fucile «non ho bisogno che voi mi teniate al sicuro. Ci penso meglio da sola.»

Dean la guardò e poi annuì «Spero tu abbia ragione,» le disse semplicemente e poi si voltò a guardare Sam, che teneva lo sguardo davanti a sé, come a cercare di capire cosa avrebbe potuto utilizzare come arma non appena ne avesse avuto bisogno.

«Pronto?» gli chiese e Sam annuì.

Dean aveva un terribile _terribile_ presentimento, ma davvero, ormai? Era più o meno quello che sentiva ogni giorno della sua vita.

Raggiungere il giardino della casa in questione non fu difficile – non avevano la minima idea di quanti nemici ci fossero, certo, ma nessuno sembrava essere messo di guardia, almeno.

Avrebbero potuto dividersi, attaccare da due fronti, ma Dean non era sicuro fosse una buona idea. E se per caso ci fossero stati milioni e milioni di mutanti all’interno? Divisi non ce l’avrebbero fatta a vincere. Non avevano scelta, dovevano rimanere uniti. Poteva non essere l’idea più intelligente che Dean avesse mai avuto, ma era anche l’unica possibile ora.

Dean fece segno a Sam di mettersi al lato destro della porta mentre lui rimaneva al sinistro, Jo dietro di lui.

«La porta non è chiusa,» gli disse Sam, improvvisamente – probabilmente aveva cercato di aprirla con i suoi poteri per trovarla già sbloccata. Non era un buon segno. Era un segno pessimo.

Un segno davvero davvero pessimo.

Lilith li stava aspettando, Lilith sapeva che erano lì. Maledizione, maledizione.

Si guardarono negli occhi e poi Sam annuì, alzandosi ed aprendo la porta, Dean che aveva la pistola alzata per proteggerlo, se ci fosse stato bisogno.

L’ingresso era assolutamente vuoto.  Avanzarono di qualche passo, ma non sembrava esserci nessuno in quella casa. A parte per il fatto che era troppo silenziosa. _Troppo_ silenziosa. Non era normale che una casa fosse così silenziosa, Dean strinse la stretta nel fucile e avanzò.

Poteva quasi sentire Sam che cercava di connettersi ad ogni oggetto della casa, cercando di assicurarsi che sarebbe stato pronto a combattere al meglio delle sue capacità.

A parte che non c’era nessuno da combattere. Non c’era Lilith, non c’erano altri mutanti… non c’era nessuno.

Dean abbassò un poco il fucile, guardandosi intorno.

«Qui non c’è nessuno, Sammy,» gli disse, un poco frustrato, un poco sollevato. E poi qualcosa aveva cercato di colpirlo alla nuca.

Dean aveva avuto giusto il tempo di abbassarsi per evitare il calcio di un fucile. Un fucile che conosceva perché era suo, era suo e l’aveva dato a Jo. Si voltò immediatamente, indietreggiando velocemente e c’era Jo che lo guardava, la sua faccia un misto di orrore e paura.

«Jo?» chiese Sam, confuso, e la ragazza fece due passi indietro.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto…» stava dicendo, la voce che le tremava leggermente e Dean avrebbe voluto dirle che andava tutto bene, che non aveva importanza quando la faccia di Jo divenne improvvisamente bianca e lei impugnò nuovamente il fucile e lo puntò verso Dean.

 

Mentre Gabriel e Balthazar cominciarono a sistemare quella che sarebbe stata la nuova casa dei loro fratelli, Castiel ed Anna decisero di andare ad avvertire Dean e Sam di cosa fosse successo.

Non erano certi di dove si trovassero in quel minuto ed Anna non riusciva a trovare Dean o Sam con la sua telepatia, quindi probabilmente non si trovavano nelle loro vicinanze, decisero di volare fino alla Road House, alla fine.

Castiel non era esattamente esaltato all’idea di avere a che fare con i cacciatori che si trovavano nel locale di Ellen. Certi umani, molti tranne Dean, a dire il vero, lo rendevano ancora nervoso, ma non avevano alternative.

Arrivarono più velocemente di quanto probabilmente sarebbe stato necessario, ma Castiel poteva ammettere di aver voglia di rivedere il maggiore dei Winchester – anche solamente per sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione allo scioglimento dell'Heaven.

Dean e Sam, però, non erano alla Road House.

C'era Ellen, in compenso, e apparentemente i Winchester ne avevano combinato un'altra delle loro perché la donna non sembrava esattamente contenta dei due fratelli.

«Hanno portato con loro Jo!» urlò, non appena li vide, come se fossero arrivati lì per aiutarla a ventilare la sua frustrazione. Anna aggrottò le sopracciglia, evidentemente confusa.

Castiel poteva comprenderla.

«Ci avevano detto che avrebbe chiesto a lei, e agli altri cacciatori,» disse, perché ricordavano entrambi perfettamente la discussione che avevano avuto prima che loro due se ne andassero. Non poteva credere che Sam e Dean, sapendo perfettamente quanto sarebbe stata pericolosa quella missione, avessero comunque deciso di portare Jo con loro.

«Infatti! Sono andata a prepararmi e a chiedere ad Ash di guardare il locale e il tempo di tonare erano spariti,» urlò, sbattendo la mano sul bancone «e con loro la mia Jo! Oh, ma quei Winchester mi sentiranno. Se succederà qualcosa a Jo...» Castiel era sicuro che Ellen avrebbe mantenuto questa minaccia senza alcun rimorso.

Era incredibile il modo in cui Ellen sembrava preoccuparsi di Jo, Castiel ricordava solamente superficialmente cosa volesse dire avere una madre che ci teneva così tanto al proprio figlio. La sua aveva smesso di volergli bene molto presto, quando le ali erano spuntate dalla sua schiena e Castiel era passato da figlio adorato a mostro.

«Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene,» cercò di calmarla Anna, guardando verso di lui come se Castiel avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa per placarla.

Non poteva, Castiel non era minimamente bravo a comprendere la psiche umana, né sapeva cosa dire per consolare una madre che stava ovviamente soffrendo di preoccupazione per la sorte della sua progenie.

Probabilmente, però, avrebbe dovuto provare a dire qualcosa.

«Dean è un essere umano di grandi capacità,» disse, quindi, sperando che fosse la cosa giusta da dire. «Sono certo che prenderà ogni precauzione perché non accada nulla a sua figlia.»

Evidentemente non era la cosa giusta da dire. «Sì? Come John doveva fare in modo che non accadesse nulla a mio marito? I Winchester sono sempre così! Credi che siano affidabili, vanno in giro con quest'aria da eroi tenebrosi, ma degni di fiducia e poi BAM, ti ritrovi morto dopo due secondi,» riprese ad urlare, più forte di prima, camminando avanti ed indietro, come se non riuscisse a stare ferma, come se non ci fosse nulla a questo mondo che potesse fermarla. Probabilmente se avesse saputo dove si trovavano Dean e Sam sarebbe andata immediatamente, anche a costo di camminare fino a lì.

«Sono maledetti questi Winchester, okay? Maledetti. E posso volere bene a questi due marmocchi perché li ho visti crescere – anche se loro non lo ricordano, i disgraziati - ma questo non vuol dire che io non sappia che, anche non volendolo, quando ci sono in giro loro due il resto di noi comuni mortali tende a morire a breve!»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia. Probabilmente non aveva alcun diritto di cominciare a parlare - non conosceva le vicende che avevano portato alla morte di suo marito, né poteva parlare per John Winchester – ma aprì la bocca prima di potersi fermare.

«Se non fosse stato per Dean e Sam, oggi io ed Anna saremmo morti,» non ne avevano la certezza, ma era una possibilità. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire come sarebbe andata se Dean e Sam non fossero arrivati ad Occhi Gialli prima di loro. Anna sorrise leggermente guardandolo - come se Castiel fosse troppo adorabile per essere vero - ma Castiel continuò a guardare Ellen, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'altra.

«Sai? Mi fa piacere che quei ragazzi abbiano qualcuno che crede in loro come fai tu,» disse, piano, misurando ogni parola, «e non credere che sei l'unico, Bobby si venderebbe un fegato probabilmente per loro, ma questo non vuol dire che non possiamo vedere che hanno dei difetti. Quei due hanno più problemi di una maledetta catapecchia in mezzo al nulla.»

Anna si voltò di nuovo verso la donna, sorridendo. «Oh, io lo so, ma lo sa come si dice. L'amore è cieco.»

Castiel non comprese perché entrambe fossero scoppiate a ridere a quel punto, non aveva idea di quale fosse la battuta, ma le lasciò fare. Almeno Ellen non stava più urlando e sembrava che la situazione si fosse risolta.

Un passo avanti, forse.

Ora dovevano solo aspettare i Winchester e Jo.

 

Jo non era normalmente una ragazza invidiosa. Non era una ragazza cattiva, una ragazza che portava rancore. Era un essere umano e come ogni essere umano aveva i suoi difetti, i suoi piccoli momenti di debolezza in cui magari poteva provare un poco di risentimento, in cui voleva qualcosa così tanto che non sapeva come fare.

Erano debolezze umane, Jo se ne vergognava come chiunque altro, ma non poteva ignorare che esistessero, non aveva come fermarle. Non era così che funzionava.

E lei voleva essere una cacciatrice, _così tanto_. Voleva essere come Sam e Dean, voleva suo padre indietro, voleva uccidere il bastardo che gliel’aveva portato via. Jo voleva tante cose, cose che magari non avrebbe mai potuto realmente avere, ma cercava di volere in silenzio, senza disturbare nessun’altro.

Non era forse normale?  
Lo era. Sapeva che lo era. Ma apparentemente era abbastanza. Era normale ed era abbastanza.

Aveva cominciato a sentirsi strana fin da quando erano arrivati nel condomino, ma non ci aveva fatto attenzione, troppo concentrata su quello che stavano per fare per darci ascolto. _Sarà il nervosismo_ , aveva pensato, perché cos’altro avrebbe potuto essere?

Oh quanto si era sbagliata. E Jo si odiava un poco ora, ora che non poteva fare più niente, ora che non aveva nemmeno il controllo del suo corpo.

Dean gliel’aveva detto che uno dei poteri di Lilith era la manipolazione, certo, ma Jo aveva creduto… non aveva detto nulla riguardo a poteri psichici. _Stupida, probabilmente ci sarà un altro mutante con lei_.

E non sapeva nemmeno cosa le stesse dicendo quella voce. Era qualcosa che riguardava suo padre, il suo futuro da cacciatrice, era qualcosa che bisbigliava a tutte le cose che Jo voleva disperatamente e le aizzava contro di lei, come bestie affamate.

I suoi desideri che non avevano avuto cibo, che erano stati ignorati fino ad allora, ruggivano dentro di lei, arrabbiati. E Jo non sapeva come controllarli. Non voleva controllarli.

Perché Sam e Dean erano più importanti di lei? Perché tutti la trattavano come una povera piccola ragazzina che non sapeva come prendersi cura di se stessa? Che non sapeva combattere?  
Jo si era allenata più di tutti loro, ogni giorno, fin da quando era piccola. Avevano idea di cosa volesse dire essere una donna in un ambiente del genere? Essere una ragazza magra e dai capelli biondi?  Quante volte le avevano detto che lei avrebbe fatto più carriera su un palco?

Eppure lei non voleva andare a fare la modella o l’attrice o qualsiasi altra cosa. Non era quel genere di persona. A nessuno importava.

E Jo era stanca, stanca, stanca.

 _Lasciati andare a me, piccola_ , le disse la voce e per un attimo, un solo attimo, Jo lo fece. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che l’ululato delle bestie prendesse il sopravvento – cosa importava, dopotutto? Non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza per nessuno. Non sarebbe mai stata importante come loro. Non l’avrebbero mai considerata una vera cacciatrice.

Solo che c’era qualcosa che non andava in quella situazione, non sapeva cosa fosse, sapeva solo che c’era. Qualcosa di irrimediabilmente sbagliato e metti tutto a posto, Jo. Metti tutto a posto!

Aprì gli occhi.

Dean e Sam la guardavano come se non potessero riconoscerla e Jo si rese conto di tenere il fucile al contrario, si ricordò di avere appena cercato di dare un colpo a Dean sulla nuca.

E a quel punto aveva capito. Aveva capito cosa erano quelle voci, che non era nervosismo quello che l’aveva presa, prima, fuori dalla casa. E ora non poteva fare nulla, non poteva fermarla.

«Mi dispiace,» disse, cercando di lottare le voci e i ringhi e _oddio, era una persona orrenda_ «mi dispiace così tanto…»

E poi non era stata in grado di ricordarsi perché le dispiacesse. Non ricordava perché mai avrebbe dovuto dispiacersi per loro, che non l’avevano mai trattata come loro eguale ( _non è vero, vogliono solo proteggermi_ ), per sua madre che non era mai riuscita ad accettare che stesse crescendo ( _no! Ha solo paura di rimanere sola! Ha solo paura di perdermi!_ ), per tutti quelli che non avevano fatto altro che riderle alle spalle.

Puntò il fucile contro Dean, perché voleva fare loro del male e Sam… Sam era il più instabile tra i due. Se avesse tolto Dean dall’equazione, Sam non sarebbe stato in grado di funzionare a dovere. Era quello che serviva loro ( _loro? Loro chi?_ ).

«Jo,» aveva ripetuto Dean, alzando una mano come per placarla. Eppure il tumulto dentro di lei non poteva essere placato, non poteva essere fermato. «Jo va tutto bene, ora ci pensiamo noi…»

Jo avrebbe voluto ridergli in faccia, dirgli che non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto – non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno – ma per qualche strana ragione non riusciva a parlare. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa che bloccava la sua gola.

 _Sei più testarda di quanto sembri, uh piccola_? Sussurrò la voce e Jo aggrottò le sopracciglia perché non stava facendo assolutamente nulla.

Improvvisamente il fucile le era volato dalle mani (Sam, ovviamente Sam) era bastato quel secondo di distrazione perché Sam agisse e ora Dean stava cercando di farla svenire, probabilmente, per potersi prendere cura del problema.

Jo parò il suo colpo, schivando il successivo e dandogli un calcio nello stomaco e poi uno nello stinco.

Non era una piccola bambina che non sapeva combattere, qualcuno che era finito su quella strada per sbaglio.

Dean avrebbe fatto meglio a capirlo presto.

Si accorse che Sam le aveva teso una trappola con un filo – il filo delle tende? – e saltò, passando dietro a Dean e ritrovandosi lontano dalla porta.

Ghignò e prese il coltello che teneva sempre addosso a sé – non si poteva mai sapere. Non poteva ancora parlare, ma sapeva che il suo viso stava dicendo tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.

«Jo! Piantala! Tu sei più forte di così!» urlò Dean e un dolore lancinante le squarciò il cervello, come se qualcuno stesse urlando direttamente nella sua corteccia celebrale.

Lei era forte. Lei era più forte di così. Lei era… lei era Jo Harvelle e…

E avrebbe continuato a lottare fino a che Dean e Sam (o lei) non fossero morti. Lilith non l’avrebbe lasciata andare prima di quel momento.

Riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto di poter parlare di nuovo, che la voce era dentro di lei, ma era più bassa, non prendeva più tutta la sua attenzione. Era una voce di sottofondo, non aveva importanza.

Jo non era mai stata una codarda. Non era mai scappata dal pericolo, non si era mai tirata indietro da una sfida. Ora avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e dormire, fare finta che tutto quello non esistesse.

Era un pensiero stupido. Erano in una battaglia, erano… Jo non poteva dormire, non ancora.

«È al piano di sopra,» disse, stringendo più forte il pugnale – oddio, oddio cosa stava per fare. Aveva paura. «dovete… non è sola, c’è un altro mutante con lei, uno solo. Un telepate. Oddio, Dean, mi dispiace così tanto…»

E Dean le stava sorridendo, come se fosse felice che lei fosse tornata (nonostante lei lo avesse preso a pugni e calci e l’avesse quasi messo al tappeto con un colpo di fucile). «Non importa, non è stata colpa tua, ora andiamo da quella figlia di puttana e…»

«Dean,» lo fermò lei, perché non poteva sentirlo mentre diceva qualcosa del genere. Non poteva… Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. Avrebbe dovuto rimanere in silenzio, Dean e Sam non si meritavano di sentire quello che stava per dire. Eppure poteva sentire la voce di Lilith farsi più forte, ogni secondo che passava.

«Ho paura,» ammise, perché aveva bisogno di dirlo, aveva bisogno di ammetterlo a qualcuno e Dean e Sam erano lì e poi, perché no. Poteva dirlo a loro. Poteva dire tutto a loro.

 _Oddio aveva così tanta paura_.

E poi si piantò il coltello nello stomaco (e sperava che quel telepate pezzo di merda sentisse fino all’ultimo secondo, sperava che sentisse tutto il suo dolore. Sperava che soffrisse a sua volta).

 

Dean si precipitò verso di lei, prendendola prima che potesse cadere.

Sam però non poteva muoversi. Non riusciva nemmeno a respirare – _di nuovo_.

Biondo, biondo. Biondo. _Jess_.

«Sam,» lo stava chiamando Dean, agitato «Sam sta perdendo troppo sangue.» E sì, lo stava facendo, era ovvio anche dalla sua posizione, ma non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva la minima idea di…

«Beh,» disse una voce bambinesca dalle scale, mentre sorrideva loro «era una ragazzina molto più forte di quello che sembrasse.»

Era vestita in un vestitino blu, con dei fiocchetti alla vita. Sorrideva come se avesse davvero nove anni, come se fosse la bambina più bella ed innocente del mondo (menzogne, tutte menzogne. _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo, la sua voce bassa e spaventata. Ed era tutta colpa sua. _Chissà se Jess aveva avuto paura_ ).

Dean non si staccò da Jo, ma guardò la mutante con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto ucciderla, se Dean fosse stato un mutante.

«Bastarda, figlia di puttana, pezza di merda,» cominciò a dire suo fratello, le sue mani che continuavano a sporcarsi, che diventavano più rosse ogni secondo che passava.

Lilith spalancò gli occhi, fingendosi scandalizzata. Le riusciva bene questa bella sceneggiata, se Sam non avesse saputo cosa si celava dentro di lei ci avrebbe anche potuto credere.

«Quante brutte parole da dire davanti ad una bambina, Dean,» disse, cominciando a scendere le scale.

«Tu non sei una bambina, sei un mostro,» rispose a tono Dean. Sam non partecipò, si concentrò sulle parole di Jo – c’era qualcun altro con Lilith, un telepate, doveva trovarlo. Provò a sentire tutti gli oggetti della casa, cercando di trovare un orologio, un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ricondurlo ad un’altra persona.

E poi sentì come uno stridio nella sua testa – uno stridio che l’avrebbe quasi ucciso se Sam non avesse avuto la mentre completamente bloccata.

«Ho trovato il secondo mutante,» disse a Dean e suo fratello annuì, dicendogli di andare a prenderlo. Sam guardò prima lui e poi Lilith, indeciso (non è che non si fidasse di Dean, ma Lilith era potente, Lilith era una potente piccola bastarda e Dean era…)

«Ho detto vai, Sam,» ripetè suo fratello, senza la minima esitazione nella voce.

Lilith non si affannò nemmeno a fermarlo, lasciandolo andare senza nemmeno preossuparsi. Sam non voleva pensare a cosa questo volesse dire. Non voleva pensare a niente.

Salì al piano di sopra, dove il telepate – lo stesso che li aveva fregati quando erano andati da Occhi Gialli, lo stava aspettando con una pistola in mano. Sam la richiamò a sé senza la minima esitazione, ma prima che potesse sparare l’altro gli si avventò di sopra.

Lottarono per… Sam non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse, si tendeva a perdere la cognizione del tempo in questo genere di situazioni, ma abbastanza.

Quando finalmente Sam riuscì ad avere la meglio sull’altro era dolorante e stanco e non riusciva a non pensare a Jo, che stava probabilmente morendo dissanguata al piano di sotto e a Dean, solo con Lilith. Cominciò a correre verso il piano di sotto ancora prima di rendersene conto.

 

Dean non riusciva a spostare gli occhi da Jo, non c'era riuscito fin da quando si era voltata e l'aveva vista, lì, lo sguardo così disperato mentre gli chiedeva scusa.

 _Jo_. Jo che Dean aveva passato tutta la giornata a rimproverare, a dirle che non era uno scherzo, non sarebbe finita bene, che era pericoloso, maledizione. E ora eccola Jo, che normalmente non riusciva a stare ferma nemmeno per un secondo e...

Dean non riusciva a spostare gli occhi da lei. Era stata colpa sua, avrebbe dovuto aspettare, sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro. Ellen l'avrebbe ucciso e Dean sapeva di non meritare altro.

L'aveva uccisa, la stava uccidendo.

Lilith stava sorridendo sopra di lui, piccola e bella come una bambola di porcellana.

«Lo sai, Dean? Ho scelto la ragazza perché non aveva alcun tipo di protezione mentale,» cominciò a dire, tranquilla, come se stesse parlando del tempo. Dean doveva riprendersi, non poteva restare lì, non poteva continuare a perdere tempo o Jo sarebbe morta. Morta. Dio, _morta_.

«Però sai... credo sia tu quello su cui il mio potere potrebbe funzionare meglio,» Dean non la stava ascoltando ma poteva sentire le sue parole farsi spazio dentro di lui, occupargli la mente ed infettarla con il suo veleno. Dean non sapeva come difendersi, non ora.

«Sei sempre così pronto a prenderti tutte le responsabilità che è davvero così facile, mi bastano due paroline e potrei far crollare la fortezza che si chiama Dean Winchester come se fosse in realtà un castello di carta...» sembrava così sicura, così divertita. Sembrava così a suo agio, nemmeno spaventata. Non vedeva Dean come un pericolo, non lo vedeva come un nemico degno di lei.

Oh, la piccola puttana. Dean le avrebbe aperto il corpo da parte a parte e non si sarebbe minimamente sentito in colpa.

Abbassò la testa per bisbigliare all'orecchio di Jo «Resisti un altro poco, okay? Okay? Non puoi morirmi qui, non... non importa cosa vuoi fare, non puoi, okay?» e poi la lasciò a terra, poggiando la sua giacca per tamponare la ferita.

«Dici, puttana?» rispose poi alla maledettissima bambina degli orrori e _vaffanculo_ , magari non era ancora al 100%, ma era Dean Winchester e non importava quanto stesse soffrendo, non importava quanto si sentisse debole, l'importante era non farlo vedere, l'importante era che nessun'altro lo sapesse. Specialmente la progenie del demonio.

Lilith sorrise, divertita. «Oh, stai cercando di spaventarmi?» chiese, deliziata, scendendo gli ultimi due scalini e voltandosi verso di lui, i piccoli boccoli biondi che le scendevano sul collo. «Sei adorabile, Dean,» lo informò e Dean le puntò il maledetto fucile di sopra. Vediamo se l'avrebbe trovato adorabile anche così, la puttanella.

Lilith non sembrava minimamente preoccupata.

«Credi davvero di potermi battere, Dean? Credi davvero di poter vincere questa guerra? Tu?» la mutante fece un passo avanti e Dean prese la mira, ma lei stava continuando a parlare «non riesci nemmeno a salvare tuo padre, Dean. E oh, quanti segreti porti dentro di te,» piegò la testa di lato, come se stesse cercando di pensare «non sei stanco, Dean? Non sei incredibilmente stanco di questa vita?» e poi si avvicinò un'altro poco e Dean stava tremando leggermente.

Le sue parole erano come spine dentro il suo cervello, riportavano a galla cose a cui non voleva pensare. Cose che cercava di dimenticare ogni giorno della sua vita.

«Guardati: fino a tre giorni fa eri furioso con Sam perché ti aveva abbandonato ma ehi, ora ha perso la sua fidanzatina, ora è come te,» continuò lei, sorridendogli indulgente «non è meraviglioso, Dean? Ora ha solo te, come tu hai solo lui. Non sei felice, Dean?»

No, non lo era, non lo era mai stato, Dio, non... ma Lilith poteva coprire la verità con la menzogna, poteva prendere quel minimo di dubbio, quell'incertezza che Dean non era mai riuscito davvero a rimuovere dalla sua anima e ingigantirla, sfamarla con tutte le parole di cui aveva bisogno.

«Ora è tutto tuo, esattamente come volevi,» disse lei, avvicinandosi ancora e Dean non poteva muoversi. Non poteva sparare, non poteva nemmeno parlare. _Maledizione_.

Cercò di chiarirsi la mente, di cancellare le sue parole, ma Lilith non si stava zitta. Non si stava zitta mai.

«Smettila di lottare, Dean, hai avuto quello che volevi,» e lo aveva avuto. Aveva Sam, ora, aveva Sam accanto a lui, non era quello che aveva sempre voluto? «Non capisci? Non hai più bisogno di resistere. E' troppo faticoso, non è vero? Tutto questo peso sulle tue spalle. Come puoi sopportarlo, Dean?» male, avrebbe voluto rispondere. _Così male_. Dio.

Non ricordava un secondo in cui non aveva pensato a Sam e a quello che gli aveva detto Crowley e... ed era tutto così difficile. Era tutto così pesante.

«Lo è, così tanto,» rispose Lilith e Dean non si era reso conto di avere parlato, di stare rispondendo ad alta voce. Non si rendeva conto di cosa stese facendo il suo corpo.

«Vieni con me, Dean, non hai bisogno di combattere più,» gli disse Lilith, e Dean avrebbe tanto voluto darle ascolto. Ma c'era un'altra parte di lui, una piccola piccolissima parte, che aveva riso a quella frase.

Oh, era la cosa sbagliata da dirgli.

Non doveva combattere più? _Stronzate_.

«Combatto da quando avevo quattro anni,» le rispose, chiudendo gli occhi e riprendendo bene in mano il fucile «ti posso assicurare che non potrò mai smettere di combattere, puttana.»

«No,» gli disse Lilith, con forza «sì che puoi smettere. Puoi smettere ora, Dean. Sei libero.»

Dean rise, una risata vuota «Sai cosa? Vaffanculo,» e poi sparò.

Lilith non si spostò nemmeno, si chiese quante persone si fossero mai liberate del suo controllo così. Dean sperava che lui e Jo fossero stati gli unici, sarebbe stato una bella conquista.

«Sentito, Jo? Potremmo essere dei grandi,» le disse, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia. Non riusciva a tenersi in piedi, non riusciva a camminare. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi che giorno fosse.

Sapeva solo che dovevano portare Jo in un ospedale, sapeva solo che dovevano salvarle la vita. E che se avessero preso l'Impala sarebbero arrivati troppo tardi.

Il suo cervello gli faceva così male che pensava stesse per esplodere. Non avrebbe dovuto avere la forza di urlare, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto avere la forza di respirare.

Voleva solo vomitare tutto quello che aveva mangiato negli ultimi tre giorni e poi lasciarsi andare a terra.

Non poteva. Doveva pensare a Jo.

Ci aveva già provato una volta, con Jess. Ricordava come aveva provato a chiamare Anna, come la sua mente l'aveva cercata ovunque, sperando in un singolo contatto. Aveva fallito quella volta, aveva fallito così miseramente... non poteva permettersi di fallire di nuovo.

Non poteva permettersi di deludere Jo.

 _Anna_ , chiamò, con tutta la forza che aveva. _Anna_ , ripetè, gattonando verso Jo - non aveva davvero la forza di fare altro - e cominciando a porre pressione sulla ferita.

Era già uscito troppo sangue, non aveva importanza, lo fece comunque.

 _Sta morendo_ , disse qualcosa dentro di lui, era una vocina velenosa, che gli ricordava tanto quella di Lilith. Dean chiuse gli occhi e disse no.

 _Anna_ , urlò, mentre bisbigliava qualcosa a Jo. Non sapeva cosa fosse, qualcosa come " _Non puoi morire, resta con me, resta con me. Jo, ti prego, sai cosa mi farà tua madre quando torneremo? Non puoi morire, non puoi..._ "

Le aveva mai detto che era una ragazzina coraggiosa? Le aveva mai detto che l'unico motivo per cui l'aveva spinta via era perché lei le ricordava così tanto se stesso che era spaventato per lei? Sapeva quanto era stata coraggiosa a dire di avere paura, alla fine? Così tanto coraggiosa.

Gliel'avrebbe detto. Gliel'avrebbe detto se solo... _Anna!_ chiamò, disperato.

Ma nessuno stava rispondendo. La sua mente era così silenziosa...

«Dean...» chiamò qualcuno sopra di lui e c'era Sam, che li stava guardando come se avesse già rinunciato. No. _No_.

«'Fanculo, Sam,» disse anche a lui, premendo più forte. Stava ancora respirando, male ma... e il suo cuore batteva ancora e....

«Dean,» ripetè di nuovo Sam, questa volta con un poco più di forza. E Dean non aveva intenzione di ascoltarlo, non aveva intenzione di lasciarla andare, non così.

« _Anna!_ » urlò, ad alta voce e nella sua mente, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di non piangere - si piangeva per i morti e Jo non era morta. Jo non era morta, maledizione.

 _Dean_ , improvvisamente disse qualcuno dentro la sua testa. Anna. _Anna_.

 _Oddio, Anna, Jo sta morendo. Sta morendo, dobbiamo portarla in un ospedale, sta morendo_ , le disse, cercando di farle capire che non c'era tempo da perdere, che non potevano permettersi di perdere tempo.

Jo. _Jo_.

In un attimo Anna e Balthazar erano davanti a loro e Anna stava guardando Jo come se non sapesse bene che fare.

«Ospedale, ora,» le disse Sam, perché Dean non riusciva più a parlare «questo paesino ha solo una guardia medica, l'ospedale più vicino dovrebbe essere verso est e... non c'è tempo da perdere, Balthazar...»

Balthazar annuì, poggiando una mano su Jo e dando l'altra ad Anna. In un minuto erano scomparsi.

Dean pensò che okay, Jo sarebbe stata bene. Jo sarebbe... non aveva la minima idea di come sarebbe stata Jo. Non aveva la minima idea se l'aveva davvero salvata o meno, ma almeno aveva fatto del suo meglio... valeva, no?

Dean non si rese nemmeno conto di stare svenendo. Sinceramente non poteva importargli di meno.

 

Castiel era seduto ad uno dei tavoli della Road House mentre Anna stava parlando allegramente con Ash ed Ellen stava ancora fumando contro i Winchester.

Avrebbe potuto fare un giro, ma non aveva voglia di allontanarsi troppo in caso che Dean, Sam e Jo fossero tornati. Non rispondevano al cellulare, il che poteva essere preoccupante e Castiel voleva solo essere sicuro di essere lì in caso di emergenza.

 _Sei così adorabile e nemmeno te ne rendi conto_ , gli disse Anna, divertita e Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.

 _Non sono adorabile_ , le disse ed Anna rise tra sé e sé.

Sapeva che Anna ancora non riusciva a credere a cosa fosse successo, al fatto che si fossero davvero staccati dall'Heaven, che stavano conducendo una battaglia a sé stante contro tutti i fronti. Erano dalla parte degli umani, ora, suonava così strano pensarlo.

Castiel si perse a guardare fuori dalla finestra, escludendo tutti i suoni intorno a lui, fino a quando non aveva sentito qualcosa provenire da Anna. Aveva aperto gli occhi e si era voltata verso di lei, che lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati. Così spaventata.

« É Dean,» disse «mi sta chiamando ed è... è troppo lontano perché io possa sentirlo, Cas... come faccio a sentirlo?» gli chiese, come se non riuscisse a capire. Castiel non era esattamente certo che quello fosse il momento giusto per pensare a questo.

«Cosa sta cercando di dirti, Anna?» chiese Ellen, avvicinandosi a lei «come sta Jo? Anna, come sta Jo?»

«Non lo so,» le rispose Anna, «non riesco a sentirlo bene, è troppo lontano,» lo ripetè come se fosse importante. Non lo era, non mentre Dean poteva essere in pericolo.

Anna gli trasmise l'indirizzo esatto in cui poteva sentire Dean e Castiel uscì dalla Road House velocemente, aprendo le ali e partendo in volo. Sarebbe arrivato lì in massimo trenta minuti se si fosse sbrigato. Anna sarebbe stata lì in massimo cinque.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse sperava che Anna e Balthazar sarebbero stati abbastanza.

Non ricordava di aver mai volato così velocemente, non ricordava di essere mai stato così disperato. Doveva arrivare prima che succedesse qualcosa di irreparabile. Doveva arrivare e... e fare qualcosa.

Atterrò dopo ventiquattro minuti – troppi eppure Castiel sapeva che si era spinto troppo in là, che le sue ali ora gli avrebbero fatto male per mesi, protestando per lo sforzo. Non gli interessava.

Sam era appoggiato all'Impala e sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto della sua presenza. Non era normale, Castiel atterrò esattamente di fronte a lui. Non poteva vedere Dean, perché non poteva vedere Dean?

«Sam?» gli chiese e Sam alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Lilith è morta,» gli disse - il che era un sollievo - «Dean è... qui dietro. Sta dormendo o è svenuto o sta avendo un'emorragia interna, non ne ho la minima idea.»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia perché, se non lo sapeva, non riusciva a comprendere il motivo per cui non stava facendo qualcosa per scoprirlo.

«E io credo di essere sotto shock. Ci ho messo dieci minuti a sollevare Dean e portarlo qui, dieci minuti... Dean non è così pesante io non...» e poi si fermò e lo guardò come se non riuscisse nemmeno a riconoscerlo, Castiel non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma non sembrava nulla di buono «Jo sta morendo.»

Sam lo disse come se fosse una verità indiscutibile, come se fosse scritto nelle stelle o qualcosa del genere. «Dean vuole credere che si salverà ma... ha perso troppo sangue, Cas, ha... oddio, non volevamo... avremmo dovuto riportarla indietro.»

Non c'era nulla che Castiel avrebbe potuto dire, nulla che Castiel avrebbe potuto fare per aiutare Sam o Dean. Anna e Balthazar avevano probabilmente portato Jo in un qualche ospedale.

Forse avrebbero dovuto portare anche Dean lì? Forse... non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva cosa volevano i due. Non sapeva assolutamente nulla.

«Cas... io... dobbiamo andare all'ospedale e poi dire a Balthazar di andare a prendere Ellen e... e Dean, credo che Lilith abbia un poco giocato con il suo cervello o qualcosa di simile.» Sam stava cominciando a rimettersi in sesto, stava ricominciando a parlare come se potesse finalmente capire cosa stava succedendo. Era un sollievo, perché Castiel non sapeva come confortare Sam Winchester.

«Hai bisogno di una mano per guidare l'Impala?» non che Castiel avesse la minima idea di come si guidasse, ma avrebbe potuto provare o... o qualcosa di simile.

Sam rise «Non ti offendere, Cas, ma non ho intenzione di sentire cosa avrebbe da dire mio fratello su questa proposta. Puoi... puoi metterti nel sedile accanto al mio e assicurarti che non mi addormenti,» aggiunse però, come se avesse appena realizzato che sì, era una possibilità.

«Posso farlo,» confermò Castiel.

Entrare in una macchina era sempre qualcosa di altamente scomodo per lui. Le sue ali, persino quando le teneva il più vicino possibile al suo corpo, facevano sempre comunque un poco male e l'idea di essere chiuso in uno spazio così piccolo lo rendeva incredibilmente nervoso.

Lo fece comunque. Dean continuò a dormire (o ad essere svenuto) per tutta la durate del tragitto. Sam rischiò di addormentarsi esattamente tre volte.

 

Jo era troppo pallida. Era stato questo il primo pensiero che le era venuto in mente - e che pensiero stupido era stato. Sua figlia stava per morire ed Ellen si preoccupava del suo colorito.

Però se Jo fosse stata un poco meno pallida, Elllen avrebbe potuto concentrarsi meno sul fatto che stava morendo. Che se non si fosse svegliata nelle prossime dodici ore le sue alternative erano il coma e la morte. Jo era troppo pallida.

La sua bellissima, bellissima Jo.

Ellen non sapeva perché questo mondo continuasse a portarle via chi amava di più. Era ingiusto.

E com'era ironico il fatto che, ogni singola volta, c'erano i Winchester di mezzo? Prima Billy, il suo Billy, e ora Jo.

Prima John Winchester e ora la sua maledetta progenie (e okay, magari Ellen non ce l'aveva davvero con i due fratelli, ma se non avesse avuto qualcuno con cui essere arrabbiata sarebbe morta anche lei assieme a Jo.)

 _Jo era troppo pallida_.

Quando Balthazar era riapparso nel mezzo del Road House senza Jo, Ellen non aveva avuto bisogno di sentirgli dire quelle parole, sapeva già che era successo qualcosa, che il suo incubo più grande si era già avverato ed Ellen non poteva fermarlo. Non poteva svegliarsi.

Dean non si era ancora svegliato, ma non aveva importanza perché Jo era troppo pallida e stava morendo. Sam aveva una spalla lussata e una costola incrinata e Jo stava comunque morendo.

Avrebbero dovuto portare lei con loro, non Jo. Perché avevano portato la sua piccola, piccola Jo?

Anna le si avvicinò, poggiandole una mano sulla spala e lei la respinse. _Stai lontano dalla mia mente_ , urlò, perché non voleva essere calmata, non voleva sentire cosa avesse da dire. Perché Jo stava morendo ed era colpa di una mutante, era colpa di qualcuno come Anna e Castiel e Balthazar. Ed era colpa dei Winchester ed era colpa del mondo.

Ellen stava piangendo, lo sapeva, ma che importanza poteva mai avere?

Anna non se la prese per la sua reazione (bene, non avrebbe trovato mai la forza di dirle scusa, non era, le avrebbe solo urlato contro, sarebbe stata cattiva ed acida) e annuì, prima di passarle un bicchiere di caffè ed andare via.

Ellen non capiva a cosa le potesse servire, ma lo bevve comunque.

Jo adorava il caffè, ma lo prendeva con due cucchiaini di zucchero e, a volte, faceva finta di bere del caffè, ma Ellen poteva sentire l'odore della cioccolata calda che riempiva l'aria.

Era golosa la sua Jo. E ora era troppo pallida.

Una parte di lei voleva andare di là e dire a Sam di prendere suo fratello e non farsi vedere mai più. _Mai più_.

Un'altra voleva andare da Sam e dirgli di muoversi, ora, che avrebbero marciato nella sede dell'Hellfire e l'avrebbero ridotta in un cumulo di cenere. Nessuno l'avrebbe potuta fermare. Nessuno.

Sam sarebbe andato con lei, lo sapeva, Sam che era arrabbiato quasi quanto lei, che aveva perso Jess e ora doveva rimanere a guardare mentre Dean non si svegliava, legato ad un letto di ospedale. Poteva capirla.

Ellen avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, ma probabilmente non c'era nessuno lì dentro che la capiva bene quanto Sam. Nessuno che poteva sapere cosa provava.

Lei e Sam Winchester, ancora in piedi mentre il mondo continuava a rimuovere loro tutte le loro fondamenta.

E poi pensò a Dean, ma Dean era diverso da loro. Dean non era il distruttore – non lo era mai stato – Dean proteggeva. Proteggeva tutti con una forza encomiabile, proteggeva il mondo, ma non proteggeva mai se stesso. E non proteggeva la sua Jo.

Come aveva potuto non proteggere la sua Jo? Ellen non lo sapeva. Ellen l'odiava per questo, un poco.

Si lasciò andare contro il muro e ispirò ed espirò. Jo era troppo pallida e il mondo aveva perso tutti i colori.

Ed Ellen stava bevendo del caffè troppo amaro.

La sua vita era così strana, maledizione. Così strana che avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo. Però lei era Ellen Harvelle e quella ragazza troppo pallida era Jo Harvelle e loro non si tiravano mai indietro. Mai.

Ellen a volte avrebbe voluto che fosse diversamente.

 

Un poco di anni prima, Dean era stato con una mutante. Il suo nome era Tessa ed era l’assistente di uno dei mutanti più pericolosi conosciuti al mondo.

Nessuno aveva la minima idea di come si chiamasse, ma il suo nome in codice era Morte (con la M maiuscola, sì, erano dettagli importanti). Morte poteva uccidere chiunque volesse semplicemente volendolo e oh, Dean aveva ventitre anni e Sam era appena andato via ed era così arrabbiato e stupido.

Ancora oggi non era esattamente certo del perché avesse deciso di andare da Morte e chiedergli una mano, ancora oggi non sapeva perché Morte non l’avesse ucciso, perché si fosse limitato a dire a Tessa di aiutare Dean nella sua ricerca.

Metà delle informazioni che Dean aveva sui mutanti dell’Hellfire veniva da là – quelle più precise, quelle che potevano aiutarlo sul serio a vincere quella maledettissima guerra.

A dire il vero, Dean non era nemmeno certo di come fossero finiti a baciarsi, lui e Tessa. Lei era intelligente, bella, e forse un po’ troppo triste. Dean era solo e stanco e disorientato.

Erano un’accoppiata disastrosa, davvero. Erano rimasti insieme per una settimana e poi c’era stato un attentato, poco lontano dalla villa di Morte – dove Dean aveva abitato per quella settimana – e Dean non aveva potuto fare a meno di andare.

Dean era quasi morto – nel senso che era a terra che sanguinava copiosamente e gli sembrava di vedere una maledetta luce (certo, avrebbe anche potuto essere la luce di un lampione, ma il fatto che Dean stesse morendo era comunque una certezza) – e poi era arrivata Tessa e l’aveva sfiorato e Dean aveva aperto gli occhi.

Tessa sembrava così spaventata e Dean non riusciva a capire perché: si sentiva bene. Si sentiva incredibilmente bene.

Tessa aveva chiuso gli occhi e gli aveva chiesto scusa. Aveva continuato a ripetere scusa per i cinque minuti successivi e Dean non aveva capito.

Poi aveva guardato al suo fianco e aveva visto il cadavere di un mutante, con una ferita assolutamente identica a quella che aveva sofferto lui due minuti prima e che ora non poteva più ritrovare.

Oh. _Oh_.

Dean rimase a guardare il volto dell’uomo di cui aveva appena rubato la vita. Non gli interessava. Quel mutante faceva parte dell’Hellfire, non aveva pietà da distribuire a loro.

Eppure Tessa sembrava così triste, come se avesse appena rotto qualcosa e Dean non voleva vederla così. Non avrebbe mai voluto vederla così.

Era stata Tessa a mandarlo via, il giorno dopo. Gli aveva detto _tu mi piaci, Dean, quindi devi andartene_ e beh, Dean era estremamente confuso.

«Questo mio potere,» gli aveva spiegato Tessa, prendendosi le spalle «non è… non è un potere normale. Perché dovrei essere in grado di scegliere chi vive o chi muore? È innaturale. È il motivo per cui sono venuta qui da Morte lui… lui può capire. Ti prego Dean, ti prego vattene.»

Dean l’aveva fatto, perché non poteva costringere Tessa a combattere una battaglia con sé stessa per cui non era pronta.

Quando si era allontanato da quella casa non si era aspettato di rivedere Tessa o Morte mai più.

Quindi _Uh_.

«Tessa…» disse e wow, non era cambiata per nulla negli ultimi tre anni in cui non si erano visti.

Lei gli aveva sorriso, e improvvisamente Dean si era reso conto di essere disteso e di avere un grande mal di testa. E che si trovava in una stanza che sembrava una stanza d’ospedale e poi…

 _Jo_. Oh.

Si voltò verso Tessa e lei gli poggiò una mano sulla sua, accarezzandola leggermente.

Avrebbe potuto chiederglielo. Chiederle di salvare Jo. Non sapeva se Tessa l’avrebbe fatto, non sapeva chi avrebbero potuto usare come scambio, magari Meg, ma sapeva che l’altra ci avrebbe pensato. Sapeva che l’altra, seppure odiandosi, l’avrebbe preso in considerazione, semplicemente perché era stato Dean a chiederglielo.

Ed era per questo esatto motivo che non poteva.

«Dov’è mio fratello? E Cas?» chiese, stringendole la mano quasi di riflesso. Aveva come l’impressione che Tessa si era rilassata in seguito a questo… non aveva potuto pensare che Dean fosse spaventato di lei, giusto?

O forse sì, perché quella era Tessa e se c’era qualcuno che aveva problemi con i suoi poteri era lei.

«Sono di là un attimo,» lo rassicurò lei «Sam è andato da Ellen, credo che Castiel sia con Anna.»

Dean rise leggermente, lasciandosi andare un poco contro il cuscino ( _come sta Jo?_ Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non aveva la voce per farlo).

«Dovrei sorprendermi che conosci tutti i miei amici, mh?» le chiese scherzando e Tessa sorrise in risposta.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, e ogni respiro Dean cominciava a rilassarsi sempre di più. Guardò in alto. Uh, anti dolorifici.

«Immagino di essermeli guadagnati dopo che una pazza bambina assassina ha cercato di friggermi il cervello,» scherzò Dean.

«È ancora viva,» disse improvvisamente «è ancora viva, Dean.»

E non aveva realizzato quanto aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, quanto, queste semplici tre parole potessero cambiare radicalmente tutto. Non erano sta bene, okay, ma non erano nemmeno “ _mi dispiace_ ” o “ _è morta_ ” o…

Dean avrebbe voluto ridere, ma si trattenne.

«E grazie di non avermi chiesto niente,» aggiunse poi lei, e Dean le strinse di più la mano, ma non disse nulla.

«Cosa ci fai qui, Tessa?» chiese alla fine e lei abbassò lo sguardo un secondo, mordendosi il labbro. «Non avevi detto che dovevi starmi lontana? Sono felice di vederti, sono felicissimo ma…»

«Morte mi ha mandato,» lo interruppe lei, «vuole che ti aiuti. Di nuovo.»

Dean aprì la bocca e la richiuse, indeciso su cosa dire.

«Perché il tuo maestro – o quello che è – si comporta come un buon samaritano con me, Tessa?» le chiese e Tessa lo guardò.

«Non lo sai già?» fu la sua unica risposta e Dean la guardò. Ovviamente sapevano anche questo. _Ovviamente_.

«Sam… Sam non è qualcosa che potete studiare,» le disse, cercando di sembrare il più spaventoso possibile. Tessa aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Chi ha mai parlato di Sa-» cominciò, ma proprio in quel secondo Castiel e Sam erano entrambi riapparsi davanti alla porta della sua camera.

Sam aveva una fascia che gli teneva fermo il braccio e camminava in maniera strana. Castiel era stoico come sempre, ma sembrava quasi stanco.

Tessa si voltò al loro ingresso.

«Chi sei?» le chiese Castiel, senza il minimo tatto e Dean sorrise involontariamente. Chissà se un giorno sarebbero riusciti a ricavare un bambino vero da questo mutante di legno.

«Wow, Cas, per favore, prova ad essere un poco più scortese,» lo rimproverò, senza reale sentimento e in un secondo Castiel era accanto al suo letto.

«Tutto a posto?» gli chiese e Dean annuì per rassicurarlo. Avrebbe voluto cercare di allungare la mano e… e non sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto fare, in realtà. Qualcosa.

Sam non si era ancora mosso dall’ingresso.

«Tessa, ti presento mio fratello e Castiel, il pennuto che continua a seguirci,» decise di dire alla fine Dean, «anche se penso tu sappia già tutto di loro,» aggiunse poi e Tessa rise. «Ragazzi, lei è Tessa, ci aiuterà un poco nel reparto ricerche.»

Tessa annuì. «Piacere di conoscervi di persona, ma immagino vogliate stare un poco da soli,» aggiunse, rimuovendo la sua mano da quella di Dean e dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

«E tu, smettila di cercare di morire. Trovo il tutto abbastanza stressante,» gli disse e Dean rise, ma mestamente. Tessa l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo, si rese conto, se fosse stato lui al posto di Jo avrebbe trovato qualcuno e l’avrebbe salvato.

Dean non sapeva cosa pensare al riguardo. E poi Tessa se n’era andata, silenziosa come era arrivata.

 

Castiel non sapeva chi fosse quella donna che stava accanto al letto di Dean, sapeva semplicemente che sembrava un poco troppo vicina a lui e che si stavano tenendo per mano, che anche quando si erano accorti di loro non avevano smesso.

Non riusciva a capire perché si stesse concentrando su quel dettaglio, a dire il vero, ma non poteva staccare gli occhi dalle loro mani intrecciate.

«Chi sei?» aveva chiesto, sospettoso. Non si poteva mai essere abbastanza prudenti, dopotutto erano in guerra. Erano in guerra e ora avevano ancora più nemici di prima.

Dean aveva solamente riso e l'aveva guardato con quel suo sguardo un poco strano che Castiel non riusciva mai a capire.

Apparentemente il nome della donna era Tessa, era un'amica di Dean e da lì in poi avrebbe lavorato per aiutarli. Quando era stata contattata? Come poteva sapere che Dean si trovava lì? Non avevano divulgato a nessuno questa informazione, nemmeno Bobby era ancora stato aggiornato.

Castiel non poteva non essere un poco sospettoso di lei.

Non era stato in grado di scoprire altro perché lei si era immediatamente alzata e aveva baciato Dean sulla fronte (un gesto incredibilmente intimo, come una carezza) e l'aveva pregato di smetterla di cercare di morire.

Castiel si ritrovava a condividere il sentimento.

Dean aveva riso, ma sembrava una di quelle risate che faceva anche quando non era davvero felice. Castiel aveva trovato la reazione strana.

Perché Dean non avrebbe dovuto essere felice di ricevere un augurio del genere da una sua amica? Non aveva senso.

Tessa se n'era andata poi, salutandoli con un cenno del capo e Sam si era finalmente avvicinato al letto di suo fratello a sua volta.

«Allora? Da dove sbuca fuori questa Tessa?» aveva chiesto, curioso e Dean aveva arcuato un sopracciglio.

«Dai tre anni che hai passato a Stanford,» rispose e Castiel avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa voleva dire. Significava che si conoscevano da tre anni? Che erano stati tre anni assieme? _Cosa voleva dire_?

Sam stava probabilmente pensando la stessa cosa perché sembrava pronto a continuare con le domande quando Dean l'aveva fermato.

«Questo non è importante,» disse loro «cosa sta succedendo? Quanto sono stato fuori combattimento?»

«Non più di qualche ora,» gli rispose Castiel.

«E abbiamo un problema,» aggiunse Sam e Dean rise.

«Quando mai non ne abbiamo, immagino non si tratti di Jo,» e c'era qualcosa di rotto nella sua voce quando parlava della ragazza. Castiel si era fatto spiegare da Sam cosa fosse successo, ma non era ancora riuscito ad avere la storia completa.

Sapeva che Lilith aveva controllato Jo, sapeva che Jo si era pugnalata da sola, probabilmente per sfuggire al controllo di Lilith. Non sapeva cosa aveva fatto mentre era sotto il suo controllo, non sapeva cosa era successo a Dean mentre erano solo loro due, lui e Lilith.

Il fatto di non sapere lo stava facendo diventare matto. Non poteva farci nulla. Era snervante avere solo qualche parte del puzzle ma non tutte.

Non era quello il momento per preoccuparsi di questo, comunque: «Michael e l'Heaven hanno scoperto il nostro piano,» spiegò «quindi da oggi non dobbiamo stare attenti solo all'Hellfire,» spiegò.

Dean piegò la testa di lato e si morse il labbro inferiore, ovviamente perso nei suoi pensieri.

«È un problema, Dean, non abbiamo... non siamo in condizioni di combattere anche loro,» spiegò Sam, guardando il suo braccio e poi Dean. Avevano ragione, loro due non sarebbero stati di alcun aiuto per almeno una settimana e Michael non avrebbe dato loro così tanto tempo.

«Beh,» cominciò Dean, guardandoli con una specie di sorriso sulle labbra «e se trovassimo il modo di utilizzarlo a nostro vantaggio?»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia «Che vuoi dire?»

«È  un piano un poco pazzo ma... Michael e la sua banda di pomposi razzisti vogliono combattere, no? E probabilmente ora noi siamo al top della loro lista, ma subito dopo di noi c'è l'Hellfire, no?»

Castiel annuì, cercando di capire dove voleva arrivare Dean e poi improvvisamente Sam si mise in piedi – un poco troppo velocemente a giudicare dall'" _ahi_ " che aveva detto un secondo dopo.

«Dean, sei completamente pazzo, ma potrebbe funzionare,» disse, prendendo il telefono «dobbiamo chiamare Bobby e chiedergli se Crowley è riuscito a fare dire qualcosa a Meg o ha qualche altro indirizzo e...»

«Può pensarci Tessa a recapitare il messaggio,» lo interruppe Dean e Sam si voltò verso di lui.

«Sei sicuro?» chiese Sam e Dean annuì.

«Ha conoscenze in posti che nemmeno ti immagineresti, ora vai a pianificare tutto mentre io cerco di riprendermi.»

Sam gli sorrise prima di uscire dalla stanza. Castiel era ancora confuso.

«Volete fare battere Michael e il suo esercito contro l'Hellfire al posto vostro?» chiese, perché era questo che gli era sembrato di capire dalla loro discussione, ma non riusciva a capire come pensassero di riuscirci.

Dean si voltò verso di lui sorridendo «Esattamente. Come hai detto tu né io né Sam saremo in grado di combattere per un poco ed Ellen... beh. E poi voi immagino vorrete del tempo per sistemarvi da qualche parte nuova. Insomma, abbiamo bisogno di tempo. Se facciamo credere a Michael di avere una pista per riuscire a trovarci, ma poi lo mandiamo da uno dell'Hellfire...»

E non disse nulla, lasciando la frase in sospeso, ma Castiel capì comunque.

«Penserà che, visto che si trova già in posizione, può occuparsi anche dell'altro problema...» concluse per lui e Dean annuì.

Era un piano che avrebbe potuto funzionare, si rese conto. Se avesse funzionato avrebbero avuto qualche giorno per riprendersi, per organizzarsi... sarebbe stato l'ideale.

«Ammetto che è un piano che potrebbe funzionare,» acconsentì e Dean sembrava fiero di se stesso.

«Eh, a volte anche noi stupidi umani facciamo qualcosa di buono, mh?» gli chiese, scherzoso, ma Castiel si voltò verso di lui.

Dean sapeva che non pensava più a lui semplicemente come ad un altro umano, giusto? Che lui era  differente da Bobby, Ellen, Jo. Era differente anche da Sam, in un certo senso.

Era differente dai suoi stessi fratelli. Castiel non sapeva cosa fosse Dean Winchester, ma certamente non era solo uno stupido umano.

Solamente che non sapeva come esprimerlo, non era mai stato bravo a parole. E poi pensò a quello che aveva fatto quella donna prima, Tessa.

Prese la mano di Dean con una delle proprie, cercando di fargli capire... di fargli capire qualcosa.

Dean spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto, guardando prima le loro mani intrecciate e poi lui.

«Uh, Cas, so che tu non hai la minima idea di cosa tu stia facendo, ma...» ed aveva ragione, Castiel non sapeva cosa stesse facendo. Non era molto importante.

Non voleva lasciare la mano di Dean, era abbastanza semplice a dire il vero. Non sapeva perché, o forse lo sapeva, ma Castiel non era mai stato particolarmente veloce in questo genere di cose.

Quando avevano diciassette anni Anna gli aveva detto che aveva avuto una cotta per lui per un periodo e Castiel non se n’era mai reso conto, non aveva mai avuto nemmeno il minimo dubbio. Era in un certo qual modo calzante che, fino ad ora, non si fosse nemmeno reso conto di cosa stava succedendo a lui.

E no, non voleva lasciare la mano di Dean.

«O forse so esattamente cosa sto facendo,» lo interruppe Castiel e Dean si bloccò. Spostò di nuovo gli occhi sulle loro mani e poi su di lui.

«Oh,» disse,qualcosa a metà tra un sospiro e un’esclamazione sorpresa. Era un suono che a Castiel non sarebbe dispiaciuto sentire più spesso. «Okay, allora…» continuò e improvvisamente il pollice di Dean gli stava accarezzando il dorso della mano, lentamente.

«Quindi va bene, giu-» ma prima che Dean potesse finire Castiel gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco e Dean rise. «Sì, okay, giusto, non una ragazza. Okay allora,» e poi si stava sporgendo in avanti, anche se avrebbe dovuto rimanere a letto.

E Castiel avrebbe potuto spingerlo indietro, rimetterlo in posizione sdraiata (era pericoloso) ma non poteva. Lasciò che le labbra di Dean entrassero in contatto con le sue e si spinse in avanti – per istinto. Era diverso da quella volta che Balhtazar l’aveva baciato per gioco o di quella volta con Faith. Era diverso ed era mille volte meglio.

La bocca di Dean si aprì immediatamente e Castiel si ritrovò a ricercare la sua lingua quasi con ferocia. Ne voleva di più, non poteva credere a quanto fosse intossicante Dean Winchester.

Una mano dell’altro volò alla sua nuca, spingendoselo più vicino, come se Castiel avesse bisogno di una spinta.

Non aveva idea da quanto si stessero baciando, aveva perso il conto al primo mugolio di Dean e solo quando quest’ultimo si tirò indietro con un “ _ahi_ ”, Castiel si fermò.

Si congelò sul posto sarebbe stata una descrizione più accurata a dire il vero.

Aveva fatto male a Dean? Ovviamente aveva fatto male a Dean, era in un ospedale. Stava male e Castiel non stava aiutando la situazione.

«Sembra che la mia testa stia cercando di ricordarmi che siamo appena sopravvissuti da un incontro con la bambola assassina,» disse, ridendo e tenendosi un poco la testa. Castiel cercò di ripetersi che, razionalmente, un bacio non poteva aver peggiorato la situazione di Dean.

E poi la mano di Dean si era stretta intorno alla sua e quando Castiel si era voltato a guardare l'altro aveva visto un'espressione confusa sul suo viso.

«Ehi, cosa? Cioè... credo che dovremmo fermarci ora, perché non saprei davvero come spiegare un peggioramento e, uhm,» e poi si morse un labbro - un labbro che poco prima Castiel stava baciando - «cioè... però questa conversazione non è finita qui, okay? Io non... non sono bravo a portare avanti relazioni e cose simili, ma...»

E Castiel comprese immediatamente di cosa stava parlando Dean. E si sentì irrigidire.

Effettivamente era stato Castiel ad ipotizzare che questa loro conversazione, come l'aveva chiamata Dean, avrebbe portato loro ad una situazione stabile. Dean magari non era d'accordo con lui, magari avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più inconsistente. Un compromesso, in un certo senso.

Castiel non era certo che avrebbe potuto farlo. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma l'idea di perdere Dean era già assolutamente estranea, inconcepibile.

Castiel non poteva permettere a Dean di scappare. Era stato stupido a sprecare così tanto tempo.

Non era mai stato molto sveglio, certo, ma era sempre stato incredibilmente possessivo. O forse possessivo non era la parola giusta, ma Castiel non amava venire bloccato prima di poter avere quello che voleva.

Non era mai stato molto, certo, e spesso non erano nemmeno state cose materiali, ma Castiel era sempre stato un combattente. Qualcuno che combatteva per quello che voleva e Dean Winchester non sarebbe stato differente.

«Okay, non devo essere Anna per capire che la tua testa è appena andata in un posto strano,» gli disse Dean, che stava quasi ridendo, ma sembrava anche un poco confuso «quello che volevo dire prima che decidessi di scappare con il tuo cervello da qualche parte era che, quando sarò in grado di fare tre passi da solo, dovremo riprendere questa discussione, portarla avanti e portarla avanti a lungo e multiple volte.»

Castiel annuì, perché non conosceva ancora bene i metodi di corteggiamento, ma era abbastanza certo che rifiutare il contatto fisico con il proprio compagno si sarebbe rivelato controproducente (in più Castiel non aveva alcun interesse a rifiutare.)

«Okay,» disse Dean, ridendo «bene. Uhm. Pare che avere il mio cervello mezzo fritto non faccia niente per rallentare le funzioni lì sotto, il che è un male.»

«Perché dovrebbe essere un male?» gli chiese Castiel - che era un attimo preoccupato a pensare al soggetto della frase e che trovava difficile staccarsi da quel pensiero.

Dean gettò la testa indietro continuando a ridere, come se Castiel avesse fatto una battuta.

Non aveva la minima idea del perché Dean ridesse alla maggior parte delle cose che diceva, ma non gli dispiaceva. Non era mai stato una persona particolarmente divertente, ma Dean sembrava essere okay con questo.

 _Finalmente_ , disse qualcuno dentro la sua mente e Castiel si trattenne dal chiudere completamente il loro collegamento.

 _Stanne fuori, Anna_ , le disse, e quella si limitò a ridere.

«Visto che molte delle attività che ho in testa sono off-limits,» ricominciò a parlare Dean, guardando per un attimo verso le sue ali «vorrei chiederti una cosa. Anna... è normale che Anna mi abbia sentito?»

Sembrava una domanda strana, ma Castiel rispose comunque. «No, non è normale,» gli disse, perché era la verità, perché erano troppo lontani e Anna non avrebbe dovuto sentirlo.

Castiel era infinitamente grato che non era andata così.

Dean però stava guardando davanti a sé con espressione vuota. Era forse preoccupato per qualcosa?

«Quindi è stata un'irregolarità,» bisbigliò, piano. «Perché non sono riuscita a farla anche per Jess?»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia e Dean si voltò a guardarlo, ma non stava ridendo più.

«Quando stavamo tornando a casa di Jess e Sam aveva avuto quel sogno... ho provato a chiamare Anna,» gli raccontò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi «ho gridato dentro la mia testa con tutte le mie forze, ma non ha mai risposto.»

Castiel rimase ad ascoltare, senza parlare. «Perché questa volta ce l'ho fatta, Cas? Solo perché era qualcuno che conoscevo o perché...» e poi si fermò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Castiel però non riusciva a capire. Era una condizione che si era ritrovato a subire più volte di quanto gli facesse piacere da quando aveva incontrato Dean.

Poi Dean aveva scosso la testa. «No, senti, lascia perdere. Non è... non è importante,» disse, cercando di sorridergli.

«Non credo sia vero,» gli rispose e Dean lo guardò, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

«Non lo so se è vero o meno, Cas,» rispose alla fine, guardandosi le mani «ma è... non posso lasciare che quella bastarda l'abbia vinta, no? Quindi non è importante.»

Castiel lo guardò. «Cosa ha detto Lilith?»

Dean lo guardò e poi abbassò lo sguardo. «Un sacco di cazzate,» rispose alla fine «ma è brava ad entrati sotto la pelle… è… beh, è il suo potere immagino.»

A Castiel non piaceva il suo tono. Non gli piaceva per niente.

«Preferirei sapere cosa ha detto,» insistette quindi, «Dean…» aggiunse quando si rese conto che l’altro non avrebbe parlato. Dean scosse le spalle.

«Niente di importante, davvero,» ripetè dunque, e ora il suo sguardo lo sfidava a continuare con quella conversazione, ovviamente pronto ad attaccare per difendersi. Castiel lasciò perdere il discorso.

Non doveva far salire troppo la pressione sanguigna di Dean, questo avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora un altro poco.

Dean alzò la testa, ovviamente fiero della sua vittoria e Castiel decise che gli avrebbe lasciato quel momento.

 _Lo convincerai a dirtelo, non è vero?_ Chiese Anna.

Castiel non ritenne nemmeno che una domanda del genere meritasse una risposta. Se Dean pensava che avesse lasciato perdere si sbagliava di grosso.

 

Bobby poteva non approvare i metodi di Crowley, ma non poteva dire non fossero efficienti.

Erano riusciti ad ottenere da Meg la posizione di un certo Alistair ed avevano avuto la conferma che John Winchester fosse ancora vivo, sebbene non la sua ubicazione precisa. Bobby era felice per la seconda, non per John in sé, ma magari questo sarebbe riuscito a fare sentire Dean e Sam un po’ meglio.

Era strano che ancora non l'avessero chiamato – e  che Crowley, nonostante aver ricevuto quello per cui era venuto fosse ancora là.

Si rigirò il telefono tra le mani, indeciso se chiamare o meno – eppure se avesse chiamato ed erano a caccia rischiava di farli scoprire e... maledetti stupidi idioti. Bobby non era preoccupato, non per davvero, potevano anche andarsi a rompere l'osso del collo per quanto gli riguardava.

«Staranno bene» gli disse Crowley, sedendosi davanti a lui - avevano portato Meg al piano di sotto, in una delle stanze rafforzate che Bobby si era fatto costruire esattamente per queste occasioni. «Ho come l'impressione che questi Winchester siano come delle erbacce. Puoi provare ad estirparli, ma puoi star certo che torneranno ancora più brutti e folti di prima.»

Bobby non trovava il tutto molto divertente, ma Crowley era... Crowley era strano. Crowley era stato strano fin dalla prima volta che Bobby l'aveva visto, ma ora era...

Avevano passato un giorno e mezzo assieme e Crowley aveva cominciato a rilassarsi – non aveva la minima idea di come facesse a saperlo, ma gli dava questa impressione - e Bobby aveva cominciato ad abituarsi ai suoi continui commenti.

Questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere e invece...

«Anche le erbacce possono essere sradicate se si trova un buon tosaerba,» commentò in risposta Bobby «e con la fortuna che hanno quei due idioti non mi sorprenderei se avessero incontrato il miglior tosaerba sul mercato.»

Crowley rimase in silenzio, piegando la testa di lato.

«C'è una cosa che non capisco di te, Robert,» gli disse «i fratelli Winchester... non hai alcun legame con loro, non devi loro assolutamente nulla, a quanto ho capito non vai d'accordo con il loro padre... perché ti preoccupi così tanto per loro?»

Era una domanda assurda e Bobby arcuò un sopracciglio. «Perché lo faccio? che razza di domanda idiota è? Non tieni ad una persona per una ragione, non ti affezioni a qualcuno facendo la lista dei pro e dei contro, succede e basta.»

E li aveva visti tante volte da piccoli, Dean e Sam Winchester, che giocavano tra loro in cortile. Dean che proteggeva suo fratello dal mondo e Sam che voleva esplorare tutto quello che aveva intorno, sempre così curioso.

Bobby poteva anche pensare che John Winchester dovesse prendere alcuni corsi per corrispondenza di buone maniere, ma i suoi figli erano tutto quello che Bobby avrebbe voluto per lui e sua moglie. I figli che lei non gli aveva mai potuto dare.

Cosa c'era di male in questo?

Crowley rise, ma non gli disse che era sbagliato, che era stupido, che lo avrebbe portato a fare errori attaccarsi così a figli che non erano suoi. Bobby apprezzava il gesto.

«E tu?» chiese improvvisamente Bobby «perché tu non fai mai niente per nessuno.»

Crowley lo guardò, sorridendo leggermente, «Oh, ma non è vero. Faccio cose per me stesso tutto il tempo, Robert,» gli disse, come se non avesse capito perfettamente la sua domanda.

Crowley a cui non sembrava importare di niente e nessuno, Crowley che non aveva pietà e non aveva morale.

«Deve essere una vita molto sola la tua,» si lasciò scappare Bobby prima di rendersene conto (non che se lo sarebbe rimangiato ora, Bobby non avrebbe mai potuto fare qualcosa del genere, ma Crowley lo stava guardando come se Bobby gli avesse appena passato un nuovo puzzle impossibile da decifrare).

E poi, prima che Crowley potesse rispondere, il suo telefono aveva finalmente suonato. Sam. Bene.

«Giuro che prenderò le vostre teste e le appenderò fuori da casa mia per spaventare qualsiasi altro stupido ragazzino venga a -» e poi si bloccò. Sam stava dicendo qualcosa, gli stava raccontando cosa era successo e...

Jo. _Jo_.

Bobby conosceva Ellen e aveva cacciato con Billy e ora la sua Jo.

Si sedette un attimo, perché non era sicuro di riuscire a stare in piedi. Dean che sarebbe dovuto rimanere qualche giorno in ospedale, Jo sull'orlo della morte. Cosa era successo in una sola giornata.

E poi gli aveva illustrato il loro piano.

«Davvero?» aveva chiesto alla fine «tutto qui? Mandare l'Heaven a fare il nostro lavoro sporco?»

Sam disse «Perché no? Non abbiamo abbastanza forze per muoverci su ogni fronte,» e aveva senso, ma sembrava tutto così impersonale. Però erano in una guerra, non c'era tempo per cose un poco più in grande, probabilmente.

«Devi dare l'indirizzo del prossimo ad una ragazza di nome Tessa,» gli disse, seriamente «lei sa cosa farne.»

«Tornate qui?» si ritrovò a chiedere, perché se Dean stava male avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposo e con lui era quasi certo che sarebbe anche venuto il pappagallo che si portava sempre dietro e Bobby, nonostante tutto, preferiva avere Dean lì, vicino.

«Tutto si è complicato ulteriormente, non è vero?» gli chiese Crowley da dietro un tè.

Bobby non ebbe nemmeno la forza di mandarlo a quel paese.

«Onestamente,» aveva continuato Crowley, «mi chiedo come facciano questi Winchester a ritrovarsi sempre in queste situazioni.»

«Perché sono degli idioti,» rispose Bobby, chiudendo la telefonata e andando a prendersi una bottiglia di whisky.

Crowley alzò la bottiglia di scotch ancora mezza piena che aveva sulla scrivania. «Robert, non credi di esagerare?»

«Andrò all’inferno comunque, e probabilmente ci andrò prima di quanto avessi pianificato,» borbottò in risposta perché non sarebbe stato lì a preoccuparsi per Jo e per Dean e per il resto dell’universo da sobrio, nemmeno per sogno. «Quindi smettila di comportarti come mia madre,» e prese un altro bicchierino, lasciandolo davanti a Crowley «e bevi con me.»  
Crowley guardò il bicchiere e poi Bobby, sorridendo.

«Attento, Robert, o qualcuno potrebbe cominciare a pensare che tu ti stia abituando alla mia presenza,» punzecchiò Crowley e Bobby sbuffò.

«Che si fottano tutti,» rispose e Crowley annuì.

«Mi piace come risposta.»

 

Dean stava ancora zoppicando un poco. La maggior parte dei danni li aveva riportati psicologicamente, a dire il vero, ma questo non voleva certo dire che ne era uscito fresco come una rosa (nessuno era uscito fresco come una rosa da quello scontro).

Castiel era diventato fastidiosamente iperprotettivo, come se, se avesse distolto lo sguardo da lui per qualche secondo, Dean sarebbe scomparso nel nulla. Sebbene Dean non fosse, in linea di principio, contrario ad avere l’attenzione di Castiel tutta su di lui, era anche vero che a lungo andare poteva diventare pesante.

A dire il vero molte cose erano pesanti, ora come ora.

Non scherzava quando aveva detto a Castiel che non voleva lasciare che la maledetta bambina pazzoide avesse la meglio, ma fin da quando si era svegliato non poteva fare a meno di pensare alle parole di Lilith, di cercare di comprendere se ci fosse anche solo un fondo di verità in quello che aveva detto o meno.

Sapeva di non essere un santo, sapeva di non essere esattamente un umano esemplare – aveva le sue debolezze, i  suoi attacchi d’ira ingiustificati – ma non pensava di essere una cattiva persona. Eppure magari era stato davvero sollevato dalla morte di Jess – non per la sua morte in sé, certo che no, ma per Sam, perché aveva riavuto Sam accanto a lui, deciso a restare al suo fianco e che non aveva in testa di lasciarlo alla prima occasione per tornare a godersi la sua fantastica vita a Stanford.

Dean che provava ad essere forte per Sam – perché ora che loro padre era disperso chissà dove, Sam non aveva nessun altro (nemmeno lui, certo, ma Dean era il fratello maggiore, toccava a lui prendersi cura dell’altro) – ma a volte pensava che prima o poi sarebbe davvero crollato. A volte pensava che… come aveva detto Lilith? Ah, sì, era un castello di carta mascherato da fortezza.

E Castiel che si ostinava a trattarlo da tale non era utile, non era utile per nulla.

Non aveva bisogno di essere trattato con i guanti, non aveva bisogno di vedere tutti che non sapevano esattamente come comportarsi intorno a lui, spaventati di romperlo o qualcosa di simile. Non aveva la forza di ribellarsi, però.

A volte credeva di non avere nemmeno la forza di respirare.

Sam si era preso una camera a solo, quella che prima era di Castiel – e Dean non era certo del perché, ma probabilmente c’entrava il fatto che Castiel non fosse stato esattamente discreto e probabilmente Anna poteva leggere nelle loro menti tutto quello che si erano detti – e lui e Cas erano finiti a condividere la stanza che prima era sua e di Sam.

La prima sera si erano coricati in letti separati. Il giorno dopo Dean aveva sbuffato e aveva spostato i letti in maniera tale che formassero un letto matrimoniale (o almeno ci aveva provato, ma la sua gamba gli aveva impedito di fare granché, ci aveva pensato Castiel, spingendoli come se fossero delle scatole vuote).

Non sapeva che cosa fosse esattamente quello che c’era tra di loro, sapeva che Cas era caldo e solido e che nonostante tutto a volte Dean aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare contro di lui, dimenticare il fatto che Bobby chiamasse Ellen ogni giorno per avere notizie di Jo, che avevano una mutante in cantina (e beh, questo poteva essere il titolo di un film, davvero) e che la sua vita era andata a puttane ancora prima che lui nascesse.

La mattina era diverso. Lontano dalla loro camera da letto, Dean non voleva essere coccolato, non ne aveva bisogno, e Castiel sembrava deciso a vincere il premio di stalker dell’anno.

Da un lato poteva capirlo – davvero – dall’altro si sentiva soffocare e non ne aveva bisogno. Specialmente non ora.

Il punto era… come poteva spiegarglielo? Cosa poteva dirgli? _Devi darmi un poco di spazio perché apparentemente non sono abbastanza forte per gestire la mia maledettissima vita_? _Ti prego lasciami respirare perché il karma è un gran figlio di puttana_?

Dean sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e bevendo un altro sorso di birra – non avrebbe dovuto, ma Dean non era esattamente famoso per essere ligio al dovere, no?

Castiel ed Anna si erano trasferiti da Bobby – ufficiosamente per proteggerli, ufficialmente perché Castiel non era stato in grado di allontanarsi da Dean in quattro giorni e perché Anna probabilmente voleva farsi quattro risate alle loro spalle – e apparentemente Crowley aveva deciso di rimanere a sua volta, sebbene avesse già finito di interrogare Meg – Dean aveva preso in giro Bobby per ore, a quel proposito.

«Ti sei nascosto qui?» chiese improvvisamente qualcuno e Dean si voltò, guardando Anna che gli sorrideva leggermente. Dean alzò la bottiglia di birra.

«Cas e Sammy entrerebbero in piena modalità mamma chioccia se mi vedessero con questa,» spiegò, prima di scuotere le spalle «e avevo bisogno di un poco di tempo da solo.»

Non aveva senso mentire ad Anna, non ora che le aveva già rivelato il segreto più grande che aveva. Non c’era nient’altro che dovesse nasconderle, era un pensiero estremamente rilassante.

«Tranquillo,» lo assicurò lei, sedendosi accanto a lui e mostrandogli la bottiglia di birra che si era portata a sua volta «non ho detto niente a nessuno, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio se non avessi bevuto da solo.»

E probabilmente voleva assicurarsi che Dean non facesse nulla di stupido – cosa pensasse che potesse fare, conciato com’era, non era ben chiaro. Stava sicuramente meglio di tre giorni prima, quando era arrivato a casa di Bobby mentalmente distrutto e con una gamba che funzionava male, ma si sentiva ancora stanco la maggior parte del tempo e c’erano un paio di ossa nel suo corpo che continuavano a fargli un male fottuto.

«Castiel…» disse improvvisamente Anna, guardando davanti a lei «non ha la minima idea di cosa sia una normale relazione…»

Dean rise «E io, invece, sono un esperto, vero?» le chiese e Anna sorrise.

«Touché, il punto è che… devi avere un poco di pazienza,» ovviamente  Anna sapeva cosa stava pensando, ovviamente.

«Lo so,» rispose, onestamente. Cas gli piaceva ed era certo che avevano bisogno solo di qualche giorno per sistemare questa faccenda, per abituarsi a questi loro nuovi ruoli che erano assolutamente nuovi ad entrambi. «Non è esattamente il momento più semplice per costruire qualcosa, però,» aggiunse ancora, perché se non fossero stati in quella situazione Dean sarebbe stato molto più comprensivo.

Anna rise, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. «Poi sarebbe stato noioso, però. E Dean Winchester non è mai noioso.»

Era vero, ma a volte Dean avrebbe davvero voluto sapere cosa si provava ad essere noioso.

 

Castiel era consapevole che, possibilmente, non si stava esattamente comportando al meglio con Dean.

In sua discolpa poteva dire che, la maggior parte del tempo, non sapeva come comportarsi nemmeno davanti al Dean normale. Nemmeno davanti ad un Dean che non aveva baciato.

Questo qui, però, non era un Dean normale ed era un Dean che aveva baciato – anche a fondo, anche più di una volta – e Castiel sentiva il bisogno di non perderlo mai di vista, di fare in modo che nessuno potesse fargli del male.

Si  era aspettato che Dean gli dicesse di lasciargli il suo spazio, almeno per un poco. Non si era aspettato che, a farlo, sarebbe stato Sam.

«Devi lasciarlo respirare,» gli aveva detto, girandosi pigramente il cellulare tra le mani (Castiel si era ormai abituato a vedere Sam, Dean e Bobby sempre con i cellulari a portata di mano, attendendo qualsiasi possibile notizia dall’ospedale, Jo non si era ancora svegliata e l’attesa li stava facendo impazzire tutti) «Dean non è uno che reagisce bene. Se tu lo spingi lui spinge di rimando, spesso più forte e con qualche battuta sarcastica ad accompagnare il gesto.»

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non sto spingendo Dean,» non credeva di averlo mai fatto. Sam lo guardò sbuffando.

«Metafora, amico. Quello che voglio dire è che se gli stai troppo addosso rischi che Dean ti attacchi per farti capire che devi dargli spazio,» specificò Sam, guardandolo «mio fratello non è esattamente un campione quando si tratta di esprimere i propri sentimenti.»

Castiel si morse il labbro, sentendo le piume delle sue ali che quasi vibravano per la frustrazione. Sapeva che quello che stava dicendo Sam era la verità, ma non sapeva come altro comportarsi. Quanto _spazio_ avrebbe dovuto dare a Dean? Per quanto tempo?

Sam lo guardò, prima di scuotere le spalle. «Tu mi piaci, Cas, e non so esattamente perché, ma è evidente che ti piaccia mio fratello, quindi guadagni punti di default,» Cas annuì, invitandolo a continuare «ma devi sapere che Dean non è esattamente la persona più semplice con cui istaurare una…»

«Relazione,» concluse per lui Castiel, perché sebbene non ne avesse ancora parlato con Dean, Castiel sapeva che era esattamente questo che voleva. Voleva una relazione con Dean e avrebbe trovato il modo di istaurarla.

Sam fece un segno con la mano, come a dire _esattamente_ e continuò a parlare «ne vale la pena, ma fidati di uno che ha avuto anni ed anni di esperienza: a volte volere bene a Dean è un lavoro estremamente complicato.»

Castiel non conosceva Dean e Sam da molto, ma sapeva che il loro rapporto non era sempre stato dei più facili (anche se lui ed Anna avevano ipotizzato che, più che altro, era stata la presenza di John Winchester a rendere la loro relazione così complicata) però…

«Da quando l’ho conosciuto mi sono sorpreso, invece, di quanto fosse facile avere… sentimenti nei suoi confronti,» disse, onestamente, guardando mentre Sam scoppiava a ridere.

«Oddio, sei davvero andato per Dean, mh? Bene. Così non dovrò fare tutto il discorso da “se lo farai soffrire giuro che te la farò pagare,” suonava comunque strano,» disse il più piccolo dei Winchester, alzandosi e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Non ci sono segreti per far funzionare delle relazioni e non so dirti cosa  fare con Dean, semplicemente… ci sono già io che gli sto sul fiato sul collo e non m’importa se Dean finisce per odiarmi un poco per questo, ci siamo già passati. Più volte.»

Castiel annuì. «Ti ringrazio, Sam,» gli disse, onestamente, e l’altro gli sorrise, allontanandosi.

Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, non esattamente, e temeva che non l’avrebbe mai saputo, non così almeno.

Sam aveva ragione, ovviamente aveva ragione, far parlare Dean era più difficile che andare contro Lucifero da solo, ma Castiel si sentiva un pesce fuori dall’acqua in quella situazione.

Magari avrebbe davvero dovuto provare a chiedere a Dean di cosa avesse bisogno, giusto per non sbagliare di nuovo.

 _Mi sembra una buona idea_ , gli disse Anna e Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia – non si era accorto della sua presenza.

 _Dove sei?_ Le chiese, perché c’era stata una notevole mancanza di Anna oggi – e anche di Dean, a dire il vero.

Come a confermare la sua teoria Anna rispose: _con Dean, stiamo parlando un poco. Ripeto: mi sembra una buona idea_.

Castiel non era esattamente convinto, non ancora, ma Anna lo rimproverò mentalmente.

E Castiel non era mai stato bravo a dire di no ad Anna.

 _Dove siete?_ Le chiese, perché se doveva davvero farlo era meglio farlo immediatamente, quando aveva trovato il coraggio, ma Anna chiuse la connessione.

Evidentemente non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirglielo. Castiel poteva andarli a cercare o rimanere lì ed aspettare. Qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire la seconda ipotesi.

Anna non gli aveva risposto per una ragione e Castiel poteva rispettarla.

 

Si sentiva meglio dopo aver parlato con Anna e dopo essere stato un poco da solo – certo, possibilmente era anche merito della birra, ma a Dean piaceva pensare di non essere così dipendente dall’alcool.

Non aveva voglia di rientrare, si trovava così bene lì fuori, in silenzio.

Sapeva di dover parlare con Cas, ma continuava a non sapere cosa dirgli e ogni volta che ci pensava la sua mente tornava a Jo e poi a Lilith e poi alla storia di Crowley e… e  beh, una volta che si andava lì era tutta una strada in discesa che precipitava verso il disastro.

«Dai una possibilità a quello stupido di mio fratello, Dean,» lo pregò Anna – che ovviamente aveva sentito tutte le sue elucubrazioni, perché si sorprendeva? – «non ti dico di dirgli proprio tutto, so che non sei ancora pronto, ma almeno qualcosa… almeno questo problema di Lilith. O di Jo.»

Dean la guardò e sbuffò, alzandosi in piedi e dandole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. «Va bene, va bene,» concesse, sorridendo «un altro poco e potresti fregare a Sam il ruolo di super-sensibile del gruppo.»

Anna scosse la testa «Nah, poi lascerei vuoto quello di cervello del gruppo.»

Dean rise, cominciandosi ad incamminare verso casa di Bobby, Anna dietro di lui.

Quando rientrarono c’era Castiel che li stava aspettando sul portico e Anna diede un bacio sulla guancia a Dean ed un altro a Cas, prima di sparire dentro.

Castiel non disse niente, continuando a guardarlo come se non fosse sicuro di come cominciare, Dean sbuffò e si andò a sedere accanto a lui.

«Credo che dovremmo parlare,» disse, perché magari se avesse cominciato tutta questa storia sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne prima.

«Sono stato informato della stessa cosa,» rispose Castiel e Dean si voltò verso di lui, a metà tra il confuso ed il divertito.

«Sei stato informato?» chiese, perché sembrava una cosa tipicamente da Castiel e questo, in qualche modo, rendeva il tutto un poco meglio.

«Ammetto di essere stato… indeciso su come comportarmi, mi è stato assicurato che una discussione sarebbe stata la migliore azione da intraprendere,» specificò l’altro, e a Dean sembrò che stesse arrossendo leggermente, come se il fatto di essere stato indeciso fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

Probabilmente in qualsiasi altra situazione, Dean l’avrebbe trovato adorabile, ora stavano cercando di fare un discorso serio e non era certamente il momento di prendere Cas e baciarlo sul portico di casa di Bobby.

«Okay,»  concesse, «parla.»

Cas però, evidentemente, non aveva realmente pensato a cosa dire e Dean poteva comprenderlo.

«Ammetto,» disse alla fine il mutante – ed era nervoso, Dean poteva vederlo dalle sue ali, lasciate libere al sicuro a casa di Bobby che sembravano quasi vibrare – «di non essere certo di come dovrei comportarmi.»

Dean rise. «Non sei l’unico, credimi,» disse, perché non lo era per niente e il numero di relazioni stabili che Dean aveva avuto si potevano contare sulle dita di una sola mano. Anzi, su un solo dito. Tessa non poteva considerarsi una relazione stabile con una settimana, dunque rimaneva Cassie e beh, non era certo finita bene.

Oddio, ma che ci stavano facendo insieme? Sarebbero stati un disastro.

Castiel annuì, concedendo il punto e continuò a parlare. «Di cosa hai bisogno, Dean? Vorrei… vorrei esserti di aiuto, perché evidentemente stai affrontando dei momenti difficili e…»

Dean sbuffò, «ecco no, vedi, non ci siamo. Certo, quest’ultimo periodo ha fatto seriamente schifo, ma non sono qualcosa che si romperà a breve, non mi devi trattare come se fossi fatto di porcellana. È questo quello di cui non ho bisogno,» rispose, perché Dean non era abituato ad avere le persone che si concentravano su di lui, e non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Dean era abituato ad affogare i problemi con un poco di Brandy. «E poi non è stato un periodo difficile solo per me! La tua famiglia è implosa su se stessa, praticamente. In una relazione bisogna… condividere i pesi? O qualcosa del genere? Credo? Non lo so, Cas, mi invento le cose man mano che vado avanti.»

Castiel ora lo stava guardando, fisso, e Dean si morse il labbro, cercando di allontanarsi da quello scrutinio. Aveva detto delle cazzate? Era possibile. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa avesse detto, dopotutto.

Dean Winchester, oratore straordinario, proprio.

«Hai detto relazione,» disse Castiel, spiazzandolo e per un secondo Dean era troppo sorpreso per dire nulla.

«Beh, sì… non…?» e se per caso aveva capito male? Cas non gli sembrava il tipo da volere scopamici (o come si chiamavano), ma magari era esattamente quello che voleva e Dean si era appena reso incredibilmente ridicolo e…

«Sì,» disse però Castiel, togliendo ogni dubbio – anzi lo aveva detto con un po’ troppa forza, come se avesse paura che Dean ci ripensasse e tentasse di riprenderselo. «Sì, pensavo solo che tu non fossi…»

Dean arcuò un sopracciglio, comprendendo finalmente quello che era successo. «Pensavi non volessi seriamente una relazione? Okay, Cas, lo so che ho la fama di andare a letto con tutto quello che respira, ma non… prima di tutto eri mio amico, Cas, non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere, è troppo da bastardi persino per me,» rise, a quel punto, perché era assurdo che l’altro si stesse preoccupando di quello quando Dean si stava preoccupando di come mantenere in piedi la relazione che avevano già creato senza dover strangolare il mutante.

«Siamo ancora più impediti di quanto pensavamo, mh?» concluse alla fine Dean, massaggiandosi gli occhi.

«Apparentemente agivamo convinti di cose differenti,» confermò Cas, «Dean, cercherò di darti i tuoi spazi.»

Dean annuì, sporgendosi in avanti. «Non troppi, però,» disse, sorridendo, prima di baciare l’altro, poggiando le mani sul suo collo.

Castiel poggiò le mani sopra le sue, rispondendo al bacio lentamente. Non era un bacio come quello che si erano dati in ospedale, era lento, calmo, senza alcun secondo fine.

Si staccarono qualche minuto dopo, ansimando e Dean si portò le loro mani intrecciate sul grembo, godendosi il momento.

E in quel secondo si rese conto di Sam, fermo davanti alla porta.

 

Onestamente, sperava che Dean e Cas riuscissero a sistemare qualsiasi cosa avessero che non funzionava alla perfezione, Sam non ne poteva più di andare in giro a guardarli mentre si tenevano il muso.

Erano passati tre giorni – tre di quelle che, probabilmente, sarebbero state settimane di inattività – e Sam si sentiva già claustrofobico.

Sapeva che si stavano nascondendo per necessità, che Gabriel e gli altri mutanti avevano bisogno di sistemarsi, che lui e Dean dovevano guarire dalle loro ferite… eppure, per quanto lo sapesse razionalmente, questa attesa lo stava facendo impazzire.

Sam che si sentiva un cumulo di rabbia e dolore, che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Jess, che bruciava dentro casa loro. Se fosse stato per lui, probabilmente, sarebbero già andati a cercare Lucifero, fottendosene della prudenza. Se fosse stato per lui sarebbero stati probabilmente tutti morti.

Gli dava fastidio ammetterlo, ma la parte razionale di lui non poteva fare a meno di notare le somiglianze tra come si stava comportando ora e come si era comportato suo padre per tutta la sua vita.

Era ironico, dopotutto, come avesse sempre accusato Dean di essere una copia in miniatura di loro padre e, alla fine, si era scoperto che era lui ad essergli davvero simile.

Sospirò, controllando per l’ennesima volta il cellulare ed Anna entrò in quel momento, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui.

«Notizie?» chiese e Sam si limitò a scuotere la testa.

Anna annuì e si avvicinò le gambe al petto.  «I due idioti stanno parlando,» lo informò e Sam annuì. Era ora.

«È troppo sperare che mettano la testa a posto, vero?» chiese, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso ed Anna rise a sua volta.

«Dove sono Bobby e Crowley?» chiese, improvvisamente. Sam si guardò in giro, perché effettivamente non li vedeva da un poco e—uh brutto pensiero, _orrido pensiero_. Era tutta colpa di Dean.

«Non m’interessa,» disse, un poco troppo seccamente, e Anna lo guardò, prima di ghignare.

Oh già, Sam a volte scordava che Anna spesso si comportava come una copia al femminile di Dean. «Credi che siano saliti in camera? Solo loro due? Chissà cosa staran-»

«Anna,» si lamentò Sam, coprendosi le orecchie con le mani. Non aveva bisogno di queste immagini mentali, perché né lei né Dean riuscivano a capirlo? Viveva benissimo senza immaginare la vita provata di Bobby e Crowley.

«Non ci sarebbe nulla di male,» protestò Anna – ovviamente incredibilmente divertita dalla sua reazione – e Sam le gettò un’occhiataccia, facendola scoppiare a ridere.

Era un bel suono. Nessuno aveva riso molto da quando erano tornati dall’ospedale e la tensione si stava cominciando a sentire. Era bello vedere qualcuno che rideva, senza preoccuparsi di Jo o della loro trappola o di nient’altro.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa pensasse di questa guerra, se pensava che avessero davvero una possibilità di vittoria. Avrebbe voluto chiederle di Jo, se pensava che fosse possibile che rimanesse in vita. Avrebbe voluto chiederle tante cose, perché Anna era sempre così spensierata – e non come Dean, che provava a sembrare allegro ma falliva così miseramente da fare quasi pena, Anna sembrava genuinamente capace di trovare il meglio in qualsiasi situazione.

Sam sapeva di avere bloccato i suoi pensieri, che Anna non poteva aver sentito quello che si era appena chiesto, ma l’altra gli poggiò una mano sul braccio e gli disse «andrà tutto bene.»

E magari Sam non riusciva davvero a crederci, ma era bello sentirlo dire a qualcuno.

«Grazie,» le disse, onestamente e Anna sorrise, dolcemente.

Sam avrebbe voluto ridere ad alta voce: erano tutti uno straccio, distrutti fisicamente e mentalmente e nessuno sapeva come fare a riparare questa nave che sembrava stare affondando sempre più velocemente.

Creavano toppe, cercando di fermare le perdite, ma era troppo poco e troppo tardi.

E poi il suo telefonino squillò.

Sam si affrettò a rispondere, quasi facendo cadere il telefono a terra per la fretta. Era un numero che non conosceva, magari Ash che chiamava dal telefono dell’ospedale o un telefono pubblico.

«Pronto?» rispose, agitato.

Era Ash, effettivamente, da uno dei telefoni dell’ospedale.

«Sam,» aveva detto, e la sua voce era strana. Sam ci mise un minuto a capire che stava piangendo.

Ash stava piangendo e… le orecchie di Sam stavano scoppiando, era come se qualcuno avesse appena lanciato una bomba accanto a loro ed ora Sam non riusciva più a sentire altro.

Jo era… Ash stava…

«No,» disse, semplicemente, perché cos’altro poteva dire? Cos’altro avrebbe mai potuto dire?  
 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo e Sam avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, avrebbe dovuto prendere il coltello e tirarlo via dalle sue mani, ma non aveva compreso in tempo. Non pensava sul serio… era colpa sua. _Era colpa sua_.

Stavano morendo tutti ed era maledettamente colpa sua.

Sam non riusciva a respirare, si sentiva perso dentro il suo stesso corpo e quella stanza era troppo piccola ed Anna era troppo vicina e non aveva bisogno di Anna. Dov’era Dean?

Dean che probabilmente sarebbe stato ancora più distrutto di lui alla notizia, certo, ma aveva bisogno di Dean. Aveva bisogno di Dean come l’aria – che ora non riusciva a prendere – e quindi si alzò, velocemente, correndo fuori sul portico e trovando Dean e Cas che si tenevano nel mano, come in un qualsiasi film romantico di questo mondo.

Sam aveva voglia di vomitare perché Jo era morta e loro erano lì, le loro vite stavano continuando ignari di quello che era appena accaduto e…

E poi Dean si era voltato verso di lui e Sam aveva seguito la realizzazione farsi spazio tra i suoi occhi.

 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo.

Sam avrebbe voluto risponderle: _chi non ce l’ha_?

 

Sam aveva il telefono in mano e lo stava guardando con degli occhi vuoti. Dean lasciò le mani di Cas e si alzò, camminando verso di lui.

 _Cos'era successo_? «Chi era al telefono, Sammy?» chiese, camminando piano. Sam lo guardava come se non lo riuscisse a sentire, come se il mondo fosse scomparso e non ci fosse altro che silenzio.

Dean gli prese un braccio e lo strinse, cercando di riportarlo indietro.

«Mi dispiace,» disse qualcun'altro. Non era stato Sam a parlare e Dean si era voltato verso la porta d'ingresso dove Anna li guardava con così tanta pena. «Mi dispiace, era Ellen...»

Dean non aveva bisogno di sentire il resto della frase, non aveva bisogno che Anna continuasse, lo sguardo di Sam era una risposta sufficiente.

 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto. _Ho paura_. E Dean non l'aveva salvata. E Dean non aveva nemmeno provato a chiedere a Tessa di salvarla.

 _Ho paura_ erano state le sue ultime parole e se ne era andata senza nemmeno sapere che Dean non aveva mai neanche lontanamente pensato tutto quello che le aveva detto. Senza sapere che Dean credeva che fosse straordinaria.

Ed era morta. Oddio, Jo era morta.

Jo... _oddio Jo_.

E si stava muovendo ancora prima di rendersene conto - Anna lo stava chiamando, ma a cosa poteva servire? Jo era morta. Era morta e Dean non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come andare avanti e vaffanculo. _Vaffanculo._

Prese la pistola che teneva nel cassetto, piccola e compatta nelle sue mani. Plastica.

Scese velocemente fino al sotterraneo, dove Bobby teneva Meg – dove Crowley a volte continuava ad andare, probabilmente perché era un maledetto sadico bastardo e gli piaceva giocare con una vittima che non poteva muoversi, che non poteva scappare.

E ora Dean era peggio di lui. Ora Dean voleva solo urlare e guardare il suo sguardo mentre capiva che stava per morire.

Voleva farle sentire paura. Voleva che morisse pensando _ho paura_ come aveva fatto lei, sola nella tana del nemico.

 _Sola_.

 _Oddio, Dean, Dean era sola_ , ripetè a se stesso ed era troppo, era troppo. Dean non poteva sopportarlo.

Meg  alzò la testa verso di lui, i suoi occhi dorati che lo guardavano, che lo deridevano. Non era riuscito a salvarla. Alzò la pistola e la puntò alla sua tempia.

Meg sorrise.

«Dean Winchester,» e strascicò il suo nome, lo usò come una frusta contro di lui. Piccola vipera «mi immaginavo sarebbe venuto Sammy, o Crowley. Ma tu...»

Dean aveva ucciso dei mutanti, più di quanto gli piacesse ricordare. Ma li aveva uccisi nell'impeto della battaglia, per salvare qualcuno... questo era diverso.

Eppure ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di vederla morire.

«Sta zitta, puttana,» soffiò contro di lei. Si rese conto che c'era qualcuno dietro di lui - non sapeva chi fossero; Cas, Anna magari. Che importanza poteva avere?

«Così tanto dolore nei tuoi occhi, Dean,» continuò lei imperterrita «cosa è successo? Mh?»

La odiava così tanto. Tutti loro, li odiava così tanto. Gli avevano portato via tutto. Tutto quello che Dean aveva mai avuto loro l'avevano distrutto, con meticolosità, come se fossero stati dei chirurgi e la sua felicità un tumore da estirpare.

E Dean ora era lì, ferito e sanguinante, senza nulla a cui aggrapparsi. E loro ridevano, e lei rideva.

 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo. Meg non provava nulla, non aveva paura, non era felice, non era nulla.

La mano di Castiel si poggiò sul suo braccio, invitandolo ad abbassare la pistola. Se solo avesse voluto Cas avrebbe potuto costringerlo, non sarebbe stato difficile, era molto più forte di lui.

«Distruggono tutto quello a cui tengo,» mormorò, perché una parte di lui voleva premere il grilletto comunque. Una parte di lui era così arrabbiata.

«Lo so,» rispose Castiel e non solo perché voleva fargli abbassare la pistola, ma perché capiva, perché anche una parte di Cas avrebbe voluto che Dean premesse il grilletto.

E improvvisamente solo sapere che qualcuno voleva la sua stessa cosa, che Dean non era solo in questa rabbia accecante lo faceva sentire meglio.

«Chi è? Chi è morto? Il tuo paparino? Chi?» chiese la mutante ridendo. La sua risata era come il gracchio di un corvo. Dean chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il braccio.

Non voleva vederla, non voleva sentirla.

 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo. _Anche io_ , avrebbe voluto dirle Dean, ma ora non avrebbe mai potuto.

«Non che abbia importanza,» stava continuando Meg, «morirete tutti prima o poi. Tu, il tuo fratellino e questi traditori della loro stessa razza. Morirete tutti quando Lucifero riuscirà nel suo intento.» Meg era così brutta ora, i suoi lineamenti verdastri trasformati dall'odio, dalla cattività.

«Vi uccideremo uno ad un-» e poi il rumore di uno sparo e Meg era rimasta a bocca aperta, un buco sulla sua fronte.

Dean si era voltato e sulla porta c'era Sam, una pistola che vorticava sopra di lui. Sam che quando aveva otto anni gli aveva chiesto perché Dean dovesse imparare a combattere.

Sam che si era sempre rifiutato di usare una pistola, che preferiva attaccare con il suo potere. _Sam_.

Sam che era probabilmente terrorizzato ( _Ho paura_ ) ma non aveva la minima idea di come conciliare la rabbia con quel nuovo sentimento.

Dean si chiese cosa stessero diventando, tutti loro. Quel mondo li stava trasformando in mostri e non importava la razza, non importava che geni avessero.

 _Ho paura_ , aveva detto Jo. Dean non avrebbe mai dimenticato quelle parole.

 

Bobby poteva rendersi conto che non era esattamente salutare, ma ormai si era abituato a passare le sue giornate con la voglia repressa di prendere a testate qualcuno.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per Sam – il ragazzo aveva ucciso Meg a sangue freddo – ma tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la morte di Jo, la morte di sua moglie. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare erano tutte le persone che avevano perso nella loro vita.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto e si prese la testa tra le mani. Non aveva alcuna voglia di scendere di sotto ad occuparsi del disastro Winchester, ora.

 _Jo_. Conosceva Jo da quando era nata, i capelli biondi in testa che sembravano essere perennemente scombinati e ora era morta.

Forse sarebbe dovuto andare in ospedale, vedere se Ellen aveva bisogno di una mano (come se Bobby – o chiunque altro – avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per aiutare. Non c’era nulla che l’avrebbe aiutata ora come ora) ma non ne aveva la forza.

«Ti stai nascondendo, Robert?» chiese Crowley – il bastardo – sgusciando dentro la camera come se gli appartenesse.

«Sparisci,» gli disse Bobby – più un avvertimento che altro, perché se fosse rimasto lì, se avesse fatto uno dei sui soliti cinici commenti, Bobby non si sarebbe riuscito a trattenere. Non oggi.

«Nah, non c’è nulla di più interessante in questa casa. Dean e Sam e il loro dramma familiare non sono così divertenti come possa sembrare,» gli rispose il mutante, rimanendo però vicino alla porta. Bobby ringraziava il cielo.

Non era certo di cosa stesse succedendo con Crowley, di cosa stessero facendo e sapeva perfettamente che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo, parlarne o bere fino a dimenticarlo. In questo minuto, però, non aveva voglia di fare nessuna delle tre (okay, no, aveva voglia di bere. Aveva davvero tanta voglia di bere).

«Ho sentito che se ne occuperà il grande sparitore del corpo,» Balthazar, giusto, aveva senso «non capisco perché, trovo dia un tocco di classe alla casa, sai?»

Bobby lo guardò, cercando di fargli capire quanto poco divertente trovasse tutto quello. «Credi che sia divertente, bastardo?»

Crowley scosse le spalle, assolutamente senza  vergogna. Lo mandava assolutamente in bestia, gli faceva venire voglia di urlare e buttarlo fuori da casa e ordinargli di non tornare mai più. E gli faceva venire voglia anche di fare altre cose, ma Bobby non ci avrebbe pensato.

«Una ragazza, una ragazza che non aveva nemmeno ventitre anni è morta, oggi,» gli urlò, perché aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, perché aveva bisogno di urlare e perché non sapeva cosa altro fare, onestamente. «Una ragazza che era la figlia di una mia cara amica, che non si meritava di morire.»

Crowley rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di dire, con un ghigno «Ma morire è quello che le persone fanno meglio,» come se fosse tutto un grande scherzo, come se Bobby non stesse soffrendo, come se Dean non avesse riso davvero da quando era arrivato qui, come se Sam non avesse appena ucciso Meg.

E Bobby perse la testa. Si alzò in piedi velocemente, cercando di colpire Crowley con un pugno, ma questo lo evitò facilmente, continuando a ridere – ridere, il maledetto stava ridendo, come se Bobby fosse incredibilmente _divertente_. Non c’era nulla di divertente, non c’era nulla di divertente.

«Lo sai qual è il tuo problema?» chiese Bobby, la rabbia che non lo faceva quasi più nemmeno pensare «che non hai un cuore, che magari non l’hai mai avuto. E se l’avevi probabilmente te lo sei fatto asportare per diventare il maledetto bastardo che sei oggi. Credi che tu sia un mistero impossibile da capire? Cazzate. _Cazzate_.»

Il sorriso di Crowley non aveva mai nemmeno vacillato, era come se qualcuno gliel’avesse attaccato con la colla e Bobby l‘odiava, l’odiava da morire.

«Arrivi qua e decidi di comportarti come se fossi il maledetto padrone del posto, quando nessuno – me compreso – ha la minima idea di cosa tu stia facendo ancora qui né ti vuole,» continuò, perché non sapeva come smettere «torna a uccidere umani o qualsiasi cosa tu faccia nel tuo tempo libero e _lasciami in pace_.»

Crowley stava ancora sorridendo. Oh maledizione a tutti.

Bobby abbassò di nuovo la testa, sfinito e finalmente Crowley gli si avvicinò, sedendosi accanto a lui – come se Bobby non avesse detto nulla, come se quella camera fosse sua e avesse tutti i diritti del mondo di sedersi dove cazzo gli pareva. Bobby aveva un grosso mal di testa.

«Ti senti meglio?» gli chiese il mutante e Bobby non ne era certo. Aveva la nausea e aveva mal di testa ed era stanco – così tanto stanco – ma urlare a qualcuno, sfogarsi contro qualcosa, l’aveva rilassato più di quanto pensasse.

«No,» rispose comunque perché quello era Crowley e ‘fanculo se gli avesse dato anche questa piccolissima vittoria. L’altro rise, evidentemente consapevole del fatto che Bobby non era stato del tutto sincero – come sapeva qualsiasi altra cosa, dopotutto, perché Crowley era un maledetto bastardo che sapeva sempre tutto (a volte Bobby si chiedeva se non avesse un poco di telepatia latente).

«Non mi prenderò nemmeno un grazie, vero? » chiese Crowley, come se ci stesse realmente pensando, come se Bobby gli dovesse qualcosa. Bobby non gli doveva assolutamente nulla, era meglio che cominciasse a rendersene conto.

«Vaffanculo,» gli rispose dunque, e Crowley scoppiò a ridere così forte che per un attimo Bobby fu quasi tentato di sorridere a sua volta.

«Tu si che sai far sentire qualcuno apprezzato, Robert,» gli disse Crowley, «quasi quasi ora vado a farti dei biscotti, giusto per vedere quale sarebbe il tuo grandissimo ringraziamento dopo.»

Bobby stava per rispondergli qualcosa – che probabilmente sarebbe stato qualcosa di carino come il vaffanculo di prima – ma si bloccò. «Tu sai cucinare biscotti?» chiese alla fine, perché il pensiero di Crowley che faceva qualcosa di mondano e domestico come cucinare dei biscotti – specialmente quando il concetto di alta cucina di Bobby era qualcosa come una bistecca ed una bottiglia di birra – era… strano.

Crowley sorrise, come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo, come se sapesse qualcosa che Bobby non poteva nemmeno immaginare – e probabilmente era anche vero, Crowley sapeva tante cose di cui Bobby non aveva la minima idea.

«So fare tantissime cose, Robert,» gli disse, piano «magari un giorno le scoprirai tutte.»

Oh, maledizione, Bobby avrebbe sofferto di emicrania cronica per tutta la vita, mh?

 

Castiel non sapeva come potesse aiutare Dean, né come potesse aiutare Sam.

A dire il vero era Sam a preoccuparlo di più. Dean aveva avuto una reazione violenta, certo, e Castiel era quasi stato in grado di sentire il suo dolore, era quasi stato in grado di toccare la sua rabbia, ma si era fermato. Nel momento in cui si era reso conto che la sua reazione, quella rabbia, erano assolutamente normali, ma controllabili, aveva abbassato la pistola.

Sam aveva sparato.

E normalmente Castiel avrebbe detto che Sam non era un suo problema – non erano poi così vicini – ma Sam era un problema di Dean e Dean era certamente un problema di Castiel.

Dean che, Castiel lo sapeva, non stava così bene come voleva fare credere a tutti.

Erano passati quattro giorni dalla morte di Jo, da quando Balthazar aveva preso il corpo di Meg e ne aveva fatto chissà che.

Dean continuava ad insistere che stesse bene («Tutto a posto, Cas, smettila di preoccuparti,») e Cas continuava a non credergli. Sam continuava ad essere Sam e Castiel non era certo di quanto fosse una buona cosa.

Da un lato sembrava che Sam non stesse subendo alcun problema dopo quello che aveva fatto a Meg, dall’altro il fatto che non sembrasse nemmeno provare un minimo di rimorso era… disturbante.

«Il ragazzo ha dovuto sopportare la morte della sua ragazza, quella di … un’amica… e la scomparsa di suo padre,» aveva detto Dean, quando Castiel gli aveva illustrato le sue preoccupazioni «se vuole andare in giro a piantare pallottole in giro a figlie di puttana? Ben venga. Dio solo sa quanto io possa capire l’istinto.»

«Ma tu ti sei fermato,» gli aveva ribadito Castiel – perché era un punto importante, una differenza sostanziale.

Dean si era bloccato e si era morso il labbro inferiore, abbassando il bicchiere che aveva in mano (sia i Winchester che Bobby avevano cominciato a bere molto di più dopo quel giorno) e si era andato a sedere accanto a lui sul divano.

«Non mi piace dire queste cose, non sono un tipo che… uh… cioè io e le frasi romantiche? Non andiamo d’accordo. Per nulla,»  aveva cominciato, prima di voltarsi verso di lui e sospirare «ma io mi sono fermato perché c’eri tu, Cas. Se ci fosse stata Jess… Sam si sarebbe fermato, lo so.»

Castiel non era certo che la convinzione di Dean non fosse semplicemente il bisogno di auto convincersi, e quanto fosse realmente quello che pensava, ma gliela lasciò passare (specialmente perché il fatto che Dean considerasse la sua presenza così importante era un pensiero eccitante e terrificante al tempo stesso).

«Dagli solo un poco di tempo,» continuò Dean «cerchiamo di non fasciarci la testa prima che si sia rotta, probabilmente migliorerà con il tempo.»

Castiel non voleva fare nulla del genere, ma sapeva quanto Dean tenesse a Sam, quanto passasse a preoccuparsi per lui e voleva solamente… partecipare in questa parte della sua vita.

«Ehi, Cas, so che non volevi dire nulla di male con questo,» lo rassicurò velocemente Dean «stiamo parlando, ci eravamo ripromessi che ci avremmo provato. E stiamo migliorando!»

Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio e Dean sorrise. «Okay,» riprese «tu stai migliorando e io continuo a fare schifo. Il punto è che… Sam è un argomento su cui sono abbastanza preparato. Affrontarlo ora non porterebbe a nulla di buono e abbiamo già così tante tragedie nella nostra vita per ora… me ne occuperò quanto questa specie di tempesta sarà passata.»

«Io non voglio che te ne occupi da solo,» aveva detto Castiel, allora, perché era questo il punto. Perché Castiel non avrebbe lasciato che Dean se ne occupasse da solo e Dean l’aveva guardato sorpreso e poco felice.

«Vuoi dire che vorresti diventare la madre adottiva di Sammy?» disse, ridendo.

«Non capisco…» ammise Castiel, aggrottando le sopracciglia «tu non sei…»

Dean rise ancora più forte. «Oddio, Cas, era una battuta. Quando eravamo piccoli Sam diceva spesso che potevo passare per suo padre invece che suo fratello da come mi comportavo, non volevo…»

Castiel lo fermò, però, una volta compreso cosa avesse voluto dire con quella frase. «Sì, potrei diventare la mamma di Sam.»

Dean si bloccò, guardandolo. «Ti rendi conto che è solo una metafora e…»

«Sì, Dean, me ne rendo conto,» lo interruppe nuovamente, perché a volte Dean tendeva a dilungarsi con le sue battute.

«Oh,» quello di Dean non era stato più forte di un sospiro, ma Castiel l’aveva sentito come se l’altro avesse urlato. Aveva detto la cosa sbagliata?

E poi Dean lo stava baciando, spingendolo a distendersi sul letto e Castiel rispose, lasciando che le sue ali circondassero Dean, come se lo stesse abbracciando.

Era un movimento di cui non era sempre molto cosciente; le sue ali tendevano sempre a chiudersi intorno a Dean, cercando di proteggerlo dal resto del mondo.

Dean non sembrava lamentarsi – non in situazioni come queste, comunque, che erano l’unico momento in cui Castiel lasciasse che quell’istinto prendesse il sopravvento.

«Parlare di Sam ti fa venire voglia di portare avanti certe attività? Dovrei preoccuparmi?» gli chiese, facendo scoppiare a ridere Dean.

«Nah, apparentemente sei tu quando proclami che saresti disposto a crescere un metaforico figlio adottivo con me. Ognuno ha i propri fetisch,» e poi non avevano parlato molto, non che Castiel si stesse esattamente lamentando.

In sostanza: Dean non stava ancora bene, Sam continuava ad essere abbastanza preoccupante, ma in qualche modo sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne. Avevano solo bisogno di un poco di tempo.


	3. Part 3

Dean si svegliò con il braccio di Castiel che lo circondava e lo incatenava al letto. Era un bel modo per svegliarsi, pensò, rigirandosi nella stretta e guardando il mutante che aveva accanto.

L’altro non dormiva spesso – a volte Dean gli diceva che, più che essere un angelo, era evidentemente un gufo – e a Dean piaceva guardarlo dormire (non per molto, Dean stava già sentendo il bisogno di alzarsi ed utilizzare il bagno).

Non ricevevano notizie, da nessuno dei due fronti, da tre settimane. Dean era preoccupato: non era normale che tutto fosse così tranquillo, non nella sua vita almeno. E poi non riusciva a smettere di pensare che ogni giorno trascorso comportava un possibile cambiamento nella situazione di suo padre.

Solo perché tre settimane prima era vivo e stava relativamente bene non voleva dire nulla ora. Poi improvvisamente si rese conto che Castiel si era svegliato e che la stretta attorno ai suoi fianchi si era rafforzata. «A cosa stai pensando?» chiese l’altro, la voce ovattata a causa del sonno residuo.

Aveva i capelli disordinati e i suoi occhi azzurri non erano ancora quelli di una persona sveglia (erano un po’ appannati, come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi dove fosse e come si chiamasse) e le sue ali li stavano circondando come se fossero dentro un bozzolo.

Dean non si era mai sentito così protetto in tutta la sua vita.

«Che devo davvero alzarmi,» rispose però, lasciando un bacio leggero sulle labbra dell’altro «ho smesso di bagnare il letto a cinque anni, vorrei davvero mantenere quel record.»

Era ovvio che Castiel, anche da mezzo addormentato, non riusciva a credere ad una sola parola di quello che stava dicendo, ma Dean contava sul fatto che l’avrebbe lasciato correre.

C’erano troppi argomenti che Dean sperava tutti lasciassero correre, probabilmente, ma  non sapeva cosa fare. Non sapeva come cominciare a spiegare quel casino che era diventata – o che era sempre stata, a dire il vero – la sua vita. Castiel era quello che ne sapeva di più di tutti in un certo senso, ma nemmeno a lui aveva potuto dire la verità.

Sperava che quella verità sarebbe morta con lui, Anna e Crowley (e – oh, sì – Tessa) ma non ci sperava più così tanto. Castiel era come un maledetto cane da punta, che manteneva la concentrazione su Dean e su tutto quello che diceva, cercando di trovare un qualsiasi indizio. Era francamente stancante.

Quando Castiel spostò una delle sue ali, rilasciando la sua stretta, Dean si alzò immediatamente, trottando verso il bagno.

«Beh? Qual è il programma per oggi?» chiese, mentre si lavava le mani. «Abbiamo altri allenamenti? Non posso dire che non mi sia piaciuto essere sbattuto in giro da te, ma…»

E poi entrambi lo sentirono, quella sensazione di allarme (e Dean sapeva che l’aveva sentita anche Castiel perché le piume delle sue ali si erano irrigidite improvvisamente). Non era loro, era di Anna.

Dean si infilò una maglietta velocemente, mentre Castiel si era già completamente vestito (con cappotto e tutto e Dean sapeva che gli serviva per nascondere le ali, ma riteneva comunque che fosse un poco troppo vestito per quell’ora della mattina) e corsero al piano di sotto.

Sam e Bobby erano seduti dietro la scrivania, Anna e Crowley (e perché, esattamente, Crowley era ancora lì? Dean non avrebbe mai smesso di chiederselo e non avrebbe mai davvero voluto la risposta) rispettivamente una accanto alla porta e l’altro appoggiato alla finestra e c’era qualcuno in mezzo al soggiorno.

Quando si rese conto di chi fosse si rese conto anche di essere solamente in boxer e maglietta. _Uh_ , non esattamente l’ideale per quella conversazione, probabilmente.

«Uh,» disse. _Complimenti, Dean, un discorso spettacolare._

«Qualcuno,» si inserì Crowley, indicando il mutante che stava di fronte a loro «può spiegarmi cosa ci fa Morte qui?»

Quando Morte si era voltato verso Crowley e per la prima volta Dean aveva visto un lampo di qualcosa che poteva assomigliare a paura passare negli occhi dell’altro. Dean si trattenne a stento dal dirgli che non erano fatti suoi, maledizione.

Il potere di Morte era il potere più temuto che esistesse al mondo: Il potere di uccidere con un solo schiocco di dita. Chiunque fosse a conoscenza dei mutanti sapeva di lui – molti magari non conoscevano il suo viso, non sapevano dove abitasse, ma conoscevano il nome (era pure un nome abbastanza evocativo, Dean doveva ammetterlo).

«Se fossi venuto qua per fare voi del male, credetemi, non saremmo qui a parlarne,»  disse Morte e okay, magari non era esattamente il discorso più rassicurante che qualcuno avesse mai detto in tutta la sua vita, ma a dire il vero non era esattamente male per i suoi standard.

Non che qualcuno lì lo sapesse questo, ovviamente.

Castiel si pose davanti a lui, evidentemente intenzionato a proteggerlo (e _wow_ , non avevano già avuto questo discorso? Dean non era semplicemente un piccolo, fragile essere umano, Dio) e Morte si era voltato verso di loro, arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Inutile. Se anche volessi fargli del male, la tua presenza non sarebbe un deterrente,» lo informò tranquillamente «in più stai cercando di proteggere la persona che rischia di meno di essere ferita da parte mia.»

«Ecco, no,» disse cercando di farsi vedere da dietro Castiel – che non aveva ancora allargato le ali, grazie al cielo – «potrei chiederti di non uccidere nemmeno loro? O almeno, con Crowley puoi fare quello che vuoi ma…»

Anna gli diede un calcio nel piede, urlandogli mentalmente qualcosa come: _Sii un poco più rispettoso, Dean, vuoi essere ucciso_?

«Ahi!» le rispose lui, eloquentemente.

Morte sembrò ignorare quell’ultimo scambio. «Non mi sorprende, fai pochissimo oltre che chiedere, Dean Winchester.»

Beh, quello non era esattamente corretto, faceva molto altro. Faceva un sacco di altro, grazie tante.

«Nessuno ti ha mai costretto ad accontentarmi,» rispose allora, incrociando le braccia ed arcuando un sopracciglio a sua volta, quasi a sfidarlo a dire il contrario.

Castiel si era spostato un poco di lato, lasciandogli finalmente vedere Morte per intero e Dean poteva quasi sentire gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lui.

Morte sembrava divertito (o qualcosa del genere; se c’era qualcuno che aveva una migliore faccia da poker di Castiel questo era Morte). «Anche su questo hai ragione,» rispose, prima di piegare un poco la testa «mi sembra buona educazione offrire qualcosa da bere al proprio ospite.»

La situazione era assolutamente paradossale. Tutti, tranne lui e Morte, erano paralizzati per lo shock ed eccoli loro due a parlare di tè.

Dean decise di prendere la situazione così come veniva. Scrollò le spalle e si diresse in cucina, Morte lo seguì con lo sguardo.

«Mi dispiace, non abbiamo quella brodaglia schifosa che tenete a casa vostra,» urlò, cercando le scorte di tè che si erano andate a moltiplicare da quando Crowley aveva deciso che casa di Bobby era semplicemente il posto migliore sulla faccia della terra.

«Il tè che ha… Dean…» e improvvisamente Sam era accanto a lui che gli stringeva il braccio in una morsa di ferro. «Dean, cosa diamine…»

«Sam Winchester,» disse Morte, guardandoli e piegando la testa  di lato. Dean si voltò a guardare Morte ricordandosi che qualsiasi cosa sapeva Tessa la sapeva anche Morte – anche se probabilmente non era vero il contrario. «Un piacere finalmente conoscerti.»

Sam aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, come se stesse per avere un infarto. Dean sospirò e prese finalmente le bustine di tè, liberando il braccio dalla presa di suo fratello e andando a bollire l’acqua.

«Io… uhm, anche per me, signore,» disse suo fratello, e Dean quasi si ritrovò a ridacchiare tra sé e sé. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe stato così divertente avrebbe chiesto a Morte di venire a fare una visita anche prima.

«E io vorrei ricordarti che non sono qui per il tuo divertimento personale, Dean Winchester,» lo rimproverò Morte e oh, _già_.

«Avevo dimenticato che avevi anche un poco di telepatia,» disse, senza la minima vergogna e sfoggiando uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori.

«E io credevo di averti insegnato a proteggere meglio la tua mente, ma come al solito la tua inefficienza è strabiliante,» rispose l’altro, senza battere ciglio. Dean non avrebbe esattamente definito quello che aveva fatto Morte come “insegnato”, si era semplicemente limitato ad inondare la sua mente con milioni di immagini assolutamente inutili, che avrebbero fritto il cervello di un normale essere umano in due secondi, e poi gli aveva dato una singola memoria per imparare come proteggersi. Se avesse fallito sarebbe morto.

Dean avrebbe definito una cosa del genere più che altro una tortura.

«Ma immagino che aiuti poter parlare facilmente con la telepate,» concesse alla fine e Dean sbuffò, tipico di lui chiamare lui e Sam con i loro nomi completi e poi nemmeno sforzarsi di far finta che Anna lo interessasse.

Si voltò per spegnere l’acqua dal fuoco e fu a quel punto che Bobby sembrò avere ritrovato la sua voce. «Per quanto tutto questo sia assolutamente fantastico,» disse sarcasticamente «qualcuno potrebbe spiegarmi cosa diamine sta succedendo.»

«Concordo con Bobby,» ammise Dean, prendendo una di quelle orribili tazze e versandoci l’acqua. Quando finalmente il tè raggiunse un colore abbastanza scuro – aveva imparato che a Morte piaceva così – si voltò e gli passò la tazza. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

Morte prendeva il suo tè semplice, senza zucchero e senza latte (Dean ancora ricordava come Tessa gli aveva detto di farlo in tutti i minimi dettagli). Quando il mutante prese un sorso della bevanda e annuì in approvazione, Dean sorrise. Eccolo, Dean Winchester, il mago della teina!

«Sempre così irrispettoso, un giorno di questi qualcuno ti rimetterà al tuo posto. Per ora, però… pensavo che ti sarebbe potuto interessare conoscere l’ubicazione di John Winchester,» disse alla fine Morte, e Dean si fermò.

«Di papà?» disse Sam a bassa voce, come se avesse paura che fosse tutto uno scherzo. Dean sapeva perfettamente che Morte non scherzava mai.

«Che ne dici, può interessarti?» il mutante in questione non distolse gli occhi dai suoi e Dean sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non gli stava dicendo. Quello era Morte e sebbene Dean non avesse la minima idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa metà del tempo, sapeva che quel comportamento era troppo strano per lui.

Il mutante poteva anche trovarlo simpatico – come si poteva trovare simpatico un pesce rosso o un insetto – e magari Tessa gli voleva bene, era stata vicina ad innamorarsi di lui un tempo, ma questo non voleva dire nulla. Non era come quando l’aveva preso a casa sua per una settimana dopo che Dean l’aveva quasi pregato di farlo (ovvero gliel’aveva chiesto in modo molto scortese). Morte era andato da lui.

Morte aveva cercato la notizia ed era andato da lui di persona per riferirla – non aveva mandato Tessa, era venuto lui stesso.

«Vedo con piacere che questi tre anni non ti hanno reso più stupido,» commentò questi, Dean non rise questa volta.

«Nah, ho mangiato un sacco di fosforo,» rispose, continuando a studiare l’altro mutante (quando Sam cominciò con «veramente il fosforo-» Dean lo fece tacere con uno «Stai zitto, Sam.»)

«Allora? Vuoi saperlo o no?» chiese Morte ed era impressionante come la sua espressione facciale non cambiasse mai, non importava cosa stesse dicendo, o cosa stesse proponendo.

Probabilmente, se avessero aspettato ancora qualche giorno, Crowley o chi per lui sarebbe riuscito a trovare l’ubicazione di suo padre, ma… era davvero disposto ad aspettare?

La risposta era lampante, dopotutto.

«Spara,» gli disse e Morte non cambiò espressione, ma Dean era quasi certo che stesse _sorridendo internamente_.

 

Castiel ancora non era certo del perché persino le giornate che partivano perfettamente bene (con lui e Dean a letto, rilassati) potevano andare avanti e diventare tali disastri.

Aveva sentito parlare di Morte, ovviamente aveva sentito parlare di Morte. Michael aveva provato a portarlo dalla sua parte più di una volta, ma aveva sempre fallito.

Quel muntante non prendeva parti, non si schierava, rimaneva sempre neutrale. A parte quando si trattava di Dean, apparentemente.

Anna gli aveva mostrato cos’era successo, come Sam fosse andato ad aprire la porta pensando che si trattasse di Ellen e invece si era ritrovato davanti Morte in persona.

Morte che era entrato come se il posto gli appartenesse e aveva piegato la testa, ma non aveva detto assolutamente nulla, guardandoli come se fossero tutti degli esperimenti altamente interessanti. E poi erano entrati loro.

E da lì la conversazione era diventata assolutamente paradossale. Apparentemente Dean e Morte si conoscevano, apparentemente Dean era stato a casa di morte e aveva bevuto il suo tè. E apparentemente Morte era interessato ad aiutarli a ritrovare John Winchester.

A dire il vero era stata l'ultima cosa a fare insospettire Castiel – non l'offerta in sé, certo, ma la reazione di Dean. Sam aveva guardato Morte come se fosse stato la risposta ad ogni loro problema. Dean, che soffriva per la mancanza di John molto più di quanto volesse dare a vedere, si era immediatamente irrigidito.

Castiel si era voltato verso Anna, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma lei aveva scosso la testa. Dopo che Morte gli aveva detto di rimettere in piedi le sue barriere mentali, Dean l'aveva fatto, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

 _A dire il vero_ , disse Anna, improvvisamente, _ora si spiegano molte cose. Il motivo per cui Dean aveva quelle notizie sull'Hellfire - troppo accurate, te lo dicevo io. E le sue barriere mentali..._

Anna aveva ragione, ovviamente, ma tutto questo lo lasciava confuso, nervoso. Non sapeva perché, ma aveva come l'impressione che non ci fosse nulla di buono in quella visita.

«Spara,» aveva detto alla fine Dean, guardando il mutante negli occhi, risoluto. Quello non aveva mutato espressione, aveva continuato a guardarlo con uno sguardo che sembrava privo di qualsiasi emozione.

Aveva poi infilato la mano dentro la sua giacca tirandone fuori un foglio e un fazzolettino. Aveva poggiato il foglio sul tavolo e si era pulito la bocca con il fazzoletto.

«Qui c'è l'ubicazione di John Winchester e una piantina dell'edificio,» disse, ma fu Crowley a farsi avanti e prendere il foglio. Morte non si voltò a guardarlo, ma lo lasciò fare.

«Ma questo è...» disse, mormorando e Morte annuì, «il quartiere generale dell'Hellfire, è qui che si trova Lucifero,» disse, guardando la piantina con ammirazione.

«Avere una mappa renderà tutto incredibilmente più facile,» disse Anna, sorridendo, ma Castiel non li stava davvero ascoltando. Stava guardando Morte e Dean, che continuavano a guardarsi.

Per un attimo si chiese se non stessero parlando telepaticamente - era possibile? Potevano farlo mentre Dean aveva alzate delle barriere per tenere fuori Anna?

 _No_ , rispose per lui Anna, _non possono, tranquillo_. _Ma anche io trovo il tutto un po’ strano_...

E sembravano anche gli unici che si erano accorti della strana tensione che c'era tra i due. Sam era troppo impegnato a festeggiare il ritrovamento di suo padre, Crowley a guardare ammirato il foglio che aveva dato loro Morte e Bobby a borbottare qualcosa di stupidi Winchester che si facevano rapire e portare nei posti più pericolosi.

Dean e Morte erano stati quasi completamente dimenticati.

«Bene,» disse alla fine Morte, voltandosi verso di loro «il tempo a mia disposizione è scaduto,» e si mosse per uscire – Dean lo bloccò con un braccio, ma non disse nulla.

«Tessa?» chiese, alla fine e l’altro si passò il tovagliolo sulle mani, prima di rimetterlo nella tasca interna della giacca.

«Arriverà quando deciderete di portare l'attacco,» li informò «diciamo che sarà la mia garanzia.»

Garanzia per cosa? Cosa stavano nascondendo Dean e Morte? Perché sembrava sempre che Dean fosse invischiato in mille e più segreti?

Morte se ne andò senza aggiungere altro e Dean alzò lo sguardo verso di loro.

«Allora, abbiamo un maledetto macchinario da distruggere e un padre da salvare, qualche idea?» disse, avvicinandosi.

Castiel avrebbe potuto prenderlo da parte, avrebbe potuto cominciare una lunga discussione su quello che Dean poteva o non poteva tenere loro nascosto, ma che senso avrebbe avuto ora? Dean non gli avrebbe risposto, avrebbe detto che doveva occuparsi di suo padre, che doveva aiutare gli altri a formulare un piano.

Non era ora il momento giusto.

Anche se stava cominciando ad essere stanco di questa situazione. Castiel non aveva segreti per Dean, gli aveva rivelato tutta la sua infanzia, la sua famiglia, l'Heaven... e Dean... Dean continuava a tenere nascoste tutte le cose veramente importanti.

Sapeva che non era solo da lui, sapeva che Dean non era una persona semplice, che non riusciva a fidarsi immediatamente di qualcuno, ma...

 _Non prendertela, Castiel, ci sono cose..._ e poi Anna si bloccò, cercando le parole giuste. _Le decisioni che deve prendere Dean non sono sempre facili_ , gli disse alla fine, alzandosi per raggiungere gli altri vicino alla finestra. _Non sono facili per nulla_.

Castiel avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa voleva dire, cosa significavano quelle sue parole (sapeva qualcosa in più di lui? Perché? Dean gliel'aveva dette di sua spontanea volontà? L'aveva convinto quella volta che erano rimasti in macchina prima della battaglia contro Lilith? Come poteva Castiel riuscire nello stesso intento?), ma Anna non lo stava più ascoltando e le sue domande non arrivarono a nessuno.

 

Dean sapeva bene che la pace che regnava in quella casa non sarebbe durata a lungo. Sapeva che Crowley, Sam e Bobby non si erano accorti di nulla, che erano stati troppo concentrati sulla notizia data da morte per realizzare tutto il resto, ma sapeva anche che questo non valeva per Cas e Anna. Poteva quasi sentirli mentre discutevano telepaticamente del momento e del modo migliore per affrontarlo e tirargli fuori tutti i suoi segreti.

Erano bravi in quel genere di cose.

Doveva trovare qualcosa da dire loro che sarebbe stata abbastanza vicina alla verità da essere credibile, ma non esattamente quello che Dean pensava di aver compreso.

Morte non aveva detto nulla, non aveva specificato cosa voleva in cambio di quella informazione, ma Dean sapeva che non sarebbe stato nulla di piacevole. Tessa, che sarebbe dovuta andare con loro _come garanzia_ , lo confermava.

Non era uccidere qualcuno, Morte non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a farlo da solo... quindi cosa poteva essere? C'entrava con Lucifero e con l'Hellfire? Doveva.

Dean era stanco, incredibilmente stanco di tutta quella situazione. Era stanco di guardarsi le spalle, della guerra e dei segreti. Era stanco di dover pensare a scuse su scuse perché era spaventato di dire la verità, perché una volta che avesse ammesso ad alta voce tutto quello che sapeva, nulla sarebbe stato uguale.

Sam... poteva pensare solo a proteggere Sam, sarebbe dovuto essere abbastanza. Non aveva altro se non il pensiero di Sam, era l'unica cosa su cui poteva concentrarsi, ormai era come una reazione inconscia. Preoccuparsi per Sam era quasi il suo stato d'animo normale.

Ora c'era Cas però e Dean doveva preoccuparsi anche per lui. O magari no.

Dean non lo sapeva più.

Anna sapeva... beh, non sapeva tutto ma abbastanza, quindi magari avrebbe potuto fidarsi anche di Cas. Cas che era stata l'unica ragione per cui Dean non era uscito di testa in quelle tre settimane, che gli era rimasto accanto nonostante lui gli avesse fatto capire che c'erano cose che non gli aveva detto, cose che aveva bisogno di un poco più di tempo per metabolizzarle.

Forse Cas si meritava un poco di più.

Entrò nella sua – _loro_ – camera e si sedette sul letto, facendo cadere la testa tra le mani.

Sentì il minuto in cui Castiel entrò nella stanza a sua volta, silenzioso come un maledetto fantasma. Aveva voglia di stringerlo a sé e dimenticare tutto, almeno per un poco di tempo.

Castiel era muscoloso, non eccessivamente, ma abbastanza. Le sue spalle erano magnifiche sotto le sue mani, ampie e solide. Dean, che non si era mai appoggiato a nessuno – che non aveva mai potuto perché nella sua vita c'erano sempre stati solo Sam (che era troppo piccolo) e suo padre (che era troppo instabile) – aveva voglia di lasciarsi andare contro Castiel. Solo per un poco, giusto il tempo di rimettersi in sesto.

«Dean,» mormorò Castiel, sedendosi accanto a lui. E improvvisamente Dean poté sentire delle piume che gli sfioravano il viso, che lo circondavano.

Non sapeva se fosse una caratteristica tipica di Cas o di qualsiasi parte del suo DNA che lo spingeva ad utilizzare le sue ali come barriere a difesa di chiunque volesse proteggere.

Cas le dispiegava quando doveva intimidire qualcuno e le avvolgeva intorno a Dean quando voleva nasconderlo, quando voleva proteggerlo. Era stranamente confortante avere un... uh... qualcuno con cui faceva sesso? Oh, qualcosa del genere che era per metà uccello (probabilmente Castiel si sarebbe terribilmente offeso per quella descrizione, ma Dean non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirglielo mai, per fortuna).

«Ehi, Cas,» rispose a sua volta, lasciandosi andare un poco di più verso il suo petto. «Lo so che vuoi cominciare con l'interrogatorio e so che ti sei trattenuto fino ad ora per me, grazie. Puoi tenerlo a freno altri dieci minuti?»

Castiel era evidentemente combattuto dal suo desiderio di capire, di comprendere, e quello di dargliela vinta. Probabilmente però la sua voce doveva rispecchiare quanto Dean si sentisse di merda perché alla fine Castiel annuì e lo lasciò riposare un poco.

In qualche modo, quando Dean riaprì gli occhi erano distesi sul letto, abbracciati, le gambe di Cas in mezzo alle sue.

Era una bella posizione, si sentiva già un poco meglio.

«Okay, partiamo, ispettore,» disse alla fine e, prima che Castiel potesse chiedergli perché lo avesse chiamato a quel modo, gli diede un piccolo colpetto sulla spalla.

«Giusto,» cominciò Castiel, «Dean, mi sembra di essere stato incredibilmente... onesto con te. Sai della mia famiglia, sai come sono entrato a far parte dell'Heaven eppure... ho come questa impressione che ci siano molte cose che tu mi stai tenendo nascoste.» Non era un'impressione, era assolutamente vero, ma Dean non sapeva come fare ad aprirsi, non sapeva come poteva fare a dire " _freghiamocene_ " e buttarsi. Doveva proteggere Sam, doveva fare in modo che Sam non sapesse nulla.

E se Cas sapeva c'erano più probabilità che Sam lo venisse a sapere e...

Dean non ce la faceva più.

«Posso fidarmi di te, Cas, giusto?» chiese, stringendosi contro l'altro. Aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire, aveva bisogno di avere una nuova conferma. Cas si irrigidì contro di lui, quasi che Dean gli avesse dato una scossa, come se fosse assolutamente ovvio e lui dovrebbe già sapere la risposta. La sapeva, non era questo il problema. «Rispondi comunque, Rispondimi che posso fidarmi, che non mi tradiresti mai e che se ti chiedo di non dire nulla allora tu non fiaterai. Mai. Non importa cosa accada.»

Poteva quasi sentire la confusione che l'altro emanava e quindi lo baciò, piano, cercando di rassicurarlo, di dirgli che ne aveva bisogno, che doveva fare quest'ultima cosa per lui.

«Prometti, Cas,» ripeté, e Castiel aprì gli occhi. Aveva degli occhi incredibilmente blu ed incredibilmente profondi, Dean non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi, lo sapeva.

«Lo prometto, Dean,» disse, piano, e sì, era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

E Dean cominciò a parlare. Gli disse di Lilith, di quelle parole che ancora ora continuavano a tormentarlo (del fatto che lei gli aveva bisbigliato, maligna, di quanto fosse stato felice che Jess fosse morta – non era vero; che ora che Sam aveva solo lui, Dean era felice perché non era più così solo; che nessuno aveva mai avuto bisogno di lui, povero piccolo Dean, ed era vero, era sempre stato vero perché era lui che aveva bisogno delle altre persone, non loro) e poi gli disse di Morte. Gli disse che credeva che Morte avrebbe voluto un pagamento e Dean non sapeva cosa fosse, non ne aveva la benché minima idea.

E poi andò indietro e gli raccontò di tre anni prima quando Dean, giovane e disperato, aveva cercato ovunque l'indirizzo di Morte e si era presentato lì senza un piano, senza nulla e aveva richiesto che lo avessero preso sotto la loro guida e che lo aiutassero.

E l'avevano fatto e Dean ancora non sapeva perché.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche di Crowley, di quella verità che era così pesante nel suo stomaco da essere quasi insopportabile, ma non sapeva come fare.

Non sapeva come poteva dirglielo, come mettere a parole la ragione per cui lui e Sam erano cresciuti così. Era troppo... era semplicemente troppo.

Apparentemente però Castiel aveva preso la sua pausa come la fine del suo discorso - e Dean era immensamente felice per questo – e lo aveva baciato.

Piano.

Gli aveva passato un braccio sotto la vita, unendo i loro bacini (e wow, questo sì che era un buon modo per distrarlo da qualsiasi altra cosa) e gli aveva aperto la bocca lentamente, prendendo possesso della sua bocca. Non era un bacio appassionato, non c'era alcuna fretta nei movimenti di Castiel.

Era come se non fosse intenzionato a portare avanti quello che stava facendo, come se lo stesse baciando semplicemente perché voleva baciarlo, per ore ed ore senza mai fermarsi, senza mai passare a fare altro.

Dean non riusciva a lamentarsene, non quando Cas era caldo ed intossicante attorno a lui, non mentre a volte faceva questi piccoli versi nel profondo della gola che lo mandavano letteralmente in visibilio.

Era come se si stessero scoprendo per l'ennesima volta, come se Castiel stesse cercando di dirgli qualcosa senza parole.

Ogni suo tocco sembrava dirgli " _io ho bisogno di te_ ", era come una rassicurazione che Dean non aveva chiesto, ma di cui aveva mortalmente bisogno.

 _Sono qui_ , diceva la sua mano destra. _Non vado da nessuna parte_ , la sua lingua. _Dean_ , la sua gamba sinistra. Ed erano tutte parole sussurrate, ma mai pronunciate.

Era come se stessero avendo un'intera conversazione fatta solo di carezze, di tocchi. Dean si sentiva come se la sua pelle stesse bollendo, come se si fosse appena andato a schiantare dentro un vulcano e _faceva così caldo_.

E voleva rispondere, voleva rispondere con tutto se stesso (voleva dire _Castiel_ e _Cas_ e _Dio_ e _non so cosa fare_ e _non andartene_ e _mi dispiace_ e tante altre cose) ma l'altro non glielo permetteva. Era un monologo e Dean era costretto ad ascoltare ed era come se Cas gli stesse facendo una dichiarazione d'amore in rime o qualche altra stronzata del genere.

Dean non era una persona raffinata, non era come Sam, non aveva mai letto una poesia in tutta la sua vita e non era mai andato a teatro (e sinceramente non aveva intenzione di andarci mai) e forse Cas era sprecato con uno come lui.

Dean avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare, ma Dean era sempre stato un poco troppo solo, un poco troppo bisognoso d'affetto per essere in grado di lasciare andare qualcuno.

Erano sempre gli altri che lasciavano lui ( _non ti lascerò, non me ne vado_ , _Dean sono qui_ stavano dicendo i mugolii di Castiel e Dean li stava ascoltando quasi rapito).

Non sapeva per quanto tempo erano rimasti lì, semplicemente baciandosi, senza ricercare nulla di più spinto e poi Castiel si era tirato indietro. Aveva il respiro affannato e la bocca incredibilmente rossa e Dean voleva ricominciare da capo. Non voleva fermarsi mai.

«Grazie per esserti fidato di me, Dean,» disse Castiel e _oh_. Oh, ora Dean si sentiva un bastardo.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordarsi tutti quei piccoli messaggi che Castiel aveva lasciato incidi nella sua pelle, cercò di prendere coraggio dalle ali bianche dell'altro strette intorno a lui. Non era abbastanza, ma Dean aveva lavorato con molto peggio.

«Non ti ho detto tutto, Cas, non ti ho...» e poi si bloccò perché non sapeva ancora che parole poteva usare, non ce n'erano, temeva. E poi trovò la soluzione. _Anna_. «C'è una cosa che non posso dire, Cas,» disse quindi, riaprendo gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere lo sguardo ferito di Castiel.

«No! Ascoltami, fammi finire...» lo pregò, spingendo il suo naso contro il collo di Castiel respirando il suo profumo «c'è qualcosa che... che non riesco a dire che non... e sono così spaventato che dicendola ad alta voce mi travolgerà e _'fanculo_ , Cas, non ho il tempo di un crollo emotivo ora. Devo salvare papà e poi devo pensare a Sam e... e tu hai il diritto di sapere, ma io non posso dirtelo.»

Non poteva davvero, non con quel groviglio che aveva in gola, non con la nausea che gli saliva ogni volta che si fermava anche solo a pensarci.

Castiel gli posò una mano sulla nuca, accarezzandogli i capelli. Non era contento, era ovvio, ma disse comunque «Va bene, Dean, sono disposto ad aspettare...» ma non era quello che Dean voleva. Non era quello che Castiel si meritava.

«Oppure potresti chiedere ad Anna di mostrarti quello che ha visto lei dentro la mia testa,» gli disse allora, e continuò prima che l'altro potesse protestare «sarebbe davvero, _davvero_ meglio per me, non sto cercando di... che ne so... Cas, io non sono bravo a parole, okay? e... e voglio che tu sappia perché te lo meriti, ma... ma devi chiedere ad Anna di mostrartelo. Non puoi... non posso dirtelo io, Cas...»

Non aveva idea se l'altro avesse capito quanto gli fosse impossibile anche solo pensarci. Non sapeva se Castiel avesse compreso quanto si stesse sacrificando anche solo proponendo una cosa del genere (perché allora Castiel avrebbe saputo e sarebbero stati in troppi, sarebbero stati troppi a conoscere la verità e Sam sarebbe stato a rischio. Come avrebbe fatto se Sam lo fosse venuto a sapere?)

Si spinse indietro, e Castiel lo lasciò andare immediatamente.

«Vai a chiederglielo ora, credo sia ancora sveglia,» gli disse, perché non poteva lasciare andare quel briciolo di coraggio che aveva trovato, perché valeva la pena per Cas. Cas ne valeva la pena.

«Dean...» mormorò il mutante, ma lui non voleva cambiare idea, quindi scosse la testa e ripeté.

« _Ora_ , Cas.»

Castiel lo guardò per qualche secondo ancora prima di alzarsi ed uscire dalla stanza. Dean chiuse gli occhi, cercando di respirare normalmente, cercando di spingere indietro tutto il panico che stava provando.

 _Fai quello che ti dice Cas_ , mandò ad Anna, senza aspettare una risposta e senza chiarire ulteriormente. Anna avrebbe capito tra poco e Dean... Dean non voleva sapere cosa avrebbe pensato di lui…

Era un codardo, era un maledettissimo codardo, ma non aveva importanza.

Castiel tornò esattamente dieci minuti dopo e non disse assolutamente nulla. Dean era sdraiato, non si era mosso da quando l'altro era uscito. Le ali del mutante lo circondarono immediatamente e la stretta di Castiel era così forte che gli stava quasi per fare del male.

Dean non disse nulla. Cas rimase in silenzio.

In qualche modo era andata bene... e Dean non riusciva comunque a respirare.

 

Sam non aveva dormito quella sera – non che fosse esattamente una grande novità, certo, ma contrariamente a quanto ormai pensavano Anna e Cas, a Sam non piaceva svegliarsi nel cuore della notte svegliato da incubi, okay?

Specialmente non incubi che continuavano a peggiorare con il passare dei giorni. Specialmente non la sera prima della più grande lotta che avessero mai fatto.

Si era alzato verso le quattro, rinunciando completamente a dormire e andando in cucina. Sarebbero partiti di lì alle cinque di pomeriggio in maniera tale da arrivare al quartiere generale per le otto. Balthazar, Gabriel e la loro squadra di mutanti li avrebbero aspettati lì.

Anna sarebbe andata con i mutanti, dato che apparentemente lei e Dean avevano una specie di super connessione che permetteva loro, in caso di estremo pericolo, di parlare a distanza o qualcosa del genere. Cas, e davvero, Sam era _così sorpreso_ al riguardo (il sarcasmo era abbastanza accennato, giusto?) sarebbe rimasto con loro.

Sinceramente Sam era felice del fatto che Dean non fosse completamente solo – ovviamente lo era – ma ogni volta che vedeva Dean che rideva con Cas, ogni volta che li vedeva baciarsi (e uh, era successo più volte di quanto Sam avrebbe mai voluto) non poteva fare a meno di pensare di nuovo a Jess.

Era seduto in cucina, una tazza di caffè in mano, quando Dean era sceso. Sam non se l'aspettava – pensava Anna o magari Castiel, era già capitato che Anna scendesse percependo i suoi pensieri o che Cas, che era un robot e non dormiva mai o qualcosa del genere scendesse intenzionato ad andarsi a fare un giretto. Dean... era una novità.

O no, non era una novità, tutta la sua giovinezza l'aveva passata con Dean sveglio accanto a lui dopo un incubo, Dean che gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Si rese conto che gli era mancato Dean, nonostante fossero stati nella stessa casa per le ultime tre settimane, non avevano mai parlato a quattrocchi, non avevano avuto molti momenti per loro. Non da dopo... Jo.

Dean non si fermò nemmeno quando lo vide, proseguì per il frigo e lo aprì, tirandone fuori un panino che probabilmente era lì dall'inizio dei tempi.

«Dean, Dio, credo che quel coso sia più vecchio di te,» gli disse, schifato e Dean lo odorò prima di chiudere il frigo.

«Meglio,» gli disse, sedendosi davanti a lui nel tavolo «non credere a quello che ti dicono, gli hamburger sono come il vino. Sono più buoni stagionati.»

Sam avrebbe voluto ridere perché era così tanto Dean tutta quella conversazione e Sam ne aveva bisogno. Sam aveva bisogno di ricordarsi che a parte l'Heaven, a parte Cas, a parte Anna... loro due erano in tutta questa faccenda assieme.

I Winchester contro il mondo.

«Non so chi ti abbia detto una cosa del genere, ma sono quasi certo che stesse mentendo,» lo informò, guardando in disgusto mentre Dean addentava il suo primo pezzo. Dean gli diede un calcio nella gamba e Sam rispose con un pugno al braccio.

«Ehi, attento! Rischi di farmi cadere questa delizia alle cipolle!» urlò indignato Dean – come se quell'hamburger fosse la cosa più importante del mondo. Sam rise e rise. Non ricordava di aver riso così tanto in giorni.

«Quindi,» disse poi Dean, con la bocca piena (ovviamente con la bocca piena, non aveva idea di dove fossero finire le buone maniere di Dean, non aveva nemmeno idea di chi gliele avesse mai insegnate. Non ricordava nemmeno chi le aveva insegnate a lui, certamente non Dean) «mi vuoi dire cosa c'è questa volta o devo capirlo io con i miei, onestamente fantastici, poteri?»

«Oh,» disse Sam, stando al gioco «i tuoi poteri?»

«Già, quelli di capire quando i nerd hanno qualche problema. Ora spara,» gli disse, dandogli un altro calcio. Sam sospirò.

«Non è nulla d'importante,» mentì. Non aveva idea del perché non volesse dire a Dean dei sogni, forse perché ancora non riusciva a togliersi di dosso il pensiero che riguardassero Dean, che quei sogni fossero tutti concentrati su suo fratello. O forse perché sapeva che Dean non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per farli sparire, ma ci avrebbe provato comunque e al fallimento che ne sarebbe seguito si sarebbe sentito responsabile. Forse semplicemente perché anche lui era un Winchester e i Winchester avevano questa credenza che, se si ignorava una cosa abbastanza, questa alla fine andava via.

Era più o meno il motto della loro famiglia. Assieme a, apparentemente, "facciamo ammazzare donne bionde, per favore stateci alla larga" (e _wow_ , Sam doveva essere davvero felice di passare un poco di tempo con Dean se riusciva a scherzare su queste cose).

«Oh, un altro mio potere è quello di capire quando i suddetti nerd mentono,» continuò Dean, alzando un sopracciglio. Sam rise suo malgrado. Dean che cercava di imitare papà era sempre un poco strano. Erano troppo differenti loro due, nonostante Dean cercasse di assomigliargli, non esistevano al mondo due persone più differenti di loro.

Il modo in cui si comportavano, il modo in cui rapportavano agli altri. Era tutto diverso.

«Sono solo nervoso per domani,» mentì di nuovo e poi aggiunse, giusto per rendere il tutto più credibile «e preoccupato per papà.»

Non era una bugia, non del tutto. Era nervoso ed era preoccupato, ma non solo perché sarebbe stata una delle battaglie più difficili che si sarebbero mai trovati ad affrontare, ma anche perché i suoi poteri stavano cercando di avvertirlo di qualcosa, ma Sam non sapeva cosa.

Dean diede un altro morso all'Hamburger e poi lo guardò, leccandosi le dita. _Davvero, Dean, buone maniere_.

«Mangi come un maiale,» lo informò dunque, perché Sam aveva sempre creduto che aiutare le persone evidentemente meno fortunate era una cosa buona e giusta.

«Sì sì, ti amo anche io,» rispose semplicemente Dean e Sam gli sorrise leggermente. «Per domani invece... potrei mentirti e dirti che ehi, ci sono qui io, tutto andrà liscio come i capelli di Snape – zitto, mi stai infettando con la tua nerdaggine – il punto è che... non è vero, non ho la minima idea di come andrà domani. E' pericoloso, potremmo morire, potremmo fallire tutto il genere umano e lasciare la vittoria nelle mani di Lucifero. Ma è un “potremmo”, se non facciamo niente Lucifero avrà vinto comunque, non abbiamo scelta. E' come se fossimo arrivati in finale in una gara di mangia-panini e c'è l'ultimo panino sul piatto, no? E se lo mangiamo rischiamo di vomitare, ma se non lo mangiamo il nostro avversario ha comunque vinto e...»

«Wow, Dean, perché non hai mai pensato di andare a pubblicare un libro di poesie,» non riuscì a trattenersi Sam, che stava quasi ridendo con le lacrime «no, sul serio, queste metafore, questa poesia!»

«Oh, sta zitto, questo hai chiesto e questo ti tieni,» gli ringhiò Dean, ma stava ridendo, lo stava guardando negli occhi e stava ridendo come tre anni prima, come se fossero ancora dei ragazzini e Sam non gli avesse spezzato il cuore andandosene via.

E improvvisamente si rese conto che c'era una cosa che non aveva mai detto a Dean, una cosa importante che Sam aveva sempre pensato, ma che forse Dean si era perso nel tempo.

«Non ho mai lasciato te, quando sono andato via,» disse, cercando di fargli capire che intendeva quelle parole, le intendeva tutte. «Non sei mai stato tu quello da cui volevo scappare, Dean. Se avessi potuto convincerti a venire con me l'avrei fatto, ma non ero io che avevo bisogno di te di più, nonostante tutto e...»

Dean però non lo stava più ascoltando e si era alzato, poggiando il piatto vicino al lavabo. «Non pensiamoci più, okay, Sammy? Voglio dire, abbiamo pesci più grossi nel lago di cui preoccuparci ed è stupido continuare a rimuginare su qualcosa che è accaduta tre anni fa, no? Acqua passata! Abbiamo una battaglia da combattere domani!»

Sam non aveva finito però. «Dean!» lo chiamò e forse suo fratello aveva sentito il tono disperato della sua voce, forse aveva più bisogno di sentirlo di quanto anche lui stesso credesse, ma Dean si era fermato.

«Tu non hai mai sbagliato nulla con me,» doveva dirlo, doveva fargli capire che l'unico motivo per cui Sam aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quello che aveva fatto era perché aveva Dean. Perché Dean non l'aveva mai deluso, aveva sempre fatto tutto quello che gli aveva promesso.

Dean che rubava i regali dai vicini quando non avevano abbastanza soldi da pagarli, Dean che aveva imparato a combattere a undici anni per lui. Dean che aveva cercato di farlo riappacificare con John più volte di quante Sam potesse ricordare.

«Tu sei stato perfetto,» ripeté, perché era vero, perché se c'era qualcuno nella famiglia Winchester che probabilmente era uscito mediamente bene, era Dean. Sam... Sam non era mai riuscito a trovarsi bene da nessuna parte: quando era a Stanford voleva essere con la sua famiglia e quando era con la sua famiglia voleva essere a Stanford.

John invece non era mai da nessuna parte, sempre proiettato a qualcosa che non esisteva più ormai da anni. E Dean invece era sempre presente, sempre dove sapeva di dover essere a cercare di tenerli a freno, a cercare di tenerli insieme.

Non era sicuro che (lui e suo padre) avessero mai apprezzato tutto quello che Dean aveva fatto per loro. «Grazie,» disse quindi alla fine, perché aveva importanza, perché Dean doveva sentirselo dire almeno una volta. Almeno da uno di loro.

Dean si voltò verso di lui e non stava ridendo, non aveva un'espressione che Sam sapeva quantificare. Si era limitato a guardarlo.

«Non ho fatto niente per cui meriti di essere ringraziato. Io non...» e c'era qualcosa che diceva a Sam che, probabilmente, quello che Dean stava pensando era _ho fallito comunque, no?_

Sam odiava quella parte di Dean, quella parte di lui che doveva sempre sminuirsi, che non poteva mai credere di aver fatto qualcosa di grandioso. Eppure non sapeva come farglielo credere.

Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Che eri venuto a fare qui, comunque?» gli chiese. Dean sembrò rilassarsi al cambio di argomento e scrollò le spalle.

«Non riuscivo a dormire, sai, domani avrò questo grande appuntamento con il signore dei bastardi. Ne hai sentito parlare? E' un incontro abbastanza famoso,» Sam rise, guardando mentre Dean rispondeva al sorriso con un qualcosa di simile (ma era un pochino più tirato, un pochino più stanco e un poco più triste).

«Cas non si è svegliato?» chiese, giusto per prenderlo un po’ in giro e a questo punto Dean rise, senza alcuna vergogna.

« _Nah_ , era abbastanza stanco, Sai...» e poi fece un gesto con le sopracciglia e gli lanciò un occhiolino e _uh_. _Uuuuuh_. Immagini mentali che Sam non avrebbe mai voluto avere.

«Dio, Dean, ah, che schifo! Non avevo bisogno del... _gh_...» si coprì gli occhi con le mani, chiedendosi se per caso avesse potuto chiedere ad Anna di cancellare quei determinati ricordi.

«Non giocare con il fuoco, Sammy,» gli ricordò Dean, ridendo, «o potresti scottarti. O ritrovarti in testa immagini mentali di tuo fratello e il suo pennuto che fanno sesso. In tutte le posizioni possibili, più e più...»

E a quel punto Sam prese un cuscino e glielo lanciò addosso, perché se lo meritava e Sam non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso. A chi importava dell'Hellfire, questa sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore della giornata.

«Ti odio, mi rimangio tutto, non sei perfetto, sei il demonio!» si lamentò, lasciando cadere la fronte contro il tavolo. Rimase così per qualche secondo e Dean non parlò. Sam stava quasi per rialzare la testa e chiedere all'altro cosa stava facendo quando aveva sentito una mano nei suoi capelli, grande e callosa.

Ricordava la mano di Dean, la stessa mano che gli accarezzava la fronte quando aveva la febbre, o che gli aveva sempre tenuto i capelli all'indietro mentre vomitava (con un sottofondo di " _Dio, Sammy, questa cosa è disgustosa, ma cosa hai mangiato, mh? La prossima volta che stai male ti lascio da solo, ugh_ ," anche se non l'aveva mai fatto).

«Ce la caveremo, Sammy,» gli disse Dean, «ce la caviamo sempre, no?»

Sam non rispose, ma sì, in qualche modo se la cavavano sempre. Se la sarebbero cavata anche questa volta in qualche modo.

 

La mattina dopo Bobby era sceso abbastanza presto – non aveva mai dormito oltre le sette in tutta la sua vita, non avrebbe cominciato in una giornata del genere – e trovò Sam e Dean che giocavano a carte in soggiorno, seduti sul pavimento.

«Oddio, Dean, che schifo, togli il piede dalle maledette carte!» stava urlando Sam, cercando di spostare la gamba di suo fratello, mentre Dean cercava di sbirciare La mano dell’altro nella confusione.

E loro dovevano essere i salvatori del genere umano o qualche altra cazzata del genere? Sarebbero stati più sicuri nelle mani di un bambino di dieci anni che con i maledetti fratelli Winchester.

Apparentemente stavano giovando a qualcosa come Poker o Black Jack. E stavano usando delle noccioline come premi. Le sue noccioline.

Bobby aveva il diritto di mangiare quelle maledette noccioline.

Tossì, attirando la loro attenzione e i due si voltarono verso di lui, sorridendo. Era strano vederli così, senza preoccupazioni, come se fossero dei normali ragazzi di nemmeno trent'anni.

Erano troppo adulti, Sam e Dean, la maggior parte delle volte. Andavano in giro come se avessero avuto il mondo sulle loro spalle e non sapessero esattamente come ci fosse finito, ma l'avrebbero tenuto in bilico comunque.

«Ehi, Bobby, sei sceso da solo?» gli chiese Dean, sempre il maledetto impertinente e Sam gli diede un pugno alla gamba.

«Sta zitto, ragazzino, sono ancora  abbastanza grande da essere tuo padre,» gli rispose «mi devi un poco di rispetto.»

Dean rise e con lui Sam e Bobby poteva anche ammettere di avere un sorriso che cercava di uscire - non l'avrebbe ovviamente fatto, aveva una reputazione da mantenere.

Erano le sei e mezza di mattina, probabilmente il resto della casa non si sarebbe svegliata che un'ora dopo. Bobby guardò i due ragazzi Winchester e si disse... perché no.

«Volete vedere come si vince a questo maledetto gioco?» chiese loro, sedendosi anche lui per terra e Dean sorrise felice verso di lui mentre Sam prendeva le carte e le rimescolava.

Erano solo ragazzi, questi due. Bobby non aveva mai realmente approvato il modo in cui John li aveva cresciuti, poteva capire perché Sam avesse deciso di scappare da quella casa. Eppure guardandoli ora... Bobby non poteva fare a meno di pensare che magari John Winchester non avesse poi fatto un lavoro così pessimo.

(Quanto fosse merito suo e quanto fosse genuina qualità della materia prima, poi, era tutto da vedere, certo, ma poteva dare al bastardo il beneficio del dubbio.)

«Sai,» esordì Dean, ad un certo punto «non ti ho mai chiesto perché non ti piaccia nostro padre.»

Bobby arcuò un sopracciglio «E chi ha mai detto che non mi piace? John ha questa capacità particolare di far arrivare il sangue alla testa a chiunque gli stia vicino, ma è un grande cacciatore.»

«E un grande padre,» disse Dean, quasi sovrappensiero. Sam non disse nulla e Bobby non sapeva davvero dalla parte di chi conveniva schierarsi, quindi rimase in silenzio.

«È comunque l'unico padre che abbiamo,» disse Sam, guardandosi le carte «e oggi ce lo riprendiamo.»

Dean annuì, i suoi occhi duri e decisi. Bobby annuì a sua volta.

Sì, avrebbero salvato John Winchester e poi gli avrebbero dato un grande calcio nel culo e gli avrebbero ricordato che non si andava mai ad affrontare un mutante da soli. Mai.

Stupidi maledetti Winchester, sarebbero stati la morte di Bobby, altroché.

 

Quando Castiel si svegliò l'altra parte del letto era fredda. Dean doveva essersi alzato tanto tempo prima e il fatto che Castiel non se ne fosse nemmeno accorto non lo faceva stare tranquillo.

Si mise a sedere, lasciando che le sue ali si sgranchissero un poco e cercò di capire se Anna era sveglia o meno. Poteva sentire i suoi pensieri, calmi e contenti dentro la sua testa. Sì, era sveglia.

 _Lo sono! Sono scesa qualche minuto fa e ho trovato Sam, Dean e Bobby che si urlavano a vicenda per un pacchetto di noccioline_ , disse, divertita. _Non sono più molto sicura che abbiamo scelto la parte giusta della guerra_.

 _Non lo ero nemmeno io all'inizio_ , le rispose, seriamente. Castiel non lo era stato. Castiel aveva avuto i suoi dubbi quando l’avevano trascinato in quella storia, non solo su Dean o Bobby, ma sull'intera razza umana. Non poteva dimenticare anni ed anni di insegnamenti, tutto quello che aveva sofferto a causa dei suoi genitori, a causa di tutti gli umani che non riuscivano a capirli, di quegli umani che non li avrebbero mai potuti comprendere, non sul serio.

 _Ora hai cambiato idea però, no_? gli chiese Anna, ma Cas sapeva che non c'erano dubbi nella sua mente, che Anna sapeva perfettamente che Cas non sarebbe passato dall'altra parte per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Aveva imparato da Sam Winchester come fosse possibile vivere con una famiglia di umani. Aveva imparato da Dean Winchester che non aveva importanza chi eri, che non aveva importanza di che razza si fosse, se si era famiglia allora si era insieme fino alla fine. Aveva imparato da Jo ed Ellen Harvelle che a volte, anche se non si era nessuno, si poteva fare la differenza, che a volte si dovevano fare sacrifici che non si era disposti a fare per il bene di tutti.

Aveva imparato più cose di quante l'Heaven gli avesse mai insegnato in tutta la sua vita.

E non era... Castiel sapeva perfettamente che doveva tutto a Michael e Gabriel, che senza di loro sarebbe morto solo, in mezzo alla strada, ma questo non voleva dire che doveva rimanere fermo allo stesso punto per sempre.

Le sue ferite erano guarite all'interno dell'Heaven, era stato trattato come un mutante, dai suoi pari, ma non era stato abbastanza e poi era arrivato Dean e Sam e tutti loro e l'avevano trattato come un _essere umano_.

Non aveva importanza che avesse le ali, che potesse volare, che aveva un gene differente da quello del resto delle persone. Per Dean non aveva importanza.

Per Dean che gli aveva preso la mano e gli aveva insegnato che a volte c'era anche qualcosa di più importante persino della famiglia, qualcuno per cui valeva la pena lottare, sempre e comunque.

 _Già, lo immaginavo_ , rispose semplicemente Anna, anche se Castiel non aveva realmente risposto a parole.

Non ne aveva bisogno, probabilmente, aveva letto la sua risposta in quello che aveva detto. In quello che aveva pensato.

Castiel si vestì velocemente, andandosi a lavare in bagno. Scese piano, senza fretta, e quando arrivò in cucina poté vedere Anna e Dean vicino ai fornelli che stavano cucinando qualcosa ( _perché mai?_ si chiese e la voce di Anna rispose immediatamente, ad alta voce, " _Perché è divertente!_ ")

Crowley e Sam erano da un lato della stanza, ancora impegnati a ridefinire il piano e Bobby stava borbottando come suo solito qualcosa.

Quando Anna gli aveva risposto ad alta voce tutti si erano voltati verso di lui: Sam gli aveva lanciato un cenno con il capo, Crowley aveva deciso di ignorarlo, Bobby aveva continuato a borbottare, Anna gli aveva sorriso e Dean...

Dean l'aveva guardato in una maniera che sarebbe stata appropriata solamente nella loro camera da letto, lontano da una telepate (Anna aveva riso a quel pensiero, dicendogli che non riusciva a bloccare i suoi pensieri bene come pensava quando lui e Dean erano impegnati a fare altro e, davvero, non era nulla che non avesse già visto).

Dean era ancora vestito in maglietta grigia e pantaloncini, come se non si fosse ancora cambiato da quando si era alzato quella mattina e aveva un grembiule addosso.

Ora che ci faceva caso tutti, tranne Crowley e lui, erano vestiti come se si fossero appena alzati dal letto o avessero intenzione di tornarci molto presto.

Non sembrava la mattina prima di una grossa battaglia. Sembrava una di quelle tante giornate qualunque in cui non doveva succedere assolutamente nulla.

A Castiel sarebbe piaciuto se fosse stato così.

Anna aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda disordinata, un top e dei pantaloncini da uomo - di Castiel o di Gabriel, probabilmente. Sam e Bobby avevano due pantaloni da pigiama lunghi e due magliette a maniche corte.

Sembravano una famiglia di domenica mattina, che si godeva la loro giornata di riposo.

E si rese conto, improvvisamente, che tutti, tranne lui e Crowley, stavano trattando quella mattinata come se potesse essere l'ultima.

Non se ne era reso conto, non stavano facendo qualcosa di straordinario, non stavano festeggiando, non stavano piangendo. Si stavano semplicemente rilassando come non avevano fatto mai negli ultimi tempi.

Castiel, per la prima volta nella sua vita, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di particolarmente scandaloso come urlare.

 _Non possiamo essere tutti come te, Castiel_ , gli disse Anna, cercando di calmarlo. _Abbiamo bisogno di queste cose, noi, giusto per andare con il cuore più leggero._

 _Abbiamo bisogno di pancakes e di stupidi giochi a cui, normalmente non riderebbe mai nessuno. Abbiamo bisogno di sentirci una famiglia o qualcosa di simile..._

Dean gli si era avvicinato a quel punto ed aveva piegato la testa di lato, vedendo quanto era teso.

«Cas?» gli aveva chiesto, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

Castiel lo guardò negli occhi, cercò di leggere in essi un qualsiasi segno della conversazione della sera prima, di quello che Dean stava provando ora. Ed era tutto lì, sotto la superficie.

 _Non ho tempo di avere un crollo mentale_ , aveva detto Dean la sera prima e Castiel ora poteva capire che lo diceva sul serio, che Dean stava cercando di tenere duro per tutti loro, ma che, se non fosse stato per questo, probabilmente ora sarebbe stato da qualche parte a cercare di metabolizzare tutto quello che gli era accaduto.

Ora non ne aveva il tempo e stava pregando Castiel, quasi implorando davvero, di non ricordargli nulla. Gli stava ricordando la promessa che aveva fatto la sera prima, quella di non parlare a nessuno di quella sua confidenza. Gli stava dicendo tante cose e tutte con un solo sguardo.

Era abbastanza impressionato a dire il vero.

Però c'era una cosa che doveva dire, c'era una cosa che Dean doveva capire. Non importava tutto il resto, Castiel avrebbe fatto come Dean voleva, solo che... solo che Dean doveva capire che sarebbe tornato indietro sano e salvo.

Che Castiel non avrebbe mai lasciato che gli succedesse qualcosa.

Gli prese la mano che era poggiata sulla sua spalla e la strinse leggermente. «Andrà tutto bene,» gli disse, cercando di imprimere in quella frase quanta più sicurezza possibile.

 _Andrà tutto bene, non lascerò che ti succeda nulla. Credi in me_.

Dean lo guardò e gli sorrise leggermente. Era abbastanza.

«Dio, non potete fare i piccioncini da qualche altra parte? Cosa siete, i nuovi Bianca e Bernie? Sciò! Qui stiamo cercando di lavorare,» li interruppe a quel punto Crowley, che li stava guardando come se non sapesse chi odiava di più in quel preciso istante.

Castiel era ancora praticamente certo di poter vincere quella battaglia, Crowley non aveva alcuna simpatia per lui e il sentimento non era altro se non condiviso.

«Sei solo geloso, ammettilo,» rispose Dean, voltandosi verso di lui «perché Bobby qui non ha alcuna intenzione di fare un poco di sano PDA.»

Sam quasi non si affogò nel suo bicchiere d'acqua, Anna rischiò di cadere a terra per le risate, Bobby cominciò ad urlare verso Dean e Crowley fece un sorriso a metà tra il " _non ricordarmelo_ " e il " _posso anche ammettere che hai un poco di coraggio nonostante tu sia un umano_ " o almeno, questa era stata la traduzione che Anna gli aveva mandato mentalmente.

Dean era raggiante lì in mezzo e Castiel si promise che non gli sarebbe capitato nulla. Nulla.

 

Bobby non era stupido, sapeva fin dall’inizio che Crowley non sarebbe venuto con loro, che il suo aiuto si estendeva solamente alla parte organizzativa del piano.

Lo sapeva, non sarebbe dovuto essere particolarmente sorpreso, ma lo era. _Lo era_ e si odiava un poco per questo.

Si stavano preparando per andare in guerra, letteralmente, e Crowley si stava bevendo uno dei suoi stupidi tè  che Bobby non riusciva nemmeno ad assaggiare per quanto fossero orrendi.

Se fosse stato un’altra persona, se la loro relazione (se così si poteva chiamare, sul serio) fosse stata diversa, probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa, avrebbe urlato, gli avrebbe chiesto se aveva davvero intenzione di rimanere qui. Se gli importasse davvero così poco.

Quello era Crowley però e la risposta era sempre stata evidente, Crowley non si era mai nemmeno impegnato a nascondere quello che pensava e Bobby, come già detto, non era uno stupido.

«Oggi è il gran giorno, _mh_ , Robert?» disse Crowley.  Bobby non si voltò nemmeno.

Gli altri erano scomparsi da qualche parte – a prepararsi probabilmente (almeno Sam), e Anna era andata dagli altri mutanti – e c’erano solo loro due sul retro, Bobby che puliva le canne di tutte le loro armi e Crowley che continuava a guardarlo, come se avesse qualcosa da dire ma non sapesse come (e quello era Crowley, Crowley non si faceva problemi a dire sempre quello che voleva e tutto sembrava venirgli facile, così facile da farlo imbestialire e- il punto era che Crowley non era mai a corto di parole. Mai). Bobby non aveva intenzione di rendergli la cosa facile.

«Te l’ha suggerito qualcuno o te ne sei reso conto tutto da solo?» gli chiese e Crowley fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, come se gli stesse concedendo un punto.

Bobby non sapeva a che gioco stessero giocando, sul serio, sapeva solo che non aveva tempo. Sapeva solo che stava per andare a morire, probabilmente, e che era tutta colpa di John Winchester e di Lucifero e di… di troppe persone. Troppe persone.

Bobby posò il fucile che aveva in mano, voltandosi improvvisamente verso il mutante. Crowley indossava un completo elegante, come al solito, e sembrava appena uscito da un ritratto del 1800.

«Cosa ci fai ancora qui, Crowley?» era la domanda che avrebbe dovuto fargli tre settimane prima, era la domanda che avrebbe dovuto fargli dopo il primo minuto che si erano visti. Era la domanda che non gli avrebbe mai fatto se non ci fosse stato la reale possibilità che non sarebbe mai tornato.

Crowley rimase in silenzio – non che Bobby si fosse realmente aspettato una risposta, certo che no – e Bobby sbuffò, prima di tornare a lavorare.

Era troppo vecchio per queste cose. Aveva la sua bella età e aveva lottato per così tanto tempo che ogni osso del suo corpo probabilmente era invecchiato più velocemente del normale ed era esausto.

Era esausto e Crowley… Crowley non lo aiutava.

«Non credi dovresti cominciare ad andare?» gli chiese alla fine, «tra poco andiamo via, non vorrei che tu rimanga incastrato a fare qualcosa di fisico.»

Crowley sorrise a quel punto – e Bobby, come al solito, sentì il bisogno di prenderlo a pugni.

«Sapevate perfettamente quale era la mia offerta, sono stato sempre molto aperto su questo,» e lo era stato, Bobby aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento. Questo non voleva certo dire che non fosse comunque arrabbiato.

Era arrabbiato, era furioso – ed era perfettamente consapevole che una parte di questi sentimenti veniva dalla paura di quello che la battaglia avrebbe portato, della possibilità di perdere, ma non c’era comunque nulla che potesse fare per fermarla.

Assolutamente nulla.

«Non ti sto chiedendo di restare, Crowley, ti sto chiedendo di andartene,» disse alla fine, girandosi a guardarlo. Il mutante lo stava guardando come se non sapesse come rispondere, era uno sguardo che a Bobby piaceva.

«E se non volessi?» gli aveva chiesto il maledetto, come se quella non fosse casa di Bobby, come se lui non avesse alcun diritto di buttarlo fuori.

«Non te lo sto chiedendo, allora, te lo sto ordinando,» gli disse alla fine, quasi ringhiando «questa è casa mia, maledetto, e non ti ci voglio. Non ti ci voglio vicino, non ti ci voglio nello stesso _stato_. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?»

Crowley piegò la testa di lato, e Bobby sentì il bisogno di urlargli di nuovo.

«Ti rendi conto che ora potrei convincerti che quello che hai appena detto è una bugia? Se solo dicessi le paroline giuste ti potrei convincere a ritirarti tutto,» disse alla fine e Bobby si bloccò.

Non si era certo dimenticato del potere di Crowley, ma la maggior parte del tempo non ci faceva caso. Non l’aveva usato su di lui da quel primo giorno quando l’aveva convinto a farlo entrare in casa – o così almeno Bobby pensava. E se si era sbagliato? Se in realtà Crowley aveva continuato ad utilizzarlo ma Bobby non se n’era accorto? Si sarebbero spiegate un sacco di cose, a dire il vero.

«Posso vedere le piccole rotelline che si muovono dentro il tuo cervello, Robert, e vorrei placarle. Non l’userò, non l’ho usata tranne quella piccola prima volta – mi perdonerai, non ci conoscevamo ancora bene,» e poi si fermò e lo guardò. «Me ne andrò, farò come vuoi, ma solo fino a che non tornate, quindi cerca di tornare vivo.»

Bobby lo guardò come se fosse completamente pazzo, come se non potesse capire cosa diamine stesse dicendo.

«Ho detto che ti voglio lontano da qui,» ripeté ancora, perché magari non era stato abbastanza chiaro, magari Crowley non l’aveva sentito. L’altro annuì.

«E sappiamo entrambi che è una bugia,» alzò la mano, interrompendo Bobby che si stava preparando a dirgli esattamente quanto fosse una bugia, «oh, andiamo, mi hai visto no? Il punto è, Robert, che non ti libererai di me così facilmente.»

Crowley gli si avvicinò, arrivando quasi a sfiorarlo e Bobby non si mosse, incerto su cosa dovesse fare, esattamente.

Crowley sorrise. «Torna a casa, Robert, non molte persone riescono a fare il tè come piace a me,» disse, prima di voltarsi ed andarsene via, come se non fosse successo nulla.

Bobby lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi verso il tavolo e sbattergli un pugno sopra. Maledizione a lui, maledizione a quell’idiota e maledizione a questa maledetta guerra.

Se nulla di tutto ciò fosse successo avrebbe passato la sua vita senza incontrare Crowley e, ora come ora, non poteva immaginare nulla di meglio al mondo.

 

Dean si guardò in giro camminando piano tra le rovine della città.

La base dell'Hellfire si trovava vicino ad una piccola cittadina fantasma, sepolta dietro macerie, nascosta da catapecchie e saloon. Dean trovava tutto molto western - e okay, quindi magari era un poco fissato con i film western, non era una cosa preoccupante. _Smettila di ridere immediatamente, Sam_!

«Siamo sicuri che non sappia che siamo qui, giusto?» chiese agli altri, ma nessuno poteva davvero rispondergli. Si stavano fidando di Morte, dopotutto e nessuno di loro aveva la minima idea di cosa pensare su Morte – nemmeno lui lo conosceva così bene, dopotutto, essere stato una settimana a casa sua ed essersi fatto la sua assistente non erano esattamente le basi per un'amicizia che sarebbe durata una vita.

«Quando abbiamo ricontrollato i piani con Crowley aveva senso,» gli disse Sam, prendendo la piantina che lui e Crowley avevano riempito di geroglifici incomprensibili «la struttura è sotto terra, a ridosso di questa collina. C'è un'entrata segreta da questa parte, non sono certo che non ci siano guardie, ma dovrebbe essere meno controllata,» gli confermò e Dean annuì, rassicurato. Potevano farcela, potevano prendere John e poi uscire di lì... e qualcosa si sarebbero inventati per dopo.

Lì dentro c'erano tutti coloro che Dean aveva passato anni ed anni a dare la caccia, c'erano quelli che avevano ucciso sua madre e Jess... eppure in quel secondo tutto quello che a Dean importava era di suo padre.

Di suo padre, della famiglia che gli era rimasta. Si voltò verso Sam, che stava guardando avanti a sé con uno sguardo determinato. Sam non era come lui, Sam non si sarebbe fermato.

Sam non si sarebbe accontentato, lo sapeva.

Chiuse gi occhi.

Quando Castiel gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, si lasciò andare leggermente contro il suo tocco, cercando di tranquillizzarsi, cercando di ricordarsi che in qualche modo potevano farcela, che sarebbero usciti da lì tutti di un pezzo.

«Okay, in ogni caso non è che possiamo fare molto ora,» disse. Il piano era che loro ( _oddio erano solo in quattro, erano completamente pazzi?_ ) sarebbero entrati dall'entrata secondaria, Ellen, con la sua truppa di cacciatori e Gabriel, con la sua truppa di mutanti, avrebbero attaccato da davanti, distraendoli.

Quando Dean e Sam fossero riusciti a salvare John sarebbero dovuti andare a disattivare la macchina e salvare l'universo. Facile, semplice e pulito.

Beh, non proprio facile e non proprio semplice, ma si sarebbero accontentati.

Si stavano avvicinando alla fine della città, dove Tessa sarebbe dovuta rimanere ad aspettarli (e wow, anche questo, Dean non sapeva cosa volessero Morte e Tessa, non riusciva ad immaginare cosa potessero volere da lui che non potevano già fare da soli, erano i mutanti più forti che Dean conoscesse, avevano potere sopra la vita e la morte di chiunque essi volessero, certamente non avevano bisogno di uno stupido come Dean.)

Tessa era lì, effettivamente, ferma all'entrata di una piccola grotta. Alzò gli occhi e gli sorrise, piegando la testa leggermente di lato.

E improvvisamente a Dean non importava il fatto che Tessa e Morte stavano probabilmente pianificando la sua morte, che sarebbe dovuto essere spaventato a morte e sospettoso di loro. Quella era Tessa e Dean le doveva la sua vita, senza di lei non sarebbe stato qui oggi, dopotutto.

Quindi sì, magari lo stavano mandando al macello come un vitello, ma se c'era qualcuno che poteva permetterselo probabilmente era la persona che gliel'aveva ridata la vita almeno una volta.

«Ehi, spero che tu non abbia aspettato troppo,» le disse, ridendo e Tessa si spostò una ciocca di capelli ed alzò le spalle.

«No, sono appena arrivata, anche se devo dire che come posto per un appuntamento questo è un poco squallido,» e Dean scoppiò a ridere, mentre Sam sbuffava.

«Scusami, tesoro, prometto che per il terzo appuntamento ti porterò in qualche posto migliore,» continuò, sperando che Castiel - che non era sempre il più veloce a capire le battute - non stesse brutalmente interpretare male quello di cui stavano parlando.

«Sarà meglio: il primo all'ospedale, il secondo in una città fantasma,» Tessa passò a salutare tutti con un leggero cenno del capo «potrei cominciare a sentirmi un poco non voluta.»

«Per quanto mi rendo conto che tutti voi vi sentite incredibilmente divertenti,» tagliò Bobby, che li stava guardando come se fossero una spina nel fianco e non vedesse l'ora che morissero tutti «non potremmo andare avanti con il piano? Sento che presto soffocherò in mezzo alla vostra idiozia.»

Dean non poté fare a meno di ridere ad alta voce, mentre Sam sembrava indeciso se ridere a sua volta o mostrarsi leggermente imbarazzato. Tessa si voltò verso Bobby e arcuò un sopracciglio «Certamente,» disse e si voltò, entrando nella grotta.

La seguirono immediatamente, camminando per altri cinque minuti prima di arrivare alla fine della strada. Non c'era nulla di particolare nel muro che avevano davanti - era un semplice, roccioso e sporco muro. Apparentemente sarebbe stato il mezzo che avrebbe permesso a tutti loro di salvare il mondo.

«Quando saremo all'interno,» disse improvvisamente Tessa «non potremo tornare indietro o...»

«Nessuno ha intenzione di tornare indietro,» l'interruppe Sam, che stava guardando l'entrata come se dietro di essa ci sarebbe stato tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto. Un tempo Sam non era così, un tempo Sam non avrebbe voluto la vendetta più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Ma forse Dean avrebbe dovuto smetterla di pensare al Sam prima di tutto questo. Prima di tutto questo Dean non sarebbe stato lì pronto a combattere al fianco di un esercito di mutanti. Prima non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato ad uccidere qualcuno a sangue freddo come aveva quasi fatto con Meg – e si era fermato, certo, si era fermato, ma era stato così vicino che poteva ancora sentire il peso della pistola nella sua mano.

Questa guerra li aveva cambiati tutti e non era sempre stato un cambiamento in meglio. Era quello che succedeva in situazioni del genere, era quello che succedeva quando il mondo ti lanciava addosso così tanta merda da seppellirticisi sotto.

E Dean e Sam stavano riuscendo ad uscirne in qualche modo e probabilmente questo era più importante delle cicatrici che si stavano portando dietro come conseguenza.

Dean non avrebbe potuto più guardare Ellen in faccia e Sam probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito ad avere un'altra relazione stabile per mesi o anni o magari mai più (e guardate l'ironia! Proprio mentre Dean stava pensando di accasarsi – o comunque di tranquillizzarsi un poco o... o qualsiasi cosa lui e Castiel avrebbero fatto dopo tutto questo disastro).

Però erano ancora vivi e maledizione Dean avrebbe fatto il possibile perché fossero rimasti vivi molto a lungo. Sam sarebbe uscito vivo da questo maledetto piano, questa era una promessa che si era fatto quando avevano cominciato questa guerra, quando Dean era andato a prendere Sam a casa sua e l'aveva costretto a seguire una traccia con lui.

 _Sam ne uscirà vivo_ , si era ripromesso, perché non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno gli avesse fatto male dopo che era stato Dean a richiamarlo in quella vita (e aveva fallito, perché gli avevano già fatto male con Jess, gli avevano fatto così male che avrebbe continuato a sanguinare per sempre, ma almeno era ancora vivo. Almeno aveva ancora un sempre.)

Si rese conto che si era perso nei suoi pensieri, che non aveva ascoltato gli avvertimenti che Tessa aveva dato gli altri. Sperava fossero qualcosa di facile da ricordare come " _fate silenzio, non andate in giro a cercare di farvi ammazzare e per favore, Dean, non cercare di fare l'eroe_ ".

Tessa si voltò verso di lui a quel punto, ma non disse nulla. Era come se stesse cercando di dirgli qualcosa solo con lo sguardo. Probabilmente quello che lei e Morte avevano in mente per lui.

Non aveva importanza. Non aveva importanza.

«Siamo pronti a prendere a calci in culo dei maledetti pezzi di merda?»chiese, guardando le quattro persone che aveva intorno a lui.

Sam annuì velocemente, come se non dovesse nemmeno pensarci; Castiel non gli rispose nemmeno, ma la sua presenza al suo fianco era confortante. Tessa gli sorrise, come se Dean fosse semplicemente un cucciolo adorabile e Bobby sbuffò.

«Vuoi dire se siamo pronti ad andare incontro a quella che probabilmente sarà una morte lenta e dolorosa? Ovviamente, ragazzo, apri questa dannatissima porta.»

Dean sapeva di poter contare sempre su Bobby Singer per questo genere di cose.

Tessa aprì la maledetta porta.

 

Sam non poteva credere di essere lì finalmente, non poteva credere di essere finalmente arrivato a pochi passi dalle persone che gli avevano distrutto l'esistenza con tanta meticolosità.

Lucifero, Occhi Gialli. Tutti loro avevano preso la sua esistenza e l'avevano plasmata a seconda dei loro desideri, distruggendo quello che ritenevano superfluo. E Sam non sapeva il perché.

Cosa c'era di così speciale nella famiglia Winchester? Perché erano andati a cercare proprio lui tanto tempo prima? Perché avevano ucciso Mary Winchester e poi Jess e poi... loro non avevano fatto nulla per meritarselo, sua madre era addirittura una mutante, una di loro!

Non aveva fatto differenza, non aveva fatto minimamente differenza.

Tessa aveva dato loro un discorso sull'importanza di questa missione, su come trovare la macchina nel caso si fossero divisi, su chi evitare, su dove andare. Sam l'aveva ascoltata attentamente, pendendo dalle sue labbra, ma Dean sembrava essere completamente perso nel suo mondo.

Non aveva il tempo di cercare di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava con Dean, non in quel momento, non ora quando doveva concentrarsi su altre cose più importanti.

E poi Dean si era svegliato e li aveva guardati.

«Siamo pronti a prendere a calci in culo dei maledetti pezzi di merda?» aveva chiesto, e Sam credeva di essere nato per questo, di essere stato pronto fin dal giorno della sua nascita (o probabilmente da sei mesi dopo quella data, quando Mary Winchester era morta nella sua cameretta).

Tessa aveva aperto la porta e la roccia aveva cominciato ad aprirsi, come se fossero in un maledetto fumetto e stessero per entrare nel laboratorio dello scienziato matto.

Si chiese chi sarebbe stato l'eroe in quel caso. Sarebbero stati gli Avengers, loro? O magari qualcuno di loro sarebbe stato Superman e tutti gli altri erano semplicemente gli aiutanti.

Con le metafore supereroiche Sam si perdeva sempre.

Cominciò a camminare davanti a tutti – aveva studiato i piani dell'edificio da cima a fondo, conosceva quella struttura meglio di quanto aveva mai conosciuto la sua casa. Era un poco triste a dire il vero.

Dean era subito dietro di lui, una pistola in mano.

Erano lì per il loro padre”, sì, e sarebbero stati insieme fino a che non l'avrebbero trovato. Erano Winchester, non sarebbero andati ognuno per la loro strada. Lavoravano insieme, specialmente per cose simili. Specialmente per loro padre.

«Sammy,» Dean stava parlando a bassa voce, come se non volesse essere sentito «ce la faremo.»

Non sapeva perché glielo stava dicendo così, perché non lo stesse urlando per motivare anche gli altri. Sam chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e lasciò che le parole di suo fratello cercassero di convincere quella parte di lui che era assolutamente convinta che no, non sarebbero usciti vivi di lì; che era un sogno stupido il suo, sarebbero morti, ma almeno si sarebbero portati tutti i bastardi con loro.

«Ti rendi conto che se non riusciamo a fermare la macchina...» perché Sam sarebbe stato bene, Sam non avrebbe ricevuto alcun danno da questa maledetta arma, ma Dean... Dean e suo padre e Bobby ed Ellen.

Non era mai stato Sam in pericolo, nonostante tutto. Era sempre la sua famiglia, mai lui.

Dean gli poggiò una mano sul braccio, come se stesse cercando di fargli capire che era lì con lui, che non se ne sarebbe andato.

«Ce la faremo, Sammy,» ribadì, ma Sam sapeva che non ne era così certo nemmeno lui «io, tu, Cas, Bobby, Tessa e tuta la cavalleria che verrà presto in nostro soccorso. Non li leggi i fumetti? I cattivi non vincono mai.»

Solo che loro erano nella vita reale e nella vita reale non era la stessa cosa. Nella vita reale i cattivi avrebbero potuto vincere e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fermarli.

Nella vita reale Dean – che per Sam era sempre stato quanto di più vicino ad un supereroe ci potesse essere (quindi sì, probabilmente sarebbe stato Dean superman, per tornare alla metafora di prima) – sarebbe potuto morire velocemente.

Non era indistruttibile, non era superforte, non era niente se non un fragile essere umano.

Eppure era sempre lì pronto a proteggere tutti, pronto a salvare Sam da se stesso, dal mondo.

A volte si chiedeva se qualcuno aveva mai provato a salvare Dean.

«Okay, dobbiamo stare attenti ora,» li chiamò Tessa e Sam si rese conto che stavano per entrare nella struttura vera e propria, che il corridoio d'ingresso era arrivato alla fine. «Quando usciremo da qui probabilmente ci sarà qualcuno di guardia.»

«Però se passiamo le prime tre porte a sinistra arriveremo da papà, no?» chiese Dean – anche se probabilmente aveva studiato le cartine di quel posto quasi quanto Sam.

«Sì, Dean,» confermò Tessa, e c'era qualcosa di strano nella sua voce. Sembrava quasi che volesse avvicinarsi verso suo fratello. Castiel si frappose tra i due, guardando la ragazza con qualcosa di simile a sospetto.

Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo tra lei e Dean (anche se poteva immaginare: probabilmente erano finiti a letto un paio di volte e poi Dean l'aveva abbandonata per continuare a viaggiare o qualcosa di simile) ed era normale che magari Cas non si sentisse esattamente a proprio agio con lei lì... ma non era gelosia quello che infiammava il suo sguardo.

Non era geloso di lei. Non si fidava di lei, che era completamente diverso.

Credeva potesse ferire Dean? Credeva che le informazioni che erano state date loro fossero sbagliate? Sam improvvisamente guardò Tessa sotto tutt'altra luce.

Castiel poteva essere un tipo strano, ma Sam non aveva dubbi che tenesse a Dean, che avrebbe cercato di fare qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto per proteggerlo.

Se Cas non si fidava di Tessa...

Stavano per cadere in una trappola? Stavano per essere uccisi dai membri dell'Hellfire?

E poi Dean aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla di Cas e aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo prima a lui e poi a Tessa. Evidentemente qualsiasi preoccupazione Cas avesse, Dean pensava che fosse stupida.

Dean non era mai stato molto bravo a prendersi cura di se stesso, però.

«Ora l'importante è andare a salvare papà,» disse, risoluto e Sam lo guardò. Papà, giusto.

Se anche lì dietro ci fosse stato l'intero esercito dell'Hellfire, Sam li avrebbe affrontati comunque. Erano Winchester, non si tiravano indietro all'ultimo minuto. Non l'avevano mai fatto, non aveva intenzione di cominciare ora.

Si voltò verso la porta e Dean si mise accanto a lui.

«Quando tutto questo sarà finito io e tu ci andremo a fare una vacanza alle Hawaii,» gli disse «o ci faremo un giro dell'Europa, sei sempre voluto andare in Europa, no?»

Sam sorrise leggermente «Ehi, sono felice, in un certo senso, che tu sia venuto quella sera...»

«Ti ho distrutto l'esistenza,» ribatté Dean e poteva anche essere vero, forse se Dean non fosse mai venuto loro non si sarebbero concentrati ancora su di lui. O magari no.

«Però siamo... siamo tornati ad essere fratelli e... e mi era mancato questo, Dean,» gli era mancato Dean e il modo in cui mangiava e i suoi piedi puzzolenti e le sue mani che non tremavano mai.

«Wow, cosa sono questi momenti da film romantico? Non stiamo morendo, toglitelo dalla testa, avrò anni ed anni per prenderti in giro per il tuo, effettivamente ridicolo, taglio di capelli.»

Sam rise e spinse Dean. «Vaffanculo, bastardo.»

«Puttana.»

«Siamo pronti?» li richiamò improvvisamente Bobby.

Sam guardò Dean e annuì.

«Certo che siamo pronti, Bobby, andiamo a vincere questa maledetta guerra.» disse Dean e la porta davanti a loro si aprì.

 

Castiel non riusciva a capire perché Dean fosse così amichevole con Tessa. Non sapevano cosa stessero pianificando lei e Morte, ma sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe potuto essere nulla di buono.

Sapevano entrambi che sarebbe stato pericoloso, che Dean avrebbe rischiato di non uscirne vivo eppure lei continuava a ridere e scherzare. E Dean la seguiva.

Sembrava che lui si fidasse di lei, nonostante tutto, ma non gli voleva dire il perché. «È come se andassi in giro a spiattellare tutti i tuoi segreti, Cas, non posso dirti perché mi fido di lei,» gli aveva bisbigliato prima di correre da Sam.

Castiel non era esattamente soddisfatto di tutta quella situazione.

Eppure improvvisamente non importava perché stavano entrando nell'edificio e c'era un mutante, che li stava guardando sorpreso e forse un poco spaventato. Almeno sapevano di avere l'effetto sorpresa.

Castiel spalancò le ali, mentre Sam cominciava a far lievitare tutti gli oggetti della stanza. Bobby aveva il fucile puntato contro di lui e Tessa... _beh_ Tessa stava solo guardando la situazione.

Dean ghignò «Ehi, che ne diresti di farci da guida turistica, _mh_?»

Il mutante si rese finalmente conto che non erano solo mutanti quelli che erano appena entrati, che c'era qualcosa di diverso in Dean e Bobby (e Tessa? Dean non aveva mai realmente detto che Tessa era una mutante, aveva solo detto che era l'assistente di Morte, avevano tratto loro le conclusioni).

«Non ho paura di voi,» sibilò, mentre degli aculei apparivano sulla sua pelle.

«Mossa stupida,» si limitò a dire Dean, quasi annoiato e Bobby sparò.

Castiel guardò l'altro cadere a terra e non provò assolutamente nulla. In linea generale quel perfetto sconosciuto era suo fratello – questi erano gli insegnamenti dell'Heaven, tutti i mutanti sono nostri fratelli – ma Dean era più importante. Sam era più suo fratello di lui.

Come aveva detto una volta Dean? La famiglia non era solo questione di sangue (o DNA in questo caso).

«Andiamo avanti?» aveva chiesto Sam e Castiel l'aveva superato, camminando avanti a tutti. Avrebbe protetto queste persone, le avrebbe protetto dall'Hellfire, da Occhi Gialli e Lucifero.

Avrebbe protetto Dean mentre Dean era occupato a proteggere tutti gli altri. Sarebbero usciti da lì vivi, non c’era nessun’altra possibilità.

Dentro la seconda stanza non trovarono nessuno, ma dietro la terza c'erano due donne, due mutanti, che li avevano attaccato immediatamente. Una di loro aveva delle ali, ma molto diverse da quelle di Castiel, erano piccole e trasparenti, come se fossero state quelle di un insetto. Castiel e Dean si occuparono di lei in pochi secondi e Dean lo guardò, quando lei era a terra, con uno sguardo a metà tra l'eccitato e lo spaventato, come se stesse cominciando a dubitare di loro ora che stava andando tutto bene.

Sarebbe stato tipico di Dean, a dire il vero, pensare “sta andando tutto troppo bene, è una trappola.”

Castiel avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma non era il tempo. Non era possibile, non avevano tempo.

Sam e Bobby si erano occupati del loro avversario nello stesso tempo in cui ci avevano messo loro più o meno. Tessa era rimasta ancora una volta a guardare.

Castiel non sapeva cosa pensare di lei. Magari era davvero un'umana? Ma anche se lo fosse stata... Dean era umano, Bobby era umano e loro stavano lottando con tutte le loro forze. Il comportamento di Tessa era inaccettabile.

«Dietro quella porta c'è papà,» disse improvvisamente Dean e Sam annuì, cominciando a marciare immediatamente verso l'entrata della stanza successiva.

Tessa li seguì immediatamente, continuando a guardare Dean, come se fosse importante che non lo perdesse di vista.

Castiel cominciò a camminare a sua volta. Non avrebbe lasciato Dean da solo con lei.

«Se John non ha la decenza di ringraziarmi dopo tutto questo,» borbottò Bobby, facendo ridere Dean e Sam.

«Lo costringeremo noi, tranquillo,» lo informò Dean e Sam gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

«E comunque ti stiamo ringraziando noi. Davvero tanto, Bobby, non so cosa avremmo fatto senza di te,» disse Sam – e magari ci sarebbe potuto essere un momento più opportuno di quello, ma Castiel non li interruppe.

Bobby sbuffò. «Sono sicuro che sareste andati a rovinare la vita a qualche altro povero disperato che si sarebbe sentito troppo in colpa per lasciarvi fuori al freddo come meritate,» borbottò, ma c'era qualcosa di caldo nella sua voce, e persino Castiel sapeva che non voleva dire nulla di tutto quello.

Bobby poteva essere una persona scontrosa, difficile da trattare la maggior parte del tempo, ma era leale, incredibilmente leale. Castiel ammirava questo di lui, questa sua capacità di essere lì per chiunque fosse importante per lui, per non essere in grado di lasciare un suo amico in difficoltà.

Bobby avrebbe fatto di tutto per Dean e Sam e i due fratelli avrebbero fatto di tutto per Bobby. Castiel non aveva quel rapporto con molte persone (solo con Anna e probabilmente Dean, ma non era qualcosa che riusciva a dare facilmente, era qualcosa che le persone dovevano guadagnarsi).

«Andiamo?» chiese Tessa e Dean annuì, posando una mano sulla maniglia. Sam si preparò e sollevo un tubo di metallo accanto a lui, pronto a colpire chiunque fosse stato dietro quella porta e Bobby puntò il fucile. Dean strinse la pistola in mano, chiudendo gli occhi - Castiel poteva sentirlo mentre bisbigliava « _uno, due...tre!_ » - e spingeva in avanti, spalancando la porta.

In realtà il tutto fu abbastanza anticlimatico. Per tutta la fatica che avevano fatto per pianificare il salvataggio di John Winchester, per tutte le notti che avevano passato piegati su libri e a torturare mutanti per sapere la sua collocazione, entrare nella stanza in cui John era tenuto prigioniero era stato incredibilmente facile.

Eccolo lì, incatenato ad un tubo, senza nessun mutante a controllarlo, senza nessuna guardia all'interno della stanza. Era stato evidentemente ripercosso numerose volte e Castiel temeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi liberamente e seguirli nella seconda parte del loro piano.

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto riportarlo indietro e Castiel temeva che lui sarebbe stato scelto come candidato - dopotutto era il più forte di tutti e John Winchester non sembrava un uomo esattamente leggero.

«Papà!» gridarono in unisono Sam e Dean, gettandosi accanto a John. Castiel si avvicinò a sua volta, prendendo tra le mani le catene che tenevano bloccate le braccia di John e rompendolo con un singolo strattone.

John non sembrava essere completamente coerente, ma probabilmente non aveva ferite troppo gravi. Era stato semplicemente trattato male, nulla di troppo preoccupante.

Dean sembrava così sollevato di rivedere suo padre, la sua mano stava leggermente tremando sopra il braccio dell'altro uomo. Castiel non poteva capire il rapporto che avessero Dean e John (nemmeno Sam e John, ma riusciva già a seguirlo meglio, dopotutto i rapporti complicati con i propri genitori erano più o meno il suo campo). Dean sembrava soffrire di un complesso di inferiorità nei confronti di John, come se Dean non fosse abbastanza, come se, senza John, non avessero avuto alcuna chance di vincere.

Era assurdo, Dean era una delle persone più incredibili che Castiel conoscesse.

«Papà, svegliati. Non puoi... papà!» lo stava chiamando Dean, cercando di capire quale potesse essere la ragione più probabile per cui John non si era ancora svegliato. Probabilmente era un colpo alla testa, pensò Castiel, perché c'era una ferita sulla tempia di John, che continuava a sanguinare ancora ora.

«Dobbiamo portarlo in un ospedale,» disse Dean e Sam annuì, ma si morse il labbro inferiore allo stesso tempo.

«Non abbiamo tempo, Dean,» disse, come se fosse doloroso ammetterlo, ma non potesse lasciare che Occhi Gialli e Lucifero non subissero il loro destino. Non ora che erano così vicini.

Castiel non aveva nessuna vendetta personale contro i due, non provava niente di personale contro di loro; credeva che i loro metodi fossero barbarici e non avrebbe mai appoggiato la loro causa, ma Dean e Sam erano diversi.

Loro avevano perso qualcuno a causa loro, avevano perso due donne importanti e Sam ora bruciava con il desiderio di vendetta, con il desiderio di ricevere qualcosa per il dolore che aveva provato alla loro morte. Castiel non sapeva come si dovesse sentire sul serio, ma comprendeva cosa lo spingeva a muoversi, cosa lo spingeva ad andare avanti.

«E cosa consigli? Non possiamo lasciarlo qui così e non possiamo portarlo con noi!» disse Dean, perché John sarebbe stato solo un peso morto da svenuto e loro non potevano permettersi pesi morti, non potevano permettersi di portare con loro qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto combattere.

E poi John Winchester si svegliò.

«Non dire stupidaggini, Dean,» la sua voce era bassa, ma somigliava un poco a quella dei suoi figli, «dammi una maledetta pistola in mano e faccio un buco nella fronte di questi bastardi che se ne ricorderanno per sempre.»

Dean rise, stringendo la mano di suo padre e persino Sam sembrava più tranquillo ora, come se il fatto che John fosse sveglio voleva dire che se la poteva prendere un poco (po') più comoda. Probabilmente se c'era un uomo che aveva lasciato che la vendetta controllasse la sua vita più di Sam era John (o almeno questo Castiel aveva dedotto dalle sporadiche discussioni che aveva avuto con Bobby sull'argomento).

«Uh? E tutti questi chi sono?» aveva chiesto poi, mettendosi a sedere e appoggiando la schiena contro il muro. Era sempre debole, ma almeno ora era sveglio. Castiel non poteva non essere felice di questi progressi.

«Ora ti spieghiamo, sì?» e Sam cominciò a raccontare.

 

Ovviamente non potevano dare a papà la versione completa dei fatti - non avevano abbastanza tempo - quindi mentre Sam cominciava a fare il riassunto delle parti precedenti a John, Dean si alzò.

Probabilmente questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo momento di pace prima del'inferno e Dean doveva capire cosa voleva Tessa. Quando Castiel puntò gli occhi su di lui, ovviamente pronto a seguirlo, Dean gli fece cenno di no.

Si fidava di Castiel, certo, ma Dean preferiva apprendere la notizia da solo, avere il tempo di assimilarla prima di parlarne con Castiel, prima di cercare di confrontarsi con la reazione di qualcun'altro.

Prese un braccio di Tessa e la portò dall'altra parte della stanza, lei lo seguì senza fare storie, evidentemente sapeva cosa Dean voleva chiederle e non aveva alcun problema ad accontentarlo, finalmente.

«Non voglio... voglio la verità Tessa,» cominciò, guardandola «che cosa volete da me?»

Tessa si morse il labbro e rispose, sinceramente. «Non arriveremo in tempo per fermare la macchina, Dean,» cominciò, e Dean sapeva che stava dicendo la verità, che non era solo una possibilità, che era una certezza.

«Come fai ad esserne così sicura?» perché non... non aveva senso. Che senso aveva che fossero lì, allora? Che senso aveva che fossero arrivati fino a quel punto se sarebbero dovuti morire tutti comunque?

«Perché la macchina è stata pronta per un giorno e mezzo. Era già pronta quando ho trovato la posizione di John,» disse sospirando. Dean avrebbe voluto sorriderle.

«Lo stavi cercando tu, mh?» perché, effettivamente, Morte non avrebbe mai pensato a fare questo per lui, Morte non si sarebbe scomodato.

«Quando ti ho visto su quel letto di ospedale... ho pensato che avevamo permesso all'Hellfire di andare troppo avanti. Conosco il pensiero di morte, mai schierarsi, ma io non potevo...»

«Non potevi più rimanere imparziale, come tre anni fa...» concluse per lei. A volte Dean pensava che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, che avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono a tutte le persone a cui stava rovinando la vita senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E oh, erano tante.

C'era stata Jo e ora Tessa ed Ellen e... e la lista continuava almeno per ben tre fogli.

Non poteva, però, perché sarebbe stato altamente ingiusto da parte sua scusarsi per una cosa del genere. Sarebbe solo servito a far sentire meglio lui, non tutti gli altri.

Dean non voleva essere un bastardo egoista, non voleva fare qualcosa solo per sé, non era mai stato quello il suo carattere.

«Che cosa dobbiamo fare, Tessa?» se davvero la macchina era pronto, se non c'era niente'altro che potessero fare, perché erano lì? Perché gli avevano dato quell'informazione?

«Dobbiamo rompere quello che fa funzionare la macchina, l'oggetto che potenzia la macchina stessa,» gli disse, come se Dean ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo, come se fosse assolutamente ovvio. Stupido _stupido_ Dean.

«Oh... l'oggetto,» molto vago.

«Una pietra,» specificò «beh, più che una pietra un cristallo. E' stato modificato con un siero preso da un altro mutante e...»

«E uccide chiunque non abbia dei poteri...» concluse per lei. Tessa lo guardò.

«No, la pietra in sé uccide chiunque. Mutante o meno,» chiarificò e Dean la guardò. Lo stavano davvero mandando a morire, dunque. Lo stavano mandando a sacrificare se stesso per il bene del mondo o qualcos'altro del genere.

E Dean l'avrebbe fatto perché non era solo il bene del mondo. Era il bene di John, il bene di Bobby, il bene di Ellen. Il bene di Dean Winchester non era altrettanto importante.

«Okay, okay, però devo chiederti un favore,» disse poi, accarezzandole una spalla. Ricordava ancora il viso di Tessa quando l'aveva riportato in vita quella volta – spaventata, terrorizzata. Non voleva vederla con quel viso mai più. Non voleva vederla di nuovo terrorizzata si se stessa, di quello che poteva fare. Di quello che Dean la spingeva a fare.

«Non riportarmi in vita, Tessa...» concluse, guardandola mentre lei apriva la bocca e poi la richiudeva. «Mi hai già salvato una volta, mi hai dato una seconda possibilità, questa e io ti sono grato ma... ma non è giusto che ne riceva una terza o una quarta quando ci sono persone che non ne hanno nemmeno una seconda.

Se riveli a mio fratello o Castiel o mio padre i tuoi poteri ti costringeranno in qualche modo, sono bravi in questo genere di cose, quindi cerca di mantenerlo segreto.»

Non voleva ricevere trattamenti di favore. Dean non era nessuno di importante, aveva già avuto la sua seconda vita. Era abbastanza. Era abbastanza.

Sam e Cas non l'avrebbero pensata così, lo sapeva, ed erano gli unici per cui gli dispiaceva sul serio. Sarebbero stati così arrabbiati con lui (meglio, magari non sarebbero stati tristi mentre erano impegnati ad odiarlo con tutto il loro essere) ma Dean non poteva...

«Sai, stai salvando il mondo, credo che ti meriti una terza chance...» disse lei, ma Dean la guardò e le sorrise.

«Io? Io sono Dean Winchester, bevo, fumo, mando all'aria la vita di chiunque mi stia intorno,» le ricordò, ma stava scherzando, più o meno «non mi merito nessuna terza chance.»

Tessa lo guardò e poi gli sfiorò la guancia «Sei molto, molto di più di quello,» gli disse, piano e poi «però rispetterò la tua scelta, Dean. È quello che si deve imparare con un potere come il mio, a volte qualcuno deve semplicemente morire.»

Non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe dovuto essere per Tessa avere un potere del genere, poter salvare chiunque volesse, ma costringersi a non usarlo. Costringersi a rimanere a guardare mentre qualcuno moriva agonizzante nonostante avesse il potere di salvarlo (e condannare qualcun'altro al suo posto, perché non era un qualcosa senza conseguenze).

«Ti ringrazio,» le disse e lei lo guardò confusa.

«Per la seconda chance. E' stata... è stata una bella seconda chance...» aveva conosciuto Cas e aveva salvato suo padre e si era riappacificato con Sam e... ed era una bella seconda vita o qualcosa di simile.

Tessa annuì e Dean annuì.

Si voltò verso Castiel, che era l'unico che li stava guardando. Fortunatamente Sam non aveva ancora finito con il suo racconto delle meraviglie e Bobby era concentrato a colorire suddetto racconto con tutti gli " _i tuoi figli idioti!_ " che poteva infilarci.

Tessa si avvicinò a loro e Castiel prese il suo posto. Dean avrebbe voluto baciarlo, prima la bocca e poi il collo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era finita, farsi odiare prima ancora di tutta quella faccenda. Avrebbe voluto dirgli la verità e guardare mentre Cas si arrabbiava e cercava in ogni modo di fargli cambiare idea, guardarlo mentre andava da Tessa e lo pregava di salvare la vita di Dean (perché Cas l'avrebbe fatto, lo sapeva. L'avrebbe fatto perché amava Dean – non se l'erano ancora detto, ma che importanza poteva avere? – e Dean amava Cas, nonostante si conoscessero da un mese e Dean non avesse mai realmente amato nessuno in tutta la sua vita).

«Cosa ha detto?» chiese e Dean lo guardò. Una mezza verità sarebbe andata bene.

«Per disattivare la macchina bisogna distruggere la sua sorgente,» spiegò, «potrebbe essere pericoloso, ma non è mortale. Mi hanno fatto preoccupare per nulla.»

«Allora Sam può prenderla con i suoi poteri e...» Dean era sempre stato bravo a mentire, ma a volte sorprendeva persino se stesso con la velocità con cui riusciva a pensare le sue bugie.

«No, non è possibile,» spiegò, ridacchiando «per una volta solo l'umano senza poteri può fare qualcosa. La pietra allo stato grezzo ucciderebbe un mutante all'istante,» mentì, con un'alzata di spalle. «Devo andare a prenderla e romperla alla vecchia maniera. Voi mi coprirete le spalle e _BAM_! il mondo sarà salvo!»

Castiel lo stava guardando come se non fosse esattamente convinto, come se potesse sentire che Dean non gli stava dicendo tutta la verità, ma non riuscisse ad individuare la bugia.

Dean si sentiva quasi in colpa. Castiel voleva fidarsi così tanto di lui, ma Dean continuava a mentirgli, ogni singola volta. Era pessimo, ma presto sarebbe finito tutto, no?

«Okay,» disse improvvisamente John, richiamando la loro attenzione e mettendosi in piedi «direi che possiamo andare.»

Dean si voltò immediatamente verso suo padre che, pur malandato, si stava preparando a combattere, si stava preparando a vendicarsi e Sam, accanto a lui… avevano lo stesso sguardo, lo stesso sguardo che diceva che erano pronti ad uccidere chiunque si fosse messo sulla loro strada.

Per tanto tempo Dean aveva pensato che un giorno John si sarebbe spinto troppo in là, che un giorno sarebbe stato un poco meno fortunato, che un giorno Dean sarebbe arrivato troppo tardi e Dean avrebbe dovuto seppellirlo. Nella lapide avrebbe potuto scrivere qualcosa come " _morto mentre inseguiva l'unica cosa che gli era stata portata via_ ".

E nell'ultimo periodo aveva pensato che Sam avrebbe potuto fare la fine di John, che Dean si sarebbe ritrovato a vedere morire anche lui. Gli uomini Winchester, sempre pronti a morire per sconfiggere i pezzi di merda.

Invece sarebbero stati loro a guardarlo mentre moriva, incapaci di salvarlo. Sarebbe stato tremendo e lo sapeva - lo sapeva perché Dean aveva immaginato le loro morti così tante volte.

 _Mi dispiace_ avrebbe voluto dire loro.

E poi qualcuno rise, da sopra di loro. C'era una scala a sinistra, che portava ad un piccolo balconcino con una porta e lì c'era Occhi Gialli, che stava ridendo guardandoli.

Occhi Gialli.

«Beh, guardate, finalmente la famiglia Winchester al completo, riunita una volta ancora!» ridacchiò ed era un maledetto pezzo di merda. Un sacco di merda. Un camion di merda.

Dean gli puntò contro la pistola, ma in un attimo questa era volata lontano dalle sue mani e contro la parete. Telecineta, giusto.

«Non essere così frettoloso Dean,» lo rimproverò «sai da quanto aspettavamo che veniste qua a prendere il paparino? Ci avete messo così tanto tempo che cominciavamo ad annoiarci.»

Ed improvvisamente Dean si rese conto che era stata tutta una trappola, che loro volevano che andassero a riprendere John, che era questo il motivo per cui non li avevano uccisi.

Volevano Sam, volevano Sam e lui ora era lì e l'ultima volta avevano ucciso Mary Winchester per avere Sam e ora... Dean si mosse davanti a Sam in un attimo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto e Castiel si mosse con lui.

«Ci aspettavate?» chiese Sam, dietro di lui, confuso e Occhi Gialli spalancò gli occhi.

«Certo che sì, Sam! Ti aspettiamo da anni ed anni! Certame-» e poi si era bloccato e li aveva guardati. Li aveva guardati come se li vedesse tutti per la prima volta e poi rise.

«Tu non sai nulla! Oh, non ti hanno mai detto nulla!» disse, deliziato dalla prospettiva. Dean pensava fosse un poco ingiusto, Dean aveva scoperto tutto solo un mese fa, non è che gliel'aveva tenuto nascosto per tutta la vita.

Però Occhi Gialli non stava guardando lui. Stava guardando dietro Sam, dove c'era loro padre, dove John era appoggiato al muro e stava guardando Occhi Gialli come se fosse terrorizzato.

Dean lo guardò e oh. _Oh_.

«Tu lo sapevi...» disse, quasi senza voce. Suo padre lo guardò, sorpreso – ovviamente, perché John pensava che Dean non sapesse nulla, perché gli aveva nascosto la verità per anni ed anni, anche mentre Dean provava del suo meglio per salvare Sam. Gliel'aveva tenuto nascosto, non gli aveva detto chi era sua madre, non gli aveva detto la verità sul perché stava dando la caccia all'Hellfire. Non gli aveva mai detto la verità, mai.

«Di cosa state parlando?» chiese loro Sam, guardandoli tutti come se fossero completamente matti. Improvvisamente Dean si rese conto che non potevano più tenerlo nascosto a Sam, che non potevano nascondere quello che era successo ventitre anni fa.

Che Dean non voleva farlo, anche se avessero potuto.

Come poteva tenergli nascosto una cosa del genere? Come poteva mentirgli quando il silenzio di suo padre lo aveva scosso così tanto.

«Povero Sam, non ti dicono la verità, vero? Beh, lascia che ci pensi io,» disse Occhi Gialli, che sembrava come un bambino che era entrato in un negozio di caramelle «lascia che ti dica cosa esattamente è avvenuto sedici anni prima della tua nascita.»

 

Mary non era una bambina speciale, a dire il vero era abbastanza ordinaria. Non le piaceva andare a scuola, le piaceva la cioccolata, non le piacevano i topi, le piaceva giocare sull'altalena (vedere quanto poteva arrivare in alto, le sembrava di toccare il cielo con un dito, come se ci fosse qualcosa che la chiamava. Ovviamente era un pensiero stupido perché Mary era una bambina normale, appunto).

Aveva otto anni e faceva la terza elementare, aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi.

I genitori di Mary, ma lei questo non lo sapeva, erano speciali invece. Non speciali nel senso che erano mutanti, Samuel e Deanna non avevano mai potuto nemmeno muovere uno spillo con il pensiero, ma sapevano dell'esistenza dei mutanti, sapevano che erano lì fuori e che c'era questa organizzazione, L'Hellfire, che stava portando avanti una serie di attentati che avevano mietuto numerose vittime tra gli esseri umani.

Lo sapevano perché lavoravano per una branca speciale della CIA che si occupava essenzialmente di queste cose – o avevano lavorato, comunque, da quando era nata Mary avevano deciso di mettersi in pensione (più o meno).

In definitiva non aveva senso che fosse capitato proprio a loro – anzi, loro sarebbero dovuto essere alcuni tra i più protetti, ma quell'attentato era arrivato dal nulla ed era stato molto peggio di quando chiunque potesse immaginarsi.

Deanna era rimasta a casa quella mattina, a cucinare per la cena di quella sera e Samuel aveva portato Mary al parco sotto casa. Era un parchetto piccolo, ma ben frequentato e Mary aveva delle amiche lì.

E poi c'era stato un attentato.

Nessuno fu mai in grado di capire da dove avessero colpito, chi fossero, ma improvvisamente il parco era stato invaso da una grande luce e tutti, tutti, erano morti.

O meglio no, non tutti.

Mary Winchester era semplicemente svenuta. Gli attentatori non se n'erano resi conto, però.

 

Mary Winchester non era una bambina normale. Non ricordava nulla dell'attentato, non ricordava chi fosse stato a portarle via suo padre. Amnesia selettiva la chiamavano, ma Mary non sapeva se fosse per quello o perché al tempo aveva avuto otto anni e c'erano molte cose che Mary non ricordava di quando aveva avuto sette o otto anni.

Ora Mary ne aveva dieci e non era una bambina normale. Le piacevano ancora le altalene, ma Mary non aveva più bisogno di spingersi con le gambe per andare su, bastava che chiudesse gli occhi e chiedesse, per favore, al vento di spingerla.

Lui cantava nelle sue orecchie, le diceva che aveva i capelli belli come il sole, che era una bambina bellissima. Il vento le scompigliava i capelli, le accarezzava il viso, spingeva la sua altalena e la faceva andare più in alto di quanto Mary potesse davvero immaginato.

Però le bambine normali non potevano parlare con il vento e anche se chiedevano per favore non ricevevano una leggera brezza in risposta, non ricevevano risposte e basta.

Mary però era amica del vento, il vento amava Mary e i suoi capelli baciati dal sole – glielo ripeteva con ogni alito di vento, con ogni carezza, era come un mantra nella sua mente.

Sua mamma era scoppiata a piangere quando Mary gliel'aveva detto – e Mary non sapeva perché. «Io ti amerò per sempre, piccola mia,» le aveva detto, toccandole la guancia (le carezze di sua mamma erano diverse da quelle del vento, c'era lo stesso tipo di amore, ma sua mamma era così triste mentre lo faceva.)

Mary non aveva capito «Ovviamente mi amerai per sempre, sei mia mamma!» le disse, come se fosse ovvio. Deanna le sorrise.

«Esattamente, esattamente sono tua mamma,» le aveva detto, come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo, come se Mary non lo sapesse già.

«Sapevo che eri speciale, Mary, solo...» e poi si bloccò «solo non pensavo così speciale.»

Sua mamma le aveva detto che, probabilmente, i mutanti che avevano attaccato il parco quel giorno avevano percepito che lei era speciale come loro, che l'avevano lasciata in vita per questo.

Cosa altro potrebbe essere? Diceva, ogni volta.

«Quindi papà non era speciale?» le aveva chiesto una volta e Deanna le aveva sorriso tristemente.

«Era speciale per noi, tesoro, ma non speciale per loro.»

Mary la trovava una cosa stupida, suo padre sarebbe dovuto essere speciale per tutti, anche per il vento. Senza suo padre lei non sarebbe stata lì, dopotutto, no?

Il vento aveva invaso il salotto, scombinandole i capelli e girando intorno alla foto di suo papà.

«Che stai facendo, tesoro?» le chiese, e Mary sbatté le palpebre.

«Non sono io,» le disse, prima di sorridere «è il vento, sta dicendo che anche lui riteneva che papà fosse speciale.»

Sua madre era scoppiata a piangere le aveva detto «Oh, tesoro.»

 

Nessuno aveva mai realmente pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato con Mary. Capitava che qualcuno non si rendesse conto dei propri poteri all'inizio, che questi si sviluppassero con il tempo.

I poteri di Mary erano semplicemente apparsi più tardi del normale. Ed erano cresciuti insieme a lei, la presenza del vento che aumentava nella sua vita e nella sua testa.

Il vento era sempre lì, sempre accanto a lei.

E quando aveva incontrato John Winchester il vento si era lasciato andare, quasi sradicando un albero. John l'aveva presa alla vita, e si era attaccato ad un palo.

«Wow, certo che questo è un vento folle,» e Mary conosceva John solo da due ore, ma il vento lo amava già. Non era mai capitato, non così.

Quando era stata con Matt a volte c'erano stati delle folate d'aria un  po’ più forti del normale, un suono di apprezzamento, ma mai un quasi-tornado.

Il vento amava John Winchester e Mary amava il vento. Alla fine Mary si innamorò di John a sua volta e seppe che era sempre stata innamorata di lui, che il vento l'aveva saputo fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati.

Il vento l'amava e amava chiunque Mary amasse.

John Winchester era un uomo normale.

Lavorava come meccanico, nulla di particolarmente importante, ma guadagnava abbastanza. Mary non voleva la vita perfetta, non voleva la vita di una miliardaria. John la baciava ogni sera quando tornava a casa e il vento cantava dentro le loro orecchie. Il vento gioiva e rideva.

Mary era felice.

John Winchester era un uomo normale, però. Quando Mary gli aveva detto dei suoi poteri, del vento, John era corso via. May si era ripromessa che non avrebbe mai mentito su se stessa, che non sarebbe mai stata un'altra pur di poter stare con qualcuno.

John era tornato quattro ore dopo.

«Okay, possiamo lavorarci,» e il vento gli aveva scombinato i capelli. «Oh, ora tutto questo ha molto ma molto più senso...»

Mary aveva riso, piangendo leggermente.

 

Non pensava che il vento avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcuno quanto amava lei. Certo, amava John e amava Deanna e amava Samuel, ma _oh_.

Quando Mary aveva preso Dean in braccio il vento era impazzito nella sua testa. Era come se Dean, l'essenza stessa di Dean, richiamasse il vento verso di lui.

«È speciale?» chiese al vento. Ma non lo era, Dean non aveva poteri, le dissero, non aveva il gene corretto. È speciale per noi, però.

E lo era.

Dean non era nato in grado di utilizzare poteri strani, ma anche senza quelli Mary sapeva che suo figlio sarebbe stato speciale.

 

Sam - Samuel - era diverso.

Era suo figlio, era il suo piccolo Sam, ma il vento non lo amava quanto amava Dean. Lo amava quanto amava John e quanto amava Deanna.

Dean, Dean era differente.

Dean aveva quattro anni e il viso sporco di terra, i capelli costantemente scombinati e riusciva ad arrivare in alto quasi quanto lei sull'altalena.

«Hai chiesto al vento?» gli aveva chiesto una volta e Dean l'aveva guardata.

«Come si fa a chiedere qualcosa al vento? Dovrei chiederla a te per chiederla al vento, no?» e la risposta sarebbe dovuta essere sì, perché nessuno poteva sentire il vento, solo Mary.

Eppure quando l'aquilone di Dean era rimasto bloccato su un ramo, il vento gliel'aveva spostato e quando Dean era sull'altalena era come se volasse. I capelli di Dean si muovevano sempre, come se fossero stati accarezzati da mani invisibili.

Dean non se ne rendeva conto però, non si rendeva conto di niente.

La prima volta che Sam aveva fatto lievitare un oggetto, Mary l'aveva guardato come se fosse stato un dono. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile crescere con un potere, ma il suo Sam era speciale esattamente come lei.

Il vento era turbinato intorno a loro, contento ed appagato.

Non era la stessa cosa, nonostante tutto. E Mary non poteva comprendere il perché.

Sam era molto più forte di quanto un bambino della sua età avrebbe dovuto essere, Mary temeva che si sarebbe potuto fare male un giorno, che avrebbe perso il controllo dei suoi poteri e si sarebbe fatto male.

Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma Sam era così forte che persino il vento era impressionato.

 

E poi, quando Sam aveva sei mesi, loro erano arrivati.

Mary aveva guardato negli occhi quei due uomini, uno di loro non aveva potuto avere che dieci anni in più di lei, eppure sembrava ancora un ragazzo.

«Anche noi abbiamo i nostri poteri,» le aveva detto, come se potesse leggerle nella mente. Il vento stava ululando fuori dalla casa, ma non riusciva ad entrare.

«Il mio collaboratore,» e indicò il più vecchio dei due, l'uomo con gli occhi gialli «ha chiuso tutte le finestre di questa casa, temo che il suo adorato vento non potrà entrare Mary Winchester.»

«Cosa volete da me?» chiese, indietreggiando verso la culla di Sam. L'avrebbe protetto, l'avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo.

«Non puoi capire quanto eravamo sorpresi, Mary, di sapere che c'erano delle persone che erano sopravvissute agli attentati che abbiamo fatto venti anni fa,» disse sempre quello che sembrava il più giovane dei due. Mary impallidì.

«Eravate voi? Mio padre...» mormorò, pensando a Samuel, a suo padre, alle sue mani, al nonno che i suoi figli non avrebbero mai conosciuto.

«Tuo padre non è importante, Mary. Tu, invece. Tu e tutte le altre donne come te,» mormorò, sorridendole «lo sai che il normale gene mutante viene portato dal padre, solitamente? O almeno questa è la teoria più accreditata.»

Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia. Perché le stavano dicendo tutte queste cose? Perché...

«Tu però, mia cara Mary, tu non hai mai posseduto il genere mutante dentro di te. O meglio, ce l'avevi, ma immagino fossi qualcosa come una portatrice sana,» continuò, tranquillamente. Il vento continuava a sbattere contro porte, finestre, muri, ma Mary non voleva che John si svegliasse. Temeva che non avrebbe potuto far molto contro di loro.

«Io sono una mutante!» disse loro, il vento che stava cercando di proteggerla era una prova sufficiente, no?

L'altro scosse la testa. «No, Mary, tu sei _diventata_ una mutante. Tu ed una serie di altre donne. Non ce n'eravamo accorti all'inizio, ma c'erano certe persone che sarebbero dovute essere morte e non lo erano. Tipo tu.»

Le girava la testa, di cosa stavano parlando? Doveva proteggere Sam, doveva proteggere Dean. Sam e Dean.

«La cosa più straordinaria, però, sono i bambini di queste donne, delle donne come te, Mary,» le spiegò, guardando verso Sam «i poteri di questi bambini sono disumani,» non le piaceva il modo in cui stavano guardando Sam. Si postò per coprirlo dalla loro vista.

«Normalmente è il primogenito, ma abbiamo visto che il piccolo Dean è un normale essere umano, un peccato,» continuò «per un poco abbiamo pensato di aver fatto un errore e poi... poi è arrivato Samuel!»

Volevano il suo Sam, gliel'avrebbero portato via. No. No. Sam.

E improvvisamente il vento riuscì a rompere il vetro della finestra ed entrare nella stanza. Il vento era ovunque che urlava, protettivo ed arrabbiato.

Il vento era un tornado che avrebbe distrutto gli intrusi, che avrebbe protetto Sam.

L'uomo rise, semplicemente, e in un attimo Mary non poteva muoversi più ed era attaccata al muro. Il più anziano dei due aveva una mano tesa verso di lei e la stava alzando, piano piano.

Il vento andò contro di lui, il vento cercò di liberarla, di farla volare via, ma Mary non era su un'altalena e non c'era nessun posto in cui sarebbe potuta andare.

Sam. Doveva proteggere Sam.

 _Vai a chiamare John, per favore_ , chiese al vento. Ma John non poteva sentirlo, John non conosceva il suo linguaggio, solo lei lo conosceva.

John, deve proteggere Sam, deve proteggere Dean, pregò al vento. E il vento andò a chiamare John, ma una piccola parte, una piccola parte volò da Dean, protettiva ed innamorata in un modo che Mary non aveva mai potuto comprendere.

Si ricordò cosa avevano detto i due, si ricordò che le avevano detto che, normalmente, erano i primogeniti. Però Dean era normale, avevano detto. Dean non era normale, ma nessun'altro lo sapeva se non lei.

Dean era speciale, ma Mary non voleva che loro lo sapessero. Dean sarebbe stato salvo e avrebbe potuto proteggere Sam, almeno fino a che qualcuno non avrebbe compreso la verità.

Alla fine John era venuto, ma Mary stava bruciando nel soffitto. Sam aveva mandato via i due uomini, aveva cominciato a lanciare loro tutto quello che trovava nella stanza e Occhi Gialli non era stato in grado di fermarlo.

Sam stava piangendo e il vento lo stava aiutando in tutti i modi possibili. Per Mary era troppo tardi, però.

Guardò John poggiare Sam sulle braccia di Dean e pregò il vento di stare attento ai suoi due bambini, ai suoi due bellissimi bambini.

E poi mandò il vento ad accarezzare John per lei, un'ultima volta.

E fu così che il vento smise di soffiare.

 

Di tutto questo Occhi Gialli non raccontò che i fatti nudi e crudi. Non raccontò del vento e di Dean, non raccontò degli ultimi, disperati, pensieri di Mary.

Occhi Gialli parlò degli effetti della macchina, del gene passivo, di queste donne che portavano dentro di sé uno speciale cromosoma che avrebbe creato la successiva generazione di mutanti.

Non era la storia completa, ma sarebbe stata l'unica storia che si poteva raccontare.

Sam non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Sua madre era morta per colpa sua, era morta perché loro erano venuti a prendere lui, perché erano interessati al suo potere, quello stesso potere che Sam aveva smesso di usare nel corso del tempo, quello stesso potere che Sam aveva provato tante volte ad ignorare, ma che tornava sempre a galla.

E suo padre... suo padre lo sapeva da quanto? E Dean?

Dean aveva chiesto " _tu lo sapevi?_ " e quindi anche lui gliel'aveva tenuto nascosto. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto.

Sam era furioso. Era furioso con suo padre, con Dean, con Occhi Gialli, ma soprattutto era furioso con se stesso.

Occhi Gialli e Lucifero che gli avevano portato via sua madre, che l'avevano bruciata viva sul loro soffitto quando avevano capito che non sarebbero riuscite a farla passare dalla loro parte. Mary era nata come una normale bambina, ma era cresciuta ed era diventata una mutante. Era diventata la donna amata dal vento.

E aveva dato alla luce lui ed era morta per questo.

«Sam...» provò Dean, ma lui non voleva starlo a sentire. Non voleva sapere cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli, non voleva sentirlo. Dean l'aveva tradito proprio come suo padre. Sam indietreggiò, non riusciva nemmeno a guardare Dean in faccia.

«Oh, guardati povero piccolo Sammy,» cantilenò Occhi Gialli, cominciando a scendere. Sam poté vedere, con la coda dell'occhio Castiel mettersi in posizione di combattimento e Bobby inforcare il fucile.

Cosa poteva importare? Dean non aveva smesso di guardarlo, Dean non aveva smesso di dirgli che gli dispiaceva, ma lo stava facendo con lo sguardo, con un leggero tremito delle mani. Non era abbastanza, non sarebbe mai potuto essere abbastanza.

Cosa stava pensando quando aveva deciso di tenerglielo nascosto? Credeva di fargli un favore? Credeva che Sam gli sarebbe stato grato?

O forse pensava di doverlo proteggere anche da questo, di dover tenere il peso di questa verità tutto da solo. Sarebbe stato un qualcosa tipico di Dean.

E si rese finalmente colpo che, probabilmente, era stato questo che Dean aveva cercato di tenere segreto in quei mesi, che era questo che Crowley gli aveva detto, quel giorno di tante settimane prima.

Quindi non lo sapeva che da qualche settimana. Okay, _okay_. Sam poteva perdonare qualcosa del genere, poteva perdonarla a Dean comunque, che era sempre stato accanto a lui, che l'aveva abbracciato quando Sam non sapeva cosa fare, quando Sam aveva appena perso Jess e non sapeva cosa fare della sua esistenza ma...

«Papà?» chiese, dimentico di Occhi Gialli, dimentico della guerra, dimentico di tutto «da quanto lo sai tu, papà?»

Non lo chiamava spesso papà, lo chiamavano signore di solito (almeno quando erano in sua presenza). Ora era diverso, ora Sam doveva usare quella parola per fargli pesare di più la menzogna, per fargli capire quanto lo aveva ferito.

Perché John si meritava tutto quello che Sam voleva lanciargli contro e anche molto di più.

L'uomo no rispose, si limitò a guardarlo come se non sapesse cosa fare, come se non ci fossero parole che avrebbero potuto spiegare quello che aveva fatto. Sam era perfettamente d'accordo, non ce n'erano.

«L'ho fatto per proteggerti,» gli aveva detto alla fine. Non era una risposta alla sua domanda, non c'entrava nulla con la sua domanda e non era abbastanza. Non era abbastanza una cosa del genere.

«Da. Quanto.» ripeté e non la fece una domanda questa volta. No chiese, perché non gli stava dando la possibilità di non rispondere, perché voleva sapere, aveva bisogno di sapere e maledizione, lui avrebbe risposto. Lui gli avrebbe dato la sua maledettissima verità a quel punto.

«Da cinque anni.»

Cinque anni, da due anni prima che Sam partisse per Stanford. Da due anni prima che Sam abbandonasse tutto e andasse a cercare una nuova vita.

Cinque anni e a John non era mai venuto in mente di chiamarlo per dirglielo. Non gli era mai venuto in mente che magari sarebbero tornati, ci avrebbero riprovato e Sam non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere chiunque gli fosse accanto.

Era colpa sua se sua madre era morta ed era colpa sua se Jess era morta. Era colpa sua, semplicemente colpa sua.

Sam non aveva nemmeno le forze per arrabbiarsi. Fortunatamente c'era Dean per questo.

«Cinque anni? Cinque anni? E cosa? Non ti è mai venuto in mente di dire qualcosa come, che ne so: sapete, ragazzi, a dire il vero l'organizzazione a cui stiamo dando la caccia è interessata a Sam, volevo giusto farvelo sapere?» urlò e poi sentirono uno sparo.

Occhi Gialli era sceso e stava tenendo bloccata a mezz'aria una pallottola che Bobby aveva evidentemente sparato.

«Sapete cosa?» disse loro Bobby «tutta questa tragedia famigliare non potreste risparmiarvela per dopo? Qui abbiamo qualcosa di cui occuparci!»

Dean e Sam si guardarono negli occhi e annuirono.

Occhi Gialli rise. «Questo diventa ogni secondo più divertente.»

 

Castiel sapeva già tutto quello che Occhi Gialli aveva raccontato. Anna gliel'aveva mostrato con riverenza, riprendendo tutte le immagini che aveva visto nella mente di Dean e facendogliele vedere.

Non aveva rimosso i sentimenti che Dean aveva provato – di tristezza, di assoluta disperazione alla scoperta che suo fratello era in pericolo, che Mary era morta per proteggerlo.

Dean sapeva che questa notizia avrebbe distrutto Sam e non se la sentiva di dirgliela, non se la sentiva di distruggere il mondo di suo fratello, ma alla fine questa decisione gli era stata tolta da quest'uomo che stava ora lì davanti a loro.

Occhi Gialli, l'ultima volta che si erano visti lui era in netto vantaggio, ma questa volta sarebbe stato diverso.

Bobby fu quello che fece la prima mossa, mentre i Winchester discutevano dei loro problemi familiari (effettivamente in uno dei momenti peggiori a cui Castiel potesse pensare).

«Che ne direste di occuparci di questo piccolo problema ora?» stava dicendo loro e Castiel vide Dean e Sam scambiarsi uno sguardo prima di annuire e voltarsi verso Occhi Gialli.

«Oh, questo sta diventando divertente,» disse e in un attimo Dean venne scaraventato dall'altra parte della stanza. Castiel si lanciò contro di lui e Sam cercò di distrarlo continuando a lanciargli cose contro.

Qualsiasi cosa arrivasse a meno di venti centimetri da Occhi Gialli però si fermava.

«Il fatto è, Sam, se avessi imparato a controllare il tuo potere saresti stato molto più potente di me...» disse, mentre evitava un pugno di Castiel e lo colpiva con un tubo di metallo «così? Così non hai nemmeno un terzo del mio potere. Sei come una mosca, per me. Potrei schiacciarti con un semplice schiocco di dita.»

Era un problema, se non potevano avvicinarglisi come avrebbero fatto a colpirlo? Avevano bisogno di Anna. Se Anna avesse potuto bloccarlo come aveva fatto l'ultima volta.

Dean avrebbe potuto provare a chiamare Anna, a urlarle di venire ad aiutarli. Doveva dirglielo.

Poi però Occhi Gialli aveva cominciato a sollevare tutti gli oggetti affilati che c'erano in giro, persino i coltelli che Bobby e Dean avessero addosso e li aveva puntati ognuno contro uno di loro.

Sospirò. «Speravo mi avreste fatto lavorare un poco di più,» mormorò, annoiato. Castiel rimase immobile mentre guardava il coltello che quasi sfiorava il collo di Dean.

Non gli importava di quello che aveva davanti lui, di quello che avrebbe potuto tagliargli la gola a metà ed ucciderlo facilmente.

L'unica cosa importante era Dean. Dean _, Dean_.

Occhi Gialli aveva persino posizionato un coltello contro lo stomaco di Tessa, per qualsiasi precauzione.

Non poteva avvertire Dean, non poteva urlare in nessun modo o Occhi Gialli avrebbe rischiato di capire che Dean era l'unica possibilità che avevano di chiamare rinforzi e allora l'avrebbe tolto di mezzo immediatamente.

Sperava solo che Dean chiamasse Anna comunque o che qualcuno trovasse un'idea che sarebbe servita loro per liberarsi di Occhi Gialli.

«Posso sentire tutti gli oggetti che avete addosso,» disse loro il membro dell'Hellfire, ridendo «posso sentire le vostre pistole, gli orologi, i vostri vestiti. Posso sentire tutto, non è una sensazione stupenda, Sam?»

Si avvicinò a Sam e lo guardò «Non vorresti anche tu questo potere, Sam? Potrebbe essere tuo facilmente, se ci segui. Potresti essere un Dio tra gli uomini e tra i mutanti, il tuo potere non avrebbe limite.»

«Oh, che grande cazzata,» sbottò improvvisamente Dean. E perché, perché doveva essere sempre così. Perché doveva essere sempre pronto a ridere in faccia alla morte?

Occhi Gialli si voltò verso di lui, i suoi occhi stavano splendendo di divertimento.

«Ovviamente, il prode Dean Winchester, _mh_? Sempre pronto a dare una sua perla di saggezza,» disse e si allontanò da Sam per andare verso Dean.

«Dico solo quello che penso. E quello che penso è che tu sei un pezzo di merda spettacolare.»

Castiel non avrebbe potuto muoversi abbastanza in fretta da salvarlo, non avrebbe potuto proteggere Dean.

«Sempre pronto a vedere il mondo in bianco e nero, _mh_? Così cieco a tutte queste scale di grigio,» mormorò Occhi Gialli e Dean arcuò un sopracciglio.

«Oh io vedo i grigi molto meglio di te e so che un potere senza controllo non è nemmeno un potere degno di essere chiamato in questo modo,» gli ringhiò contro, come se non fosse Occhi Gialli ad essere in vantaggio. «Essere un Dio? Che cazzata. Anche gli dei, se esistono, hanno i loro doveri. Non esistono cose illimitate.»

«Sì che esistono, Dean. Il potere di tuo fratello è illimitato per dire, il potere che avremo noi quando avremo vinto questa guerra sarà illimitato.»

«Forse hai ragione, c'è qualcosa di “ _illimitato_ ”,» disse Dean dopo qualche secondo di silenzio «la tua stupidità.»

E Castiel si rese conto che tutto quello che avevano fatto era stato per distratte Occhi Gialli, per permettere a Sam di raccogliere abbastanza potere da far muovere uno dei coltelli.

Sfortunatamente si era mosso prima che il coltello potesse colpirlo alla schiena, ma nello stesso istante Dean aveva preso in mano quello che si trovava premuto contro il suo collo (e che aveva lasciato una piccola striscia di sangue) e l'aveva piantato nella nuca dell'altro.

Avevano vinto.

«Riposa all'inferno, bastardo,» concluse Dean... sembrava stranamente appropriato.

 

Se qualcuno si aspettava che Dean fosse dispiaciuto per quello che aveva appena fatto ad Occhi Gialli o che avesse anche il minimo senso di colpa si sarebbe ritrovato molto deluso.

Le mani di Dean erano piene di sangue, il coltello che teneva ancora in mano era appena stato dentro il cranio di una persona e a Dean non importava.

Non riusciva a provare altro che un senso di giustizia a quella fine (era sempre un Winchester, dopo tutto, e la vendetta era praticamente la loro migliore amica).

Certo, ora non aveva la minima idea di dove avrebbe potuto lavarsi le mani, ma stava cercando di non fare caso a cose simili.

«Dean…» cominciò John, ma Dean alzò una mano.

«Credimi, in questo secondo c’è niente che io voglia di più che sentire la tua parte della storia,» Sam sembrava ancora sotto shock e Dean non poteva certo biasimarlo «ma non possiamo… questa non è una discussione che possiamo avere nel giro di due minuti quindi non…» e poi guardò suo padre, che era sempre stato il suo maledetto eroe, che Dean non aveva mai dubitato nemmeno un secondo in tutta la sua vita. «Ne parleremo quando saremo fuori di qui,» concluse – e quasi avrebbe voluto ridere.

Eccolo lì ad arrabbiarsi perché John aveva mentito e ora andava in giro a fare promesse che sapeva di non potere mantenere.

Questo però sembrò risvegliare sia suo padre che suo fratello, che si ricomposero immediatamente. Avevano una guerra da vincere.

Dean chiuse gli occhi. _Dimmi che ci sei, Anna_ , se gli altri non fossero arrivati sarebbe stato un grande problema.

 _Ci sono_ , gli disse Anna, ma suonava strana, _ma voi dovreste davvero venire al punto d’incontro. Tipo ora, per favore?_

Dean riaprì gli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Cosa c’è che non va?

 _Solo… venite, okay?_ E poi Dean sapeva che Anna non avrebbe continuato a partecipare a quella conversazione.

«Dobbiamo andare,» disse, lasciando cadere a terra il pugnale e pulendosi le mani nei jeans – probabilmente non il posto migliore, ma quali altre possibilità aveva, davvero?

«Cosa succede?» chiese Castiel, improvvisamente molto più rigido. Non sapeva se fosse perché conosceva Dean abbastanza bene da capire quando era agitato o perché Castiel a sua volta era teso come una corda di violino.

«Non lo so, Anna ha semplicemente detto che dobbiamo muoverci,» rispose, perché il fatto che l’altra non avesse spiegato la situazione lo stava rendendo inquieto.

«Oh, grandioso, altri problemi!» borbottò Bobby, ma impugnò meglio il fucile.

Castiel aveva già cominciato a camminare, senza nemmeno controllare se lo stavano seguendo (Dean poteva capirlo, se fosse stato Sam … Dean avrebbe già cominciato a correre, altro che camminare tranquillamente come stava facendo Castiel).

Dean si precipitò a seguirlo e lasciò che Sam si occupasse di John – per una volta potevano prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro senza mettere in mezzo Dean.

Dean doveva essere certo che non succedesse niente a Cas e che trovassero la macchina in tempo perché lui potesse sacrificarsi in grande stile per il bene dell’umanità.

Grandioso, no?

E oh, doveva di nuovo bloccare i suoi pensieri – o almeno una parte di essi – ad Anna. Maledizione.

Incontrarono altre tre guardie lungo la strada. Un mutante che poteva diventare invisibile, uno che aveva il morso velenoso come quello di un serpente ed un’altra che… che sinceramente Dean non aveva capito cosa diamine facesse, ma aveva un gancio destro fenomenale.

E poi, finalmente, avevano aperto la porta che li avrebbe portati in una delle stanze principali dell’edificio, quella dove, con tutta probabilità, era conservata la Macchina Fonte di Tutti i Mali (con lettere maiuscole e tutto. Sembrava un nome estremamente adatto in un certo senso).

Quello che avevano visto aveva giustificato la preghiera di Anna di arrivare lì velocemente.

Non solo c’erano i due Fratelli Bastardi e Razzisti di Castiel (Michael e… uh… Rufus? Raphel? Qualcosa del genere), ma anche un altro uomo che, Dean era quasi certo, era Lucifero.

Una bella riunione di famiglia, insomma.

«E pare che i nostri ospiti d’onore siano arrivati,» li accolse Lucifero, sorridendo verso di loro. Sembrava così pacato per essere un sadico, pazzo bastardo. «Sapevo che Azazel non sarebbe riuscito a fermarvi,» concluse, e Dean aprì la bocca e la richiuse.

«Ma perché tutta questa religiosità, mh? Devo dirvelo, siete tutti un poco troppo ossessionati, non fa bene,» si ritrovò a dire, perché stava diventando assolutamente ridicolo.

«Non pretendiamo che un basso umano possa comprendere,» lo informò Michael, continuando a guardare verso Lucifero. E oh. _Oh_.

Quello sguardo era interessante e sinceramente un poco shockante.

«Persino tuo fratello ha un nome biblico,» continuò, voltandosi verso Sam.

«Posso assicurarvi che quello non è stato fatto apposta,» li informò suo padre, incrociando le braccia.

Anna, Gabriel e Balthazar, nel frattempo, erano avanzati verso di loro e Castiel aveva preso una mano di Anna nella sua, stringendola leggermente.

La presenza dell’Heaven poteva essere problematica. Dipendeva tutto da chi Michael volesse più morto o qualcosa del genere.

Considerando lo sguardo che aveva visto pochi secondi prima Dean non era certo che loro avessero qualche possibilità di vincere.

«Qualcuno si è accorto che il vostro ex-boss vuole portarsi a letto il suo arci-nemico, giusto?» chiese comunque, cercando di non farsi sentire dai due personaggi in questione – non era esattamente certo di come l’avrebbero presa.

Sam lo guardò come se Dean fosse la persona più stupida sulla faccia della terra, Castiel come se Dean parlasse un’altra lingua, Anna e Balthazar sembravano stare contemplando questa nuova informazione. L’unico che sorrise fu Gabriel.

«È roba vecchia, Dean,» lo informò e tutti a quel punto si voltarono verso di lui. «Cosa? Lo trovo molto poetico, si completano in tutto, ma per le loro differenti posizioni politiche non possono stare insieme.»

«Dio, e io pensavo che la nostra famiglia fosse completamente disfunzionale,» disse Sam, ancora sconvolto «credo che voi ci battiate di parecchio.»

«Quando guarderemo a tutte le volte che abbiamo combinato disastri potremmo tirarci su di morale pensando che, almeno, non siamo come loro!» aggiunse Dean, scambiando un sorriso segreto con Sam.

Michael e Lucifero non sembravano esattamente tristi che nessuno di loro stava più partecipando alla conversazione.

«Lucifero, perché devi utilizzare questi metodi?» gli stava chiedendo Michael – che apparentemente sarebbe stato pronto a riprenderlo con sé immediatamente se solo il suo amante non fosse un pazzo criminale.

«Questa macchina è la risposta a tutti i nostri problemi, Michael! Come puoi non comprendere una cosa simile?» urlò Lucifero «non solo ci permetterebbe di eliminare il resto della razza umana, ma saremo in grado di creare altri mutanti Omega, Michael. Mutanti più forti di quanto tu potrai mai immaginare.»

Okay, quindi  Michael non era un fan della Macchina Fonte di Tutti i Mali. Questo era buono.

«Ma anche tu sai che noi siamo meglio di loro! Anche tu sai che non potremmo mai convivere, Michael!» e uh, questo era meno buono. Dean non aveva mai incontrato il bastardo, ma anche lui sapeva che l’unico motivo per cui Michael non era assieme all’Hellfire erano semplicemente i suoi, seppur pochi, scrupoli morali.

Lucifero non ci avrebbe messo molto a farli crollare tutti, temeva.

«Dobbiamo fermare la riunione familiare! » disse loro, «non siamo a Beautiful e nessuno ha il diritto di fare rimpatriate di famiglia!»

Sembrava che tutti fossero d’accordo con lui. Tutti tranne, apparentemente, Rufus? Raphel? _Lui_. Il tipo di colore su cui Dean non avrebbe pisciato nemmeno se avesse preso fuoco.

«Non vi permetterò di fermare il destino,» stava dicendo loro, con un poco troppa enfasi (Dean avrebbe voluto ricordargli che non erano in un film di fantascienza e poteva anche smetterla di parlare come un cattivo mal riuscito).

Anna si fece avanti, piccola ma fiera. «Raphael, nel corso del tempo abbiamo avuto le nostre differenze, certo e, personalmente, penso che tu sia una persona spregevole,» Dean non lo credeva possibile, ma forse Anna era persino peggio di lui quando si trattava di essere diplomatica con le teste di cazzo «però non puoi… non puoi volere quello che Lucifero vuole fare. So che non puoi volerlo!»

Raphael la guardò. «Perché no? Cosa c’è di così importante in questo _genere umano_? Perché non potrei odiarlo con tutto me stesso? Perché credi che m’importi di cosa gli accada? Noi siamo superiori, Anna. Anche tu, nonostante, visto che è il momento della sincerità, tu non sia altro che una piccola puttanella che si creda chissà chi. Loro? Loro non sono nulla. Noi siamo il futuro, Anna,» e poi si postò a guardare Gabriel, Balthazar e alla fine Castiel.

«Fratelli, tornate dalla parte giusta. Tornate dalla vostra famiglia.»

Dean avrebbe voluto prendere la mano di Castiel, dire a Raphael di andare a quel paese, lui e la sua famiglia di merda, ma improvvisamente Tessa gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla.

Dean alzò lo sguardo e vide che l’altra stava guardando qualcosa che c’era sopra di loro. Dean lo fece a sua volta.

Aveva immaginato parecchie volte nelle ultime ventiquattro ore come sarebbe potuta essere la Macchina Fonte di Tutti i Mali, ma era una specie di antenna, una specie di antenna gigante attaccata ad un piccolo scatolino.

Dean poteva scommettere che la pietra si trovasse lì.

E non era pronto. Non era minimamente pronto.

 

Castiel guardò Raphael con quanta più pena potesse riuscire a trovare per un essere del genere. Lui era mai stato così? Accecato dal suo stesso dolore?

Il suo ex-fratello non gli sembrava un combattente, non gli sembrava un uomo spinto da un ideale… gli sembrava semplicemente un uomo solo.

Un uomo così solo che si era gettato a capofitto nell’unica cosa che conosceva, nell’unica cosa che, pensava, non l’avrebbe mai tradito.

Se Raphael non stesse minacciando la sua vera famiglia (non quella che aveva all’Heaven, dove non conosceva il nome di metà delle persone, ma quella che aveva trovato fuori, nel mondo esterno) probabilmente Castiel avrebbe cercato di aiutarlo. Raphael non si meritava il suo aiuto, Raphael non si meritava nulla.

«A me tutto questo sembra soltanto l’unico modo che hai di andare a dormire la sera senza piangere perché sei un insopportabile pezzo di merda,» lo informò Sam e Castiel si voltò a guardarlo – quella battuta se l’era aspettata da Dean, ma non da Sam.

«Tu parli, parli,» continuò il più piccolo dei Winchester «e vai avanti a dire che vuoi distruggere il genere umano per il bene dei mutanti, ma questa è una cazzata. Vuoi distruggere il genere umano per il tuo bene e basta, perché sei ancora triste che i tuoi genitori non siano corsi da te ad abbracciarti. Mi dispiace per la famiglia di merda che ti è capitata amico, davvero, ma ci sono alcuni di noi che sono stati fortunati. Ci sono alcuni di noi che sono stati incredibilmente fortunati e sei un idiota se pensi che io ti lascerò fare del male alla mia famiglia. »

Castiel ci rifletté ed era vero – più di Dean, più di tutti loro, probabilmente Sam era la prova che non avevano bisogno di distruggere il genere umano, che non erano tutti orribili, che c’era speranza (e magari era flebile e non era ancora molto estesa, ma c’era. _C’era_.)

«Beh, tutto questo è stato assolutamente favoloso,» li interruppe Gabriel, «ma penso che dobbiamo chiudere qui la questione. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con deficienti, noi.»

Raphael si voltò verso Gabriel e per la prima volta Castiel vide un lampo di paura negli occhi dell’altro – Gabriel era forte, era incredibilmente forte.

La pelle di Raphael si trasformò piano, indurendosi. Raphael era in grado di trasformare la sua pelle in pietra, formando non solo un’ottima protezione da molti attacchi, ma donando ai suoi colpi una potenza considerevole.

Gabriel lo guardò e sbuffò.

In un attimo Raphael era incatenato al muro dietro di lui, incapacitato a muoversi.

«Vogliamo cercare di capire cosa fare della situazione?» chiese alla fine e Castiel a volte si dimenticava che l’unica ragione per cui Gabriel non era a capo dell’Heaven era perché non gli piaceva avere delle grandi responsabilità.

«Mi pare un’ottima idea,» disse Dean, e Bobby disse qualcosa come «E dovremmo anche muoverci, John ha perso un bel po’ di sangue.»

Era vero, John Winchester era pallido e Castiel si voltò a guardare  Dean. Dean stava guardando suo padre come se vederlo così gli facesse male fisico.

«Ci serve un piano allora, e alla svelta, no? O solo io riesco a concentrarmi sulla faccenda importante qui? » sbittò Balthazar. Dean si voltò a guardarlo immediatamente.

«No, infatti credo che tu non abbia la minima idea di quale sia la faccenda importante qui,» gli disse, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a rispondergli a tono.  Balthazar si limitò a ridere incredulo come ogni volta in cui Dean dimostrava di non essere minimamente intimidito da nessuno di loro. Quando Dean fu soddisfatto riprese a parlare.

«Questa che abbiamo sopra la testa, se non avete notato, è l’aggeggio che stavamo cercando,» annunciò e Castiel alzò lo sguardo. C’era un’enorme antenna lì, una cosa assolutamente mastodontica. Quello era l’inizio di tutti i loro guai.

«Ora, siamo tutti d’accordo che questo coso deve saltare in aria, giusto? » e poi continuò, senza aspettare che qualcuno rispondesse «Bene! E credetemi quando vi dico che, se ci fosse un altro modo, non vi starei per proporre quello che sto per… uhm… proporre – oh, sta zitto Sam, ho fatto una ripetizione, chi se ne frega! Voi,» e indicò più o meno tutti loro «vi date da fare e cercate di distrarre i nostri due raggi di sole, okay? Io e Tessa andiamo e ci prendiamo cura del problema Macchina Distruttrice. »

Castiel sapeva che doveva essere Dean a rimuovere la pietra, ma non capiva perché non potesse andare con lui. L’avrebbe protetto meglio se fosse stato al suo fianco.

«No, non è vero,» disse Anna ad alta voce, «se vogliamo davvero proteggere chiunque vada a distruggere quella maledetta macchina è meglio che distraiamo Michael e Lucifer, ma…» e guardò Castiel e poi Dean «vorresti spiegarmi perché Castiel pensa che solo tu possa andare a distruggere l’aggeggio infernale e perché hai, ancora una volta, una parte della tua mente chiusa? Sta cominciando a diventare una brutta abitudine.»

 

Dean sapeva che Anna se ne sarebbe resa conto immediatamente, non era stupida, non lo era mai stata.

Sperava che la scusa che aveva dato a Castiel avrebbe retto – era una buona scusa e, comunque, non poteva certo cambiarla all’improvviso o Castiel avrebbe capito che c’era qualcosa che Dean non gli stava dicendo.

«Perché deve essere un umano a distruggere la pietra. Ironico, no? La macchina distrugge gli umani, ma solo un umano può distruggerlo,» e Dean era davvero bravo ad inventarsi palle, mh? «e vorrei presentarvi i vari esempi di esseri umani che abbiamo qui: mio padre, che in questo secondo non riesce nemmeno a tenersi in piedi…»

«E potrebbe comunque prenderti a calci nel culo,» ci tenne a precisare John, strappando un sorriso a Dean.

«E poi Bobby e, senza offesa, quando si tratta di un concorso sulla nostra preparazione fisica sono quasi certo che…»

«Oh, sta zitto ragazzo e vai a fare quello che devi. Come al solito lasci a noi il lavoro duro mentre tu fai la parte facile!» e sapeva che Bobby stava scherzando, ma Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli _non ne hai la minima idea, Bobby_.

«Quindi abbiamo un piano?» chiese ed era fiero di come non stesse mostrando quanto fosse terrorizzato. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire che Dean stava tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

Stava andando a morire. Stava andando a morire e non avrebbe potuto salutare nessuno perché avrebbero capito e avrebbero cercato di fermarlo e non poteva permetterglielo.

Dean avrebbe voluto abbracciare Sam e dirgli che era fiero di lui, che non importava cosa fosse successo in questi anni, Dean era sempre, sempre, stato fiero del suo cervellotico fratellino.

Avrebbe voluto dire a suo padre che gli dispiaceva di non essere mai stato abbastanza, di non essere mai riuscito a salvarlo da se stesso.

Avrebbe voluto andare da Castiel, poi, e baciarlo fino a farlo gemere di piacere, spingerlo contro una delle pareti e dimenticarsi di tutto quello che c'era intorno a loro.

Non poteva fare niente di tutto questo, non davvero.

Si limitò ad avanzare e prendere il viso di Cas tra le mani.

«Stai attento, okay?» gli chiese, piano - e oh, complimenti Dean Winchester, vincitore del premio ipocrita dell'anno.

Castiel stava per dire qualcosa, ma improvvisamente Sam alzò il braccio e bloccò un paio di dardi di ghiaccio che erano stati appena lanciati nella loro direzione. I due idioti avevano smesso di discutere, quindi - era anche ora, come cattivi di turno non erano per niente bravi.

Michael aveva preso la sua decisione a quanto pareva. Non che sarebbe stato realmente importante.

Si allontanò velocemente da Castiel, prendendo la mano di Tessa e cominciando a correre.

Doveva credere negli altri, doveva credere che sarebbero riusciti a dare loro abbastanza tempo da raggiungere il loro obiettivo.

 

Sam aveva un gran mal di testa. Era cominciato nel momento in cui Dean aveva illustrato loro il suo piano e non sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene. Era come se qualcosa gli stesse trapanando il cervello.

Aveva il peggior tempismo dell'universo, probabilmente, quindi Sam cercò di ignorarlo, cercò di respingerlo in qualsiasi modo.

Fu solo perché si stava concentrando così tanto che riuscì a sentire le lame di ghiaccio che Michael aveva lanciato nella loro direzione. Le bloccò a mezz'aria, guardando verso i due fratelli, di nuovo riuniti o qualche altra cosa del genere.

Dean cominciò a correre immediatamente, Bobby e John presero i loro fucili, Anna si concentrò verso gli altri due, cercando di vincere contro le loro barriere mentali e nascondere Dean, Balthazar si mise in posizione e Gabriel guardò i suoi due fratelli con compassione.

«È davvero questo a cui siamo arrivati, fratelli?» chiese, guardandoli come se gli stessero spezzando il cuore.

«Sei stato tu che mi hai tradito, Gabriel,» gli disse Michael, con quanta più rabbia riuscisse ad imprimere nelle sue parole.

«Oh, perché Lucifero invece è stato sempre il tuo migliore amico, vero?» chiese. Michael non rispose, ma Lucifero fece un passo avanti e tese la mano verso di lui.

«Vieni da noi, Gabriel,» disse, piano «saremo noi tre, come ai vecchi tempi.»

 _Sono riuscita a nascondere Dean_ , mormorò Anna dentro le loro teste, ma per tenere l'illusione ho bisogno di concentrarmi non...

 _Pensa a proteggere Dean, ai due fratelli incestuosi ci pensiamo noi_ , le disse Balthazar (proprio ora che Sam era riuscito a dimenticarsi di quel piccolo particolare, maledizione).

«Mai, Lucifero, sarà come ai vecchi tempi,» gli disse, facendo apparire un fucile nelle sue mani «ai vecchi tempi non eravate tutti completamente pazzi.»

Lucifero scosse le spalle, ma non sembrava esattamente distrutto mentre diceva «Peccato, sarebbe stato bello riaverti con noi.»

E poi aveva creato una palla di fuoco nella sua mano, mentre Michael ghiacciava tutto quello che c'era intorno a loro. Fuoco e ghiaccio, Sam stava cominciando ad essere un poco stanco di tutti i simbolismi.

Dopo un poco non ebbe più tempo di pensare, Balthazar continuava a scomparire e riapparire, utilizzando se stesso come esca per i colpi dei due; Castiel cercava di avvicinarsi a Lucifero per combatterlo in un corpo a corpo, Bobby e suo padre continuavano a sparare, ma ogni loro proiettile veniva o intercettato da un blocco di ghiaccio, o fuso prima ancora che potesse colpire (ma era una distrazione ed era di quella che avevano bisogno ora, distrazioni).

Gabriel continuava a fare apparire armi con cui poi cercava di colpire i due. Michael e Lucifero, assieme, erano impossibili da fermare.

Sam provava a lanciare contro di loro tutto quello che poteva, fermava i colpi di Michael e glieli rimandava indietro, ma non sembrava stare funzionando. Nulla sembrava funzionare contro di loro.

E poi improvvisamente Michael aveva creato almeno cento coni di ghiaccio e li lanciò contro di loro. Sam non sarebbe stato in grado di bloccarli tutti, non prima che colpissero qualcuno. Provò a rallentarli, più che poteva, pregando che tutti si mettessero in salvo, ma erano troppo pesanti, erano troppo grandi e non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare.

A poco a poco stava perdendo il controllo su di loro - inesorabilmente. E poi si rese conto che stavano scomparendo, che Gabriel li stava facendo scomparire mentre Castiel e Balthazar tenevano occupati i due.

E poi avevano sentito un urlo.

Era scappato un cono? Si voltarono tutti dove Anna era piegata a terra che si teneva una gamba, evidentemente dolorante.

Non era nulla di grave, un taglio mediamente profondo, ma non mortale.

Era un altro il problema.

«Oh, guarda dov'è finito il topolino,» ridacchiò Lucifero, mentre guardava Dean e Tessa che salivano l'ultima rampa di scale che li avrebbe portati alla loro meta.

«No!» urlarono Sam e Castiel in contemporanea, ma Castiel era stato sbattuto contro il muro un poco troppe volte e aveva un'ala incrinata e Sam era così stanco e Gabriel era accanto ad Anna, che cercava di curarla e...

E nessuno aveva fermato i dardi di ghiaccio, nessuno aveva cercato di contenere il fuoco che Lucifer aveva lanciato contro i due.

Fuoco e Ghiaccio. Una sensazione di completo orrore. Il mal di testa.

Perché non aveva ascoltato? Perché non aveva ascoltato?

 _Dean_.

 

Dean non riusciva a sentire altro se non il calore, il maledetto calore. Provò a muovere il braccio e dovette immediatamente rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto tre secondi prima: Dean riusciva a sentire un dolore cocente al fianco e il calore.

Tossì, alzando il viso e cercando Tessa. L'aveva tenuta per mano fino a quel secondo, non poteva essere molto lontana.

Stava bene? Stava... e poi aveva sentito una mano - fresca, troppo fresca per il caldo che Dean sentiva - sulla sua testa.

«Oh, Dean...» era Tessa. Tessa che sembrava perfettamente a posto e che non aveva nemmeno un graffio.

«Un altro dei vostri maledetti trucchi? Tu e Morte avete tutto bello comodo, eh?» provò a scherzare, ma l’altra sembrava così triste, persino più di quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe morto per salvare l'universo.

Dean odiava vedere quell'espressione sul viso di qualcuno.

«Va tutto bene,» le disse, cercando di respirare oltre il fumo, cercando di isolare il dolore. «Sarei morto in ogni caso, no?»

Anzi ora aveva una scusa, probabilmente Cas non avrebbe compreso immediatamente che gli aveva mentito. Era una cosa buona, no?

«Perché credi che io e Morte abbiamo scelto te, Dean?» gli chiese improvvisamente la mutante «perché credi che, tre anni fa, Morte ti abbia permesso di utilizzare le nostre conoscenze?»

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, era la domanda che lui aveva fatto a lei quando erano in ospedale. Perché Tessa gliela stava chiedendo a sua volta?

«Ti sei persa prima, quando Occhi Gialli ha spiegato tutto il meraviglioso mondo della famiglia Winchester?» chiese, perché sapeva che l'avevano fatto per Sam. Perché anche loro erano interessati al suo fratellino che era davvero troppo potente per il suo bene.

«Io no, Dean, ma credo che tu ti sia perso un pezzo,» e poi rise, ma era un sorriso un poco amaro «tu e tutti, a dire il vero. Sam è potente, certo che è potente, ma avevano ragione,» e poi gli accarezzò il viso, il suo tocco fresco era l'unica cosa che riusciva a dargli sollievo «sono i primogeniti a portare il gene. Il fatto che Sam sia potente non c'entra con Mary o con la pietra.»

Dean aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse. Tessa stava scherzando, no? Dean aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita come un maledettissimo essere umano. Non aveva mai letto nessuno nel pensiero, non aveva mai congelato nulla semplicemente toccandola, non aveva mai volato, non aveva... «Io non sono un mutante,» disse, perché Dean ci aveva messo una vita per riconciliarsi con quel fatto. Sam era quello speciale, Dean era quello che lo proteggeva.

«No, non lo sei,» confermò Tessa «a dire il vero, Dean, non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa tu sia. E' come se il tuo intero essere richiamasse i nostri poteri,» Dean avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa significava, cosa voleva dire, ma si ricordò di Anna, del modo in cui Dean era riuscita a chiamarla anche a chilometri di distanza.

«Tu saresti stato l'unica persona in grado di toccare la pietra ed avere una speranza di rimanere in vita. Ne saresti uscito... beh, non perfetto, ma vivo,» continuò e sembrava così triste che Dean avrebbe voluto dirle che non c'era bisogno, che gli stava dando una bella notizia e poi si rese conto che Tessa stava parlando al passato.

 _Oh_.

«Sei troppo debole così, Dean,» gli disse «io... non puoi farlo, Dean, sei troppo debole e...»

«E non cambia niente, Tessa,» la interruppe, guardandola. Era bellissima, così, fresca circondata dalle fiamme. Chissà, se quella guerra non gli avesse portato Castiel, Dean l'avrebbe baciata ora.

Tessa che non si sarebbe dovuta affezionare a lui, ma l'aveva fatto comunque.

«Dean...» provò ad interromperlo lei, ma lui scosse la testa e si mise a sedere.

Il fianco gli faceva così male, ma le fiamme stavano avanzando e non avevano tempo. Non avevano tempo da perdere.

«Io sono arrivato fin qui pensando che sarei morto, Tessa,» le disse, mettendosi in piedi – era come se ogni parte del suo essere stesse urlando, come se la sua pelle stesse friggendo. Era peggio di qualsiasi cosa Dean avesse mai provato. «Il fatto che io, a mia insaputa, avevo la possibilità di sopravvivere non cambia il fatto che sono pronto a morire per salvare tutti quanti.»

Tessa lo lasciò andare, guardandolo con tristezza, e Dean cominciò a camminare. Non poteva fermarsi, non ora, non poteva guardarsi indietro.

Rischiò di inciampare almeno tre volte, ma Tessa era sempre dietro di lui pronta a sorreggerlo.

Erano a pochi passi, non sarebbe mancato molto, solo pochi passi e poi sarebbe finito tutto. E Dean sarebbe morto, ma andava bene.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla custodia della pietra, Dean si lasciò cadere in ginocchio – incapace di respirare. C'era troppo fumo e il suo fianco era distrutto e stava sanguinando, stava sanguinando troppo.

«Quindi fammi capire,» disse alla fine, guardandola, «praticamente sono del'erba gatta per mutanti, giusto? Scommetto che ero l'erba gatta più bella che vi fosse mai capitata.»

Voleva essere uno scherzo, un modo per farla ridere, per farle dimenticare cosa stava per succedere, ma Tessa stava piangendo ora.

«Lo sei stato, Dean,» aveva risposto e c'era troppa solennità nel suo tono, come se volesse fargli sapere che era vero, che Tessa l'aveva amato e probabilmente lo amava ancora.

Poi Dean aprì la maledetta custodia.

La pietra era semplice, di colore rosso e Dean la odiava con tutto se stesso. Poteva già sentire  qualcosa di strano che si insinuava dentro di lui, che gli agguantava l'intestino e il cuore e lo stomaco.

Radiazioni? Non ne aveva la minima idea.

Portò una mano in avanti e prese la pietra. Nel momento in cui la sua pelle entrò in contatto con essa, però, fu come se qualcuno avesse gettato dell'olio bollente sopra la sua mano.

Era persino più tremendo di quello che aveva provato per arrivare lì. Dean sarebbe morto.

Si alzò piano, tenendo stretta la pietra nonostante ogni parte di lui gli urlasse di lasciarla, e poi camminò verso la balaustra.

Sotto di lui Lucifero aveva Castiel contro un muro ed era pronto a farlo diventare un mutante flambé e Dean? Dean ne aveva le scatole piene.

«Ehi pazzo psicopatico!» urlò con le sue ultime forze, sentendo proprio il momento in cui il suo corpo lo stava avvertendo che non avevano più di pochi secondi «indovina cosa? Hai perso.»

Gettò a terra la pietra il più forte possibile, e la guardò mentre si infrangeva in mille piccoli pezzettini.

Ce l'avevano fatta, ce l'avevano fatta! Guardò verso Tessa e le sorrise, felice come un bambino.

«Sei stato bravo, Dean,» gli disse Tessa, che stava ancora piangendo, e Dean sorrise ancora di più. No riusciva a pensare, tutto faceva troppo male e c'era troppo freddo, ma era stato bravo.

Questo era l'importante, pensò, mentre si accasciava a terra.

 

Per quanto Dean si fosse schermato da lui fino a quel minuto, nel secondo in cui la sua mente fu completamente persa, Anna urlò.

Anna urlò perché era come se qualcuno avesse preso una sinapsi dal suo cervello e l'avesse staccata, senza alcuna delicatezza.

Ricordava il momento in cui Dean e Tessa erano stati colpiti dai colpi di Lucifero e Michael e non era stato così. Dean non era semplicemente svenuto o ferito… era…

Castiel si era gettato su Lucifero mentre quello lanciava la palla di fuoco che avrebbe colpito Dean. Non era riuscito a fermarlo, non con le ferite che aveva già subito, ma era riuscito a colpirlo comunque.

Lucifero si era ripreso in fretta e gli aveva dato un calcio allo stomaco e poi l’aveva spinto contro il muro, e un’ala di Castiel si era piegata in maniera innaturale dietro di lui.

Sam aveva lanciato contro Michael tutto quello che riusciva a trovare, per un attimo le era sembrato che sarebbe riuscito ad alzare Michael stesso.

Non erano passati che pochi minuti, ma di Tessa e Dean non c’era nessuna traccia.

«Riesci a sentirli?» le stava chiedendo Balthazar «dimmi dove sono così posso teletrasportarmi e prenderli!»

Anna non riusciva a sentire altro se non un leggero fruscio, sapeva che erano lì, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente dove.

E poi avevano sentito «Ehi pazzo psicopatico!» e Dean era lì – e non era messo bene, non era messo bene per niente, ma era vivo. Era vivo ed Anna avrebbe voluto urlare e piangere e dirgli che l’avrebbe ammazzato, maledizione.

Lucifero aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e aveva potuto vedere l’attimo di completa furia che era passato sul suo viso (e sorpresa, anche, perché sorpresa?) «Indovina cosa?» continuò Dean, ghignando.

Anna guardò Castiel, giusto per un attimo, e non stava ridendo, non stava nemmeno sorridendo, ma sembrava così felice. Così maledettamente _felice_.

«Hai perso!» e poi Dean aveva gettato la pietra a terra e questa si era rotta, spezzata in mille piccoli pezzettini.

Ce l’avevano fatta. _Ce l’avevano fatta_.

Castiel ne aveva approfittato per liberarsi della presa di Lucifero ed era pronto a colpirlo di nuovo, ma Anna aveva continuato a guardare Dean. Dean che si era voltato verso Tessa – la poteva vedere, lì dietro di lui, sembrava assolutamente perfetta, come se non fosse stata colpita minimamente – e poi era caduto, piano.

Ed era a quel punto che Anna aveva urlato.

Tutti si erano fermati – anche Michael e Lucifero – ed Anna non riusciva a pensare. Sapeva solo che faceva male, che faceva incredibilmente male e che voleva che tutti lo sentissero. Voleva che tutti potessero provare il dolore che stava provando lei.

Il dolore che la perdita di Dean Winchester aveva portato.

E improvvisamente tutte le barriere che c’erano intorno a lei, le menti bloccate, le si aprirono facilmente ed Anna _spinse_.

Non importava di chi fosse la mente (amico o nemico) lei non poteva sopportare tutto quel dolore da sola. Non poteva…

E poi improvvisamente c’era una mano sulla sua spalla e il dolore era sparito, era come se qualcuno ci avesse creato una bolla per isolarlo. Era ancora lì, ma non poteva sentirlo.

Si guardò indietro e vide Morte. Stava toccando Morte ed era ancora viva.

Spostò lo sguardo in avanti dove Michael e Lucifero erano a terra, ovviamente svenuti. Castiel si stava rimettendo in piedi piano e Sam stava correndo verso suo fratello – Balthazar l’aveva preso prima che potesse essere avvolto dalle fiamme e l’aveva teletrasportato accanto a Dean.

Ma Anna sapeva già che era morto.

La mano di Morte scivolò via lentamente, ma la protezione rimase, e lei era ancora in grado di respirare senza sentire la sua mente che si divideva in due, almeno.

«Fuori la battaglia è già finita,» disse Morte, calmo «avete vinto,» disse _avete_ , come se lui non li avesse aiutati, come se lui – e Tessa – non avessero usato Dean per i loro maledetti scopi. E ora lui era _morto_.

Castiel non poteva volare – non con le sue ferite – e rimase fermo dov’era a guardare Sam mentre si piegava su Dean, mentre lo chiamava urlando. Rimase a guardare mentre John Winchester urlò a Balthazar di portarlo immediatamente dai suoi figli se ci teneva ad avere ancora una testa.

Castiel sembrava perso. Anna non aveva nessuna indicazione da dargli. Non era certa che qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto averne.

 

Castiel pensò che fosse stupido. Lui e Dean si conoscevano da appena un mese. Un mese.

A Castiel non sarebbe dovuto importare così tanto di lui. Non era razionale, non era _normale_. Castiel non riusciva a respirare.

Avrebbe voluto prendere Lucifero ed ucciderlo, sbatterlo al muro e colpirlo fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche. Avrebbe voluto soffocare Michael, vedere il suo viso mentre capiva di stare per morire.

Castiel non riusciva a far diminuire questa sua rabbia. Lo stava consumando.

Dean era morto, l’aveva sentito nell’urlo di Anna, nel dolore che lei aveva cominciato a proiettare senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Dean era _morto_.

Non sarebbe dovuta andare a finire così.

Non si era nemmeno accorto che Balthazar gli avesse preso un braccio, che lo avesse teletrasportato davanti al corpo di Dean.

Dean non stava respirando. Era così strano, Castiel non aveva mai fatto attenzione al respiro di qualcuno. Era normale che gli altri respirassero.

Ora che Dean non respirava quasi si pentiva di non aver fatto più attenzione al modo in cui si alzava e si abbassava il suo petto.

«Dobbiamo spostarlo,» gli disse Balthazar, e persino lui non sembrava in vena di rendere tutto quello un gioco «pensavo che potevi… Sam ha utilizzato troppo i suoi poteri e siamo tutti stanchi e…»

Castiel non lo stava ascoltando, si era abbassato ed aveva preso Dean tra le braccia. L’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto Dean si stava lamentando per il dolore alla gamba e del fatto che non fosse una maledetta ragazza e poteva camminare da solo, grazie.

Castiel lo guardò e lo pregò di dire qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa, anche una delle battute che Castiel non riusciva mai a capire sarebbe andata bene. Semplicemente… qualcosa.

Dean rimase in silenzio, come se lo stesse facendo solamente per fare uno sfregio a lui.

Castiel si alzò in piedi e se lo strinse al petto, ancora di più. Dean era freddo, troppo freddo, nonostante avesse passato gli ultimi dieci minuti praticamente cuocendo nelle fiamme, Dean era così _freddo_.

«Non sarebbe dovuta finire così,» disse improvvisamente Tessa, dietro di loro e Sam era pronto a gettarsi su di lei, ma Castiel era arrabbiato (più di quanto ricordasse di essere mai stato) e Tessa era lì e Castiel non aveva alcun motivo di trattenersi.

«Allora avresti dovuto fare tutto quello che potevi per salvarlo,» le disse, non sentiva niente verso di lei. Non provava pena per lei, non provava alcuna empatia nei suoi confronti. Lei avrebbe potuto salvarlo, ma non l’aveva fatto, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, ma era rimasta a guardare.

Tessa si era semplicemente limitata ad abbassare lo sguardo e Castiel aveva cominciato a camminare.

Non aveva idea di cosa ne avrebbero fatto di Dean – del corpo di Dean – probabilmente Sam e John avrebbero voluto che lo seppellissero accanto a sua madre.

Era strano pensare a cose del genere.

Castiel non stava prestando attenzione a quello che stava succedendo. Erano arrivati all’entrata della struttura e sapeva che c’era Ellen lì, da qualche parte – poteva sentirla mentre andava da John per offrirle le sue condoglianze (dopotutto se c’era qualcuno che probabilmente sapeva cosa stesse provando John era proprio lei).

«Com’è successo?» stava dicendo, piano. Ed Ellen non era mai stata una vera fan di John, ma si era avvicinata molto a Dean e Sam, dopo l’incidente con Jo.

Castiel non la stava ascoltando. Dean era incredibilmente leggero per essere così grande, Castiel si concentrò su questo, giusto per non pensare ad altro.

E poi qualcuno aveva urlato «Posso aiutarvi! Se mi lasciate libero posso aiutare a riportare in vita il vostro animaletto umano!» e Castiel si era voltato così velocemente che per un secondo aveva rischiato di perdere la sua presa su Dean.

Il mutante che aveva appena parlato era un ragazzino con i capelli un poco a punta e davvero, non aveva nulla di speciale, ma quello che aveva appena detto…

«Che vuoi dire?» gli chiese Sam, avvicinandosi – erano solo lui, Castiel, Tessa, John, Bobby ed Ellen ad ascoltarlo (ed Anna, ma perché Anna si era allacciata alla sua mente immediatamente, per cercare di farlo sentire meno solo). Il ragazzino sembrò intimidito per un attimo e John Winchester – che era ancora instabile sulle sue gambe, ma che aveva la disperazione di un padre che aveva appena perso un figlio a guidarlo – avanzò verso di lui.

«Ti conviene parlare ragazzino, o giuro su Dio che ti trivellerò il cervello,» disse. Castiel non aveva il minimo dubbio che l’avrebbe anche fatto.

John era diverso da Sam e Dean, per quanto non fosse apertamente ostile Castiel poteva leggerlo nelle sue azioni che non era aperto come i suoi figli. Probabilmente dalla morte di sua moglie aveva cominciato a perdere fiducia nei mutanti. Castiel strinse il corpo di Dean e si ritrovò a pensare che poteva comprenderlo.

«Oh, calma!» disse il ragazzino, mettendo le mani avanti «è solo che io ho… il mio potere è che posso vedere il potere delle altre persone.»

Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio: come avrebbe fatto quello ad aiutarli? A cosa avrebbe potuto servire?

Non si accorse però di Tessa che si era completamente irrigidita, guardando il mutante come se lo stesse pregando di starsi zitto.

Il ragazzo però se n’era accorto e alzò le spalle «Mi dispiace, tipa, ma io devo pensare alla mia vita, capisci?» le disse e Castiel si voltò verso di lei «la sua mutazione la rende in grado di riportare in vita la gente! »

Tessa chiuse gli occhi «Ad un costo, però,» disse «per riportare in vita qualcuno devo prendere la vita di qualcun altro.»

«Beh? Hai bisogno di un invito scritto?» le chiese Bobby e Castiel sarebbe stata in grado di perdonarle tutto se fosse stata in grado di riportargli Dean. Avrebbe anche fatto finta di non trovare la sua sola presenza insopportabile.

«Non posso, è morto da troppo tempo e…» cominciò Tessa, ma il ragazzo la interruppe.

«Sta mentendo,» li informò «può resuscitare qualcuno entro tre ore. » E poi, dopo l’occhiataccia che Tessa gli aveva rivolto assunse un’espressione apologetica «Ehi, senti, mi dispiace, ma loro mi fanno molta più paura di te.»

«Ora tu riporterai indietro Dean o ti farò vedere perché sono così bravo nel mio lavoro,» le disse John, quando una voce li interruppe.

«Le pare il caso, John Winchester, di minacciare le assistenti di altre persone?» chiese Morte, con un tono assolutamente neutrale. Anna, Gabriel e Balthazar erano dietro di lui ed evidentemente Anna doveva aver detto loro cosa stava succedendo.

«Scoprirà che un padre, per il proprio figlio, non ha paura di nulla,» disse John, e Castiel poteva capire perché Dean fosse così affezionato all’uomo. Non importava le loro differenze, cosa avessero fatto… era un dato di fatto che John amasse i suoi figli.

«Non posso farlo perché è stato Dean a chiedermi di non farlo,» disse Tessa, guardandosi le mani.

«Dean?» chiese Sam, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sembrava sorpreso, Castiel non capiva perché.

Se Dean conosceva i poteri di Tessa non avrebbe mai lasciato che qualcuno si sacrificasse per lui, Dean non era mai stato una persona simile.

«Credi che mi interessi? Io sono suo padre, ho il diritto di fare qualsiasi cosa ritenga necessario per il suo bene,» ribatté John.

«Strano, credevo che i genitori dovessero sostenere e rispettare le decisioni dei figli…» osservò pacatamente Morte e John si voltò verso di lui, come una furia.

«Ha dei figli, lei? Sa cosa voglia dire avere  dei figli? Doversi preoccupare per loro ogni giorno, anche quando fanno cose che tu non approvi?» e sembrava mille volte più grande, come se improvvisamente avesse una forza che fino a poco prima era invisibile.

Morte però non lo stava nemmeno guardando più. Morte stava guardando Tessa, che lo stava guardando di rimando.

Castiel si voltò verso Anna, ovviamente cercando di capire se, magari stessero parlando telepaticamente, ma Anna scosse la testa.

«Pensavamo ne avessimo parlato di questo, Tessa,» disse piano, Morte. Ora sembrava un poco irritato, Tessa si morse un labbro, contrita.

«Lo so,» rispose, perché evidentemente Morte stava aspettando che lei rispondesse.

Castiel non aveva la minima idea di cosa si fosse perso quella volta.

«Dobbiamo imparare ad accettare la morte, Tessa, non continuare ad interferire con il corso degli eventi,» disse Morte.

«Oh, perfetto,» borbottò Sam «siamo passate alle frasi da cartoline dell’Hallmark.»

Morte e Tessa non lo considerarono nemmeno. «Non sarebbe…» e poi si bloccò.

«Ma l’ha fatto, il che vuol dire che era il suo tempo…» e stavano parlando di Dean, dovevano star parlando di Dean e Castiel si rese conto che Tessa stava cercando di convincere Morte a lasciarglielo fare, lasciarle salvare la vita di Dean.

Perché? Fino a pochi secondi prima sembrava così decisa a non cedere.

Tessa non rispose, ma non distolse lo sguardo. Morte la guardò per qualche secondo prima di spostare lo sguardo verso il corpo di Dean che teneva Castiel.

«Qualunque cosa tu decida di fare, Tessa, sarà una tua responsabilità,» le disse alla fine e Tessa lo guardò con una sorta di trepidazione.

«Beh, tre anni fa è andata a finire bene, no? E anche allora ho fatto di testa mia,» rispose, sorridendo leggermente.

Morte se ne andò senza dire altro.

«Vuol dire che abbiamo il via libera?» chiese Sam, che era rimasto praticamente muto per tutta la discussione, guardando suo padre come se fosse qualcuno che non riconosceva.

«A quanto pare, ma…» e poi Tessa li guardò ad uno ad uno. Era ovvio quello a cui stava pensando: chi avrebbe dato la sua vita per Dean.

Castiel non aveva nemmeno dovuto pensarci, per salvare Dean sarebbe stato in grado di fare questo ed altro.

«Non pensarci nemmeno,» lo interruppe però la voce roca di John Winchester «Dean è mio figlio, tocca a me. E no, Sam, non ho intenzione di sentire nulla provenire dalla tua bocca. Sono vostro padre, prendermi cura di voi è una mia responsabilità.»

Castiel non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di dire qualcosa.

«Papà…» disse Sam, incapace di aggiungere altro e improvvisamente John lo stava abbracciando.

«Sono fiero di te, Sam. Credo che siamo troppo simili ed è per questo che continuiamo a litigare, ma… ma sono sempre stato fiero di te.»

Castiel chiuse gli occhi. Non era qualcosa che doveva vedere.

«Dovremmo trovare un posto dove nessuno possa disturbarci,» mormorò Tessa e Gabriel sorrise.

«Lascia fare a me, questa è la mia specialità.»

 

Quando Dean aprì gli occhi si trovava in una stanza completamente nera – qualcuno si era dimenticato di accendere la luce? – con Tessa.

 _Uh_? Che?

«Tessa!» la chiamò, sorpreso, perché non si aspettava di trovare lei al suo capezzale, magari Castiel o Sam o suo padre. Non Tessa.

«Dean,» lo salutò lei, pacatamente e Dean comprese che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

«Che succede?» chiese dunque, guardandosi di nuovo intorno – era una delle stanze dell’Heaven, molto simile a quella di Castiel… dov’era Cas? Perché era solo con Tessa… cosa?

E poi capì. Capì perché Tessa non stava rispondendo e perché era troppo buio.

«Quindi alla fine sono morto?» chiese, dunque, e il pensiero non lo faceva stare male tanto quanto aveva pensato. Non era felice, ovviamente non era felice, ma c’erano cose peggiori di morire.

C’erano cose molto peggiori di morire.

Tessa scosse la testa «Sì» rispose e Dean annuì, perché la sua vita era fottutamente strana e questo genere di cose erano assolutamente normali. O qualcosa del genere.

«Perché puoi vedermi? Perché stiamo parlando?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Tessa rise.

«È un potere mio e di Morte, non molti lo conoscono perché… beh…» e Dean poteva anche capire perché non fosse un potere esattamente pubblicizzato, probabilmente gli unici ad esserne a conoscenza erano morti.

E poi Tessa stava chiudendo gli occhi, come quel giorno di tanti anni prima e stava mormorando «Mi dispiace, Dean, così tanto…» e questa volta Dean non poteva capire.

Le aveva già detto che l’aveva perdonata per tutta la storia della pietra. Le aveva già detto che non aveva importanza, che dopotutto andarsene a quel modo non era così tanto male.

«Te-?» chiese, avanzando. Sentiva il bisogno di toccarla, sembrava così piccola e stanca – e normalmente era una forza della natura, pronta a superare qualsiasi difficoltà e…

Tessa fece un passo indietro «Non avvicinarti,» gli disse, e sembrava così triste «ho fatto una cosa orribile io… oh, Dean, uno degli scagnozzi dell’Hellfire ha detto agli altri che conosceva un modo per salvarti. Gli ha detto dei miei poteri e io… io…»

Dean, se non fosse stato privo di corpo, probabilmente sarebbe sbiancato. No. No. _No_!

Pensò a Cas, che si sarebbe probabilmente sacrificato per lui in un attimo – lo stupido, stupido pennuto – a Sam, che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato morire se ci fosse stata un’altra alternativa. Pensò a tutti e a nessuno e _no_.

«Tessa, no, te lo proibisco, non puoi…» le disse, avanzando, la rabbia che si faceva spazio dentro di lui.

Tessa non stava piangendo, ma era come se lo stesse facendo.

«Mi dispiace, ripeté,» e poi Dean si sentì cadere.

Riaprì gli occhi e immediatamente sentì la presenza di Anna dentro la sua testa, felice, rasserenata (triste, preoccupata) e poi Sam e Cas entrarono nel suo campo visivo, Sam seduto ai piedi del letto e Castiel in piedi che lo guardava come se fosse appena avvenuto un miracolo.

La prima cosa che Dean pensò – e quel pensiero sarebbe sempre stato una delle sue vergogne più grandi – _per fortuna che non sono loro_.

E poi aveva guardato alla sua destra, verso il letto accanto al suo e no. No. No. _Nonononononono_.

«Papà,» ed era un bisbiglio, un urlo, un pianto e in un attimo Dean si era alzato (anche se la sua testa gli faceva un male cane) ed era accanto a suo padre. _Morto_. Suo padre.

No. Nononono.

«Papà!» lo chiamò di nuovo, ma John tenne gli occhi chiusi come l’uomo testardo che era.

E improvvisamente era arrabbiato con Tessa, con John, con Sam. Con se stesso.

«Come hai potuto?» urlò, voltandosi verso Sam «come hai potuto lasciarglielo fare?»

Non ne valeva la pena, non era uno scambio equo non…

 _Sta zitto, sta zitto, sta zitto. Dio, Dean, se fossi morto…_ lo rimproverò Anna, ma Dean la cacciò con forza, respingendo la sua presenza con odio, cercando di ferirla.

Sam non sapeva che dire e per Dean non era abbastanza. Dean voleva ferire e uccidere e dilaniare. Era ferito, stava sanguinando internamente e non c’era modo di fermare l’emorragia.

«Ma tanto a te non è mai piaciuto, vero? Hai sempre odiato nostro padre, scommetto che eri assolutamente estasia-» e non era giusto, sapeva che non stava dicendo la verità, che Sam amava il loro padre esattamente come lui.

Non aveva importanza, non stava cercando di dire cose vere, stava cercando di dire cose che avrebbero ferito suo fratello il più possibile.

«Smettila Dean!» lo rimproverò Anna ad alta voce. La sua voce era assolutamente oltraggiata, come se non riuscisse a credere che Dean stava dicendo per davvero tutto quello.

«E tu!» urlò voltandosi verso Tessa « avevi promesso. Me l’avevi promesso! Niente terza possibilità. Me l’avevi promesso!»

Era colpa sua. Suo padre era morto ed era tutta colpa sua. Mio Dio era colpa sua. 

Tessa non disse nulla, ma continuò a guardarlo come se non sapesse come rimettere tutto a posto.

«Rifai lo scambio,» le disse, a bassa voce, cercando di farlo suonare come un ordine (il tono di voce che riusciva meglio a suo padre).

Tessa aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse. Scosse la testa «Non posso. Dean, non funziona così, una volta che ho preso la vita da qualcuno è… è l’unico tipo di morte che non posso annullare.»

Ovviamente. Ovviamente perché quella era la vita di Dean Winchester e la sua vita faceva schifo. Era orrenda, era una continua serie di sfighe messe una dietro l’altra che prima o poi avrebbe raggiunto il Giappone a furia di allungarsi.

«Ci deve essere un modo…» disse, piano. Era stato completamente diverso quando, ad aver perso la vita per lui, era stato qualcuno che non conosceva. Qualcuno che aveva cercato di ucciderlo in battaglia, che l’aveva quasi trapassato da parte a parte con una delle sue ossa ( _ugh_ , che poteri ripugnanti).

Quello, però, non era un uomo che si meritava di morire; non era un nemico. Era suo padre. _Era suo padre_.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, come se non avesse più la forza di rimanere in piedi. Sam gli si sedette accanto immediatamente e Dean lo guardò.

Voleva dirgli che gli dispiaceva, ma era ancora troppo arrabbiato. Era ancora troppo…

«Va bene, Dean,» disse Sam, piano. Dean aveva voglia di distruggere qualcosa.

Non c’era nulla però, non c’era nulla da distruggere, nulla su cui sfogare la sua rabbia se non le persone che gli stavano intorno. Quelle persone che non se lo meritavano, che erano lì perché lo amavano e che lo avevano riportato indietro perché non riuscivano a pensare ad un mondo in cui non esisteva nessun Dean Winchester.

Eppure era ancora arrabbiato con loro. Con tutti loro.

Anche con Castiel ed Anna, che probabilmente non avevano avuto niente a che fare con quella situazione. Era arrabbiato perché nel minuto in cui avrebbe smesso di esserlo, Dean non era certo di cosa sarebbe stato ed era un pensiero che lo terrorizzava.

«La prima volta non è stato così…» disse, piano. Sam lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma fu Tessa a rispondergli.

«La prima volta non era tuo padre,» rispose lei. Ed era così vero. _Era così vero_.

«Prima volta?» chiese Castiel, da dietro di lui. Dean poteva quasi vederlo mentre si tratteneva dall’abbracciarlo lì, davanti a tutti. Dean gliene era grato, non era sicuro di voler essere toccato in quel minuto.

«Tre anni fa, l’ho risvegliato con un bacio, proprio come nella bella addormentata nel bosco,» era ovvio che stesse provando a scherzare, ma Dean non poteva. Non poteva, non con suo padre lì, morto, davanti a lui.

Dean era vivo, ma non riusciva davvero a comprendere la differenza.

 

Castiel sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, che quando Dean si sarebbe svegliato sarebbe stato arrabbiato e che il dolore che avrebbe provato per il sacrificio di John sarebbe stato troppo grande per permettergli di perdonarli, ma questo non voleva dire che faceva meno male.

Dean guardava John come se non riuscisse a credere a cosa stesse vedendo (Anna gli aveva fatto sentire quello che Dean aveva pensato prima che la chiudesse fuori. " _Non è uno scambio equo_ " aveva pensato e Castiel non sapeva come fargli capire che si sbagliava, che per quanto John Winchester fosse un essere umano straordinario, suo figlio lo era a sua volta.

Dean Winchester era brillante e Castiel, Castiel che non aveva mai nemmeno pensato di poter parlare con un essere umano, si era innamorato di lui completamente.

Quando aveva rischiato di perderlo, quando aveva stretto il corpo di Dean – morto – tra le sue braccia, Castiel so era sentito come se qualcuno stesse cercando di togliergli la pelle da sotto i piedi. Dio, Dean.

E ora, ora Dean era vivo, ma non aveva idea di quanto gli sarebbe servito per ritornare intero, per superare tutto quello che era accaduto, per superare il sacrificio di John e accettare che suo padre l'amava più di se stesso e che per lui era stato uno scambio più che equo. Magari era stato persino troppo conveniente.

Dopo qualche minuto Dean disse a tutti di andare fuori. Anna fu la prima che si mosse per uscire, poi Tessa e Castiel si stava muovendo per andare loro dietro - perché pensava fosse meglio che Dean e Sam provassero a parlare di quello che era successo, ma Sam gli prese un braccio.

«No...» disse, come se anche lui fosse un poco perso come Dean «tu resta, è meglio se...» e poi uscì dalla stanza, quasi correndo.

Castiel guardò la porta chiedendosi se potesse rimanere davvero, se Dean lo volesse in quella stanza ora o se dovesse lasciarlo lì a rimpiangere la memoria di suo padre.

«Resta,» disse improvvisamente Dean «io... resta e siediti.»

Castiel fece come gli era stato detto, sedendosi nel posto lasciato libero da Sam. Chissà, se fosse stata Anna, Castiel le avrebbe messo una mano dietro le spalle e le avrebbe lasciato appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla (era stata Anna a dirgli che, quando voleva consolarla, doveva fare così) ma quella non era Anna e sebbene l'ultima volta che avessero avuto una conversazione importante si erano ritrovati abbracciati nel letto… Castiel non sapeva se quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui avrebbero affrontato quelle cose da quel momento in poi (e solo il fatto che potesse pensare che ci sarebbe stato un poi lo rendeva più felice di quanto potesse spiegare).

«Quando avevo tre anni,» disse improvvisamente Dean, «avevo deciso che sarei diventato un calciatore. Immagino sia abbastanza normale o qualcosa di simile e papà mi comprò un pallone da calcio e si mise con me ogni sera a calciare quella maledettissima palla. Avevamo in mente di fare un team, anche con Sam e...»

Si fermò abbassando lo sguardo, come se non riuscisse a guardare suo padre, come se gli occhi gli facessero male.

«Lo so che molti pensano che non sia stato un buon padre – basta guardare Bobby ed Ellen – ma non... non è vero,» e sembrava così infervorato, come se Castiel fosse una di quelle persone che pensavano che John no fosse stato altro che un genitore pazzo. Castiel non sapeva che tipo di padre fosse stato John, ma per fare uscire qualcuno come Dean e Sam non poteva essere stato esattamente terribile.

«Magari non è stato esattamente un padre ortodosso, ma la nostra vita non è mai stata ortodossa - con Sam e mamma e me! Ha semplicemente fatto il meglio che poteva,» Castiel rimase ad ascoltarlo, ma c'era una parte di quella frase che non gli era chiara.

«Che vuoi dire con te?» poteva capire Sam e Mary, la loro storia era impressa nella sua memoria e non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, ma cosa c'entrava Dean.

L'altro rise, senza alcuna ilarità. «Oh già, ve la siete persi tutti questa parte della storia, ah?» e ora stava guardando di nuovo verso John. «Apparentemente avete sbagliato tutti! Voi, Lucifero, Michael... ovviamente tutti tranne Morte, ma di che ci scandalizziamo. Non sarò un mutante, ma apparentemente i vostri poteri sono attratti da me come un orso con il miele. Sono una specie di femme fatale - solo, sai, maschio e per i poteri dei... tutto ciò è estremamente ridicolo.»

Non lo era, a dire il vero. Spiegava così tante cose. Il motivo per cui Anna potesse sentirlo anche a grandi distanze, il motivo per cui Sam sentiva che i suoi sogni erano sempre più vividi quanto riguardavano suo fratello. Aveva senso.

«Smettila,» gli disse Dean, poggiando la testa tra le mani «hai quello sguardo da " _ora è tutto chiaro_ " che mi fa imbestialire ora come ora. Ora ci stiamo lamentando su quanto la mia vita faccia schifo. Cas, seriamente, cerca di metterti in pari con il programma.»

Castiel sarebbe potuto rimanere in silenzio e annuire, lasciare che Dean sfogasse la sua frustrazione e poi provare a vedere cosa sarebbe riuscito a salvare alla fine di tutto. Non era quello che voleva, però.

«Mi viene difficile dispiacermi della tua vita quando, fino a pochi secondi fa, non ne avevi una,» rispose, onestamente. Simpatizzava con Dean e Sam, era dispiaciuto per quello che era successo a John e lo rispettava per la decisione che aveva preso, ma non poteva davvero non essere felice per Dean.

Dean che poteva essere arrabbiato e stanco e distrutto, ma almeno era vivo. Era vivo - Castiel avrebbe dovuto ripeterselo ancora un paio di volte.

«Oh, già, quello... immagino sia stato un po' shockante...» borbottò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, come un bambino che era stato appena rimproverato.

«Decisamente. Ti pregherei di non farlo ancora,» disse allora, perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare di rivivere quella giornata da capo.

« _Nah_ , ho provato a morire due volte, ti devo dire, non è tutto questo granché...» e poi si voltò verso di lui e non stava esattamente sorridendo, ma era qualcosa che ci si avvicinava. Per Castiel era abbastanza.

«Buono, okay...»

E poi ritornarono a non parlare. Castiel guardava Dean che guardava John. Probabilmente avrebbero dovuto portare Dean lontano da lì.

Non era esattamente terapeutico per lui rimanere al capezzale di suo padre, non per così tanto tempo.

«Lo sai che sarò assolutamente insopportabile, giusto? È quello che mi succede quando... quando succedono questo genere di cose - e succedono abbastanza spesso. Sarà come con Jo, solo mille volte peggio,» Dean stava blaterando. Dean non blaterava mai.

Castiel finalmente si disse che, probabilmente, ora poteva toccarlo. Gli prese una mano, stringendola forte e cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

Dean si voltò verso di lui e c'era qualcosa di rotto nei suoi occhi. Castiel fece finta di non vedere che erano un po’ acquosi.

«Non me ne vado, Dean,» e cercò di dirlo con quanta più sicurezza possibile, cercando di fargli capire che non era solamente qualcosa che stava dicendo giusto per dire (specialmente perché Castiel non era il tipo da fare questo genere di cose) ma che non aveva intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.

«Beh, ovviamente no, magari abbiamo sconfitto la sede principale ma ci saranno ancora dei fuggitivi!» disse Dean, ovviamente cercando di rendere l'aria più leggera «tipo c'è questo tipo, il suo nome è Peste. Che soprannome del cavolo, giusto?»

Castiel non voleva rendere l'aria più leggera, non voleva fare finta che Dean non avesse compreso la sua frase. Strinse la mano di Dean ancora più forte. «Non me ne vado,» ripeté «non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti.»

Dean a quel punto lo guardò e disse «Oh, bene» e poi lo baciò.

Castiel non aveva null'altro da aggiungere.

 

Non era certamente facile passare sopra a quello che era successo – non dimenticare, perché Dean e Sam non avrebbero mai potuto dimenticare, ma andare avanti. Sam a volte vedeva i capelli biondi di una ragazza, per strada, e cominciava a pensare a Jess (alla Jess che vedeva ancora ora nei suoi sogni, quella con cui aveva vissuto milioni di vite diverse, quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua anima gemella).

Dean a volte era assolutamente intrattabile. Non faceva avvicinare nessuno per ore ed ore e urlava a chiunque provasse a ragionare con lui. Una volta aveva distrutto una delle macchine nel garage di Bobby con un piede di porco.

Aveva colpito prima il cofano e poi il parabrezza e poi il tetto e le gomme e il portabagagli ed era andato avanti per ore, fino a quando Castiel non l'aveva fermato e l'aveva costretto a ritornare in camera.

Sam non aveva la minima idea di cosa avessero fatto lì, poi (okay, no, ce l'aveva perché lui stava ancora nella stanza accanto alla loro, ma preferiva fingersi ignorante).

L'Heaven era rimasto attivo, ma stava cominciando a cambiare. Gabriel era passato al comando – e sembrava ogni giorno più annoiato del precedente – e stava cominciando a contattare il governo americano, cercando di trovare un qualche compromesso con loro (non erano certo passi da gigante i loro, ma erano qualcosa).

Il problema era che, però, Gabriel aveva anche creato una piccola casetta accanto a quella di Bobby dove lui, Balthazar e Anna si erano trasferiti (come se non fossero già abbastanza).

Castiel si era ovviamente trasferito da Bobby con loro – nessuno aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio. E, Sam non era nemmeno sicuro del come, Crowley era diventato un ospite abituale (un'altra di quelle cose a cui Sam cercava di pensare il meno possibile, per dire).

L'Hellfire non esisteva più – o meglio, esisteva qualcosa di simile, capeggiata da Crowley, ma che aveva meno interesse ad uccidere tutto il genere umano e più interesse a far in modo che nessuno andasse in giro a maciullare ingiustamente mutanti (e magari aveva dei metodi che nessuno di loro si sentiva di condividere, ma non potevano sempre vincerle tutte).

Lucifero e Michael... non avevano idea di dove fossero, Morte aveva detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui ed era interamente possibile che fossero ancora vivi, chiusi da qualche parte e che Morte conducesse su di loro vari esperimenti (o, almeno, questa era la teoria di Dean. Solo che Dean la riempiva di dettagli a cui, ancora, Sam non voleva nemmeno immaginare).

Tessa non li andava mai a trovare e quando la menzionavano, il viso di Dean si induriva leggermente.

Dean aveva perdonato Sam, aveva solo cominciato a perdonare se stesso, ma ovviamente non aveva ancora perdonato Tessa. Sam non poteva davvero dirgli nulla, non era un suo diritto.

Il punto era che, anche se a Sam tutta quella faccenda era sembrata peggio della maledetta apocalisse, ora ne erano usciti. Ne erano usciti in qualche modo ed erano ancora vivi.

E Sam... Sam ancora non poteva crederci.

 

Quando Dean Winchester era venuto al mondo, il vento aveva cantato. Quando Castiel era venuto al mondo, sua madre aveva pianto di gioia.

Non erano state due nascite così differenti, dopotutto. Erano cresciuti in vite differenti, avevano affrontato difficoltà differenti, ma, in qualche modo, erano entrambi finiti a combattere Occhi Gialli quel giorno (Anna preferiva dire che era stato destino, Dean continuava a ripetere che era stata semplicemente una coincidenza e nemmeno tanto fortunata, visto tutto quello che era successo dopo) e in qualche modo erano finiti a salvare il mondo.

Dean pensava che la loro – o meglio, la sua, perché davvero, Cas non c'entrava nulla – fosse una storia di merda. Troppe lacrime, troppe poche vittorie nel quadro generale e lui non sapeva se ne era valsa la pena. Doveva pensare di sì o non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti, ma a volte il dubbio era troppo forte.

E ora ne erano usciti, la loro storia era finita (a parte che queste erano cazzate, perché l'unico momento in cui una storia finiva era quando qualcuno moriva – e magari continuava anche dopo, come quella di Dean, che era morto due volte, ma che era ancora là, grazie tante) e in qualche modo non era cambiato nulla.

Castiel era ancora completamente senza espressioni (a parte che ora Dean poteva comprendere le sue espressioni dalla sua inespressività – e _wow_ se era confusionario) e Sam era ancora un maledetto so-tutto-io. Anna era fisicamente incapace di farsi i fatti suoi, Crowley continuava ad essere un bastardo, Gabriel e Balthazar erano dei coglioni, Ellen lo terrorizzava e Bobby era come un secondo padre.

In qualche modo, si disse Dean – mentre Castiel gli sfilava la maglietta e cominciava a baciargli il collo – sarebbe potuta essere una storia molto ma molto peggiore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le note si possono trovare [qui](http://spieluhrs.livejournal.com/76137.html), ma sono lockate. Perchè, vi chiedete? Perché ci sono grossi grassi spoiler e su LJ non ho ancora postato il tutto.  
> In ogni caso basta semplicemente joinare la comm ed è ad ingresso libero ;D Verrano rese pubbliche quando avrò finito di postare la fic anche su LJ.


End file.
